In the Arms of Her Dragon - Traducción
by moonssoul
Summary: -¿Por qué estás llorando? - susurró Draco, sentándose al lado de Hermione en un gran salón desierto. Mirándolo con ojos hinchados, admitió lo que pasó antes en la torre de Gryffindor. Sin vacilar un momento, la envolvió con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dijo: -Vamos, vas a pasar la noche en la mazmorra de Slytherin. Conmigo. - #Dramione
1. Las cartas que lo comenzaron todo

**In the Arms of Her Dragon** \- escrita por **Wolf Blossom**

 **\- En los Brazos de su Dragón -**

 **Aclaración de la Traductora** : esto es una TRADUCCIÓN, autorizada por la autora. Es el primer Fic que tengo el gusto de traducir, espero hacer una buena traducción y que disfrutes leyéndolo!

—

Sentada en la cocina de su pintoresca casita, Hermione Granger estaba releyendo su libro favorito, **Hogwarts:** **Una historia**. Por enésima vez, Hermione estaba tratando de leer entre líneas para encontrar otros significados a las frases que estaban permanentemente arraigadas en su cerebro. A solo unos pasos de distancia su querida madre, Jean, estaba preparando el desayuno: huevos, beicon, tortilla de patatas y zumo de naranja. Un clásico Americano; irónico, ya que eran ingleses.

-Hmmmm… - murmuró Hermione mientras sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro de la página.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Jean escondió una cálida sonrisa. Desde que sus recuerdos habían sido devueltos y ella y su esposo volvieron de Australia, su hija Hermione había hecho todo lo posible para que su vida cotidiana volviese a la normalidad. La normalidad implicaba: pedir ayuda intelectual a su madre y ayudar a su padre con trabajos forzados en la casa. En las tres cortas semanas que estuvo en casa, Hermione ayudó a su padre a reparar dos inodoros y ayudó a su madre a terminar un libro de odontología orientado a los negocios.

Mientras Jean servía el desayuno, un búho familiar entró volando por la ventana de la cocina, dejó caer una carta en la cabeza de Hermione y se posó en el hombro de Jean. Mirando al búho, Hermione recogió el pergamino enrollado mientras su madre comenzaba a murmurar intentando alimentar al búho con algunos huevos. -Eres tan bonito, Bubo Bubo -, dijo como si hablara con un bebé. "Taan boonitoo".

\- ¡Mamá! - le regañó Hermione. -Ese búho es un peligro. -

\- ¡No, no lo es! - se defendió Jean. -Este pobre búho vuela a través de Londres para entregarte una carta. Lo menos que podemos hacer es darle una galletita... o huevos. -

Hermione rodó los ojos. -Estoy bastante segura de que tiene suficientes galletas en la Mansión Malfoy. -

Jean ignoró a su hija y continuó alimentando al pequeño búho. Era una tradición semanal que comenzó hace poco menos de tres semanas; Hermione le había enviado un búho a Draco Malfoy (había sido casi imposible conseguir un búho, pero había logrado llamar a los tíos de Harry para que Harry se pusiera en contacto con Ron para que este le enviase uno de sus búhos de repuesto). Draco había respondido con su búho personal, Bubo Bubo, y el animal le había tomado cariño a la madre de Hermione inmediatamente.

Estuvo descansando pacientemente hasta que Hermione escribió su respuesta y lo envió de regreso a la Mansión. Al parecer, por lo que Hermione había aprendido, cuanto más esperaba para escribir la carta, más felices eran tanto su madre como el búho. -¿Qué te ha escrito esta semana, cariño? - Preguntó Jean, viendo a su hija escanear el pergamino.

Hermione miró a su madre. -Me está diciendo que irá al Callejón Diagon dentro de unas semanas para obtener las medidas para sus túnicas y comprar calderos nuevos. Mmm... Nunca hubiera pensado que fuera de los que estaban pendiente de esas cosas".

Jean rió. -Nunca se sabe, querida, nunca se sabe... ¿le responderás pronto? -

\- Esta noche, tal vez. - Hermione sonrió y rodó los ojos. -Tienes tu tiempo para estar con esa rata voladora, iré a leer mi libro arriba. -

\- ¡Aquí! - Jean le dio un plato a su hija. -¡Cómete el desayuno también! Y recuerda, hoy iremos a la ciudad. Tu padre quiere una nueva caja de herramientas. Solo Dios sabe por qué. -

Riéndose, Hermione besó la mejilla de su madre y miró al búho antes de retirarse a su habitación en el piso de arriba. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se tiró sobre su cama y miró la tercera carta que había recibido de Draco Malfoy desde la Guerra Mágica. No eran exactamente amigos, pero habían pasado la etapa de conocidos. En su carta anterior, los apodó para ser "amienemigos". Conforme con el término, Hermione lo aceptó.

 _Gra_ _nger_ _,_

 _No entiendo por qu_ _é_ _te sigo contestando, pero por alguna razón desconocida no puedo parar. No le mando_ _bú_ _hos a cualquiera; ni siquiera a_ _mis compa_ _ñeros de_ _Slytherin._ _Así que_ _, consid_ _é_ _ra_ _te afortunada. Como dije antes, en numerosas ocasiones, no pude soportar ver_ _a Bellatrix_ _lanzarte el_ _Crucio. S_ _í_ _, no hemos estado hablando la mayor parte de estos siete años, pero no pod_ _í_ _a verte sometida a una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Entonces, pongamos eso en el pasado y avancemos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _¿Mencionaste a tu madre? Supongo que trajiste a tus padres de Australia. Eso es... bueno, supongo. No tengo nada m_ _á_ _s que decir al respecto, así que por favor disculpa mi falta de sentimientos. Mi madre quiere llevarnos a los tres de vacaciones, as_ _í_ _que ir_ _é_ _al Callejón Diagon la semana que viene_ _para conseguir_ _materiales_ _para_ _el curso. Mientras estoy de vacaciones, no enviar_ _é_ _ninguna lechuza_ _._

 _Ni siquiera a_ _t_ _i_ _._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _PD: No s_ _é qué_ _diablos est_ _ás_ _dándole de comer a mi búho, pero ganó al menos dos_ _kilos_ _._ _¡Deja de alimentar a mi búho_ _!_

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lanzó la carta junto a las otras dos que tenía de él. ¿A quién estaba engañando? ¿Por qué incluso decidió darle las gracias por salvarle la vida? Era evidente que él ni siquiera quería intentar esforzarse por saber quién era ella. Agarrando las tres cartas que tenía en la caja llamadas _Cartas de Malfoy_ , Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama y tomó la primera carta que él le envió; una respuesta a lo que ella le había escrito.

Hace tres semanas, Hermione Granger escribió una carta que decía algo así como...

 _Querido Malfoy;_

 _S_ _é_ _que este puede ser un b_ _ú_ _ho inusual para ti. Quiero decir, s_ _é_ _que ser_ _í_ _a bastante curioso y preocupante si tuviera que recibir un b_ _ú_ _ho tuyo (ya que has sido un enemigo formidable durante la mayor parte estos_ _seis a_ _ños), pero tenía_ _que contactar_ _contigo_ _. Quer_ _ía_ _darte las gracias por lo que hiciste; por salvarme cuando est_ _á_ _bamos en tu mansió_ _n. No podrí_ _a decir que esperaba que me ayudaras. Para ser sinceramente honesta_ _, pens_ _é_ _que te ibas a quedar_ _para_ _do_ _ahí. Quiz_ _á_ _s animar a Bellatrix. ¿Es horrible por mi parte? Pero realmente, ¿puedes culparme?_

 _No s_ _é_ _por qu_ _é_ _lo hiciste, pero no voy a insistir en lo que te llevó a lanzarte frente al Crucio. Sólo quer_ _í_ _a que supieras que te estaré eternamente agradecida y que te debo mi vida. Aunque probablemente no te importe lo que tengo que decir, te lo voy a decir. No eres un hombre malvado, Draco. Tienes un corazón y quiero agradecerte por encontrar un lugar para m_ _í allí_ _, por muy pequeño que sea ese lugar, para salvar mi vida._

 _Siempre en deuda contigo_

 _Hermione Granger_

Su respuesta había sido cortante. Pero ella no se desanimó. Sabía que no era un hombre al que le agradecieran mucho durante su vida, así que no iba a dejar que eso le amargara su humor.

 _Granger_ _,_

 _No podía ver cómo te torturaban. Eso fue todo. No hay lugar en mi corazón para ti, sea lo que sea que se supone que signifique. Estoy seguro de que habrías hecho lo mismo por m_ _í._

 _Tal vez._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Así que ella le respondió con un tono que esperaba que le hiciese sentir un poco mal por la forma en que le escribió su carta. Funcionó.

Un poco.

 _Querido Malfoy,_

 _Si estás de acuerdo o no, creo que t_ _e import_ _o aunque sea un poco. Aunque no s_ _é_ _si puedo decir lo mismo de mis amigos (ya sabes a qui_ _é_ _n me refiero), pero s_ _é_ _que no pod_ _í_ _as soportar ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente te estoy agradeciendo por lo que has hecho, ¿no es hora de pasar de esta etapa de conocidos que discuten y llamar a esto algo un poco m_ _á_ _s? Dudo que haya rivalidad entre nosotros, principalmente debido al hecho de que Voldemort ha sido_ _derrotado._

 _Atentamente_ _,_

 _Hermione_

Una vez más, le había respondido de forma cortante, con desdén.

 _Granger_ _,_

 _Bien. De nada. Y no, no somos amigos. Tal vez no somos enemigos, pero definitivamente no somos amigos. Nos llamar_ _é_ _amienemigos, por ahora, pero esto no est_ _á_ _escrito en piedra._

 _Y si, por casualidad, hay un lugar para ti en alg_ _ún_ _rincón_ _de mi coraz_ _ó_ _n_ _(SI lo hay, es REALMENTE min_ _ú_ _sculo, solo para que lo sepas)_ _**_ _no hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que Potter y Weasley se puedan infiltrar_ _por alguno_ _de los rincones_ _oscur_ _os_ _de mi coraz_ _ó_ _n_ _... o_ _en cualquier parte de m_ _í,_ _en realidad. Estoy realmente horrorizado de que llegues a pensar_ _eso_ _. S_ _e s_ _up_ _onía que eras tú_ _la inteligente de los tres.**_ **{NT** **:** os dejo el texto original ya que aquí la escritora hace un juego de palabras que solo se entiende en inglés, donde utiliza **weasel** (comadreja) para referirse a " **escabullirse"** _**/**_ _ **there is no chance in hell that Potter and Weasley**_ _ **will weasel**_ _ **their way in to the far dark corners of my heart**_ _ **…**_ _ **/**_ **}**

 _Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado._

 _De todos modos_ _,_ _estar bajo el Crucio de Bellatrix no fue tan malo. Recuerda, soy un Malfoy. Somos invencibles._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Ella le respondió, que esta era la última carta que le enviaba después de su respuesta actual.

 _Malfoy,_

 _No dije que Harry y Ron tendr_ _í_ _an la suerte de 'infiltrarse' (veo lo que hiciste ah_ _í_ _, no es gracioso, Malfoy) para entrar en tu corazón. Honestamente, deber_ _í_ _as_ _tener más cuidado cuando leas cartas, no sea que lo leas mal e interpretes de manera diferente. Todo lo que trato de decir es que no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste._

 _Tu sarcasmo no funcionar_ _á_ _conmigo, sin duda no disfrutaste estar bajo el Crucio, pero te lo consentiré_ _._

 _En cualquier caso, nunca olvidar_ _é_ _lo que hiciste mientras viva._

 _Aparte de eso, a mi madre le encanta tu búho. Personalmente, creo que es una rata voladora, pero qui_ _é_ _n soy yo para juzgar. A t_ _odo_ _el mundo_ _le parece que a mi_ _gato_ _lo han_ _aplastado..._

 _De todos modos, sinceramente, no s_ _é qué_ _má_ _s escribir, as_ _í_ _que termino_ _aqu_ _í._

 _Cuídate,_

 _Hermione_

Repasó la última carta que envió antes de tirar todas las cartas al suelo. Se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que se podía haber sentido en sus cartas, pero ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Draco Malfoy se había puesto frente a la Maldición imperdonable que su tía le había dirigido a Hermione.

Cerrando los ojos, podía recordar vívidamente la mirada asesina en el rostro de Bellatrix, la mirada de horror en los ojos de Draco, la punzada de miedo cuando Bellatrix levantó su varita, y la sensación de confusión y de shock cuando Draco se interpuso entre ella y el hechizo. Hermione estaba aturdida y vio a Draco luchar contra los efectos de la maldición, tratando de pedirle a su tía que se detuviera. La locura que se había apoderado de Bellatrix, sin embargo, parecía impenetrable.

Sintiéndose débil, Hermione trataba de encontrar su varita que se le había caído de la mano en algún momento. Tenía que detener a Bellatrix, tenía que salvar a Draco que acababa de salvarla. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó Narcissa, girando hacia su hermana apuntándola con su varita.

-¡DEJALO IR, BELLATRIX! - rugió Narcissa antes de lanzar el Expelliarmus. Bellatrix voló hacia atrás y Draco había sido liberado del dolor mortal. Como Narcissa había ido a atacar a su hermana por herir a su hijo, Hermione acunó a un Draco herido en sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, pero habían formado algún tipo de vínculo esa noche. Él le había salvado la vida... y ella estaba allí para abrazarlo cuando estaba herido.

Acurrucándose como una bola apretada, Hermione dejó que el sueño la consumiera una vez más. El desayuno que su madre le había dado se enfrió en las pocas horas extra de sueño que se habían logrado colar en Hermione.

.xx.

Mientras descansaba en el sofá con Crookshanks durmiendo en su regazo, Hermione tenía su pergamino sobre uno de sus viejos libros de texto con una pluma apretada entre el pulgar y el índice. Trataba de escribir una carta para enviarle a Draco Malfoy, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas.

Finalmente se conformó con:

 _Querido Malfoy,_

 _Divi_ _értete en tus vacaciones._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Hermione_

Considerándolo apropiado, miró a Bubo Bubo que estaba posado en el alféizar de la ventana de su cocina y silbó para que viniera. En cuestión de minutos, el búho salía volando de su casa y regresaba a la Mansión de la que procedía. Exhalando en voz alta, Hermione volvió su atención a su gato dormido. Pasándose los dedos por la melena, intentó apartar su mente de cierto chico rubio.

Sigue siendo tremendamente cruel, se dijo, sin importar el hecho de que te salvó la vida; evidentemente no le importa. Déjalo y no te pongas más en contacto con él.

Parecía la cosa más lógica de hacer.

.xx.

Aunque el resto del verano transcurrió fue tranquilo, Hermione se alegró. Con todo el drama que los últimos siete años habían tenido en Hogwarts, un verano de hacer absolutamente nada era refrescante. Parte de ella estaba contenta de que volviera a Hogwarts, pero otra parte de ella deseaba que la Directora McGonagall acabara dejándoles que se graduaran porque participaron en la Guerra Mágica y derrotaron a Voldemort.

Por lo menos, los de 1991 que fueron admitidos en el primer curso podrían reclamar el título de "El primer y único estudiante de octavo año que asistió a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería". Si era un buen título o no fue dejado a la interpretación.

Harry había pasado por la casa de Hermione e incluso se había quedado a dormir durante algunas noches. Fue relajante, tener un hogar lleno de gente apta para la tecnología Muggle. Ron los había visitado pero no funcionó demasiado bien.

Quedaban tres semanas para que se acabara el verano y Hermione poco a poco comenzó a guardar sus cosas para el año escolar. Ella ya estaba esperando que fuera aburrido, ya que se había acostumbrado tanto a esquivar la muerte en los últimos siete años que un año escolar normal parecía anormal. Mientras estaba guardando algunos de sus vaqueros (para los fines de semana en Hogsmeade), hubo un golpeteo en su ventana.

"¡¿Bubo?!" Hermione se quedó sin aliento, corriendo hacia su ventana para abrirla. Como una bala, el búho dejó caer la carta y rápidamente voló a través de la puerta abierta de Hermione, obviamente en busca de su madre. Ni se molestó en seguirlo (el búho prácticamente conocía su casa de dentro a fuera), Hermione recogió la carta y la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo que el búho le había traído.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _Ya estoy de vuelta_ _._ _¿Me echaste de menos? Bien, porque yo_ _definitivamente me_ _eché de menos. No preguntes por qu_ _é_ _te escribo... nos beneficiar_ _á_ _a los dos si no lo haces._

 _De todos modos, volv_ _í_ _de vacaciones y estaba guardando_ _mis t_ _ú_ _nicas cuando me di cuenta de que el escudo de Slytherin faltaba en algunas de ella_ _s, as_ _í_ _que, tan enfadado como estoy, tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon tan pronto como la semana que viene. Me preguntaba cu_ _á_ _ndo estar_ _í_ _as all_ _í._

 _Adem_ _ás, te_ _traje algo de Italia._

 _Draco Malfoy_

¡Mirando boquiabierta la carta, Hermione no sabía si era una broma o si era una broma! Draco Malfoy quería saber cuándo iba a ir al Callejón Diagon y ¿le trajo algo de sus vacaciones?! El mundo se iba a acabar, -como si no hubiera terminado ya desde el momento en que salvó su vida hace unos meses.

Al abrir la bolsa de terciopelo, Hermione vio una fina cadena de plata que brillaba ligeramente. Girando la bolsa boca abajo y volcando el contenido en su mano, finalmente vio el regalo en todo su esplendor: una fina cadena de plata con un pequeño colgante de plumas cubierto de diamantes. La pequeña nota que también había estado en la bolsa tenía algo garabateado en ella.

 _C_ _olgante_ _Sanador. Tiene la pluma de un f_ _é_ _nix en el; contiene propiedades curativas. Me recordó_ _a ti._

No sabía qué le preocupaba más: el hecho de que Draco Malfoy le había conseguido algo.

O el hecho de que su corazón estaba empezando a latir en su pecho.

.xx.

 _Querido Malfoy;_

 _Iba a ir al Callejón Diagon en unos d_ _í_ _as, en realidad. Ya hab_ _í_ _a reservado mi habitació_ _n en_ _Caldero Chorreante. Si est_ _á_ _s all_ _í_ _y quieres que nos veamos_ _, bú_ _scame._

 _Por cierto, me encanta el collar, pero estoy tratando de averiguar_ _qué_ _hechizo le pusiste._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Hermione_

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la carta, Draco la examinó dos veces antes de lanzarla a su cama. Tumbado, miró el techo; en el patrón enrevesado de la rama que se había colado en su habitación desde el árbol genealógico de la planta de abajo (fue una nueva adquisición en la mansión, idea de su madre). Las muchas caras de su familia lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero él les devolvió el gesto.

No sabía qué lo había poseído para comprar el Colgante Sanador en Italia. Tuvo que mentir con sus dientes perfectos a sus padres y a su compañero, Blaise Zabini para comprar ese collar y el búho a Hermione Granger. Le había recordado a ella, pero no tenía la necesidad de comprar esa cosa estúpida.

Al igual que necesitaba lanzarse frente al Crucio de Bellatrix a principios de verano. Los recuerdos del dolor lo atormentaban— estaba seguro de que el trauma mental era permanente. Pero Granger... algo sobre ella; no le gustaba, pero estaba seguro de que no la odiaba como a sus amigos.

Ella estaba allí, la niña de pelo encrespado y dentuda que estaba etiquetada junto al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Una pequeña oruga con pelo de arbusto y dientes de conejo que creció y se convirtió en una hermosa mariposa... Draco se detuvo. Oh, Merlín, todo esto de Granger me está volviendo loco. ¿Orugas y mariposas!? Draco se frotó la cara con las manos y contó hacia atrás desde cien. No lo podía explicar. Hubo un profundo sentimiento de desprecio por su tía cuando la vio levantar su varita y moverse para maldecir a Granger. Al segundo Bellatrix movió su varita y la ola de magia que fue el Crucio salió disparada, Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que proteger a Hermione Granger.

El sentimiento; el deseo de proteger, era un concepto extraño para él. Había discutido con ella durante siete años y solo con pensar en ella, la idea de su posible muerte lo asustó. No podía hacerlo; no podía dejarla morir.

Y como resultado, se lanzó frente al Crucio para protegerla. El dolor, la acumulación de sangre en sus oídos, la palpitación en su cabeza, eran sensaciones que nunca olvidaría. Podía recordar débilmente a su madre gritando antes de desarmar a Bellatrix.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, Draco recordaba vívidamente a Hermione acunando su cabeza, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"¡DRACO!" le había llamado. Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre.

¿Por qué estaba llorando por mí? Pensó, pero ya sabía la respuesta... La misma razón por la que te lanzaste frente al Crucio por ella.

Pero cuál era esa razón

.xx.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _¿No estas encantada_ _? (Hermione pr_ _á_ _cticamente pod_ _í_ _a escuchar su burla) Un simple 'gracias' hubiera bastado por todos los problemas que pasé_ _para conseguir_ _esa_ _estúpid_ _a cosa_ _para ti._ _No está hechizado, pero si te sirve de consuelo, me pasearé con el durante_ _un d_ _í_ _a para demostrar que te equivocas._

 _Te ver_ _é_ _en Flourish_ _y Blotts el próximo lunes; S_ _é_ _que estar_ _á_ _s all_ _í_ _la mayor parte del tiempo en el Callejó_ _n Diagon de todos modos._

 _Draco Malfoy_

¡Iba en serio! Draco realmente quería reunirse con ella en el Callejón Diagon. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, revisó la carta unas cuantas veces más, asegurándose que lo había leído correctamente. Dobló la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo, le hizo una seña a Bubo para que la siguiera —que estaba en el alféizar de la ventana ya que su madre no estaba en casa.—

-Hambriento, Bubo?- Le preguntó y el búho ululó. A pesar de que parecía una rata voladora gigantesca, había estado volando de un lado a otro por Londres por ella y Draco Malfoy. Lo menos que podía hacer era alimentarlo.

Sueno como mi madre. Se rió de sí misma. Encontró un poco de muesli, lo vertió en un cuenco y se lo tendió a Bubo para que se diera un festín. El búho inmediatamente se atiborró de las nueces crujientes cubiertas de miel y avena. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Hermione levantó la vista para ver a sus padres que volvían de hacer la compra.

-Hola cariño.- John la saludó mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió a su madre y la besó antes de tomar coger algunas bolsas y llevarlas a la cocina. -Veo que el búho ha vuelto.-

Jean chilló y Hermione y su padre intercambiaron miradas. Siempre les divertía cuando Jean se emocionaba con el pequeño búho que volaba en su casa. Ayudando a sus padres (después de que a Jean se le pasará su entusiasmo inicial de ver a Bubo Bubo), Hermione les informó que cogería el Autobús Noctámbulo dentro de unos días para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon.

Jean le preguntó si Hermione necesitaba ayuda para hacer la maleta. Sin previo aviso, se le saltaron las lágrimas a la bruja; quería tanto a sus padres... y los había echado tanto de menos cuando les borró la memoria.

Después de un agradable almuerzo familiar (completo con Crookshanks y Bubo Bubo), Hermione ayudó a Jean con los platos antes de dirigirse al estudio de su padre para escribir tres cartas: una para Draco Malfoy, otra para Harry Potter y otra para la familia Weasley. Le echó un vistazo a Bubo Bubo. -Oye, ¿te importaría dar un rodeo antes de volver con Malfoy?"

El búho ululó y sacudió la cabeza. Hermione lo tomó como un sí y procedió a escribir las tres cartas.

 **Carta** **nú** **mero uno** :

 _Querido Malfoy,_

 _¿Puedes culparme por ser un poco desconfiada? Y me ofende_ _el hecho de que_ _pare_ _ces tener la impresión de que paso todo el tiempo en las librer_ _í_ _as. Veamos si puedes pillarme mientras estoy en Flourish and Blotts._

 _Tuya,_

 _Hermione_

 **Nú** **mero dos:**

 _Hola Harry,_

 _L_ _a cosa_ _má_ _s extra_ _ña_ _ha_ _estado sucediendo_ _e_ _ste_ _verano. S_ _é_ _que hemos hablado por tel_ _é_ _fono un par de veces y viniste y te quedaste a dormir. Te lo_ _explicar_ _é_ _todo en el Callejó_ _n Diagon_ _— iremos todos juntos_ _al_ _Andén_ _9¾_ _,_ _¿verdad? Aunque no estoy segura_ _de cuá_ _ndo ir_ _á_ _n Ron y Ginny al Callejó_ _n Diagon._

 _Tengo una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante_ _, as_ _í_ _que b_ _ú_ _scame_ _cuando llegues all_ _í._

 _Con a_ _mor,_

 _Hermione_

 **Nú** **mero tres:**

 _Querida_ _familia Weasley;_

 _¿_ _C_ _ómo est_ _á_ _i_ _s?_ _E_ _l verano_ _ha terminado y todos volvemos a Hogwarts... ¡genial_ _! Quer_ _í_ _a que supierais (tambi_ _é_ _n_ _le_ _envié_ _un bú_ _ho a Harry) que iré al Callejón Diagon en unos d_ _í_ _as_ _en el_ _de_ _Autobús Noctámbulo. Ya tengo una habitación alquilada en el Caldero Chorreante_ _, as_ _í_ _que cuando Ron y Ginny pasen por sus t_ _ú_ _nicas y materiales_ _escolares,_ _yo deber_ _í_ _a estar ya_ _allí._

 _Nos_ _ve_ _m_ _o_ _s_ _pronto_ _, y para los que no podré_ _ve_ _r_ _,_ _¡_ _ten_ _ed_ _un a_ _ñ_ _o seguro!_

 _Con a_ _mor,_

 _Hermione_

Atando las tres cartas a la pata de Bubo Bubo, el búho salió volando por su ventana y vio como desaparecía en el horizonte. No podía decirle a Harry por carta que había estado en contacto con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué pasaría si Bubo era un búho fiel y llevaba las tres cartas a la Mansión Malfoy?

Era un búho de Malfoy — no iba a arriesgarse.

.xx.

-¿Estás seguro de quedarte en el Callejón Knockturn?- Narcissa estaba sofocando a su hijo: enderezando su túnica, peinándole hacia atrás el pelo, frotando la mancha inexistente de su cara. De pie frente a la chimenea, Draco trató de alejarse de su autoritaria madre.

-Estoy seguro.- "A menos que quieras saber que voy a visitar a la hija de muggles que Bellatrix que intentó maldecir."

Narcissa parecía entristecida porque su niño se estaba yendo un poco antes de lo que en un principio había pensado, pero ella no estaba en posición de decir nada. Además, Narcissa no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Madame Malkin colocar los escudos de Slytherin en las túnicas de Draco.

Besando su mejilla, Narcissa le dijo unas últimas palabras de cariño antes de que Draco se volviera para despedirse de su padre. Lucius estudió a su hijo por un breve momento: alto, media melena, la cual Draco se había aficionado a dejar naturalmente despeinado, una leve rastro de barba en la línea de la mandíbula y los penetrantes gélidos ojos grises.

-Cuídate- fue todo lo que le dijo Lucius mientras agarraba su bastón de serpiente. -No sabes quién aún cree que el Señor Oscuro se levantará de nuevo-

Draco le asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar un puñado de Polvos Flu. Si había algo que el apreciaba, definitivamente era la Red Flu. Con un último vistazo a sus padres, se adentró en la chimenea y arrojó los polvos, haciendo aparecer unas llamas de un brillante verde esmeralda. Con voz fuerte dijo -CALLEJÓN KNOCKTURN- Y un torbellino de humo estalló, transportándolo rápidamente a su destino...

"Alla voy, Granger."

.xx.

Hermione le dio un beso de despedida a sus padres y arrastró su baúl hasta la acera en la noche. Jean había insistido en quedarse despierta y esperar con Hermione, pero ella le dijo que era más probable que el Autobús Noctámbulo viniera si Jean no estuviera mirando. Comprendiendo la ilógica del mundo mágico, Jean se retiró a regañadientes a la casa apenas a medianoche.

Así Hermione se quedó sola.

Sentada en la acera, se fijó en su varita mágica, que se había encendido como una linterna, y se preguntó si el Autobús Noctámbulo sabía que ella estaba esperando...

Por supuesto que sí.

Fue a Harry durante su tercer año, ¿no? Y estoy bastante segura de que Ron me dijo que necesitaba tener mi varita para que supiera que estoy esperando.

Hermione exhaló en voz alta. ¿Qué pasa si el Autobús Noctámbulo no viene? Tendría que llamar a Harry, quien tendría que enviarle una lechuza a Ron, y ambos conseguirían de alguna manera llevarla al Callejón Diagon... y definitivamente no los quería allí si ella y Draco Malfoy se encontraban. Seguro que los dos saben que me salvó la vida... pero eso no significa que todavía les guste. Hermione pensó con tristeza. Ron tiene la impresión de que tenía un motivo oculto cuando saltó frente al Crucio. ¿Quién en la tierra tendría un motivo oculto lo suficientemente sorprendente como para querer tirarse frente a una maldición imperdonable? Hermione estaba desconcertada por la teoría de Ron.

No tenía sentido.

Un fuerte sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó de un salto, viendo un gigantesco autobús de tres pisos acercándose de la nada. Con los ojos como platos, miró en todas direcciones para ver si alguno de los muggles lo había oído, pero aparentemente no.

Bruscamente, el autobús azul medianoche se detuvo frente a ella y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¡A bordo del Autobús Noctámbulo! ¿Cuál es tu destino?-

Hermione miró la cabeza encogida por un momento antes de mirar al conductor del autobús. -Caldero Chorreante…-

-¡TODOS A BORDO!- Gritó mientras se lanzaba del asiento y tiraba del baúl de Hermione, golpeándolo en cada paso. Encontrando rápidamente un asiento, Hermione estudió a todos los pasajeros en el autobús antes de mirar al conductor.

-¿Todos se dirigen al Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó. En lugar de hablar el conductor del autobús, lo hizo la cabeza encogida.

-¡No, señorita!- se rió. -¡Se dirigen a todos los lugares del mundo!"

Hermione no dijo nada más, pero apretó el agarre de su varita. Fue consciente, en ese momento, de que su varita todavía estaba encendida. -Nox - murmuró, contrarrestando el Lumos que había lanzado antes. Su corazón se detuvo cuando el autobús arrancó y comenzó a conducir como un borracho. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió que el autobús giraba hacia la izquierda. Después a la derecha. Luego a la izquierda otra vez. Y sin previo aviso, apretó el papel y logró pasar por dos autobuses que estaban a milímetros de distancia.

Harry definitivamente no bromeaba cuando dijo que este autobús era lo más alejado de ser seguro. Pensó como loca para sí misma. Solo esperaba llegar al Callejón Diagon con vida. Hermione casi grita cuando el autobús giró como loco, fuera de control. La cabeza reducida se reía y ella estaba a punto de vomitar...

Por fin.

-¡EL CALDERO CHORREANTE! ¡PASAJEROS POR FAVOR DESEMBARQUEN!-

Recogiendo rápidamente su baúl, Hermione bajó del autobús. El conductor se quitó el sombrero y se alejó en la distancia, dejando a Hermione segura y viva a las puertas de la posada mágica. Abrió la puerta, entrando en la posada y se acercó al mostrador.

-Tengo una habitación reservada- dijo, -¿Hermione Granger?-

Tom, el hombre de detrás del mostrador sonrió. -¿HERMIONE GRANGER? CARAMBA!-

Hermione se sonrojó. Se lo decían mucho últimamente tanto brujas y magos. Después del shock inicial y el típico "le enseñaré su habitación", siguió al hombre hasta llevarla a su habitación; cobrándosela a mitad de precio por ser quien era.

Y cualquier comida que se comiera en el Caldero Chorreante estaría allí.

No planeaba comer aquí pronto. Queriendo descansar abrió su baúl para buscar su pijama, Hermione no podía esperar a quedarse dormida.

Y por mucho que lo odiara, estaba un poco nerviosa por ver a Draco Malfoy.

.xx.

Acostado en una cama bastante espectacular en una posada recién construida en Callejón Knockturn, Draco Malfoy no podía hacer nada más que mirar su techo y pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo. Se fue de su mansión, unos días antes, ¿para poder encontrarse con esa sangre sucia? ¿Estaba jodidamente loco?

Debe ser el Crucio de Bella, debe haberme afectado en la cabeza. Gruñó, frotándose la frente. Girando a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, Draco ni siquiera podía sentir la señal de quedarse dormido. Tal vez si fuera a dar un paseo... Agarrando su túnica y su varita Malfoy, se puso las zapatillas antes de salir de su habitación. Había un balcón situado al este en la esquina de la posada que Draco había decidido tomar por un unos días.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Draco Malfoy estaba molesto. ¿Por qué no puedo dormir esta noche? ¿Tal vez si tomó una poción? O una ducha caliente? Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco se inclinó sobre la barandilla del balcón y observó el desierto callejón debajo de él. Borgin y Burkes estaban justo en la calle y Callejón Diagon no muy lejos de allí.

Callejón Diagon…

Flourish y Blotts... Hermione jodida Granger. ¡Tienes que salir de mi maldita cabeza!

¿Por qué le había enviado una carta de agradecimiento? ¿Por qué no podía ella simplemente haber aceptado su buena obra y dejarlo así?

¿Por qué diablos tenía que volver a escribirle cuando volvió de Italia?

Mejor aún, ¿por qué diablos le trajo algo de allí?

Golpeó su cabeza ligeramente contra la barandilla. Estás perdido, Draco. Oficialmente has perdido la cabeza.

.xx.

Hermione no sabía qué la había poseído para ponerse el collar que Draco le había comprado mientras salía con su taza de café del Caldero Chorreante y entraba en el Callejón Diagon. Tomando su café de la mañana, vio a muchos niños pequeños corriendo con la expresión de emoción en sus rostros.

Primer año, pensó con cariño. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo. Decidió hacer una parada rápida en Flourish y Blotts ( _Vamos Hermione, Malfoy no deber_ _í_ _a estar en el callejón Diagon tan temprano... pero el idiota tiene razón_ _,_ _paso mucho tiempo all_ _í_ ) para ver si la última edición de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ había salido ya.

Esquivando a unos cuantos niños corriendo y una gallina —¿una gallina!?— Hermione logró entrar a la seguridad de la librería.

Finalmente.

-¡Señorita Granger! -

Hermione sonrió al librero. Con una bienvenida tan cálida, prácticamente se sintió como en casa. Casi. -¿La última edición de Hogwarts: A History está disponible? -

-Me temo que no, querida - el librero sonrió tristemente. -No estará hasta finales de Septiembre. -

Hermione asintió. -Gracias. Voy a seguir mirando. -

Bebiendo de su taza una vez más, Hermione se dirigió a la sección de Dragones, un tema que le interesaba recientemente. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía casi nada sobre dragones, excepto cuando había estudiado brevemente el Colacuerno Húngaro durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Y fue principalmente por Harry.

Absorta con lo que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta del destello de pelo rubio

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. - La voz era familiar; casi una sonrisa burlona, pero podría ser una sonrisa.

Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente. -¡Malfoy!? Pero... ¡se suponía que no vendrías hasta dentro de unos días!"

No se perdió el brillo del colgante alrededor de su cuello. Una oleada de orgullo lo atravesó; lo usaba, lo que significaba que creía, aunque fuera un poco, que el colgante no estaba hechizado. -Tenía cosas que hacer. Pasé caminando cuando te vi entrar. ¿No es idóneo? -

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. -Difícilmente. -

Draco rodó sus ojos. -Bueno, es idóneo. Bonito colgante, por cierto, te queda bien. -

Instintivamente, Hermione levantó la mano y agarró el colgante. ¿Qué pasa si está hechizado? No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para creer...

No es que le cortara el hilo de pensamientos; él obviamente sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. -Si tienes tanto miedo, me pondré esa maldita cosa para ti todo el día. - Hermione lo miró antes de hacer exactamente lo que él pensaba que ella no haría: desenganchar el colgante.

-Bien. Te dará un toque de femenino. - bromeó. ¡Ella se estaba burlando de él! Draco frunció el ceño mientras agarraba el colgante y a tientas lograba abrir el gancho. Dejándolo que descansara contra su pecho, Hermione no pudo evitar notar que el colgante de plumas tal vez lo hizo parecer más varonil que antes.

Si es posible.

-Me dirigía a Madame Malkin. ¿Te importaría unirte a mí? -

Hermione estaba boquiabierta. -Pero... tú... ¿nosotros... caminando juntos? -

Draco resopló. -Vamos, Granger, la gente siempre habla basura, vamos a darles algo de qué hablar. Además, tienes que vigilar esta estúpida cosa, en caso de que empiece a vomitar babosas. -

Estrechando sus ojos, Hermione puso el libro que había cogido antes del estante y dio un paso hacia él. -Está bien, vamos. Necesito mis medidas para mis túnicas también. -

Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y salieron de Flourish y Blotts. Hermione simplemente se quedó mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza y trató de descubrir qué estaba pasando. Esperó no estar caminando directa a una trampa mortal...

Si ese fuera el caso, habría dejado a Bellatrix lanzarle el Crucio.

¿Podría el realmente haber tenido un gran cambio en el corazón? Hermione esperaba descubrir la respuesta pronto. Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta.


	2. Una persecución, en Callejón Diagon

Y llamaron la atención.

Cabezas giradas, mandíbulas caídas, gritos ahogados; Callejón Diagon estaba completamente conmocionado al presenciar lo impensable, con sus propios ojos. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger caminaban juntos... ¡civilizadamente! Hermione lanzaba miradas nerviosas a la gente que los miraba, pero a Draco parecía no importarle en absoluto. Puso su habitual sonrisa y postura de superioridad.

-Todavía no estoy vomitando babosas, Granger - comentó Draco mientras se pasaba la mano distraídamente por el pelo al pasar junto a dos brujas evidentemente sorprendidas. Una de ellas dejó caer su caldero lleno de libros de texto. Hermione le sonrió débilmente antes de volver su atención a su compañero .

-No, pero definitivamente estás atrayendo atención indeseada. -

-Corrección - sonrió, mirándola, -Estamos llamando la atención. -

Hermione gruñó pero siguió caminando con él con la cabeza alta. Al parecer, la atención indeseada no perturbaba a Draco Malfoy... ahora que lo pensaba, la atención indeseada tampoco debería molestarle, pensó Hermione sarcásticamente, "Soy la mejor amiga del Niño-Que-Vivió".

-¿Cómo estuvo Italia? - Preguntó de repente y Draco fue sorprendido con la guardia baja.

-… divertida… - Respondió, lentamente. Giraron a la izquierda, esquivando a unos niños jugando (y a la gallina), y continuaron su caminata hacia Madame Malkin. La atención indeseada, sin embargo, no disminuyó. -Vi ese monumento que tanto les gusta a los muggles: la Torre Inclinada de Pisa. ¿Sabías que un puñado de hombres muggles construyó esa torre para demostrar su masculinidad a un clan de Veelas? -

Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron y Draco se rió disimuladamente, le encantaba saber algo que la Sabelotodo no sabía. -¿Sorprendida? ¿Por qué crees que está inclinada? Es porque las Veelas se fueron y la inspiración de los muggles desapareció. -

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe a Draco. -Estás lleno de tonterías. - murmuró ella, realmente le había creído por una fracción de segundo. Hermione nunca se había sentido más estúpida.

Draco se rió entre dientes, la voz grave y el sonido de la misma hizo que a Hermione se le erizara la piel. No era una sensación con la que estuviera muy familiarizada y le molestaba saber que la reacción se debía a la risa de Draco Malfoy.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan inocente, Granger. - dijo Draco mientras levantaba el Colgante y se lo metía en la boca, chupándolo inconscientemente. Hermione, que había estado mirando las tiendas mientras caminaban hacia Madame Malkin, le miró para replicarle, pero se paró en seco. Draco la miró y levantó una ceja. -¿Hola? Todavía no hemos llegado a Madame Malkin... sigue andando, Granger. -

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. -Saca mi colgante de tu asquerosa boca. -

Draco levantó ambas cejas y bajó la vista al colgante que estaba en su boca. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción (con el colgante en la boca), miró a Hermione. -Pero no me creíste cuando dije que no estaba hechizado. Supongo que ahora es mío... Lo llevo puesto. -

Hermione estrechó aún más los ojos, a ser posible. -MALFOY—DEVUÉLVEME—MI—COLGANTE - Sus palabras fueron afiladas y pronunciadas. Draco dio un paso atrás y Hermione, de una manera bastante peligrosa, dio un paso adelante. -Ahora -

-No -

Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a toda velocidad mientras Hermione comenzaba a perseguirlo. Pasó a toda velocidad junto a un mago que paseaba con su perro (hechizado con patas de cebra) y saltó sobre un carrito de naranjas. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio que Hermione le pisaba los talones pero como tenía las piernas más largas, siempre iba dos pasos por adelante.

Draco volvió su atención al camino que estaba corriendo. De forma brusca, empujó a un mago de mediana edad fuera de su camino y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad. Estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo no le sorprendía que Hermione fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo; ella lo había demostrado en más de una manera durante la batalla final contra Voldemort. Sintió que el colgante golpeaba contra su pecho, pero ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba atrapado desde el momento que salió huyendo de Hermione Granger.

Y lo que es más importante, su ira.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban concentrados y fijos en Draco. Sentía que la sangre corría por sus oídos y se olvidó por completo de donde estaba; solo podía pensar en una cosa: atrapar a Malfoy. Recuperar el colgante. Perfectamente, y sin pensarlo, sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a su espalda: -¡Accio Malfoy! -

No sabía si funcionaría, sinceramente. Hermione sabía que el hechizo de invocación funcionaba en objetos inanimados, por lo que le sorprendió que fuese el primer hechizo en venirle a la mente. Lo que también le sorprendió fue que Draco Malfoy voló hacia atrás, hacia la chica que lo había convocado sin darse cuenta.

-Maldición - las palabras de Draco fueron interrumpidas mientras chocaba con Hermione, quien voló hacia atrás hasta un puesto de túnicas de muestra. Gruñendo de dolor, y visiblemente sin aliento, Hermione estaba en el suelo inmóvil mientras Draco intentaba apartarse de ella y del montón de túnicas que se les había caído encima. No era consciente del público que habían atraído...

O de la cabreada Madame Malkin, que los miraba de muy mal humor.

-¡Draco Malfoy! - gritó a todo pulmón y los ojos de Draco y Hermione se fijaron en ella. Como por arte de magia, Hermione dejó de jadear; era como si ella no acabara de correr una maratón para atrapar a la última persona que pensó que perseguiría. Hermione, y el hombre mencionado, solo se podían fijar en Madame Malkin, que casi jadeaba y echaba espuma por la boca.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!? - gritó. Draco se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el polvo de su túnica antes de darle una sonrisa encantadora a Madame Malkin.

-La señorita Granger y yo tuvimos un pequeño... malentendido… -

Fue el turno de Hermione para levantarse. -¿Malentendido?- lo acusó, señalándolo con el dedo. -Te has metido mi colgante en la boca. ¡Eso es antihigiénico !- Su voz era tan chillona como la de Madame Malkin. Si Draco no la conociera mejor, habría adivinado que Hermione también estaba cerca de echar espuma en la boca.

-Mi boca es higiénica, muchas gracias. - le respondió, olvidando que estaba delante de Madame Malkin y en medio de una multitud bastante grande. Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en una protesta, Madame Malkin había empezado a chillar de nuevo.

-Hermione Granger, esperaba que usted de todas las personas no se viera envuelta en ridículas discusiones... especialmente con Draco Malfoy- Chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. -El señor y la señora Weasley estarían tan decepcionados…- Madame Malkin hizo una pausa. -Ahora que lo pienso, también el resto de los Weasley, incluyendo las parejas de estos y el Señor Harry Potter. Y no me haga empezar con sus padres. Confíe en mí cuando digo que estamos al tanto de que sus recuerdos fueron devueltos y ¡dudo mucho que les gustase ver a su hija montando un espectáculo en el Callejón Diagon!

Hermione escondió su mueca de dolor. Ella no estaba montando ningún espectáculo... Draco hizo un sonido que era algo entre una risa y un resoplido. Eso hizo que Madame Malkin y Hermione lo miraran. -Su padre estaría muy decepcionado de usted, Señor Malfoy -

Hermione le sonrió con aire de suficiencia. -Al menos tengo más personas que les importo lo suficiente como para estar decepcionadas -

Los ojos de Draco parpadearon hacia ella. -Puede, Granger. ¡Tengo todo un jodido árbol genealógico que está decepcionado conmigo en la casa de Potter! No como tu clan de comadrejas que no tienen ningún parentesco conmigo -

-Se acabó - Madame Malkin dio un paso y separó físicamente a los dos magos obviamente enfadados. -Señorita Granger, vaya a comprar el material escolar. Señor Malfoy, entre y tenga preparadas los escudos para coserlas. Merlín solo sabe por qué tengo que lidiar con esto, ¡ni siquiera soy profesora en el colegio! -

Cuando Madame Malkin se giró para volver a su tienda, Draco le guiñó sutilmente a Hermione antes de coger el colgante y metérselo de nuevo en la boca. Hermione cerró el puño de su mano derecha y vio como Malfoy entraba en la tienda detrás de Madame Malkin. " _Est_ _á_ _s muerto, Malfoy_ ".

 **.xx.**

Hermione se alegró de que Madame Malkin los había obligado a separarse. Ya que pudo comprar los libros, calderos, pergaminos, y objetos entre otras cosas que posiblemente no eran necesarias para el último año de colegio, y por último sus túnicas. Cuando volvió a acercarse a la Madame Malkin, vio que habían limpiado el desastre y que Draco Malfoy ya no estaba en la tienda. Inhalando profundamente, entró y una de las ayudantes empezó a tomarle las medidas casi de inmediato.

Aunque no lo admitiría, estaba un poco decepcionada de no ver por ningún lado a Draco.

Decidió que, dado que su colgante y su amienemigo habían desaparecido, volvería al Caldero Chorreante... probablemente comería algo antes de sentarse para leer un rato.

Quién sabe, reflexionó, tal vez me encuentre con algún Gryffindor.

 **.xx.**

Draco no podía decidirse si quería comprar el pergamino teñido de oro, o la pluma que tenía un diamante en la base... ambos se veían bien, y el precio estaba a la altura de sus expectativas Malfoy... pero parecía demasiado femenino.

A Granger le gustaría la pluma. Pensó sin darse cuenta de lo que lo que había pensado. Gruñendo, sacudió la cabeza e intentó eliminar cualquier pensamiento sobre ella. ¿A quién le importa si le gustaría la pluma? ¡Ella no era una Malfoy, que demonios importaba!

Pero le importaba… gritó una parte de él. Y yo podría conseguir sus cosas...

No. Respondió su otra mitad. No lo harás.

Draco decidió apartarse de las plumas antes de que sus dos partes internas le hicieran perder la cabeza. No sabía que le había poseído para querer comprar cosas para Hermione Granger, pero lo hizo. Lo que más le impactó fue que, independientemente del hecho de que quisiera comprarle sus cosas, realmente lo hizo (el ejemplo principal era el colgante que tenía en su cuello).

Un Slytherin — no, el Slytherin de todos los Slytherins — estaba comprándole cosas a la Gryffindor de todas las Gryffindor. ¡Y no solo cualquier cosa, sino algo que pensó que le podría gustar!

Creo que la Batalla de Hogwarts al final me ha dejado secuelas. Gruñó, mientras intentaba ponerle nombre a esa sensación. _"_ _O perd_ _í_ _la cabeza despu_ _é_ _s de que Bellatrix me tuviera bajo la maldición imperdonable."_

" _Sí_ _, eso tambi_ _é_ _n tiene sentido."_

-Sabes que llevo cinco minutos detrás tuya, ¿verdad? -

Draco se giró para encontrarse a un Blaise Zabini riéndose. -Maldita sea, colega- Draco tenía los ojos como platos. -¿Quieres que me de un infarto?-

Blaise levantó una ceja. -Algo te está molestando — ¡te pillé realmente con la guardia baja! No recuerdo la última vez que te pillé desprevenido.-

Draco resopló. -Me pilló por sorpresa cuando esa estúpida Granger me dio un puñetazo en el tercer curso- Incluso hablando con Blaise tuvo que mencionar a Hermione Granger. ¿No podría ella simplemente dejar su cabeza en paz?

Blaise, por otro lado, se estaba riendo. -Lo recuerdo. Crabbe no podía parar de reír y Goyle la encontró atractiva durante unas cuantas horas. -

-¿Cómo!?- Draco no sabía nada del flechazo temporal de Goyle en Hermione. -No me lo contó. -

-No quería que le volaras los sesos- Blaise se encogió de hombros. -Pero se le pasó antes de acabar el día -

-¿Por qué le debería volar los sesos?- definitivamente estaba planeando volarle los sesos a Gregory Goyle.

-¿Porque encontró a la chica que te dio un puñetazo ligeramente atractiva?- Blaise resopló, ajeno a la curiosidad de Draco. -¿Por qué me lo preguntas y por qué te importa? Fue hace cinco años, colega. -

-Correcto- Así que tengo cinco años de volar sesos para ponerme al día. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos? -

Blaise rodó los ojos. -Lo mismo que tú, comprar materiales. Aunque, llevas aquí desde muy temprano. -

Draco se encogió de hombros lo más despreocupadamente posible. -Mi madre y Lucius estaban muy sensibles con 'cuídate de aquellos que creen que el Señor Oscuro volverá' tonterías. Un día más, y estaba seguro de que mi madre me habría sacado de Hogwarts y me habría llevado a Durmstrang. -

-¿Te quejarías? -

-Por supuesto que no", resopló Draco, -Quiero pasar el resto de mi último año con un montón de hombres y ni un solo ejemplar a la vista. -

-Lo que quieres es acostarte con las Slytherin -

-¿Tú no? -

Blaise solo negó con la cabeza y se rió de su mejor amigo. Draco Malfoy no podía ser definido con ninguna palabra del vocabulario inglés; era simplemente algo totalmente diferente. Ambos hombres caminaban hacia ninguna parte en particular, cuando Blaise vio algo y le dio un codazo a Draco, indicándole que mirara a una pequeña cafetería al aire libre. -Draco, ¿esos no son Longbottom y Granger? -

La cabeza de Draco giró en la dirección que Blaise señalaba y, de hecho, vio a Hermione riéndose con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla con ese Longbottom —se había puesto más alto y bastante musculoso durante el verano.— Draco no sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco... amenazado.

-Creo que si- murmuró Draco, subconscientemente cogiendo el colgante y girándolo entre sus dedos. -Parecen amigos -

-Vivieron juntos durante ocho años, tú y Pansy son probablemente tan amigos como ellos-. Blaise le guiñó un ojo y Draco se estremeció, todo el mundo sabía que era más que evidente que Pansy estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Se insinuaba en cualquier sitio. En sexto curso, intentó crear una poción de amor y dársela a Draco en el zumo de calabaza. Desafortunadamente, pensó que el ojo de rata era equivalente al ojo de ratón y envenenó a Draco en su lugar.

Sin duda, le pidió disculpas, Draco tuvo que tomar una medicina casi incomible para desintoxicarse. Madame Pomfrey parecía como si quisiera reírse durante la semana que estuvo confinado en el Ala del Hospital; sus ceños fruncidos y la expresión de completa desesperación probablemente no ayudaron a su causa.

-Pansy y yo somos tan amigos como tú y Millicent.- Draco resopló mientras optaba por pasar junto a esos dos, sin hacer notar su presencia. Sabía que Hermione probablemente querría sacarle los ojos con su varita por meterse el colgante en la boca, pero no iba a arriesgarse a tales humillaciones a plena luz del día.

Ella dijo que se estaba alojando en el Caldero Chorreante…

 **.xx.**

Draco pagó siete sickles de plata para contratar un búho temporal para enviarle una carta a Hermione. Era casi medianoche y, de nuevo, su insomnio decidió salir a jugar. Le escribió una carta a Hermione (lo que lo poseyó a hacerlo, no lo sabía) y esperaba que ella respondiera pronto.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _¿Tendremos una_ _cita_ _?_

 _Malfoy_

En diez minutos llegó su respuesta.

 _Por supuesto. Cuarto piso, tercera ventana a la derecha._

Eso fue todo. Draco inmediatamente empujó la barandilla del balcón y se puso la capa, preguntándose dónde diablos habría una escoba. Bueno... él podría aparecerse en su balcón, pero para hacer eso tenía que imaginar a dónde quería ir y no tenía ni idea de cómo era su habitación. Pasando por el pasillo se fijó que había un armario de escobas, se les dispararon las cejas.

Le encantaba cuando las cosas le salían bien.

Agarrando la primera escoba que vio, Draco volvió al balcón y montó en su fiel corcel. En un instante, pateó el suelo y se lanzó al aire. Su mente estaba tambaleándose, pero sobre todo no podía luchar contra la maravillosa sensación de ver a Hermione Granger. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan emocionado? Él fue quien retomó el envío de lechuzas con ella y fue él quien sugirió que se reuniesen en el Callejón Diagon.

Y ahora le preguntó si podía ir a verla.

"Cálmate, Malfoy". Se advirtió a sí mismo. Te lanzaste frente a un Crucio por ella y ella te lo agradeció. No pienses más hacia donde podría ir esta relación.

Pero en el fondo lo sabía; sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

Había una razón por la que se lanzó frente al Crucio, una razón por la que ni siquiera estaba seguro. Pero sea cual sea esa razón, tenía que ser la misma que tuvo a Hermione Granger llorando por Draco Malfoy.

Llorando mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

 **.xx.**

Hermione estaba doblemente sorprendida cuando la fea lechuza dejó caer un rollo de pergamino sobre su estómago mientras daba vueltas, e intentaba quedarse dormida. Draco Malfoy le había enviado una carta, preguntándole si quería quedar con el y por mucho que quisiera decirle que no, no podía.

En cualquier momento, él estaría allí.

Mientras se ponía unos leggins de yoga y una camiseta blanca holgada, Hermione se paseaba por la habitación, estando atenta por si escuchaba a Draco, podría llegar en cualquier momento. La situación que se presentó ante ella era sencillamente increíble; en cuestión de pocos meses, ella y Draco estaban hablando.

Comunicación amistosa.

Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios. "Cuidado, vosotros dos sois amienemigos. No dejes que te escuche decir amigo a su alrededor".

Apenas terminó de advertirse cuando oyó que alguien aterrizaba en su balcón. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco entró por la puerta que estaba ligeramente entreabierta; su pelo estaba despeinado por el vuelo, y su cara estaba congelada en un gesto de concentración. Sus labios carnosos estaban fruncidos y sus ojos, de un azul grisáceo como la tormenta, se fijaron en Hermione.

-Buenas noches, Granger-. Finalmente sonrió, moviendo su muñeca y enviando su escoba (por sí sola) a ponerse contra la pared.

-¿Estabas muy aburrido?- Hermione se cruzó de brazos. -¿Querías que alguien te persiguiera de nuevo? -

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la cama. -No, yo no. Y sí, estaba aburrido, pero obviamente me permitiste venir por la misma razón por la que yo quería venir. -

-¿Y qué podría ser? -

-Querías verme.- Draco se echó hacia atrás y se tumbó en su cama. Hermione le miró boquiabierta, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad.

-Yo quería- Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el acababa de decir. " _Obviamente me permitiste venir por la misma razón por la que quer_ _í_ _a venir_ ". Una sonrisa de satisfacción amenazaba con formarse en sus maravillosos, maravillosos labios. -¿Querías verme, hmm? -

-Tus palabras, no las mías-. Susurró, con los ojos cerrados. Genial, finalmente el sueño lo alcanzó y fue mientras estaba acostado en la cama de Granger.

Su cama…

Ella durmió allí anoche, probablemente en ropa interior.

O nada en absoluto...

"Relájate, Draco."

-¿Así que viniste a dormir aquí?- le preguntó y él abrió un ojo. Ella era tan hermosa boca abajo como boca arriba. Sacudiendo tales pensamientos blasfemos de su cabeza, Draco se sentó y se giró para mirarla.

-Aquí- se desabrochó el colgante de su cuello y se lo entregó. -Espero haber pasado la prueba de que no estaba hechizado, aunque es posible que desees realizar algún tipo de hechizo anti-bacteriano en el.- Le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente. Hermione frunció el ceño y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella.

-¿No lo quieres?- Sus ojos brillaban y su voz se convirtió en un ronco susurro. Hermione se quedó impresionada por el color de sus ojos; era el color más hermoso que jamás había visto. -Lo compré para ti, en Italia-. "¿Y su voz!?" Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna provocando que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran. "¿Por qué mi corazón comienza a acelerarse?"

-¿Por qué me lo compraste?- Él vio sus labios moverse y la idea de besarla cruzó por su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios, Draco? Este es literalmente el primer día que la ves desde el año pasado y estás considerando besarla después de intercambiar una docena de búhos." ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¿Qué más da?- Suavemente, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la hizo girar. Aunque al principio se mostró reacia, Hermione obedeció. Después de darle la espalda, Draco usó su mano derecha para apartarle el pelo hacia un lado. -Tu pelo es suave- Comentó y Hermione movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué me lo compraste?- Le repitió mientras Draco le ponía la cadena alrededor de su cuello. El frío metal se sentía refrescante en su piel pero Hermione solo podía sentir el calor que se filtraba de sus manos. No le estaba tocando la piel, pero bien podría serlo.

-¿Por qué recibí el Crucio de Bellatrix por ti?- Murmuró mientras le abrochaba. La giró pero no la soltó de los hombros. -¿Por qué lloraste cuando caí? ¿Por qué me sostuviste? ¿Por qué me enviaste una lechuza? ¿Por qué respondí, y después de que me detuve, por qué empecé de nuevo?-

Cogió el amuleto; en el proceso su dedo rozó ligeramente su piel. -¿Por qué te lo compré?- susurró. Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de Hermione. -No lo sé -

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, casi jadeando. Su proximidad era tan cercana, que el calor de sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí. Draco era muy consciente de cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y cómo esto le estaba afectando a él. Su sangre se estaba acumulando en zonas que deseaba que permanecieran desapercibidas. Especialmente para Granger.

Draco dejó caer el colgante pero dejó su otra mano en el hombro de ella. -¿Almuerzas conmigo mañana? -

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y se quedo sin aire.

-No en el callejón. Hay un lugar a las afueras, nadie nos reconocerá de inmediato- Sus ojos buscaron los de ella. Hermione estaba casi temblando y no podía hablar así, por la falta de control de sus cuerdas vocales, simplemente se limitó a asentir.

En ese momento, Draco soltó su hombro. -Reúnete conmigo en Flourish and Blotts, al mediodía- Dando dos pasos hacia atrás, alargó su mano hacia donde descansaba la escoba y murmuró -Accio escoba-. Silenciosamente, la escoba voló a su mano y, con una última mirada a la belleza frente a él; Draco se dio vuelta y salió volando por el balcón.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se arrodilló, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

-¿Qué en demonios…? -

 **.xx.**

Hermione no durmió el resto de la noche. Estaba aturdida con lo que Draco estaba haciendo; posiblemente planeando. ¿Era seguro almorzar con él en un lugar donde nadie los reconocería a primera vista? ¿Estaba intentando matarla?

Bueno, si ese fuese el caso, habría dejado que su tía hiciera el trabajo al comienzo del verano.

O la habría matado anoche cuando compartieron un momento en su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando amaneció, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió: una falda a cuadros negra y azul que le llegaba a las rodillas con una blusa amarilla (la cual se metió por dentro de la falda). El botón superior de la blusa estaba desabrochado, mostrando el colgante que Draco le había dado. Agarrando su varita, Hermione la metió en su desordenado moño. Por alguna razón, estaba emocionada de ver a Draco.

Más o menos.

Al notar la hora, Hermione vio que eran cerca de las 11:30 y sabía que Draco estaría a punto de llegar a Flourish y Blotts. Esquivando brujas y magos, Hermione se detuvo cuando llegó a la librería. Draco aún no estaba allí, pero para su satisfacción y consternación, Ron y Ginny sí estaban.

-¡Hermione!- Ginny la abrazó con fuerza y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron la estaba observando. Era obvio que la estaba observando y por el rubor de sus mejillas y el cuello, Hermione estaba segura de que le gustaba lo que veía.

Una pena que se despertara con la intención de ver esa mirada en la cara de Malfoy…

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?- Preguntó Hermione con la voz más indiferente que pudo reunir. -¿Está Harry también aquí? -

Ron negó con la cabeza y Ginny unió su brazo con el de Hermione. -No- respondió Ginny. -Dijo que estaba liado en casa de sus tíos. ¿Algo sobre ayudarlos a limpiar el sótano? ¿Quién sabe? Sin embargo, nosotros llegamos hoy— y wow, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio? -

-Sí…- Ron se hizo eco de su hermana. -¿Lo has hecho?-

Hermione pudo haber rodado los ojos pero no lo hizo. Ron era tan obvio a veces; a lo largo de todos estos años la atracción que sentía hacia ella iba y venia. Cuando ella era 'una de la pandilla', él no estaba interesado en ella, pero tan pronto como ella enseñara una pierna, movía la lengua como un cachorrito. -No- respondió suavemente. -Solo me tomé más tiempo y esfuerzo para vestirme hoy -

Ginny movió sus cejas. -¿Has quedado con alguien? -

Hermione soltó una risita. -Gin, sabes que te lo contaría si lo hiciera -

-¡Mejor no sea un chico!- gruñó Ron al otro lado y Ginny le lanzó a su hermano una mirada descaradamente cabreada.

-Ron, si se vistió así para quedar con una chica, asumiría que ella va corriendo por ahí con el culo al aire como si fuera un hombre -

Ron tragó saliva y sus ojos se agrandaron. Hermione se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza de pura diversión. La familia Weasley nunca dejó de divertirla cuando estaba **a)** _angustiada_ o **b)** _nerviosa_. En este caso, estaba nerviosa sin remedio. Y un poco angustiada de que no pudiera hacer una escapada limpia para encontrarse con Malfoy.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un destello rubio y miró distraídamente. Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando, luciendo endiabladamente guapo. Vestido vaqueros y una camisa negra abotonada, Draco era la personificación de lo casual. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado contra una farola, ocultándose con éxito a plena vista.

Hermione se volvió hacia sus dos amigos. Escuchó a Ginny decir algo acerca de Gringotts antes de darle un codazo y decirle: -¿Vienes, Hermione? -

Retrocediendo un momento, Hermione no supo qué más decir excepto lo que no iba a contarles. No podía decirle a sus amigos que había quedado para almorzar con su archienemigo; seguro, Ginny estaba al tanto de lo que Draco hizo (y conociendo que ella sabía que él le había salvado la vida pero no sabía los detalles de cómo) y estaba agradecida por eso, pero Ron aún lo odiaba.

¡El tiene un motivo oculto, Hermione! Él había insistido.

De nuevo, Hermione no podía entender quién tendría un motivo oculto para lanzarse frente a un Crucio. Cuando Ginny arrastró a Hermione, miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Draco se frotaba la nariz suavemente antes de apartarse de la farola y alejarse. Se le partió el corazón.

¿Podría haberle decepcionado?

 **.xx.**

Después de un largo día de ser arrastrada por los hermanos Weasley (junto con Neville y Seamus), Hermione no podría haber sido más feliz al entrar en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante y dejarse caer en la cama. A pesar de haberse divertido un montón, ponerse al día con sus amigos acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el verano, estaba decepcionada por no haber podido pasar algún tiempo con Draco.

Quizás fue lo mejor. Sus dedos envolvieron el colgante mientras se miraba en el espejo. Su reflejo la observaba: el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, con su varita asomando y su atuendo aún impecable. Era estúpida, el único día que puso real interés en su vestimenta, estuvo comprando materiales escolares con sus amigos.

"Controla tu entusiasmo" se regañó a sí misma. "Recuerda, él es un Slytherin; un malvado Slytherin, uno realmente atractivo, un salvavidas, que olía genial.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Hermione no escuchó como se abría la puerta del balcón.

-La falda corta te queda bien, Granger -

Al girarse, Hermione se encontró cara a cara con el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos: Draco Malfoy. Congelada en el acto, se lo bebió con los ojos. Todavía estaba en vaqueros y camisa, excepto que su camisa estaba por fuera, su pelo rebelde desordenado, y su sonrisa era más amplia que nunca. -¿Qué pasa si alguien te vio?- soltó bruscamente ella y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Granger, Granger, ten fe- Avanzando dos pasos, Draco sacó su varita de su bolsillo trasero y la sacudió. En un instante, toda la habitación se reorganizó para colocar justo en el centro de la habitación una manta de picnic y una cesta de mimbre. -Ya que estabas preocupada por el almuerzo, pensé en traer el almuerzo para nosotros -

Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos.

-¿Un picnic? Ella respiró y la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

-Un picnic. Te prometo que no he envenenado nada- sus ojos brillaron -A menos que quieras que lo pruebe todo primero y luego esperar una hora para ver si me desplomo -

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. -Cállate, Malfoy. Aprendí mi lección después de no confiar en ti con el colgante -

-Puedo ponerlo de nuevo en mi boca, ya sabes -

-Preferiría que no -

Draco se rió entre dientes y se movió para tomar asiento. Lentamente, Hermione lo siguió, pero se aseguró de doblar sus piernas hacia atrás, para ocultar cualquier vista que Draco pudiera tener de sus partes femeninas. Lentamente, abrió la cesta de picnic y sacó dulces, sándwiches cuidadosamente cortados, y casi cualquier otra cosa que fuera apropiado para un picnic. Hermione estaba totalmente asombrada...

-¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer todo esto? -

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras desenvolvía el celofán que envolvía el sándwich.

-Después de la unión que se formó entre magos y muggles, tuve que investigar mucho durante el verano -

Hermione levantó una ceja hacia él. -¿Así que aprendiste a hacer sándwiches? -

Draco resopló. -¿En serio, Granger? Mi madre aprendió a hacer sándwiches. Yo solo me quedé de brazos cruzados y observé -

-Qué dulce- Hermione le guiñó un ojo antes de morder el sándwich. Draco la miró expectante y se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando ella se echó hacia atrás y sonrió, felicitándolo por un sandwich bien hecho.

-Eres todo un chef, señor Malfoy- le alabó ella y él hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

-Soy un Malfoy- Señaló que era la última habilidad de todas las habilidades: Malfoy. Hermione le lanzó su envoltorio de plástico dispuesta a darle y Draco la golpeó hacia un lado con su varita.

-Bueno, soy una Granger- dijo -Siento como si estuviésemos en igualdad con los Malfoy -

-Haría una broma muggle ahora mismo si esta conversación fuese hace un año -

-Esta conversación no estaría sucediendo entre nosotros hace un año- dijo Hermione como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Touché- asintió Draco antes de rebuscar en una caja de **Bertie Botts** **Grajeas de Todos los Sabores**. Se encogió cuando probó una sabor ceniza. Escupiéndola tan rápido como se la metió en la boca, Draco reflexionó sobre quién pensaba qué sabores poner en la caja.

-No son 'Grajeas de todos los sabores' por nada- Dijo Hermione. -No me sorprendería si hubiera una con la esencia de Malfoy -

-La habría- Draco tenía ese familiar brillo burlón en sus ojos. -Me pregunto quién tuvo las agallas para acercarse furtivamente a Lucius mientras dormía para extraer su esencia -

-Correcto, porque tu padre se despertaría y chillaría como un mariquita -

Draco se encogió de hombros. -Podría. No lo descarto- Él bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia delante. -Pero no se lo digas, recuerda que él es el gran malvado Mortífago -

Hermione hizo el gesto de cerrar la cremallera con sus labios. -No se me ocurriría contárselo a nadie -

Ambos se rieron y continuaron comiendo. Era algo peculiar y Hermione tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo más almorzando con Draco que corriendo por el Callejón Diagon con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. ¿Quizás tenía algo que ver con el vínculo invisible que los dos habían forjado?

O tal vez era por todas las preguntas sin respuesta entre ellos, preguntas que Draco había planteado antes.

Hermione fue la que sacó temas de conversación, pero la verdad que Draco hizo un esfuerzo por mantener las conversaciones. Hablaron de su encuentro con el basilisco en segundo curso, y cuando ella le golpeó en tercero. Draco dijo que aún le dolía y Hermione, sin pensarlo, se ofreció a darle un beso.

El guiño de Draco fue seguido por una rana de chocolate siendo arrojada a su cabeza.

La comida terminó bien y Draco la hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de su varita. Hermione lo acompañó hasta el balcón y se quedaron de pie, justo dentro de las puertas, por un instante más.

-Gracias- dijo ella con torpeza. -Fue divertido -

Draco asintió. -Sí. Blaise está en el Callejón Diagon, y también tus amigos. Quedar será difícil, Granger, así que te veré en Hogwarts -

¿Por qué se le encogió el corazón cuando lo escuchó decir eso?

-Sí- murmuró. Cuando Draco se preparaba para montar la escoba, lo cogió del brazo y lo giró para mirarla por completo. Sin previo aviso, lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo abrazó, con fuerza. Draco fue pillado por sorpresa pero se recuperó rápidamente y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo.

El chispazo de electricidad era innegable entre ellos. El abrazo duró unos diez segundos completos antes de que Hermione retrocediera, sonriendo. -Estás blandito -

Puso cara larga. -¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Soy todo acero! -

Le dio con un dedo en el viente. -Nah, estás un poco rellenito ahí, Malfoy -

Draco entrecerró los ojos. -Espero que estés bromeando -

Ah, pero ella lo estaba. Su pecho no era más que un marco de absoluta masculinidad. Ella podía sentir sus abdominales arder a través de su camisa cuando se abrazaron. ¿Y sus brazos? Nunca se había sentido más segura... lo cual era irónico porque se sentía más segura en los brazos de quién parece ser el enemigo.

Soltó la broma de rellenito para evitar sonrojarse demasiado.

-No sé, Malfoy- dijo moviendo las cejas. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts- Repitió antes de patear y salir disparado hacia el cielo. Lo vio volar antes de hundirse en el suelo y agarrarse el pecho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y las mariposas en su estómago se estaban volviendo locas.

Por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que sentía era solo una gratitud por salvarla, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Lo que ella sentía era mucho más que una especie de versión del síndrome de Estocolmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buenas! Nos alegra saber tanto a mi como a Wolf Blossom que os está gustando la historia.

Esperamos que este capitulo os haya gustando tanto como el anterior!

Intentaré actualizar semanalmente!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Un intruso en el Expreso de Hogwarts

Hermione había decidido que no le iba contar nada ni a Harry, ni a Ron ni a ninguno de sus amigos sobre su relación con Draco (¿qué les diría de todos modos? "¡Ey chicos, Draco Malfoy y yo somos ahora amienemigos!" ... claro ... ) Dada la situación y cómo actuaban los dos, pensó que lo mejor sería si guardaba la información en secreto por el momento. Estando en el andén 9¾, Hermione se puso en cola para recibir un beso de Molly Weasley. Inconscientemente, estaba jugando con el colgante con sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha.

-¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte para que me ayudes a aprobar los EXTASIS?- Preguntó Ron detrás de ella. Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y levantó ambas cejas divertida.

-¿No estabas preparado desde el año pasado? -

Ron la miró incrédulo. -Preparado?! Todo para lo que me había preparado era para arrancarle la cabeza a Voldemort. ¿Para qué demonios te preparabas tu? -

-Mis preparativos fueron para arrancarle la cabeza a Voldemort y aprobar nuestros EXTASIS- le respondió Hermione, con aire de suficiencia. Se enorgullecía de ser, como Draco Malfoy la había llamado tan amablemente durante todos estos años en Hogwarts, una sabelotodo insoportable .

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, fue el turno de Hermione de recibir el afecto de Molly. Aguantando los pellizcos en las mejillas y la asfixia, Hermione solo sonrió. Sabía que si su madre tuviera la posibilidad de entrar en el Andén 9¾, probablemente haría lo mismo que Molly.

-Y ya que no hay malvados al acecho, por favor mantén a los chicos a raya- Molly se inclinó hacia delante para que solo Hermione pudiera oírla. -Harry y Ron deben pasar sus EXTASIS. Asegúrate de que no pasen demasiado tiempo en Sortilegios Weasley -

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que lo que Molly dijo era más que cierto. Se echó a un lado junto a Ginny, Harry, Fred y George mientras Molly se despedía de su último hijo, Ronald. A Hermione todavía le hacía gracia cómo Fred y George habían conseguido que la Directora McGonagall les dejara coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Por lo visto, los gemelos habían hecho un trato con McGonagall; Fred y George decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones de sus negocios en verano para pasar tiempo con la familia. Así que en septiembre, cuando fuese la hora de regresar, los gemelos podían coger el Expreso de Hogwarts para viajar a Hogsmeade; si y solo si no vendían artículos de broma a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Pero Fred y George no tenían intención de seguir las reglas.

-¿Mamá te ha puesto a cargo otra vez?- Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono y Hermione asintió, tímidamente. Ginny rió disimuladamente.

-Serás una gran madre, desaparecida en combate- Ginny comentó y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

-Sí, si no tengo hijos como Harry y Ron -

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo, como Molly le daba a Ron una gran cantidad de besos. Riendo, volvió su atención a Hermione.

-Ron y tú estáis siempre ideando ingeniosas formas para matarnos- los ojos de Hermione brillaron con fingida ira. -O peor... para que nos expulsen -

-Necesitas ordenar tus prioridades- comentó Ron cuando finalmente se unió al grupo. Molly por fin había terminado de proyectar su afecto a sus hijos (y a los hijos sustitutos en los casos de Hermione y Harry) con amor y cariño. Antes de que Hermione pudiera dar una respuesta ingeniosa, sonó el silbato, indicando que el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba arrancando. Con un último abrazo a Molly; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George subieron al tren carmesí con el que estaban tan familiarizados.

 **.xx.**

El Trio de Oro escogió un compartimento para ellos mientras Ginny iba a sentarse con algunas chicas de su curso. Ron se había puesto cómodo, acostado a un lado del compartimento mientras Harry y Hermione estaban al otro lado, mirando incrédulos a Ron.

-Te acabas de despertar hace tres horas, Ron- Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ron abrió un ojo, para mirarla.

-Nunca se duerme lo suficiente- argumentó. -Además, contigo, Harry y yo pasaremos muchas noches sin dormir por estar estudiando. He decidido recuperar ahora esas horas de sueño perdidas, en vez de más tarde -

Hermione se quejó y decidió no hablar con Ron por el resto del viaje en tren. Por otro lado. Harry se reía entre dientes y negaba con la cabeza. -Va a ser un año aburrido -

-¿Resucitar a Voldemort solo para que podamos tener un año lleno de acontecimientos ¿eh?- dijo Ron desde su estado somnoliento. De fondo se escuchaban el estruendo de los truenos. No mucho después de que el tren saliera de la estación, comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Los relámpagos destellaban en el cielo de vez en cuando, y siempre lo seguían el ensordecedor rugido del trueno.

-Todavía me parece divertido cómo derrotaste al Todopoderoso Señor Oscuro con un hechizo de desarme que aprendimos en segundo curso- Hermione sonrió y Harry se rió. Los Gryffindors, después de la caída de Voldemort, bromeaban sobre cómo los Slytherins, que siempre defendieron la supremacía de la sangre, siguieron a un mago de sangre mestiza que finalmente fue derrotado con un Expelliarmus; un hechizo de desarme que aprendieron en segundo curso por un mago de falsa celebridad.

-Estoy seguro de que si hubiésemos usado Wingardium Leviosa, también hubiera funcionado- murmuró Ron mientras estaba en la cúspide del sueño.

Hermione gruño y Harry soltó una risita. -Eres tan imbécil- respondió Harry y Hermione le golpeó en el brazo.

-No están siendo nada graciosos en este momento- murmuró. Ambos chicos la miraron fijamente y ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de añadir un pequeño: "De acuerdo, tal vez fue algo divertido".

Hubo una carcajada y una voz resonó en todo el tren: -¡Atención estudiantes! El almuerzo se servirá poco después de que el Carrito de Dulces haga su ronda. Hoy serviremos pastel de carne con patatas y zanahorias. El Expreso de Hogwarts llegará a la estación a las dieciocho horas -

-¿Pastel de carne?- Harry levantó una ceja. -Bueno, no puedo quejarme -

-Quizás estén haciéndole la pelota al Niño que Sobrevivió- Murmuró Ron, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. -El pastel de carne no es exactamente material para hacer la pelota, Ronald -

-No me llames así -

La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y el Trio de Oro se volvió, pensando que era el Carrito de Dulces. No era de extrañar que no lo fuera, en lugar de la mujer regordeta que vendía golosinas en el Expreso de Hogwarts; eran Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, ya vestidos con sus túnicas de Hogwarts. Hermione notó que junto al escudo de Slytherin de Draco, había un escudo de la Familia Malfoy cosido en su túnica. ¿Eso estaba permitido?

El trío se había puesto las capuchas sobre la cabeza y se pasearon por el compartimento, diciendo los tres al unísono: -¡Ohhhh ! ¡Dementor! -

-Iros a la mierda, imbéciles- murmuró Ron, sentándose.

Riendo, Draco se quitó la capucha y fue seguido por Vincent y Gregory. Hermione negó con la cabeza; ella claramente no le veía la gracia.

-¿Te vas a desmayar, Potter?- Draco se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Eres un desgraciado- murmuró Harry. -Uno pensaría que después de todo lo que hemos pasado todos, lo dejarías-

Draco se sentó entre Harry y Hermione. Vincent y Gregory tomaron su lugar, dejando a Ron entre ellos. -Vamos, Potter. Relájate, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco-

-Tu definición de diversión es paralela a la de Ron y Harry- murmuró Hermione y Draco la miró. Sus ojos se fijaron en el colgante que descansaba sobre su pecho y sonrió de forma socarrona. Acercándose, le cogió el colgante.

Inmediatamente, Hermione miró alarmada.

-Bonito colgante que llevas ahí, Granger- Dijo en su usual voz mejor-que-tú. -Parece un extraño colgante Sanador. ¿Sabes que son originarios de Italia... particularmente de Sicilia?-

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. -No lo sabía- dijo ella lentamente. -Encontré un vendedor ambulante vendiéndolo en el Callejón Diagon-

Los ojos de Draco brillaron divertidos. -¿Vendedor ambulante? Mi, oh mi…- "¡Ese maldito acento!" -Me pregunto dónde este... vendedor ambulante podría haber obtenido un artefacto tan raro-

-Déjala en paz, a ella y a su colgante- le dijo Ron. -Como puedes ser tan imbécil -

Draco decidió ignorarlo. Sus ojos se desviaron del colgante y chocaron con los ojos de Hermione. Compartieron una conversación visual: Harry y Ron no sabían nada acerca de su relación de amienemigos y Hermione quería mantenerlo así. Retrocediendo, Draco soltó el colgante de Hermione y se dejó caer en el asiento.

-Así que… ¿cómo os fue el verano?-

Hermione gimió. -Aprovecharé para ir a los lavabos de brujas mientras os ponéis al día -

-¿No querrás decir a los lavabos de sangre sucia?- dijo Vincent mientras ella se ponía de pie para salir del compartimento. Cuando Hermione se congeló, y antes de que Ron o Harry pudieran reaccionar, Draco levantó a Crabbe por el cuello y lo miró con ojos letales.

-Dejamos de usar esa palabra en sexto- Susurró de forma amenazadora. -Te he oído usarlo de nuevo y te vas a arrepentir -

Vincent parecía terriblemente asustado y las mandíbulas de Ron y Harry estaban desencajadas. Gregory miraba a sus dos amigos y se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando. Hermione ni siquiera se giró; rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió de allí. Aunque estaba furiosa por el comentario que había hecho Vincent Crabbe, su corazón estaba latía incontrolablemente por lo que había hecho Draco Malfoy.

Cogiendo el colgante, empezó a jugar con él de nuevo. Inconscientemente, por supuesto.

Draco Malfoy: la salvó del Crucio y defendió su honor.

Era su caballero de brillante armadura, "más bien como un caballero vestido con túnicas negras y cabello rubio sedoso", se corrigió Hermione, riendo por dentro. Su pensamiento pasó a cómo sus dos mejores amigos estarían reaccionando al arrebato de Draco. Deseó poder quedarse para ver las consecuencias, pero tenía que salir de allí.

Incluso ocho años después, ese término le dolía como si un cuchillo se le clavara en el corazón.

 **.xx.**

Poco después de que Hermione saliera del compartimento, Draco lo hizo también; les ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle que no lo siguieran. La última vez que Draco vio a Harry, Ron, Vincent y Gregory estaban sentados incómodos, pero no le importó; podrían juntarse y convertirse en mejores amigos que a él le importaría una mierda. Utilizó la excusa de tener que ir al baño, pero estaba seguro de que sabían que probablemente iría tras Hermione.

"Menuda forma de pasar desapercibido, Malfoy". Se burló de sí mismo. Tenía que dejar de ser tan obvio sobre su afecto a Hermione Granger. Aunque después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y después de la derrota de Voldemort todas las casas habían acordado una tregua, los Slytherins todavía actuaban de forma un poco superior respecto a las otras tres casas. No era como si realmente fueran terribles con los Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors, simplemente actuaban como si fueran mejores.

Pero la tregua de las casas no era razón suficiente para que Draco Malfoy fuera a comprobar que Hermione Granger estaba bien.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

De todos modos no importa cuántas veces se lo preguntara así mismo, siempre supo que la respuesta sería la misma.

"La misma razón por la que te arrojaste frente a un Crucio por ella"

"¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice?"

 **.xx.**

Hermione estaba esperando pacientemente frente al baño. Alguien estaba allí y Hermione no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. "Francamente, me alegro", pensó, "cuanto más tiempo se tome esta persona; más tardaré en regresar al compartimento". Hermione realmente no tenía que ir al baño; era una excusa para salir de allí antes de que alguien diera un puñetazo. Apoyándose contra la pared, Hermione miró la puerta del baño y pensó en lo que Draco dijo momentos antes.

El chico nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando vio un resplandor debajo de la rendija de la puerta del baño. -¿Pero qué..?

En cuestión de segundos sonó una fuerte alarma y el tren se detuvo bruscamente.

-¡Alerta de intruso! ¡Alerta de intruso! Iniciando bloqueo en tres…-

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

-Dos… -

Casi gritó cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba a un compartimento vacío del tren antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Uno -

Las luces se apagaron y se escuchó un clic; el compartimiento del tren fue bloqueado por el conductor. -Atención estudiantes: hay un intruso en el tren. Repito, hay un intruso en el tren. Todos los compartimentos, incluidos baños, vestuarios y salas de profesores han sido cerrados. Volveremos a desbloquearlos cuando lleguen los Aurores y el Ministro. Repito: hay un intruso en el tren. Todos los compartimentos están bloqueados -

Hermione, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sacó su varita. Debido a las luces que se apagaron y la oscuridad de la noche, el compartimento estaba completamente oscuro. "Lumos" siseó Hermione. Tan pronto como su varita se encendió, vio la cara iluminada de un Draco Malfoy bastante preocupado. -¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué demonios me arrastraste a un compartimento vacío? -

-Un 'gracias' sería suficiente- le respondió con frialdad.

-¿Qué demonios hacías siguiéndome?- Hizo una pausa, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y pareció avergonzada. -Quiero decir… gracias- Apartó la mirada de él. -Por lo que hiciste en el compartimiento y... por lo de ahora -

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por el amor de Dios, Granger, ¿acaso creías que la tierra se dividiría en dos y te tragaría por ser amable? Pero, como soy un buen chico, acepto tu gratitud- Draco vio como la expresión de Hermione cambiaba de tímida a confusa y por último a molesta.

-Eres algo así como una herramienta- murmuró ella. -Así que ¿hay un intruso en el tren? Y ¿Cómo que estabas ahí cuando sonó la alarma? -

Fue el turno de Draco de parecer incómodo. Se cruzó de brazos, en un intento de mantener algún tipo de dignidad, y le reveló a Hermione que fue a ver cómo estaba ella después de lo que dijo Vincent.

-No querría que te ahogaras en la miseria, el inodoro es bastante profundo- Añadió, para salvar las apariencias.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente. -Gracias... eres un buen amienemigo -

-Lo intento- murmuró el, mirando a cualquier parte menos a ella.

Y luego hubo silencio; un silencio incómodo. Hermione dejó su varita a su lado, todavía iluminada. Draco la miró mientras ella intentaba mirar a cualquier parte menos a él. Sus labios se curvaron lentamente: -Tu pelo se ve bien -

Sus cejas se levantaron. -¿Gracias? -

-No es el nido de pájaro que solías tener cuando éramos más jóvenes -

Hermione resopló. -Qué clásico cumplido de Malfoy -

-Bueno, lo es- dijo el, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione iba a replicar cuando el rugido del trueno la calló y la hizo saltar. Giró inmediatamente la cabeza para mirar por la ventana; estaba nublado y había poca visibilidad gracias a la lluvia. Draco inmediatamente entendió su incomodidad y se sentó con la espalda recta.

-¿Te asustan los truenos? -

Ella lo miró como si le hubiese crecido un cuerno. -¿Asustarme? No. Las tormentas no están vinculadas a recuerdos positivos para mí- Ella apartó la mirada de él. -Los Dementores atacaron el tren durante un clima como este -

Draco sabía que le tenía más miedo a la tormenta que a lo que los Dementores le hicieron a Potter para que se desmayara y gritara como un mariquita durante tercer curso. Pero la razón detrás de su miedo no era su principal preocupación, su principal prioridad era consolar a Granger.

Se preguntaba por qué, pero sabía la respuesta.

La respuesta fue siempre la misma.

"No sé por qué. Solo sé que tengo que hacerlo."

Sin decir nada, se levantó y se sentó a su lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en el proceso. Hermione estaba rígida por un momento antes de relajarse y derretirse en su agarre. Su corazón latía a mil por hora; ella juró que saldría de su caja torácica en cualquier momento. Su dedo índice dibujaba pequeños círculos en su hombro y su cabeza descansaba contra el respaldo del asiento.

-Gracias- murmuró. Él la miró.

-Solo lo hice para poder arrojarte a un Dementor más fácilmente si llegaran -

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. -Un 'de nada' hubiera bastado- Se burlaba de él y él lo sabía. Draco se rió entre dientes y ella sintió su pecho rugir contra ella. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse aún más rápido, si eso era humanamente posible.

-De nada, Granger -

Y de nuevo, los envolvió el silencio. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue cómodo y cálido.

Acogedor, incluso.

Hermione no sabía cuándo, pero se durmió abrazada por Draco Malfoy. Y Draco no sabía por qué, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había quedado dormida, suavemente se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la cabeza, justo en la línea de su cabello. -Que duermas bien- susurró -Hermione -

 **.xx.**

Draco se quedó también dormido. Hermione, en un momento dado, se había movido para pasar su brazo alrededor de su torso y él simplemente le apretó más los hombros. Cuando el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha y los compartimientos se desbloquearon, estaban más allá de lo que Draco y Hermione creían.

Afortunadamente, Draco se despertó momentos antes de que el tren entrara en la estación de Hogsmeade. "Gracias a Merlín nadie nos encontró…" Al menos Draco esperaba que nadie los encontrara. No estaban exactamente interesados en anunciar su relación. Gruñendo, se enderezó y se crujió el cuello. Miró a Hermione y contó, lentamente, hasta cien en su cabeza antes de despertarla. Pensó que podría dejarla uno o dos minutos más con los ojos cerrados.

-Granger- la llamó suavemente, sacudiéndola ligeramente. -Oye, Granger -

Ella simplemente se acurrucó más cerca de él mientras él trataba de despertarla. -¿Qué pasa, Draco? -

Su corazón dejó de latir y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Aunque todavía estaba medio dormida y probablemente ignoraba lo que estaba haciendo, el efecto en Draco fue el mismo que hubiese tenido si hubiera estado despierta.

-Estamos casi en el pueblo…- Murmuró, tratando de mantener su voz firme. Soltando un bostezo, Hermione se alejó de él y se frotó los ojos antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¡¿Estamos aquí?!- se levantó. -¡Oh, no! No me he cambiado... ¿y nos quedamos dormidos?! ¿Qué van a decir Harry y Ron cuando descubran por qué no volví al compartimiento? ¿Y quién fue el intruso?! Oh, Merlín, ¡Tengo que hacer pis! -

Draco eligió no abordar su última preocupación. -Aún te quedan quince preguntas de las veinte - murmuró secamente, poniéndose de pie. -Diles que nuestro compartimiento no se abrió. Honestamente, Granger, uno pensaría que después de cartearte conmigo durante todo el verano, aprenderías algunas virtudes de Slytherin. Claro que, mentir sobre ir al baño para alejarte de nosotros se podría decir que es muy de Slytherin -

Hermione resopló de manera poco femenina. Draco levantó una ceja hacia ella. -A veces puedes ser un encanto, Malfoy- Ocultó la mueca de dolor cuando escuchó que lo llamaba otra vez por su apellido. Se deleitaría con el tiempo que su memoria lo recordase.

-Pero todavía estas molesto -

-Recuérdamelo la próxima vez que te consuele durante una tormenta -

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. -No habrá próxima vez -

Simplemente le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta del compartimento. -Te lo recordaré la próxima vez cuando suceda- Antes de que ella pudiera responder, se fue.

Que caradura de hombre.

 **.xx.**

Hermione usó la excusa que Draco le dijo que usara: su compartimiento no se abrió hasta que el tren llegó a la estación. Ron y Harry parecieron aceptar su historia, diciendo que su compartimiento fue uno de los últimos en desbloquearse después de que el intruso fuera escoltado fuera del tren.

Harry también le dijo a Hermione que fue Rita Skeeter quien resultó ser el intruso. Se había colado en el tren en su forma de escarabajo y en el momento en que se transformó, el sensor del intruso del tren la detectaron. Hermione se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que la luz resplandeciente que vio debajo de la puerta del baño era probablemente Skeeter transformándose en ser humano. Según Ron, los Aurores la arrastraron a patadas y gritos.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se reunieron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Hermione rápidamente se reencontró con sus muchos amigos y se encontró aplastada entre Neville y Dean.

-¿Has visto a Trevor?- preguntó Neville y el grupo de octavo curso estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Todavía? Seamus negó con la cabeza. -Nev, olvídate de él -

-Pero… -

Hermione puso una mano reconfortante en su brazo. -Trevor aparecerá. Siempre lo hace -

Neville, aunque evidentemente angustiado, sonrió. -Sí… -

El Gran Comedor estaba alborotado de estudiantes que no paraban de parlotear. Draco abrazó a su buena amiga, Tracey Davis, con fuerza. -¿Tuviste un buen verano, Trace?-

Tracey se encogió de hombros. -Más o menos. Theodore fue un grano en el culo -

Al comienzo del séptimo curso, Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis se habían convertido en pareja oficial. La mayoría de los Slytherins los llamaron T-squared _(_ _ **NT**_ _: T al cuadrado)_. Blaise, como siempre tan inapropiado y cerdo, los llamó 'tity', tanto en referencia a sus iniciales como al término coloquial americano para los pechos.

Draco afirmó que tenía demasiado respeto por Tracey como hermana para degradar su nombre como tal. Theodore, por otro lado, no le importaba mucho. En ese momento, Theodore le golpeó el brazo con fuerza, y Draco le dijo que Tracey golpeaba más fuerte que él.

Por supuesto, todos estaban de buen humor.

-¡Atención!- Minerva McGonagall gritó mientras estaba en el podio, muchos estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a ver a Dumbledore detrás. -¡Atención a todos! -

Lentamente, el Gran Comedor se calmó. Draco se sentó al lado de Blaise y Theo y bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza. Al otro lado de la habitación, vio que Hermione se reía de algo que Neville Longbottom dijo y sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando los vio almorzar juntos en el Callejón Diagon.

"¿Por qué reaccionas así?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. "Ella es solo una amiga. ¡NO! Una amienemiga."

-Otro año, otra aventura- comenzó McGonagall. -Muchos de ustedes recuerdan las tragedias de principios de este verano: Voldemort ha sido derrotado y ahora se ha restaurado la paz tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Nuestros corazones estarán siempre con los que se sacrificaron en esta guerra por la paz. Tengamos un minuto de silencio para respetar a nuestros compañeros y seres queridos caídos en la guerra -

Casi al unísono todos los estudiantes inclinaron la cabeza durante el minuto de silencio para respetar a los amigos que participaron a principios de verano en la guerra y perdieron la vida. Hermione tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a ella, rezando por todos los amigos que perdieron. Draco simplemente rezó por su familia. Rezó por los familiares caídos y por los que se estaban reconciliando, principalmente los Malfoy, los Lestranges y los Black.

Después de finalizar el minuto, McGonagall continuó. -Para este año, los cursos primero hasta séptimo seguirán como de costumbre. Nuestros alumnos de octavo, y principales supervivientes de la guerra- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione, -se matricularán en clases especiales diseñadas solo para ellos. Debido a que no tienen una base sólida de conocimientos de las Artes Oscuras, sus clases les ayudarán a perfeccionar y dominar estas técnicas. Los de octavo se graduarán exactamente una semana antes que los de séptimo -

Hubo algunos murmullos y McGonagall les permitió conversar un momento antes de silenciar a los estudiantes. -Y ahora, señora Hooch, por favor haga pasar a los alumnos de primero para el Sombrero Seleccionador -

Hermione aplaudió alegremente cuando un grupo de pequeños de primer año entró al Gran Comedor. Todos parecían nerviosos y, como era de esperar, unos pocos señalaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor e hicieron comentarios sobre cómo Harry Potter estaba sentado por allí y cómo derrotó a Ya-Sabes-Quien. Después de que entraran todos los de primero, McGonagall colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en un taburete y, segundos después, cobró vida.

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Woggy Woggy Hogwarts,

Tus luces brillan resplandecientes, iluminando las mentes jóvenes.

Canto esta canción, para dar la bienvenida a nuestros estudiantes,

y les doy algo para reflexionar… -

-Eso no a rimado mucho- Ron le dio un codazo a Harry, quien asintió.

-Perdió su toque -

Hermione los miró a los dos. -¡Callaos, los dos!-

Ron y Harry rieron disimuladamente. -Si Mamá- Respondieron simultáneamente y Hermione optó por ignorarlos.

-Encontrándose en el horizonte,

El cielo y el mar.

Un dragón, nacido de la guarida del león;

Uno,

de tres -

Hermione inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia sus dos mejores amigos. -¿Es una profecía?- Ella siseó y Harry se encogió en estado de alerta máxima. Si hubo algo que aprendieron en los últimos siete años, fue que el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca cantó una canción por placer de hacerlo.

-El alma de Salazar, dos partes de un todo.

El regalo de Godric, el espíritu de una serpiente se eleva.

Rowena y Helga, a los lados

Pronto, cambiarán la marea.

¿Puede el horizonte dividirse?

¿Los mares escapar?

¿Puede consumirse el sol?

¿O están aquí para quedarse?

Otro año,

otro comienzo.

Una unión nace,

entre un dragón

y su dama,

y así termina mi canción -

El poema-canción terminó y el Gran Comedor hizo una pausa antes de aplaudir lentamente. Hermione solo negó con la cabeza cuando Ron le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. -No tengo ni idea- murmuró y volvió su atención a McGonagall, que colocó el sombrero sobre el primer alumno.

A pesar de que Voldemort fue derrotado y ser un año prometedor, el Trio Dorado sabía que algo iba a suceder.

Algo relacionado con el sol, el mar... y los dragones...

 **.xx.**

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama con dosel, compartiendo habitación con las chicas con las que siempre lo hacía: Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar y Kellah Morris. Kellah y Fay se estaban haciendo las uñas mutuamente y Parvati se preguntaba si no se reencontraría con algunos de los otros Gryffindors. Lavender ya se había quedado dormida.

Hermione estaba despierta leyendo una novela que se había traído de casa, 'The Road', de Cormac McCarthy. Su madre se lo recomendó hace un tiempo y Hermione decidió que, en lugar de leerlo durante el verano, se lo llevaría Hogwarts y lo leería allí cada vez que tuviera tiempo o se aburriera.

Un golpeteo irritante venía de la ventana y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer a Bubo Bubo. Kellah frunció el ceño. -¿Qué demonios hace un búho aquí? -

Hermione lanzó su libro y fue a abrir la ventana. Acarició la cabeza de Bubo antes de coger el rollo de pergamino que traía y dejarlo entrar al dormitorio de las chicas. Fay levantó una ceja y preguntó de quién era el búho y Hermione le dijo que solo era un amigo.

 _Hola Granger,_

 _¿Sorprendida? Bien, esa era mi intenció_ _n. Quer_ _í_ _a informarte que lo que ha pasado hoy no se repetir_ _á_ _. No puedo manchar mi reputación como Pr_ _í_ _ncipe_ _de_ _Slytherin._

 _Eso es todo._

 _DM_

Hermione resopló y rápidamente sacó su propio pergamino.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Un poco de nervioso_ _,_ _¿mmm? Puedes decirme que me enviaste_ _un b_ _ú_ _ho porque me echabas de menos. No necesitas fingir. Pero no te preocupes, no le dir_ _é_ _a_ _nadie que eres el chico m_ _á_ _s dulce que he conocido. Qui_ _é_ _n sabe, tal vez la próxima vez que haya una tormenta consolar_ _á_ _s_ _a Pansy Parkinson._

 _Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _HG_

En cinco minutos, Hermione recibió una respuesta. Kellah simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y siguió dibujando mariposas en las uñas de los pies de Fay.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Yo? ¿Echándote de menos? Me estoy riendo en este momento y estoy seguro de que puedes escucharme desde tu torre. Eso es tan probable como que te consuele durante una tormenta en un Expreso de_ _Hogwarts_ _parado_ _._

—Hermione levantó una ceja. "Me acaba de decir que me echaba de menos…" se dijo a sí misma.—

 _Y ahora tengo im_ _á_ _genes sucias de m_ _í_ _abrazando a Parkinson. Muchas gracias, Granger._

 _DM_

Hermione decidió mantener su carta breve y al grano.

 _Malfoy,_

 _¿Es por esto por lo que me enviaste el b_ _ú_ _ho?_ _¿Para ser una molestia?_

 _HG_

Draco, que estaba acostado en un sofá en las mazmorras de Slytherin, vio a Bubo Bubo entrar por la pared abierta. A propósito, Draco no cerró la pared que separaba la sala común de Slytherin con las mazmorras solo para que Bubo Bubo pudiera volar sin ningún problema. Después de todo, las mazmorras estaban ubicadas debajo del agua.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _Sí._

 _DM_

Dos podían jugar al juego que Draco tenía en mente cuando él respondió. Hermione, por otro lado, se estaba divirtiendo.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Eres una molestia._

 _HG_

Draco negó con la cabeza y garabateó su respuesta antes de enviar de nuevo a Bubo Bubo.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _Aún así, todav_ _í_ _a respondes._

 _DM_

Hermione dejó que Bubo se sentara en su hombro mientras miraba la última carta de Draco. Fay y Kellah comenzaron a ignorar a Hermione y esta se alegró; le preguntaron algunas veces a quién le estaba enviando pergaminos, pero se dieron cuenta de que ella nunca les respondía.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Es educado responder a los que consideras un amigo o un amienemigo_ _en_ _tu caso. Sin embargo, se est_ _á_ _haciendo ya tarde y me estoy quedando dormida_ _. Te ver_ _é_ _mañana_ _en clase._

 _Tuya,_

 _HG_

En dos minutos, Bubo regresó con un pergamino enrollado. Gruñendo molesta, Hermione abrió la ventana y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Bubo Bubo dejó caer el pergamino y se fue volando, sin esperar a que Hermione le escribiera una carta en respuesta. Hermione estaba estupefacta. -Entonces, ¿no quiere una respuesta?- murmuró para sí misma mientras recogía la carta.

Volviendo a su cama, Hermione se puso cómoda y lentamente desenrolló el pergamino. Ella se preguntaba qué podría querer decirle Draco Malfoy para no querer una respuesta.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _Está bien. Te he echado de menos_ _._

 _Que duermas bien_ _,_

 _Draco_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nota Traductora**

 **Buenas! A Wolf Blossom y a mi nos alegra ver la buena acogida que está teniendo el fic. Os damos las gracias por dedicarle un momento a escribirnos una r** **eview** **.**

 **Respondiendo a vuestras preguntas sobre cuando actualizaré, intentaré subir un capitulo cada fin de semana.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Un beso!**


	4. Medios de comunicación alternativos

A primera hora, el pequeño grupo de estudiantes de octavo se amontonaron en el aula de McGonagall preparados para un año brutal de Transformaciones. Desafortunadamente para ellos, todas sus clases (Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Adivinación, Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología y una nueva clase específica para los de octavo, Hechizos imperdonables e ilegales) estaban al nivel de los EXTASIS que fueron elegidas para ellos. Mientras los de séptimo tenían la opción de elegir qué materias optativas tomar y cuáles estudiar, los de octavo no.

Ron había dicho algo acerca de recibir un 'trato especial' por derrotar a Voldemort. Harry dijo que también podrían volver a aprender y dominar el Expelliarmus, ya que fue el hechizo que destruyó al venerado Señor Oscuro. Otra broma entre los Gryffindor era que el hechizo de desarme era probablemente el hechizo más letal conocido por los magos. Incluso más fuerte que el Avada Kedavra.

-Ahora- McGonagall ni siquiera se entretuvo en comenzar la lección. Fue directa al grano. -La Transfiguración tiene muchas reglas que el Ministerio ha establecido para mantener la paz y el orden. Aunque es una técnica simple, puede provocar consecuencias nefastas si no se realiza con cuidado.-

Hermione, que estaba sentada entre Fay Dunbar y Harry Potter, estaba apoyada en la palma de su mano derecha y observaba a McGonagall atentamente. Era muy consciente de la cabeza de pelo rubio platino que estaba sentada en la tercera mesa a la derecha, al lado de Blaise Zabini. Hermione estaba sentada en la cuarta mesa a la izquierda, lo suficientemente cerca de Draco Malfoy.

Ron se quedó en el fondo del aula con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Aparentemente no tenía intención de pasar el nivel de Transformaciones de los EXTASIS.

Aparentemente, tampoco Seamus ni Dean. Parvati estaba sentada con su hermana, Padma, en la fila de detrás de Harry, Fay, y Hermione y el resto de los estudiantes de octavo estaban desperdigados por todo el aula.

-Hemos recibido un permiso especial de Kingsley Shacklebot para practicar técnicas centradas en las Artes Oscuras.- La mirada de McGonagall se oscureció. -Nunca deben usarse a menos que sea una circunstancia de vida o muerte. El incumplimiento de esta regla se condena con el ingreso a prisión, o en algunos casos, la suspensión de magia y el borrado de memoria.-

Adrian Pucey soltó un silbido, indicando que las consecuencias eran severas. McGonagall le lanzó una mirada que claramente se tradujo en que se callara.

-Usaremos los tres primeros meses del curso para aprender y dominar el arte de la transfiguración humana.- Se escucharon suspiros de alivio y Ron tosió.

-¡Hurón!-

Los Gryffindors se rieron y Draco miró por encima del hombro, lanzando a Ron una mirada letal. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Harry se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar reírse. McGonagall frunció el ceño.

-Señor Weasley. Eso no fue nada apropiado. Me temo que debo quitarle diez puntos a la casa Gryffindor.-

Ron se estremeció. Era como si a Minerva McGonagall no le importara restarle puntos a su propia casa. A veces, Ron deseaba que McGonagall se pareciera más a Severus Snape: nunca le quitaba puntos a Slytherin y, si lo hacía, probablemente serían tres puntos por no prestar atención.

Snape era como una pequeña serpiente.

-Solo hay tres estudiantes en esta clase familiarizados con la transfiguración de seres humanos.- McGonagall asintió con la cabeza hacia los tres estudiantes. -Se suponía que debían haberlo aprendido en sexto, pero debido a las imprevistas circunstancias, como recuerdan, el plan de estudios cambió. Así que, para empezar, aprenderemos cómo llevar a cabo la transfiguración humana en un objeto inanimado, la autotransfiguración, y finalmente, la transfiguración humana a un objeto animado tanto de terceros como de uno mismo.- McGonagall echó un vistazo a la clase antes de nombrar a los tres estudiantes que conocían la transfiguración humana. -Los tres expertos son: Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy de Slytherin y Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw.-

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Draco, ¿él conocía la transfiguración humana?

-¿No os enseñaron alguna vez vuestras madres que mirar fijamente es de mala educación?- espetó Draco, no le gustaba la atención indeseada. Hermione quería bufarle; aceptó que estaba sorprendida de que conociera la transfiguración humana, pero no era antinatural. Se le consideró el Príncipe Slytherin desde el principio y a Hermione no le extrañaría que Lucius Malfoy le enseñara a su hijo algunos trucos no tan legales…

McGonagall golpeó su podio con su varita. -Me gustaría que la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy vengan aquí y muestren cómo se hace la transfiguración humana.-

Hermione tragó saliva y se levantó rígidamente. Vio a Draco levantarse también, en una postura lánguida, quería arrojarle algo a la cabeza. Incluso cuando se colocó en su puesto, era tan fresco como un pepino. Caminando hasta el podio, se paró junto a Draco y prácticamente podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Señorita Granger, ¿quiere empezar usted?- Preguntó McGonagall y Hermione asintió. Aclarándose la garganta, sacó su varita de su bata y se giró para enfrentar a Draco. Él simplemente levantó su perfecta ceja rubia mientras levantaba su varita a la altura de sus ojos, su expresión era monótona.

-¡Humana ad ictis!- Un luz violeta salió de la varita de Hermione e impactó en Draco. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se transformó en un pequeño hurón rubio. La clase entera; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw por igual, estalló en una carcajada incontrolable.

Incluso McGonagall se rió por lo bajo. El pequeño hurón de Draco fulminó con la mirada a Hermione mientras McGonagall y la bruja antes mencionada lo miraban. -Le daré diez puntos a Gryffindor si logra que el señor Malfoy sonría.- dijo McGonagall.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y toda la clase se inclinó hacia adelante expectantes. -Está bien- Hermione miró alrededor del aula. -Nunca quise admitirlo pero... Draco Malfoy es el hombre más atractivo de todo Hogwarts. También es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, tanto mago como muggle.-

De hecho, como predijo Hermione, el hurón sonrió. Hermione chilló y empezó a dar saltitos mientras McGonagall le otorgaba a su casa diez puntos. Revirtiendo la transfiguración, el hurón se transformó en Draco Malfoy. Tenía los brazos cruzados, las cejas fruncidas, pero sus labios sonreían burlonamente. -Muy original, Granger. Realmente original.-

Hermione se encogió de hombros. -Lo sé, conseguí puntos por ser creativa. A pesar de la buena apariencia,- se inclinó hacia adelante, -Mentí.-

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y Ron soltó una carcajada. McGonagall se frotó las sienes; no importaba cuántos puntos le quitara a Ronald Weasley, nunca aprendería.

-Ronald Weasley. ¡Otra exclamación más y estará castigado hasta que se gradúe!-

Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas siendo más fuertes que las de Ron y McGonagall, por las cuales le redujeron diez puntos a Slytherin cada uno. Harry se inclinó hacia Fay. -¿Alguna vez aprenden?-

Ella soltó una risita. -No lo creo.-

-Señor Malfoy- McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. -Su turno.-

Sacando pecho, Draco sostuvo su varita y pronunció: -¡Humana ad castor!-

Una luz plateada salió de su varita y envolvió a Hermione. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transformó en un castor de gran tamaño con unos dientes de conejo descomunales. Los Slytherins se rieron y Pansy Parkinson resopló realmente fuerte. La castor Hermione molesta por los dientes; McGonagall suspiró, preguntándose por qué les pidió a esos dos que hicieran una demostración. ¿Por qué no llamó a Luna y Hermione?

-Está bien, Sr. Malfoy, si puede hacer sonreír a la Srta. Granger, le daré 10 puntos a Slytherin.-

Draco frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué podría decirle a Granger para hacerle sonreír. -Umm... ¿Granger es la mujer más hermosa?-

El castor siseó y Harry se agitó. -Malfoy, hermosa ( _ **NT**_ _:_ _beautifulest_ ) no es una palabra del vocabulario inglés.-

-Cállate, Potter-

-Está fallando, Sr. Malfoy- McGonagall estaba entretenida. Sabía que Hermione era testaruda, pero se preguntaba cómo podría Draco Malfoy tratar de hacerla sonreír. A McGonagall se le ocurrió que Draco podría coger al castor y hacerle cosquillas.

-Granger es tan inteligente... ¡incluso más inteligente que yo!-

-Eres terrible dando cumplidos- dijo Padma. -Uno pensaría que el Príncipe de Slytherin tendría más tacto.-

Malfoy la miró lánguidamente. -Solo cuando se trata de Granger. La mujer es insufrible.-

El castor siseó de nuevo.

-No conseguirá hacerla sonreír con insultos- murmuró Susan Bones, mordiéndose el pulgar. Los de octavo estaban bastante contentos de que McGonagall no fuera tan quisquillosa con ellos como lo fue años anteriores. Tal vez tuvo que ver con el hecho de que eran maduros y supervivientes de la guerra. En cualquier caso, este pequeño juego de "puntos" nunca habría sucedido el año pasado.

De acuerdo, no hubo un año escolar previo para ninguno de ellos.

-Maldita sea- gruñó Draco. -¡Me rindo! ¡Castor ad Granger!- Ante sus ojos, Hermione se transformó en su forma humana. Miró a Draco antes, de repente, estalló en carcajadas. La mirada de Draco se oscureció.

-¿En serio, Granger? ¿No pudiste haber hecho eso dos segundos antes?-

Hermione se sostenía los costados y, su risa era contagiosa, las tres casas excepto Slytherin también estallaron en carcajadas. -¡Tú. Realmente. No Puedes. Hacer. Un. Cumplido!- Hermione dijo entre respiraciones. McGonagall se frotó las sienes; pensó que para ser unos estudiantes que habían visto la muerte de cerca deberían estar mucho más decaídos.

No en su octavo curso, eso estaba claro.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Granger. Vuelvan a sus asientos inmediatamente.-

Cuando Hermione pasó junto a Draco para llegar a su asiento, él le pellizcó el brazo. Quejándose, lo miró por encima del hombro y él simplemente le dio una sonrisa inocente.

-Cuidado- murmuró ella y él rodó los ojos.

Ser amienemigos con Granger no era del todo malo. Draco parecía disfrutarlo.

 **.xx.**

-Tenemos el día libre para ir a Hogsmeade mañana.- dijo Kellah desde su cama. Lavender estaba rizándose el pelo con el rizador de Hermione, ya que quería hacerlo de forma muggle. Fay estaba mirando a Lavender y Parvati intentaba cepillarle el pelo a Hermione, por supuesto, de forma muggle. A veces no querían usar magia; la usaban todos los días desde los últimos ocho años y realmente, necesitaban un descanso.

-¿En serio?- Hermione frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué? Era solo el primer día.-

Parvati dejó de cepillar el pelo de Hermione para comentar. -Creo que es porque tenemos pociones dobles mañana y el Profesor Snape está enfermo.-

Fay se encogió. -Uf, EXTASIS de Pociones..."

-Es tan injusto que nos obliguen a escribir nuestros EXTASIS.- murmuró Kellah. -Quiero decir que Hermione y Harry podrían convertirse en Aurores sin tener que pasar por esto. Ellos tuvieron un papel primordial en la Batalla de Hogwarts.-

-Yo no quiero ser una Auror- resopló Hermione. -¿Acaso crees que quiero perseguir malos el resto de mi vida? Siete años fueron suficientes-

Las chicas se rieron del arrebato de Hermione. Pensaron que ella disfrutaba jugando a los policías y ladrones, pero aparentemente no. Sin embargo, tenía razón; después de haber encontrado los horrocruxes y haber derrotado a Voldemort, Hermione Granger necesitaba retirarse de la caza de tipos malos.

-¿Qué quieres ser entonces?-

-Bueno, quiero ver si puedo superar la maldición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- sonrió ella. -Me encantaría tratar de ser la única profesora de DCAO que dure más de un curso.-

-¿En serio?- Fay puso los ojos en blanco. -¿No fueron suficientes para ti ocho años de esta basura?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Parvati le tiró del pelo. -¡Deja de moverte, Hermione!-

-Además de ser profesora, sé que Gringotts está buscando a alguien que haga el papel de embajador con los muggles para promocionar aspectos de los bancos muggles- Hermione se encogió de hombros. -Como soy hija de muggles, el puesto me atrajo.-

-Cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de perseguir a los malos, ¿eh?-

Hermione se rió. -Sí. Ron quiere ser jugador de Quidditch, Harry auror, y yo, todo lo que no tenga que ver con volar o con los malos.-

-¿Os lo imagináis?- los ojos de Kelleh centellearon, -Hermione en una de esas faldas lápiz muggle con el pelo recogido en un moño.-

Parvati chilló. -¡Oh, sí! ¡Con una blusa transparente y un sujetador negro!-

Hermione sin expresión. -No soy un objeto sexual.-

-No significa que no puedas verte sexy.- Fay sonrió y Lavender asintió. Hermione quería replicar pero hubo un golpeteo en la ventana. Todas las chicas miraron para encontrar un pequeño búho escuálido.

"Bubo Bubo!" Hermione empujó a Parvati y fue a abrir la ventana, dejando entrar al búho y agarrando el pergamino que tenia atado en la pata. Fay preguntó de quién era y Kellah respondió por Hermione.

-Probablemente del amigo sin nombre. Te lo digo, Granger, si es un chico y no nos lo has contado, haré que desees que Voldemort regrese porque, confía en mí muchacha, preferirás enfrentarte a el antes que a mí.- Todas sabían que Kellah no estaba bromeando.

Hermione le dijo a Parvati que podía terminar de cepillarle el pelo más tarde y su amiga simplemente puso los ojos en blanco; decidió jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico con Kellah. Siéndose cómoda en su cama con dosel, Hermione desenrolló el pergamino mientras Bubo Bubo se posaba en su hombro.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _¿Te c_ _r_ _ees inteligente, convirtié_ _ndo_ _me en un hurón? Si no fu_ _é_ _semos amienemigos, habr_ _í_ _a hecho algo terriblemente desagradable, como convertirte en un castor de gran tamañ_ _o._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

 _Snape est_ _á_ _enfermo, como probablemente sabr_ _á_ _s, y las clases de mañ_ _ana han sido canceladas. Los Slytherins_ _irán a Hogsmeade y estoy seguro de que tus falsos valientes amigos tambi_ _é_ _n lo harán. Conoci_ _é_ _ndote, probablemente pasarás el d_ _í_ _a en la Biblioteca, en_ _la secci_ _ó_ _n_ _prohibida, la estanter_ _ía nú_ _mero cuatro, probablemente en una sección relacionada con dragones._

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. ¿Cómo... lo supo él?

 _L_ _e_ _o_ _la mente_ _._ Escribió él a continuación. _Bueno, tambi_ _é_ _n_ _creo recordar que estabas en la sección sobre Dragones en Flourish y Blotts en el_ _Callejón Diagon. Puedes decir que soy un hombre muy observador, junto con mi personalidad encantadora y gran apariencia_ _._

Ella quería resoplar.

 _Lo que te_ _quer_ _í_ _a preguntar era si te gustaría tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla conmigo. Tal vez discutir de lo que es apropiado o no con respecto a la transformación en animales. Creo que si me hubieras_ _conv_ _ertido_ _en_ _un King Cobra, me habr_ _í_ _a hecho justicia. ¿_ _Qui_ _é_ _n sabe? Tal vez te habr_ _í_ _a transformado en una_ _le_ _ona_ _._

-No, no lo harías.- murmuró ella.

 _En realidad, probablemente no lo har_ _í_ _a._

Hermione soltó una risita.

 _Házmelo saber, supongo. No quiero andar por Hogsmeade, especialmente con Pansy y Millicent. Por otro lado_ _,_ _estar escribiendo cartas me lastima la muñeca. No puedo permitirme hacerle daño a mi perfecta_ _mano._

 _DM_

Hermione agarró un trozo de pergamino y procedió a escribir su respuesta.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Tus cartas nunca dejan de divertirme. Deber_ _í_ _as haber visto venir lo del_ _hur_ _ó_ _n,_ _aunque, es un_ _clá_ _sico... cualquiera lo hubiera hecho y estoy segura de que Luna Lovegood tambi_ _é_ _n lo hubiera hecho. Las chicas y yo est_ _á_ _bamos hablando del d_ _í_ _a libre de ma_ _ñana; todos los de octavo van a ir al pueblo._

 _Sin embargo, ¿_ _c_ _ómo se supone que nos tomaremos_ _la cerveza de mantequilla si todos nuestros compañeros van a estar entrando y saliendo del pub? Tu plan tiene un error_ _fatal, Malfoy._

 _Sin embargo, tienes razón sobre lo de las cartas. No, no se trata de t_ _u mu_ _ñeca "perfecta", m_ _á_ _s bien_ _por el dolor que produce escribir una carta tras otra. ¿Tal vez podr_ _í_ _a haber una alternativa?_

 _Está bien_ _, sorpr_ _é_ _ndeme ma_ _ñana... veremos de lo que eres capaz._

 _HG_

Vio como Bubo salía volando por la ventana con la repuesta y rápidamente recogió sus cosas. Hermione les dijo a las chicas que iría a la biblioteca. Kellah resopló diciendo que, por supuesto, Hermione se dirigiría a la biblioteca. Era un clásico de Hermione.

Hermione se rió junto con las otras chicas. Lo que no necesitaban saber era que en realidad no iría a la biblioteca para estudiar.

Iba a la biblioteca a descubrir si podía hacer algo con respecto a lo que Malfoy había mencionado...

Algo sobre hacer su correspondencia más fácil.

 **.xx.**

Todavía no era la hora de apagar las luces, pero Hermione era la única en la biblioteca. Pensó que no habría nadie más allí por ser el primer día de clases. Tenía libros sobre una mesa y estaba inclinada sobre un libro en particular que hablaba de grabados mágicos en joyas y pergaminos encantados. La idea parecía atractiva y quería saber más sobre el tema...

-¿En serio, Granger?-

Su corazón dio un vuelco y levantó la vista para ver a Draco parado al otro lado de la mesa, con unos vaqueros y una camisa de vestir de seda negra. Hermione decidió no reconocer que había notado que los dos primeros botones superiores estaban desabrochados, dándole un vistazo de su pecho perfectamente esculpido.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- intentaba parecer tranquila, pero sabía que su voz temblaba.

-Bubo regresó con la carta que te escribí en respuesta- se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más natural. Acercó una silla y se dejó caer, sin cuidado. -Pensé que era porque no sabía dónde encontrarte, y el único lugar que podría ser, era la biblioteca.-

-Eres bastante espeluznante y tienes tendencias acosadoras- murmuró Hermione volviendo su atención al libro que tenía delante. Escuchó a Draco reírse y, sin previo aviso, el libro que tenía delante se le fue arrancado.

-¡Malfoy!-

-Quiero saber lo que estás leyendo.-

Hermione gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Draco le echó un vistazo rápido a la página asintiendo, y le devolvió el libro. -El pergamino encantado suena bien.-

-Estaba más interesada en las joyas- murmuró Hermione. -No quiero tener que llevar un pergamino todo el tiempo. Parecerá un poco raro si saco esta hoja arrugada de mi túnica de vez en cuando.-

Draco rió disimuladamente. -Touché, Granger.-

-¿Qué tal ambos?- los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de él. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo increíblemente grises que eran sus ojos. No eran comunes y congeniaban perfectamente con su pelo. Su pelo, a diferencia del año pasado que era largo y peinado, ahora era más corto y de punta. Ese peinado parecía darle un cierto tono marrón, pero aun se apreciaba el centelleante rubio platino.

-¿Ambos?-

Hermione asintió, hojeando algunas páginas del libro. -¿Pergamino para cuando estamos en clase... y joyas para cuando no lo estamos?-

-No soy una mujer.-

-Merlín, no te estoy dando un pendiente para la nariz, Malfoy- Hermione resopló. -¿Tal vez un collar? ¿O una pulsera?-

-Una pulsera es femenino-

Hermione frunció el ceño. -Pues mala suerte. Encontraré algo y vas a apreciarlo. ¿Entendido?-

Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza. -Eres insistente, Granger-

-Está en mi sangre.-

Draco levantó ambas cejas y ella se esforzó en mirar hacia otro lado y volvió la vista en el libro frente a ella. En la distancia, Draco escuchaba un tic-tac de reloj... un segundo, dos, tres segundos, cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis…

-Hagamos un picnic en la Torre de Astronomía mañana- Dijo de repente y Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Para la cerveza de mantequilla- corrigió, -Organicemos un picnic como en el Caldero Chorreante.-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Draco se enfocaron inmediatamente en sus pechos. "¿Siempre fueron tan grandes?" Draco tuvo un repentino deseo de ver si tenían el tamaño perfecto...

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy!" Se regañó en su cabeza, esperando escuchar a su madre de alguna manera. Ella siempre lograba alejarlo de los actos que eran indebidamente atrayentes. "No fantasees con agarrar los pechos de Granger. Están prohibidos. Recuerda, amienemigos. ¿Tengo que deletrearlo? ¡ A - M - I - E - N - E - M -I - G - O - S !"

-¿De verdad crees que iría a la Torre de Astronomía contigo?-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Solo llevas chicas allí para meterte en sus túnicas.-

Draco sonrió. -Entonces, no lleves túnica mañana.-

-¡Malfoy!-

-Está bien- levantó las manos en señal de rendición. -No voy a intentar meterme en tu túnica, pantalones, falda... lo que sea que elijas llevar.-

-Malfoy…- Dijo ella en tono de advertencia. Draco conocía ese tono; era un tono típico de mujer . Escuchó a su madre usarlo muchas veces con su padre y el resultado de cualquier cosa dicha después de ese tono no era bueno. Sabiendo que tenía que mantener su honor, se inclinó en su asiento.

-Bien. Dado que todos nuestros compañeros de clase van a estar en Hogsmeade, y los otros estudiantes en clase, hagamos un picnic en el campo de Quidditch.-

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron antes de sonreír. -Eso suena genial. Vaya, Malfoy, realmente eres un romántico.-

El agitó su mano y Hermione notó cómo sus bíceps se movían debajo de su camisa. "¿Cuándo se había puesto tan en forma?" Era cincuenta veces más atractivo de lo que Hermione recordaba. Definitivamente parecía mucho más en forma que cuando lo vio en el Callejón Diagon hace menos de una semana.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? sonrió burlonamente cuando notó que ella se había quedando mirando sus bíceps.

-No- dijo ella cortante. Él sabía que ella estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno- se frotó el bíceps izquierdo y Hermione quiso reírse de él. "Que narcisista" -Después de que alguien dijera que yo estaba regordete, decidí demostrarle que estaba equivocada.-

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. -Regordete, ¿me escuchaste!?-

-¿Por qué diablos no?- preguntó él, como si su pregunta fuera absurda. -Cuando alguien me llama regordete, tengo que tomármelo en serio.-

-Merlin, Malfoy no estás gordo. Si tuvieras obesidad mórbida, confía en mí te lo diría. Todo lo que tienes son algunos michelines alrededor de la cintura ( _ **NT:**_ _molla, gordura, grasa_ )- dijo pinchándole con un dedo. Estaba claro que le estaba mintiendo. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de sus abdominales contra ella. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era recorrer con sus dedos el pecho de él y...

"¡Hermione! ¡Contrólate!" le regañó su mojigata interior ( **NT:** santurrona, monja). "¡Es Draco Malfoy en quien estás pensando!"

-Michelines ¿hmm? Tu lo que quieres es meterme mano-

Hermione le tiró un pequeño libro a la cabeza, que atrapó con experta facilidad. -No digas tonterías.-

-Eres tan mojigata- se rió. -Te sonrojas ante cualquier cosa relacionada con las relaciones sexuales.-

-¡Malfoy!- Ella siseó. -No utilices ese lenguaje en la biblioteca.-

-¿O qué? ¿Los libros se verán influenciados por mi horrible lenguaje?- Le encantaba ver cómo cambiaba sus expresiones. Sus ojos se estrecharon considerablemente y Hermione hizo una mueca con la nariz que, por alguna razón, Draco descubrió que era irresistible.

-Te... Te... ¡te hechizaré!-

Draco se estaba divirtiendo. -¿Hechizarme?-

Hermione asintió, tratando de mantener una expresión seria en su rostro, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Draco se levantó, caminó hacia donde estaba Hermione, empujó su silla hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia adelante. Su nariz prácticamente tocaba la de ella. Hermione resistió la tentación, pero sus ojos bajaron para mirar dentro de su camisa, su perfecto e irresistible esculpido pecho.

-¡ Sí !-, odió cómo chilló. -Voy a.-

-¿Qué… utilizarías?- Dijo mirándola fijamente. -¿Tarantallegra, Rictusempra, Petrificus Totalus, o Impedimenta?-

Hermione levantó sus ojos para mirarlo. -¿Qué prefieres?- Su voz era ronca, casi un susurro. Draco levantó su mano derecha para apartar un poco el pelo de su cara y luego procedió a sacar el colgante de su cuello. Lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano; sus dedos estaban a solo milímetros de su piel.

-Un maleficio es muy violento- murmuró, jugando con el colgante, pero aún tan irresistiblemente cerca de Hermione. -¿No puedes dejarme que use ese lenguaje vulgar de otra forma?-

-¿Qué otras formas hay?-

Se inclinó aún más hacia delante, inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda. El corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo contra su pecho con tanta fuerza; que pensó que se le iba a salir. ¡Parecía que iba a besarla! Fue la misma sensación que sintió en el Caldero Chorreante cuando él le colocó el colgante.

-Ya sabes…-

Ella tragó saliva. -No…-

"¿Por qué no lo detenía?"

No quería detenerlo. Estar físicamente tan cerca de Draco Malfoy era exasperante y ella no quería que se detuviera. Antes de darse cuenta de que su boca se movía, ella susurró su nombre: -¿Draco…?-

Sus ojos brillaron y soltó el colgante, levantando su mano y colocándola detrás de su cuello. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en sus labios y su cerebro dejó de funcionar por completo.

-Hay otras maneras de hacerme callar- su voz era ronca, -Hermione-

Las mariposas en su estómago se volvieron locas y prácticamente podía saborear a Draco. Él estaba muy cerca y, por mucho que supiera que estaba mal, quería besarlo.

-¿HERMIONE? ¿¡Estás aquí !?-

La voz de Harry resonó en la biblioteca y Draco recuperó la compostura. Los ojos de Hermione estaban como platos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma; bueno, más bien como si hubiese visto a Peeves bailando la Macarena. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillo, Draco murmuró algo acerca de lo jodido estúpido que era el Carra-Rajada, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Hermione y alejarse. En cuestión de segundos, Harry apareció en la zona donde estaba sentada.

-¡Oye! Lavender me dijo que te encontraría aquí... ¿Estás bien?- Él la miró detenidamente. Hermione solo pudo asentir mientras intentaba que su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura? Te ves un poco... rosa…-

-Estoy bien- chilló, su voz sonó ocho octavas más alta. Harry frunció el ceño y le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Se sentía bien, pero estaba segura de que no lo estaba actuando como tal.

-¿Estás segura?-

Ella asintió de nuevo. -Sí- su voz volvía a la normalidad. -Estoy bien. Perdona, ¿qué necesitabas? Estaba haciendo algunos deberes.-

Harry frunció el ceño. Ella no le estaba diciendo algo, pero se lo dejaría pasar, por ahora. -Bueno, me preguntaba si querías visitar a Fluffy durante el fin de semana. Hagrid está trayendo algunas costillas de cordero y bueno... ¿quieres venir?-

Hermione miró por encima del hombro y vio la sombra de Draco entre las estanterías. Ella se volvió hacia Harry.

-Claro... eh... ¿cuándo?-

-Este... fin de semana…- repitió Harry, lentamente. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?-

Hermione asintió. -Sí, sí. Peeves me pilló por sorpresa hace un rato, eso es todo-

-¿Te gastó una broma?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza. -No. Solo me gritó en el oído y salió volando-

Harry se rió entre dientes. -Suena como algo que haría Peeves. Bueno, diviértete estudiando... solo es el primer día Mione- Él le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de irse de la biblioteca. Hermione se reclinó en su asiento e intentó recuperar el aliento. Esa tenía que ser la situación más aterradora que jamás había experimentado.

Incluso más aterradora que enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración, Draco se colocó detrás de ella y le gritó al oído. -¡PEEVES!-

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Hermione dio un salto antes de utilizar un libro para golpear a Draco, quien estaba rodando en el suelo de la risa. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue mirarlo con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy-

Draco se tranquilizó pero aún se le escapaba alguna risilla. -Tu cara no tenía precio. Fíjate, convertí tu mentira en verdad. Peeves- utilizó sus dedos como comillas para decir el nombre del fantasma, -te asustó.-

-En serio te maldeciré- Hermione murmuró.

-Aterrador- movió los dedos como si fuera un fantasma.

ignorándolo intencionadamente, volvió a mirar lo que estaba intentando investigar: encontrar medios de comunicación alternativos. Draco se quedó allí y la observó; sabía que ella estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorarlo.

-Sabes- la empujó. -No me importaría un collar-

Ella miró por encima del hombro. -Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, si pudieras dejar de hablarme- dijo volviendo a su libro. -Necesito encontrar una manera de hablar contigo sin tener que enviar una lechuza-

Draco levantó una ceja, perplejo. -¿Quieres que deje de hablar contigo para que puedas resolver cómo hablar conmigo?-

-Sí-

-Solo tú, Granger-

-Sí, sí- dijo mientras agitaba las manos -Solo yo. Ahora, vete-

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. -Granger, están a punto de apagar las luces. Vámonos-

Hermione le miró. -¿Estás ofreciéndote para acompañarme a mi torre?- Ella no pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas cuando él asintió. -¿En serio?-

-Sí, en serio. Ahora- Agitó su varita y todos los libros fueron ordenados cuidadosamente y apilados en un montón. -¿Estás revisando estos libros?-

Hermione solo pudo parpadear antes de fruncir el ceño. -¡No marqué la página en la que estaba!-

-Lo hice, ratón de biblioteca- Draco resopló. -No te preocupes, puedes volver a tu dormitorio y seguir leyendo en paz pero voy a asegurarme de que llegas sana y salva. Nunca se sabe cuando Peeves puede volver a gritarte en el oído.-

Hermione lo miró. -Eres más peligroso para mi salud mental que Peeves-

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Vamos- Usó su varita para hacer levitar sus libros hacia él, agarró la pila y comenzó a escoltar a Hermione fuera de la biblioteca. Ella no sabía qué decir: "¡Draco Malfoy le estaba llevando sus libros!"

Su paseo fue cómodo y silencioso. Hicieron comentarios sobre el castillo de vez en cuando, pero decidieron pasear en silencio. Estaban en el pasillo que conducía al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando Draco los detuvo a los dos. -Si ese cerdo me ve, ella gritará-

Hermione se rió. -Ella lo haría. Gracias por acompañarme- Draco asintió y le entregó sus libros. Cuando se aseguró de que Hermione lo agarró todo, rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre- murmuró antes de retroceder. -Hermione-

Con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula abierta, Hermione Granger miró como se alejaba la figura de Draco Malfoy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Esperamos que os haya gustado. Personalmente me encanta este Draco :3

Siento deciros que quizás las próximas semanas no pueda actualizar. Estoy terminando un Master y voy a estar bastante liada… Más que nada os aviso por si veis que no actualizo, para que no penséis que he abandonado el Fic. De todos modos intentaré seguir actualizando los fines de semana.

Gracias por vuestros Reviews!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Un beso!


	5. El método detrás de los merodeadores

-¿De verdad no vienes?- Preguntó Harry mientras él y el resto de los de octavo se preparaban para ir al pueblo. Hermione, que todavía estaba vestida con sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas, estaba sentada en el sofá con un par de libros y una humeante taza de café caliente (de alguna manera había conseguido que se la entregaran en la Sala Común gracias a un elfo doméstico. Cómo, o por qué, nadie lo sabía o quería saberlo).

Hermione asintió. -Tengo trabajo que hacer. Cuando todos vengáis a pedirme ayuda cuando llegue la hora de nuestros EXTASIS, quiero estar preparada.-

-La chica tiene razón- Seamus guiñó un ojo. Hermione se rió y simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Hermione.- se quejó Ron. Hermione le lanzó una mirada cortante que claramente decía: cállate, Ronald. Sabes que vas a ser el primero de la fila en pedirme ayuda.

-Si Hermione quiere estudiar, dejadla- suspiró Fay. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de nosotros la convenció de hacer algo en lugar de estudiar?-

Los de octavo murmuraron sobre cómo Fay tenía razón y no serían capaces de separar a Hermione de sus libros. Se despidieron de ella; las chicas y Harry le dieron un abrazo y Ron le palmeó torpemente la cabeza. Incluso ocho años después y varias experiencias cercanas a la muerte, Ronald Weasley seguía siendo tan torpe como siempre.

El grupo de octavo salió por el retrato y Hermione pudo ver también a algunos de octavo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood, quien se suponía que era de séptimo curso, se le dio permiso para tomar las mismas clases que los de octavo porque había ayudado gran parte en la guerra. Como tal, fue considerada como una alumna de octavo en vez de una de séptimo.

Después de que saliera por último Kellah, la puerta del retrato se cerró y Hermione se quedó sola en la sala común de Gryffindor. Escuchó suaves risitas y miró a su izquierda para ver algunas de primero bajar de los dormitorios.

-Buenos días, Hermione- dijo sonriendo una de las chicas y Hermione le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Os dirigís a clase?- preguntó la heroína de guerra y la chica que la saludó (Hermione recordó que se llamaba Antoinette) asintió.

-Sí, hoy tenemos clase de vuelo con Madam Hooch- dijo Antoinette, su personalidad alegre la hacía brillar. A su lado, sus dos amigas sonreían de oreja a oreja, evidentemente entusiasmadas con su primera lección de vuelo. Hermione sabía que la pequeña rubia junto a Antoinette (¿Casey? ¿Era ese el nombre con el que el Sombrero seleccionador la llamó cuando la convocó?) Era de origen muggle como ella.

Hermione también se estaba preparando para reventarle las pelotas a cualquiera si la niña volvía a la sala común llorando, porque algunos desagradables de Slytherin la estuviesen molestando. Aunque los Slytherins de quinto curso en adelante habían renunciado a la ideología de la supremacía de la sangre, algunos de los más jóvenes seguían afirmando su falsa superioridad.

-Volar es divertido... bueno, eso dicen Ron y Harry.- Hermione se encogió. -Nunca he sido muy aficionada a volar.-

Los ojos de Antoinette se abrieron de par en par. -¿En serio? Mi padre me dio clases de vuelo antes de recibir mi carta en agosto; me divertí mucho.-

Casey se encogió de miedo. -Volar parece aterrador.-

Hermione se rió. -Bueno, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Si queréis, puedo pedirle a Ron y Harry que os den algunas lecciones, ¿conocéis al Buscador y al Guardián del equipo de Gryffindor…?- agregó la última parte como última ocurrencia. A veces se le escapaba las habilidades que Harry y Ron poseían cuando se trataba de volar.

Antoinette se sonrojó; ella estaba enamorada de Ron o Harry. Hermione se lo tomó como una misión personal descubrir quién era. Casey todavía parecía insegura y la tercera niña (cuyo nombre Hermione no conocía) chilló de felicidad. -¿¡Ron!? ¿Ronald Weasley? Oh, por favor, oh por favor, oh por favor, ¿puedes hacer que me dé una clase?-

-June, cállate.- le regañó Antoinette. -No parezcas desesperada.-

Hermione se rió. -Oh, no te preocupes. Ha habido muchas chicas a lo largo de los años que querían lecciones de uno u otro. Se me ocurre una idea, avísame cómo van tus clases y justo antes de que Harry haga las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, les pediré que os den una clase... y a cualquier otra persona que esté interesada.-

Antoinette abrazó a Hermione. -Eres increíble, Hermione.-

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo riéndose mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Casey y June emocionadas intercambiaron miradas y se lo agradecieron a Hermione antes de que las tres jóvenes salieran de la sala común. Poco después de que se fueran, las dos niñas y los 7 niños restantes de primer año de Gryffindor pasaron por la sala común. Todos se dirigían a la clase de vuelo.

Por fin, después de que la paz y la tranquilidad abrazaran a Hermione, comenzó a revisar algunos libros que hablaban de joyas y pergaminos encantados.

 _El papel de pergamino es una_ _de l_ _as mayores riquezas del Mundo M_ _á_ _gico. A diferencia de_ _tu varita, que depende de t_ _u t_ _é_ _cnica y habilidad, el papel de pergamino puede manipularse para hacer lo que quieras, siempre que lo desees. El pergamino se usa para varias cosas: toma de notas, escritura de libros, diario, etc. Sin embargo, no nos enfocaremos en nada de esto, sino en los usos m_ _ás ú_ _tiles del papel de pergamino... para hacer_ _travesuras._

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la palabra 'travesura'. "¿Por qué esa palabra me resulta tan familiar…?" pensó antes de seguir hojeando más el libro.

 _Como estudiantes, lo_ _ú_ _nico que deseáis_ _realizar_ _son_ _travesura_ _s. Los estudiantes, ya sea en el primer año o en el s_ _é_ _ptimo, no quieren hacer nada bueno y no desean tener constancia de lo que hicieron despu_ _é_ _s de haber logrado su travesura._

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos mientras cerraba el libro y echaba un vistazo a los autores.

 _El m_ _é_ _todo detr_ _á_ _s de los merodeadores_

 _Por:_ _Lunático_ _,_ _Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

-No puede ser- susurró Hermione mientras pasaba los dedos por los nombres de los autores. -¿Escribieron un libro sobre cómo hicieron el Mapa del Merodeador? -

Un repiqueteo familiar se escuchó en la sala común, al girarse vio a Bubo Bubo esperando a que le abriese la ventana. Dejando el libro con cuidado, se dio prisa en abrir la ventana, permitiendo que Bubo Bubo entrara volando. Dejó caer la carta y se sentó en la parte superior de la chimenea. Recogiendo el papel enrollado, Hermione se dirigió a Bubo y lo acarició justo debajo del pico. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, le estaba cogiendo cariño a la rata voladora.

 _Gran_ _ger_ _,_

 _Campo de Quidditch. Mediod_ _í_ _a._

 _Esta_ _te ahí_

 _DM_

Hermione resopló. -Gracias por preguntarme, Malfoy. -

 _PD: No te hagas la ofendida. Te pregunt_ _é_ _ayer y dijiste que s_ _í._

Hermione levantó ambas cejas. -Oh... vale …- Dobló la carta, se la metió en el bolsillo del pijama y recogió rápidamente sus libros. Silbando una vez, Hermione le hizo señas a Bubo para que viniera y lo hizo, posándose cómodamente en su hombro. De camino al dormitorio, Hermione decidió cambiarse y guardar sus libros antes de reunirse con el Señor Draco Malfoy.

Bubo Bubo se quedó en el hombro de Hermione, ululando feliz. Probablemente estaba tratando de comenzar una conversación, por lo que Hermione decidió complacerle: -Lo sé, Malfoy es un idiota -.

El búho ululó dos veces y Hermione pensó que él estaba de acuerdo con ella. -Hm, me gustas Bubo -.

La lechuza picoteó gentilmente su cabeza. Hermione se rió, pensó que probablemente era un beso.

 **.xx.**

Vestida con una falda de cuadros y una blusa blanca, Hermione se dirigió al campo de Quidditch encontrándose en el centro de este una manta de cuadros roja y blanca. Encima de la manta había una cesta de picnic y Draco Malfoy (con unos vaqueros, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta para completar su conjunto). Cuando Hermione se acercó, Draco la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

-Antes de que preguntes, no preguntes. Un Malfoy nunca revela su secreto. -

Eso detuvo que Hermione le preguntara cómo sabía que reacción iba a tener ella por no preguntarle si quería ir al campo de Quidditch. En lugar de eso, le preguntó cómo sabía que iba a preguntarle cómo supo su reacción cuando él no le preguntó en la carta, sino que le dijo que fuera al campo de Quidditch.

-Estoy aturdida.- Murmuró Hermione para sí misma. Le dolía la cabeza; a veces ni siquiera tenía sentido para ella misma.

-Como he dicho- dijo palmeando la manta junto a él, -Un Malfoy nunca revela su secreto -.

-Está bien-. murmuró Hermione, pensando que lo que dijo era como un mantra repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando Hermione se puso cómoda, Draco abrió la cesta de picnic y empezó a sacar todo lo que había en ella: ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores Bertie Botts, sandwiches, zumo, ensalada... y mucho más. Hermione solo pudo mirar boquiabierta mientras lo veía sacar todo lo que había en la cesta.

-¿La hechizaste para que fuera una cesta extensible? -

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. -No, Granger, soy increíblemente bueno guardando cosas -.

Hermione cogió un sándwich de pepino. -Y aparentemente también eres muy bueno para hacer comida con tus manos -.

Él frunció el ceño. -Mi madre y yo solíamos comer al aire libre, ¿vale? Lucius nunca estaba en casa y teníamos que hacer algo con nuestro tiempo libre. -

En los ocho años que conocía a Draco Malfoy, nunca lo escuchó hablar voluntariamente de él y su madre. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró y decidió no dejarle hablar demasiado tiempo sobre la historia que él acababa de contarle. Draco nunca se sintió cómodo hablando sobre su familia y ella no quería molestarlo.

-Entonces, ¿no fue porque había un puente figurativo construido entre el mundo muggle y el nuestro?- Hermione lo estaba molestando con las mismas palabras que dijo cuando hicieron su primer picnic en el Caldero Chorreante. -Bueno, hasta ahora me gusta.- dijo con una sonrisa. Draco rodó los ojos mientras sacaba dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Le quitó las chapas, y le pasó una a Hermione.

-Por otro maldito año de la escuela. - dijo Draco alzando su botella.

Hermione resopló. -Por la amistad. -

-Amienemistad.- le corrigió Draco y brindaron. Después de tomar su primer sorbo, Hermione dejó la botella y cogió un pequeño sándwich.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar este asunto de amienemigos? -

Draco se encogió de hombros. -¿Hasta que decida que somos amigos? -

Hermione resopló. -¿Hasta que decidas que somos amigos? Estamos de picnic y me estás comprando cosas... Creo que hemos pasado a la amistad. -

-Aún no. -

Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos y tomó otro trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. -De acuerdo, mi querido y dulce amienemigo, que diferencia hay entre una amienemistad de ser amigos? Besuquearse? -

Draco tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Oh, esos bellos ojos grises tormentosos...

-Besuquearnos nos haría buenos amigos. No creo que estemos listos para eso todavía. -

Hermione casi se atraganta con su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras tomaba un sorbo cuando habló. -¿En serio? ¿Y echar un polvo nos haría mejores amigos, supongo? -

-No eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación por nada.- Draco le guiñó un ojo y Hermione gimió.

-Entonces, siguiendo con tu jerarquía de amistad, ¿qué determinaría que estamos saliendo? -

Draco masticó lentamente su sandwich, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar una respuesta. -Bueno... Me pondría de rodillas y te lo preguntaría. ¿Qué otra cosa haría, Granger? -

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo boquiabierta. -¿Y... pedirme matrimonio…? -

-Bueno, si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa.- Y la sorprendió guiñándole e inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla rápidamente. -Ahora deja de pensar demasiado, ratón de biblioteca y disfruta del picnic. -

Y, de repente, Hermione estaba cien por cien segura de que ratón de biblioteca era su nuevo apodo para ella. De hecho, era la segunda vez que la llamaba así... por lo menos que ella recordara. "Genial…" Al menos podría llamarlo hurón, pero eso sería demasiado poco original. Ya pensaría en algo.

-¿Avanzaste en tu investigación?- Le preguntó y Hermione asintió.

-Lo hice, de hecho. Estoy averiguando una forma de proteger con contraseña el pergamino para que solo podamos leer nosotros lo que escribimos.- Draco la estudió y asintió, como si lo aprobara.

-¿Algo así como 'El Mapa del Merodeador' que tiene Potter? -

Hermione frunció el ceño. -¿Lo sabes? -

-¿Recuerdas que Snape lo confiscó?- Draco vio que Hermione asentía lentamente. -Bueno, en una cena familiar no hace mucho tiempo, se quejaba de que la estúpida cosa lo estaba insultando.-

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo. -Buenos tiempos… -

-¿Podemos insultar a la comadreja si intenta leerlo? -

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. -No -

-¡Podemos hacer que insulte también a Pansy si ella intenta leerlo! -

-Malfoy, puede que tu no le tengas cariño a Pansy, pero yo le tengo mucho cariño a Ron y no tendré un pedazo de pergamino que insulte a uno de mis mejores amigo. -

Draco se burló. -Vale. De todos modos no eres nada divertida. -

-Qué infantil.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Draco le lanzó una mirada juguetona antes de apoyarse en sus brazos. Estiró las piernas y observó a Hermione, que estaba sentada cómodamente a su lado.

-Esto definitivamente es mejor que Hogsmeade,- dijo finalmente y Hermione asintió con la cabeza. -¿Quién quiere correr alrededor de un patético pueblo que hemos visitado más de mil veces en los últimos cinco años más o menos? -

-Tu sarcasmo me sorprende. -

-No estoy siendo sarcástico, Granger. -

-Por supuesto que no.- sonrió.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione dejó la botella vacía y se inclinó hacia atrás, ahora mirando al chico sentado a su lado. -En fin- dijo al final. Draco vio que el colgante descansaba muy bien sobre sus pechos. ¿Por qué cada maldita vez que la volvía a mirar era diez veces más hermosa que la vez última vez que la había visto?

Sería por algún tipo de magia.

Tenía que ser por eso.

-Fue un gran picnic.- dijo Hermione. Ella era muy consciente de cómo el viento agitaba el pelo de Draco, cómo su chaqueta le quedaba perfectamente, cómo su musculoso pecho estaba muy definido dentro de los límites de la camisa que llevaba puesta, en resumen, era muy consciente de lo atractivo que era el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Irónicamente, Draco también era muy consciente de lo atractiva que realmente era el Ángel de Gryffindor...

-Pero esto solo acaba de empezar,- sonrió Draco. Hermione levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Ah si? Estoy bastante segura de que una vez que toda la comida ha sido consumida, implica que un picnic ha llegado a su fin. -

-Au contraire, Granger, implica que el picnic acaba de comenzar. -

Hermione decidió seguirle el juego. -Está bien,- le desafió. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -

Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hermione le observó mientras agitaba la cesta de picnic y tiraba la basura (dejando solo la manta). Luego sostuvo la varita en el aire y la apuntó al castillo. -Accio- murmuró -Lightyear -

Hermione estaba más que divertida. Lightyear era la escoba de Quidditch recién diseñada que había inventado la Liga de Broomsticks; aparentemente el nuevo diseño era mil veces más rápido que la Saeta de Fuego, y cincuenta veces más precisa. Respondía a la voluntad y se requería un control mínimo.

Veinte prototipos fueron lanzados y evidentemente, los Malfoy habían comprado uno (o tal vez incluso varios).

-¿Así que vas a mostrarme tus habilidades de vuelo ahora?-

Draco se rió entre dientes. -¿En serio, Granger?- Dijo mientras su escoba se detenía a su lado, flotando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. -Ya sabes lo grandiosas que son mis habilidades de vuelo. -

Hermione le dio una mirada que decía claramente: 'Creído'

-Vamos a ver cómo son de grandiosas tus habilidades de vuelo. -

Hermione se quedó en blanco. -¿Qu-qué?-

-¿Asustada? -

-¡Sí!- dijo ella un poco demasiado fuerte. Draco se rió una vez más. Si Hermione no estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico, se habría hecho una nota mental sobre lo hermoso que era el sonido de su risa. Poniéndose de pie, Draco le tendió una mano y Hermione lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Harry, Ron, los gemelos Weasley, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y Viktor Krum no consiguieron subirme a una escoba y ¿tú crees que puedes? -

-Sí -

Su respuesta fue cortante y arrogante. Sus ojos centelleaban de alegría y Hermione quería pegarle en la cabeza con un coco de gran tamaño. Se mantuvo firme y se quedó sentada sobre la manta de picnic. Mirando en dirección contraria de donde estaba Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

-No -

-Granger, arriba. -

-¿Te parezco un perro?- Se giró para mirarle y se encontró con un sonriente Malfoy. Su ira se cuadruplicó.

-Por supuesto que no- su voz era más bien suave. -Tu semejanza es más con la de un ratón de biblioteca…- estalló en carcajadas cuando ella lo miró con toda la dureza que podía. Estaba bastante seguro de que si las miradas mataran, estaría bailando en el infierno con Tom Riddle.

Hermione se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la falda. -Si vas a intentar obligarme a volar, entonces este picnic ha terminado. -

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? -

-¡Sí!- Hermione estaba furiosa. -Ahora ve a molestar a otro para volar -

-Pero todos los demás están en Hogsmeade- Draco se dio cuenta, de repente, que le encantaba burlarse de Hermione Granger. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar y ver como cambiada tan rápido de expresión. La noche anterior notó que le gustaba molestarla, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

-Entonces mala suerte.- Hermione giró sobre sus talones y estaba lista para irse, pero Draco le agarró de la muñeca. La corriente de electricidad era innegable, pero Draco no la dejó ir, no podía. Su piel era suave, como la seda, y sus dedos se sentían tan bien al estar en contacto con Hermione. Era un tercio de lo que sintió cuando ella le abrazó y un dieciseisavo de lo que sintió cuando sus labios tocaron su suave mejilla.

-¿De verdad vas a ser imposible?- dijo Draco con burla y ella sintió ganas de soltarle un puñetazo.

De nuevo.

Como en tercer año.

Él se lo merecía.

-¿Estás buscando otro ojo morado verdad?- Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió, lenta y peligrosamente.

-Apuesto a que podría subirte en una escoba antes de que pudieras darme un puñetazo. -

-¿Dónde estaba esa actitud en tercero? -

Draco la atrajo más cerca, su mano todavía estaba enroscada en su muñeca. -El joven Malfoy y el Malfoy adulto son dos personas muy diferentes, ratón de biblioteca- Sí, ella tenía razón; era el nuevo apodo para ella. -El Malfoy adulto realmente cree que disfrutarías volando. -

-No me gusta volar. -

-Volaste en el Grippohiff del zoquete. -

Hermione quería reír. -Hipogrifo, Malfoy. -

-Eso mismo.- dijo distraídamente. Mientras la arrastraba más cerca de él y ella o no se daba cuenta o eligió no retroceder. En cualquier caso, a él le encantaba. -¿Cómo puede ser tan diferente de una escoba? -

-Los hipogrifos son criaturas vivas con una conciencia y un factor de lucha o huida. Las escobas responden a impulsos y mi miedo a las alturas me hace bastante irracional- ¿Por qué le estaba contando su mayor miedo? ¿Por qué de repente sentía ese calor y por qué estaba repentinamente tan cerca de ella?

-Pero volar conmigo no sería tan malo, ¿o sí? -

Hermione lo miró con cautela. -¿De verdad crees que de todas las personas iría a miles de pies de altura contigo? No acepté la oferta de Harry hace dos años y estoy definitivamente... Malfoy, ¿¡qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? Su grito casi destrozó los tímpanos de Draco, pero era un hombre con una misión: llevar a Granger a la maldita escoba. La tomó con un estilo de hombre de las cavernas y la colocó sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

-Atrapándote,- gruñó -en la Lightyear- Usó su varita para acercar la escoba. En cuestión de segundos, la Lightyear estaba flotando a unos centímetros de Draco y Hermione.

-¡¿Estás disfrutando con esto?!- estaba histérica. Draco rió disimuladamente.

-Sí. Podrías optar por cooperar o podrías volar a miles de pies de altura de esta forma. La elección es tuya y no aceptaré 'ninguna de las anteriores' como respuesta. -

Draco esperó; podía literalmente escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza. Ella se enfrentaba a un dilema y elegiría la opción más racional de las dos. La conocía, sabía cómo funcionaba su cabeza, y Draco sabía que escogería la opción más inteligente: volar con él, y no sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz era tan suave que casi parte por la mitad el corazón de Malfoy. Exhalando en voz alta, la sacó de su hombro y la deslizó al suelo. Sin embargo, su mano descansaba suavemente sobre su cintura y su cuerpo se presionó cómodamente contra el suyo.

-Porque- su voz se correspondía con la de ella, -tienes miedo a las alturas y quiero ayudarte a superarlo. Además- le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, -¿no es eso para lo que están los amigos? -

El corazón de Hermione estaba golpeando contra su pecho y no sabía si podía confiar en su voz. En cambio, ella asintió. Draco sonrió suavemente. -¿Vas a subirte a la escoba ahora? -

-¿Me dejarás caer? -

-Nunca… -

-¿Me atraparás si pasa? -

-Siempre -

-¿Lo prometes? -

-Desde mi corazón -

Inhalando profundamente, Hermione se alejó de él y miró la escoba. -Oh, está bien entonces- tartamudeó. Ella sintió su mano bajar sobre su hombro y lo miró.

-¿Granger, confías en mí? -

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella respondió. -Sabes que lo hago -

Eso era cierto. Ella lo hacía.

Ella confiaba en él con su vida... La salvó de una maldición imperdonable una vez y sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que lo haría de nuevo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que él pondría su vida en peligro por ella.

Draco y Hermione se volvieron hacia la escoba que estaba flotando a su lado y, vacilante, Hermione se montó. Con fluidez, Draco se subió a la escoba detrás de ella y de inmediato envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. -¿Lista?- su voz era cálida contra su oreja y las mariposas en su estómago se estaban volviendo locas. No confiando en su voz (una vez más), asintió tontamente y Draco dio una patada en el suelo. Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados, pero sintió la ráfaga de viento y podía sentir que la tierra se alejaba cada vez más.

Y luego nada.

Sin movimiento, sin viento excepto una ligera brisa, nada.

-Abre los ojos, Granger- escuchó la voz de Draco y Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron. Iban en círculos lentos sobre el campo de Quidditch, paralelos al aro del Guardián. Hermione, cuya mano izquierda estaba agarrada al mango de la escoba y la mano derecha en el brazo de Draco, apretó ambas con más fuerza. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su miedo aumentaba.

Alturas.

Caída…

Muerte.

-Relájate- su mente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Draco susurrando en su oído. -Estoy aquí- Le murmuró mientras la apretaba con más fuerza, como para indicar que no tenía intención de dejarla caer.

Ni dejarla ir.

-Voy a estar aquí siempre -

De nuevo, Hermione asintió. Draco quiso que su escoba se alejara del campo de Quidditch e ir hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Hermione estaba maravillada de lo hermoso que era el paisaje del castillo desde una escoba. Ella recordaba vagamente su paseo en Buckbeak con Harry en tercer año; casi se habían caído y muerto en ese momento. Su memoria selectiva bloqueó esa parte de su vida en un rincón oscuro de su mente.

Probablemente eso alimentó su miedo a las alturas. Estaba bastante segura al respecto.

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo ella en un suspiro.

-Sí, lo es- Si pudiera ver a Draco, se daría cuenta de que sus ojos no se apartaron de ella cuando respondió. Miró hacia el bosque y se dio cuenta de que no se veía demasiado prohibido a quinientos pies de altura. Ella y Draco, sin embargo, estaban demasiado familiarizados con los peligros que acechaban en los altos árboles del bosque.

-Entonces, ¿es tan malo como creías que era? -

-No- murmuró. -Gracias- Giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para besarla gentilmente en la frente. Sonrojándose, Hermione volvió la vista al frente. -¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? -

Su pecho retumbó en carcajadas. -¿Haciendo el qué? -

-Eso -

-Por favor explicate, Granger -

Suspirando exasperada, usó la mano que sostenía en su brazo para agitarla. -¡Ya sabes!-

-¿Esto?- la recorrió un escalofrío, cuando sintió que la besaba justo detrás de la oreja y los bellos se le erizaron. Al parecer, ese era uno de sus puntos más sensibles. Intentando controlar el tono de su voz, Hermione afirmó que eso era a lo que se refería.

-Porque quiero -

Hermione sintió como si le faltara el aire en sus pulmones. Tenía de repente mucho calor y sabía que necesitaba realmente conseguir alejarse de Draco.

Ya!

-Está bien... hemos volado suficiente por hoy- dijo con la voz estrangulada. Draco se rió, en voz alta, pero no hizo nada para prestar atención a su comentario. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Malfoy, ¿podemos volver al campo por favor? -

-Pero estamos pasándolo bien- Levantó su mano derecha (mientras su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de la cintura de ella), y atrapó el colgante entre sus dos dedos. Hermione gritó y él se sobresaltó, soltando el colgante y agarrando la escoba de inmediato. Su grito le hizo perder el equilibrio y temió que ambos se cayeran.

-¿Qué? -

-¡No sueltes la escoba! -

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. -¿En serio, Granger? ¿Te pones como una loca por eso?-

-No me estaba poniendo como una loca -

-Claro y mi primo es un perro lanudo gigante -

Hermione le pellizcó el brazo. -Sirius Black es tu primo -

-¿No puedo ser sarcástico sin que me corrijas? -

Hermione soltó una risita. -No. Ahora, ¿podemos bajar por favor? Creo que voy a tener un ataque de ansiedad ahora mismo -

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Draco comenzó a guiar su escoba más cerca del suelo. Hermione seguía mirando el paisaje y estaba muy contenta de que Draco le arrastrara su culo hacia el cielo. No estaba segura de si lo haría de nuevo, pero estaba contenta por ese día.

-Tendremos otra clase de vuelo mañana- Su voz le cortó el hilo de pensamientos.

-¿Qué ? -

Su sonrisa fue increíble. -No puedes superar el miedo si solo lo enfrentas una vez -

-¡Es como meter a una persona claustrofóbica en un armario de escobas durante horas y horas! -

Draco rió disimuladamente. -Cierto, pero esa persona claustrofóbica no está conmigo, ¿verdad? -

-Estoy segura de que tienes muchas experiencias en pequeños armarios de escobas con otras mujeres- Hermione resopló y Draco estalló en carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y revelando lo que acababa de decir. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse también; su risa era contagiosa.

-Tu sentido del humor nunca deja de sorprenderme -

-No estaba bromeando -

Draco los guió a la torre de Gryffindor, directamente a la ventana que conducía a Hermione a su dormitorio. Dejó la escoba muy cerca, empujó la ventana para abrirla y ayudó a Hermione a entrar. Ella estaba a salvo en su dormitorio, pero Draco no soltó el agarre de su mano.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Le preguntó, mientras dibujaba con su pulgar círculos perezosos en su palma. Hermione tragó saliva.

-Lo hice... ¿verdad?-

-Sip- se inclinó hacia delante y Hermione supo lo que estaba por venir. Ella giró su mejilla y se puso de puntillas para que Draco pudiera darle un suave y entrañable beso en la mejilla. -¿Mañana, después de que se apaguen las luces? -

Hermione estudió sus ojos durante un largo rato, tratando de averiguar lo que fuera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía, simplemente asintió. -Sí. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?-

\- En la biblioteca, sección prohibida, la ventana del este. Estaré afuera con la Lightyear. Nos vemos allí. ¿Vale? -

Hermione asintió. -Vale- Sostuvo su mano un poco más, finalmente la soltó y salió volando. Hermione vio su figura salir antes de cerrar la ventana.

Por Merlín.

 **.xx.**

Hermione decidió enfrascarse en una investigación después de su 'cita' con Draco. Aprendió los secretos que habían detrás del Mapa del Merodeador e incluso trató de experimentar creando un pergamino sellado. Con su experimento, descubrió pequeños trucos que ayudarían a mejorar la seguridad de lo que sea que estaba tratando de sellar.

Hermione decidió combinar los métodos de: el diario de Tom Riddle (un diario en blanco) y el mapa del merodeador (una frase especial requerida para activar el mapa) para crear dos cuadernos complementarios. Todas y cada una de las notas escritas en los libros se registrarían y archivarían para futuras referencias, pero solo ella y Draco podían ver lo que estaba escrito en los cuadernos.

Bueno, cualquiera podría verlo si tenía la contraseña. Pero nadie la sabría; solo ella lo sabría.

Y Draco.

Su libro era de un granate oscuro con una espina dorada y con bordes dorados en las páginas. En la parte de delante estaba su nombre grabado en oro. Se las arregló para combinar la magia y ciertas pociones (que estaban apiladas en el armario de pociones de uso general en la sala Gryffindor) para crear los libros ella misma. Según Lunático, la creación del objeto que deseas encantar sería mucho más segura que comprar algo y encantarlo.

Lunático, también conocido como Remus Lupin, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercer año, probablemente sabía una cosa o dos acerca de encantamientos.

El libro de Draco era de un verde intenso, casi negro, con una espina de plata. Las páginas de su libro tenían bordes plateados (su libro representaba a Slytherin y el suyo, a Gryffindor). Ella no puso ningún nombre o título en su libro, para no llamar la atención.

Finalmente, con un hechizo selló el libró para cualquier persona que se entrometiera. -Incantabit librum istum, e vagantibus oculos. Ostende te loquentem: vetitum amicitia est nomen mittentis et evanescat-

Ambos libros brillaron con un magnífico color púrpura antes de absorber el aura de la magia. Hermione miró los libros que sostenía en su regazo y se preguntó si funcionarían: solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Agarrando una de sus plumas, escribió en su libro: 'pruebas'. Sintió que el libro de Draco comenzaba a calentarse en su regazo y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría. ¡Su plan había funcionado! Sus libros se calentaban ligeramente para que el otro sepa que ha recibido un mensaje.

Hermione, entonces, cogió el libro de Draco, lo abrió y murmuró las palabras que utilizó como contraseña: -Vetitum amicitia -

Al momento, la palabra 'prueba' apareció en el libro de Draco. Con el corazón acelerado, Hermione murmuró rápidamente su nombre, ya que ella era el remitente del mensaje: -Granger…-

Y la palabra desapareció.

Funciona…

-¡Funciona!-

-¿Qué funcionó?-

Hermione empujó el libro de Draco debajo de la almohada y se giró para ver a Fay, Kellah, Parvati y Lavender entrar al dormitorio. -El método de McGonagall para transfigurar objetos inanimados sin varita mágica-. Hermione soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Parvati miró incrédula a Hermione y la joven bruja solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¡Ha funcionado! -

-Claro- Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. -Hablando de algo más interesante, la visita a Hogsmeade ha sido muy divertida y Rick Cornualles, el chico tímido de Hufflepuff, me invitó a una cerveza de mantequilla! -

-Parece un sapo- resopló Kellah.

-Probablemente sea el sapo de Neville. Es decir, la rata de Ron resultó ser un animago... quizás eso podría explicar por qué Trevor desaparece cada curso- Fay se tocó la barbilla y Hermione se rió.

-¡Por favor! No más mascotas locas animagas. Prefiero tener un curso relajante este año… -

-Estoy de acuerdo- Lavender se tumbó en su cama. -Simplemente estudia, aprueba, consigue un buen trabajo y aléjate de esto 'salva al mundo de un mago psicópata que quiere supremacía de sangre'. Voldemort era el mayor hipócrita de la vida -

Kellah asintió con la cabeza. -Me hubiera gustado que Harry le hubiese dicho eso antes de desarmarlo hasta la muerte -

Hermione y Parvati rieron disimuladamente. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más, Kellah, Parvati y Fay fueron a buscar comida al Gran Comedor y Lavender fue a darse una ducha. Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse a la lechucería y encontrar un pájaro lo suficientemente grande para entregarle el libro a Draco. Deslizando una nota dentro de la portada, Hermione instruyó al búho sobre a dónde ir y cómo llegar hasta Draco Malfoy.

-Picotea en la pared de piedra- susurró, -No hay otra forma de entrar -

La lechuza asintió y salió volando, desapareciendo rápidamente mientras volaba por el castillo para llegar a las mazmorras. Hermione se quedó un momento más en la lechucería antes de regresar a su dormitorio.

 **.xx.**

Draco y Blaise estaban holgazaneando en la sala común de Slytherin, discutiendo asuntos triviales que generalmente discutían. -Italia va a vencer a Inglaterra en el Torneo Mundial de Quidditch año -

Draco negó con la cabeza. -Ganará Francia -

-El hecho de que seas un sesenta y un por ciento francés no te convierte en un ciudadano francés-

Mirando a su mejor amigo, Draco hizo lo posible por no tirarle el candelabro plateado que estaba en la mesa que tenía al lado. -Sigo siendo francés -

-Eres más inglés -

-Como sea, solo espero que el zoquete de Krum no gane -

Blaise estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón. -Espero que la snitch se le meta en su culo gordo -

-Le meteré una bludger en su culo gordo- Draco se burló y Blaise se rió a carcajadas. Después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras más, Blaise decidió tomarse un descanso en el baño y Draco se deleitó en su recuerdo de lo que sucedió durante el día.

Fue un buen día…

sin embargo, su hilo de pensamientos, fue interrumpido cuando un golpeteo y un ulular se escuchó por fuera del muro de piedra. Sabiendo en sus entrañas que era un búho, Draco saltó de su asiento y rápidamente abrió la puerta, revelando una lechuza gigante y un paquete. Inmediatamente cogió su paquete, esperó a que el búho saliese volando para cerrar la puerta y volvió a su asiento.

Le quitó el envoltorio y vio que lo que había recibido era un libro verde y plateado. Sabiendo que era de Hermione; abrió la portada y vio una pequeña nota:

 _Diario encantado._ _Escribes un mensaje y lo enviar_ _á_ _de inmediato, el libro se calienta cuando recibe un mensaje... las palabras se vuelven invisibles tan pronto como env_ _í_ _a el mensaje._

 _Contraseña para ver el mensaje: vetitum amicitia_

 _Contraseña para ocultar el mensaje: mi nombre._

Con suerte, esto hará que Bubo Bubo descanse.

Draco quería probarlo antes de que Blaise regresara. Tomando rápidamente una de las plumas de la mesa, escribió un breve mensaje:

 _¿Esto realmente funciona?_

En unos instantes, sintió que su libro se calentaba. Pronunció el hechizo que hacía visible la nota de Hermione: -Vetitum amicitia -

Al momento, las letras aparecieron en la página.

 _¿Acaso dudas de mi?_

Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse. Y le escribió su respuesta:

 _A veces. Pero nunca fallas en demostrarme que estoy equivocado._

Ella era una escritora rápida porque tan pronto como él envió su mensaje, ella respondió.

 _Espero que eso sea algo bueno._

Draco garabateó: _Lo es. Espero que te hayas divertido hoy... Blaise est_ _á_ _volviendo, te enviar_ _é_ _un mensaje antes de que se apaguen las luces._

Ella respondió: _Vale. Me he divertido... gracias, por lo que hiciste._

Draco quería responderle, pero Blaise había vuelto. Rápidamente murmuró -Granger- vio como las palabras desaparecían, y empujó el libro debajo de un cojín del sofá. -¿Bueno, dónde lo dejamos?- Preguntó Blaise mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Blaise y Draco volvieron a hablar sobre Quidditch, pero lo único que tenía en mente el rubio era cuándo podría volver a enviarle un mensaje a Granger.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Perdonad la tardanza, pero como os dije en el capitulo anterior voy a estar hasta mediados/finales de junio bastante liada. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

Gracias por vuestros Reviews! Me encanta ver que estoy haciendo una buena traducción :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Un beso!


	6. Una conversación sobre Draco Malfoy

—

\- Escrita por Wolf Blossom -

—

 **Capitulo 6 -** **A Discussion about Draco Malfoy** **(Una conversación sobre Draco Malfoy)**

 _ **¿Despierta**_ _ **?**_

Draco estaba sentado en su cama con el diario apoyado en su regazo. Sus compañeros de habitación, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle estaban profundamente dormidos. Goyle estaba roncando; a lo largo de los años se habían acostumbrado a sus ronquidos. Usando su varita lanzó un _lumus_ para tener un poco de luz; Draco miró el diario preguntándose si Granger le respondería. Una parte de él esperaba que lo hiciera...

Y no podía entender por qué.

 _ **Sí.**_ Su diario se calentó cuando las palabras aparecieron en la página. _ **Estoy leyendo Pociones.**_

 _ **No tuvimos Pociones esta semana.**_

 _ **Exactamente, intento estar preparada para cuando tengamos clase.**_

 _ **Rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca.**_

 _ **Recu**_ _ **é**_ _ **rdame eso cuando intentes hacer trampas en mis tareas.**_

 _ **Yo nunca hago trampas.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que no. Entonces, durante nuestra Transfiguración en los TIMOS, estabas mirando por encima de mi hombro para admirar có**_ _ **mo luc**_ _ **í**_ _ **a mi esmalte de u**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **as.**_

Draco se rió entre dientes. Ella le divertía, era bastante ágil. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo adularan y se doblegaran fácilmente a su antojo. Hermione Granger lo igualaba palabra por palabra; intelecto por intelecto... era increíble.

 _ **Por supuesto. Me preguntaba por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **una**_ _ **Gryffindor como t**_ _ **ú**_ _ **usar**_ _ **í**_ _ **a esmalte de u**_ _ **ñas verde Slytherin. Con puntas plateadas, si mal no recuerdo.**_

Draco sonrió, mientras miraba su diario expectante.

 _ **...**_

Se rió, tratando de amortiguar el sonido. _**¿Te comió la lengua el gato**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Intento averiguar cómo recuerdas có**_ _ **mo luc**_ _ **í**_ _ **an mis u**_ _ **ñas durante nuestra Transfiguración en los TIMOS de**_ _ **quinto a**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **o.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Qui**_ _ **é**_ _ **n olvidaría que uno de los integrantes**_ _ **del Tr**_ _ **í**_ _ **o**_ _ **Dorado llevaba**_ _ **esmalte de u**_ _ **ñas que representaba la casa de su enemigo mortal?**_

 _ **Espero que sea solo uno. Porque si fueran los otros dos, tendríamos un serio problema.**_

Ella tenía sentido del humor. Esto a Draco le encantaba. _**¿Y Cara Rajada y la Comadreja no tuvieron ningún problema con que respaldases a Slytherin?**_

 _ **El verde es mi color favorito. Me atosigaron**_ _ **para intentar**_ _ **que lo**_ _ **cambiar**_ _ **a a rojo y dorado, pero...**_

Draco esperó pero no llegó nada más así que rápidamente garabateó: _**¿Pero el verde es el mejor color?**_

 _ **Exacto.**_

 _ **Aunque el tema del color de tus uñas en quinto es bastante fascinante, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?**_

 _ **Claro, ¿de qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **quieres hablar?**_

Draco empezó a sonreír. _**¿**_ _ **Eres virgen?**_

 _ **DRACO MALFOY!**_

A Draco se le escapó una risilla. _**¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **? Creo que es una pregunta legítima.**_

 _ **¿Lo e**_ _ **res t**_ _ **ú**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Yo te pregunt**_ _ **é**_ _ **primero.**_

 _ **Y yo te pregunt**_ _ **é**_ _ **en segundo lugar.**_

 _ **Mujeres primero.**_

 _ **Exactamente Malfoy, así que adelante.**_

 _ **La**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltima vez que**_ _ **lo comprobé, era toda una bestia.**_

 _ **La**_ _ **última vez que lo comprob**_ _ **é**_ _ **, era toda una diosa.**_

 _ **No sabía nada acerca de eso, ratón de biblioteca. Tal vez debería comprobarlo**_ _ **por ti.**_

 _ **Esta conversación ha terminado.**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Venga!**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **¡Granger**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Adió**_ _ **s.**_

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. _**Vale. Buenas noches.**_

Esperó durante unos buenos treinta segundos y cuando no obtuvo nada; susurró -Granger- y puso el diario debajo de su almohada. Esa conversación fue bastante reveladora: 'Con que Diosa, ¿eh?' Lo comprobaría por el mismo.

 **.xx.**

Hermione se despertó por la mañana escuchando a Lavender llorar. Saltó de la cama, corrió hacia su amiga, que estaba en brazos de Kellah, y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Escuchó que Ron estaba ayer besando a una chica en el octavo piso-, le dijo Fay. Hermione resopló.

-¿En serio?, ¿en serio!? ¿Está tratando de acostarse con todas las chicas del colegio?-

-Eso parece- Parvati resopló. -Esta vez era una chica de Hufflepuff . ¡Hufflepuff!-

Fay puso los ojos en blanco y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione. -Se está besado con chicas de todas las casas, ¿mmm?-

-Era probablemente alta-, comentó Kellah. -Todas lo son normalmente. Si pasas por su retrato puedes oler las pociones que esnifan-.

-¿Por qué crees que se llaman Hufflepuff?-, sonrió Parvati. -Siempre están fumando e inhalando pociones.-

-Es la única casa a la que se le tolera los prejuicios de su casa... incluso los profesores se lo toleran-. Hermione agregó. -Probablemente podríamos tener una conversación con los Slytherins, civilizadamente podría agregar, de todos los defectos que tienen los Hufflepuff.- Lavender se apartó de los brazos de Kellah para sonreírle a sus amigas.

-Sois brillantes.-

Hermione le guiñó un ojo. -Escuché el rumor de que Dumbledore tuvo que ofrecerle a la Profesora Sprout un aumento del treinta y siete por ciento cuando le ofreció el puesto de Jefa de casa de Hufflepuff.-

-¿Por qué tenía que ofrecerle un aumento?- Kellah estaba realmente intrigada.

-Ella quería ser colocada en Ravenclaw durante la selección de casas, pero el Sombrero pensó que encajaría mejor en Hufflepuff-, por una vez en su vida, Hermione se alegró de escuchar a las chicas de Ravenclaw cotilleando en la biblioteca. -Desde entonces ha estado resentida.-

Las chicas se rieron y Lavender se lo agradeció a sus amigas. Parvati pasó un brazo por el hombro de Lavender y le sugirió que fueran a desayunar... y de camino podrían lanzarle puñales con la mirada a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione resopló mientras recogía sus libros, concretamente el diario, y comentaba cómo siempre fulminaba con la mirada a Ronald Weasley mientras salía de su dormitorio de camino al Gran Comedor.

 **.xx.**

Fiel a sus palabras, las chicas miraron amenazadoramente a Ron antes de chocar con el y dirigirse al final de la mesa. Kellah se paró para golpearle en la cabeza para después pasar por su lado con cabeza bien alta. Ron parecía confundido y Harry suspiró, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Ron fue sorprendido besando a una chica Hufflepuff en el octavo piso la noche anterior cuando supo que Lavender sentía algo por él. A veces se preguntaba cómo Ron todavía seguía vivo; las chicas de Gryffindor eran unas pequeñas malvadas.

Draco Malfoy lo había visto todo y, por un breve momento, captó la mirada de Hermione. Él inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y ella levantó una ceja. Él quería reírse; vio que todavía estaba molesta por la conversación de anoche. Ocultando su diario dentro de un libro de texto de Transfiguración; lo tenía apoyado contra el borde de la mesa y su brazo para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba escribiendo. No podía susurrar 'Granger' cada vez que quería que las palabras desaparecieran de su diario, y lo último que quería era que sus amigos descubrieran con quién estaba hablando.

 _ **¿Sigues enfadada**_ _ **?**_

Vio que Hermione dio un respingo y se imaginó que el cuaderno se estaba calentando bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Compartió una broma con sus amigos, soltó una risita y lo abrió. Ella rápidamente lo leyó, levantó la vista y puso los ojos en blanco. Draco vio como sacaba su pluma y comenzaba a escribir.

 _ **Sí. Un poco. Ron es un imbécil.**_

 _ **Podría haberte dicho eso.**_

-¿Qué tienes ahí, colega?- dijo Blaise y Draco cerró el libro de Transfiguración, escondiendo el diario entre las páginas.

-Un libro.- Draco resopló impaciente. -¿No puedo estudiar?-

-¿Tú estudias?- Adrian sonrió de forma burlona y Draco frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-No soy el mejor mago de nuestro curso por nada.-

-Sin embargo, Granger te gana-, se burló Blaise. Draco no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Rápidamente miró a Hermione y vio que ella había cerrado su libreta y estaba hablando con sus amigos otra vez. Probablemente pensó que no podía continuar escribiendo y centró toda su atención en Parvati, que estaba hablando animadamente.

-Dije el mejor MAGO, no bruja-. Draco sonrió, girándose hacia Blaise y recordando lo que Hermione le escribió anoche:

'La última vez que lo comprobé, era toda una diosa.'

-Quién sabe qué hay debajo de esas túnicas-. dijo Theodore mientras robaba el zumo de calabaza de su novia. -Podría ser una neandertal-.

Adrian negó con la cabeza. -Lo dudo. Aunque ella es una Gryffindor, es una chica increíble-.

-Agradable a la vista-. Blaise estuvo de acuerdo.

Draco comenzaba a sentirse un poco celoso, un sentimiento con el que no estaba familiarizado. No le gustaba el hecho de que sus compañeros estuviesen alabando a Granger. Él había formado un vínculo especial con ella, algo que estaba empezando a apreciar mucho, y fue por eso que de repente se volvió muy protector con ella. Era una amienemiga, una buena amienemiga, y él sabía lo que sus amigos realmente pensaban de ella.

No, de su casa .

-¿Qué piensas, Malfoy?- Adrian le dio un codazo a su compañero y Draco le frunció el ceño.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de lo agradable que es Granger a la vista?-

-Si no la encuentras atractiva, dudo de tu sexualidad-. murmuró Theodore y Draco se levantó, tirando su zumo de calabaza. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron de pie, preparándose para contener a Draco y a Theodore para detener la inminente lucha.

-Pensé que tu madre te había enseñado mejores modales, Nott-. siseó Draco de forma amenazadora. Theodore se puso de pie y cruzó la mirada de Draco con la suya.

-Te estás poniendo bastante nervioso, Malfoy- susurró Theodore. -¿He dado en el clavo?-

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada antes de recoger sus libros y salir del Gran Comedor. Sin que él lo supiera, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio y observó el percance. Blaise, se levantó y persiguió a su mejor amigo y Hermione lo miró preocupada.

'Qué habría pasado…' pensó, estaba ansiosa por sacar su diario y escribirle a su amienemigo.

 **.xx.**

No quería que lo encontraran, así que llamó rápidamente a su escoba y voló a una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts. Eligió la tercera más alta, ya que no quería estar sentado en la torre de Gryffindor por si alguien lo veía. Apoyado en el tejado, Draco vio volar algunos pájaros sobre el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto? Estuvo tan cerca de destapar su tapadera...

¿Por qué no podía mantener sus emociones bajo control?

¿Por qué tenía que estallar con Nott?

Su diario comenzó a calentarse.

 _ **¿Que ha**_ _ **pas**_ _ **ado**_ _ **?**_ Leyó las palabras de Hermione y, por alguna razón, su ira comenzó a disminuir.

 _ **No te preocupes, ¿qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **hizo la comadreja?**_

Esperó un rato antes de recibir un párrafo descomunal. -Vaya manera de escribir un ensayo, Granger-. Murmuró mientras comenzaba a leer lo que ella le había escrito, tratando de captar palabras significativas; estaba buscando idiota, cretino, comadreja, odio y cualquier variación.

A los ojos de Draco Malfoy, el mensaje de Hermione se veía algo así como:

 _... idiota..._ _cretino... besó a una chica Hufflepuff en el octavo piso... Lavender... mirada amenazadora ... Estoy preparada para hechizarlo... argh!_

Su párrafo de quinientas palabras se podía resumir en diecinueve. Draco estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. _**Relájate, Granger.**_

 _ **Estoy relajada**_ _ **. Mas o menos**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Haz algunos ejercicios de respiración.**_

 _ **¿Y me lo dice el hombre que acaba de enfrentarse cara a cara con su compañero**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Dijo algunas cosas que no apruebo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo cuáles**_ _ **?**_

 _ **No respeta a las mujeres.**_

 _ **¿Y eso te molesta?**_

 _ **Mi madre me enseñó a respetar a las mujeres.**_ Bueno, ella lo hizo. Pero Draco simplemente no solía usar esas lecciones... Ahora estaba empezando a ver cómo las lecciones de "Cómo tratar a una dama" que Narcissa le había dado a lo largo de su vida podían ser útiles.

Especialmente con Granger.

Hermione, por otro lado, estaba mirando su diario. Estaba sentada en su dormitorio (le había dicho a las chicas que tenía que ir rápidamente a la biblioteca, aunque en realidad no lo hizo; lo que hizo fue volver a su dormitorio), para escribirle a Draco e intentar descubrir qué había pasado. Aunque estaba siendo bastante esquivo. Pensando que debería cambiar de tema, le escribió: _**Todavía sigo molesta por lo que dijiste anoche.**_

Esperó unos segundos por su respuesta. _**¿Ayudarí**_ _ **a si**_ _ **te dijera que lo siento?**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Lo dir**_ _ **ías en serio?**_

 _ **Probablemente no. Quiero ver si eres toda una diosa ahí abajo.**_

 _ **Malfoy!**_

 _ **¡Madre tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n me enseñó a no mentir!**_

 _ **Puedes elegir lo que le dices a la gente.**_

 _ **¿Dónde está**_ _ **la diversi**_ _ **ón en eso?**_

A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa. Pelear con él era tan divertido. _**¿**_ _ **A d**_ _ **ó**_ _ **nde huiste?**_ Cambió de tema de nuevo. Draco se había acomodado en la torre, conjuró una almohada para descansar su trasero.

 _ **En ningún sitio en particular. ¿Por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **?**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Preocupad**_ _ **a**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Si lo estuviera, no lo admitirí**_ _ **a.**_ Hermione esperó ansiosamente para ver cuál sería la respuesta de Draco.

 _ **Aww, me alegra ver que te preocupas por mí**_ _ **rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca.**_ Ella no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta. ¡Espera! A ella no le importaba... ¿verdad?

 _ **No te acostumbres. DCAO es en media hora, ¿vienes?**_

 _ **¿Tengo que ir**_ _ **?**_

Hermione dijo: _**Sí.**_

 _ **Vale.**_ Respondió Draco.

 _ **Bien.**_ Respondió Hermione.

 _ **Estupendo.**_ Draco estaba tratando de molestarla.

 _ **Hasta luego.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **¡Adió**_ _ **s!**_

 _ **Adios.**_

Hermione estaba, en realidad, intentando no reírse por el tira y afloja que ella y Draco estaban intercambiando.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Vas a parar?**_

 _ **Cuando tu pares.**_

 _ **La verdad es que no quiero parar.**_

 _ **Bueno, yo tampoco.**_

 _ **Realmente tenemos que irnos.**_

 _ **Pues vamos.**_

 _ **¿Paramos**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Tú primero.**_

 _ **Malfoy!**_

 _ **Vamos, ratón de biblioteca.**_

 _ **Bah. Vale. Te veo en las mazmorras.**_

Hermione cerró su diario y lo dejo al pie de la cama. Maldita sea, ella estaba actuando como si tuviera una relación con Draco y haciendo lo que sus amigos muggles hacen con sus novios:

' _Cuelga tu primero'_

 _'No tu'_

 _'¡No tu!'_

' _No, tu primero'_

 _'No, tu primero'_

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Se estaba encariñando demasiado rápido con Draco Malfoy. Si eso era algo bueno o malo, aún no lo sabía.

 **.xx.**

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Neville y Kellah en la segunda fila. El profesor, quienquiera que fuera ese año, no había aparecido aún y los de octavo se habían mezclado para apostar cuánto tiempo pensaban que iba a durar este profesor.

Harry apostaba dos años.

Luna dijo seis meses.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees tu, Hermione?- le preguntó Neville y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Solo espero que no tenga a Voldemort en la parte de atrás de la cabeza-.

-O en su diario-. apuntó Kellah.

-O al final de un laberinto-. Hermione soltó una risita. Neville puso los ojos en blanco al ver que sus amigos eran impertinentes sobre las muchas resurrecciones de Voldemort. Antes no podrían haber bromeado al respecto. ¿Pero ahora? Hacían bromas al respecto en cualquier conversación... especialmente sobre cómo Harry lo desarmó hasta la muerte.

Nunca pasaba de moda.

Ron estaba sentado en una esquina con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan y Hermione se imaginó que era porque les guardaba rencor en ese momento, y se preguntó por qué él nunca aprendía. Cuando afirmó que le gustaba Hermione, se besuqueaba con Lavender, y ahora estaba besando a una chica de Hufflepuff cuando sabía que Lavender le gustaba.

Draco, Blaise y Tracey entraron seguidos por Vincent, Gregory, Adrian y Theodore. Theodore parecía molesto; probablemente fue por la discusión que tuvo con Draco en el Gran Comedor. En cualquier caso, los Slytherins eran como una familia y se reconciliaban rápidamente. Hermione miró por encima del hombro a tiempo para verlos sentarse en la última fila.

-Creo que un Dementor tendría una mejor oportunidad de enseñarnos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-. dijo Fay mientras se dejaba caer junto a Neville. -Pensadlo-, dijo guiñándome un ojo, -Si alguien les saca de sus casillas, podrían besarlos hasta la muerte-.

Hermione se rió, el chiste de Fay era gracioso. Kellah simplemente resopló y Neville metió la cabeza entre sus brazos, prefiriendo estar en otro lugar. Odiaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero allí estaba, y encima tenía que presentarse a los EXTASIS de esta asignatura. Bah.

Hermione estaba hojeando su libro, eligiendo dejar de lado el ajetreo y el bullicio de su alrededor. Kellah se levantó y fue a hablar con Susan Bones y Luna Lovegood un momento, antes de que el profesor decidiera aparecer. Fay, aburriéndose, se unió a ella y Hermione pudo escuchar ligeros ronquidos provenientes de Neville. El pobre se había quedado dormido.

Ron todavía estaba sentado en su rincón, enfurruñado, y Harry salió para ir al baño. De repente empezó a notar como debajo del libro de DCAO, su diario se calentaba.

 _ **¿Preparada para otro año de esta maldita clase?**_

Hermione reprimió su sonrisa y luchó contra el impulso de darse la vuelta y atrapar la mirada de Draco Malfoy. Rápidamente garabateó su respuesta.

 _ **Ayud**_ _ **é**_ _ **a derrotar a Voldemort.**_ _ **Nací preparada.**_

 _ **Yo tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n fui el único que alguna vez recibió un abrazo de él.**_

 _ **¿Te sientes afortunado**_ _ **?**_

 _ **No, la verdad.**_

Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a reír. _**Deberías considerarte**_ _ **especial.**_ _ **¿A parte de ti, qui**_ _ **é**_ _ **n más ha tenido la suerte de ser abrazado por él**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Conf**_ _ **ía en mí, esas cicatrices nunca sanarán... ¿Quieres besarlas mejor, Granger?**_

 _ **Muy gracioso, Malfoy.**_

 _ **Soy un chico divertido.**_

 _ **Más bien, pareces divertido.**_

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder a su burla, las puertas de las mazmorras se abrieron. La clase se giró e inmediatamente Hermione se puso de pie, se cubrió la boca con la mano. Harry jadeó con fuerza, y Ron reprimió una maldición.

-¿Remus?- finalmente Hermione recuperó la voz para susurrar el nombre de lo que parecía ser su nuevo/viejo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Remus Lupin. Draco simplemente rodó los ojos y cerró de golpe el diario.

'Genial', pensó, 'es el hombre lobo'.

-Buenas tardes-. Los ojos de Remus brillaron. -Me disculpo por la demora. Se puede decir que es de nuevo esa época del mes-.

Los pocos que sabían íntimamente lo que eso significaba compartieron unas risas. Harry sonrió al mejor amigo de su padre; fue una maravillosa sorpresa. Remus y Tonks no les habían contado que Remus planeaba volver a Hogwarts, pero eso no importaba: Harry estaba eufórico. Ron, a pesar de estar revolcándose en la miseria, se dio cuenta que debía ponerse de pie y estrechar la mano de su antiguo profesor y amigo.

-Sentaos-, Remus se dirigió al podio. Todos corrieron de vuelta a sus asientos; Hermione empujó a Neville para despertarlo.

-¿Qué…?- Sus ojos se enfocaron. -¡¿Remus ?!-

Remus se rió entre dientes. -Hola a ti también, Neville. Ahora…-, colocó sus libros y su varita. -Este va a ser un año intenso. La mayoría de vosotros sobresalís en defenderos de las artes oscuras y de otros-, sus ojos se posaron en Harry y luego se desplazaron hacia Hermione, -Y también en dominar las artes oscuras-.

Hermione se sonrojó tímidamente y todos en la sala rieron. Draco, quien estaba recostado en su asiento con los dedos enlazados detrás de su cabeza, estaba observando a Hermione Granger en secreto. El rubor en sus mejillas le sentaba muy bien.

Blaise le dio un codazo a Draco. -¿El hombre lobo?-

Draco asintió. -Sí... ¿recuerdas tercer año?-.

Gregory sonrió y miró a su mejor amigo. -¿Cuando Granger te dio un puñetazo?-

-Cállate, Greg-. Murmuró Draco.

-No hay mucho más que pueda enseñaros, pero si podemos potenciar lo que ya sabéis-. comentó Remus. -Si mi memoria no me falla, después de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tenéis 2 horas de hechizos imperdonables e ilegales y una clase de media hora de Transfiguración, ¿correcto?-

Hubo un coro de sí .

-Excelente. Estoy trabajando codo a codo con vuestro profesor de Hechizos Imperdonables e Ilegales.- Los ojos de Remus aterrizaron en los Slytherins. -Deberíais poder reconocer quién es. Lo que haré será complementar su clase. Ahora, para comenzar, la Directora y yo hemos decidido que, dado que este curso se considera "maldito", vamos a hacer algo respecto a eso: asignación de asientos-.

-¿Qué!?- gritó Ron y Remus le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

-Cambio de asientos, señor Weasley-. Repitió Remus. -Ahora, para promover las relaciones entre las casas, la Directora y yo decidimos que ubicaríamos a cuatro estudiantes en una mesa, todos representando una casa diferente. Comenzando con la primera mesa-.

Se escucharon quejas, y comenzaron los cambios. Los estudiantes tomaban sus asientos donde Remus Lupin les iba asignando y los estudiantes que acababan de perder sus asientos permanecían allí hasta que se les nombraba.

Mesa 1 : Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, Harry Potter de Gryffindor, Theodore Nott de Slytherin y Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff.

Mesa 2 : Kevin Entwhistle de Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley de Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin y Stacey Winterwaters de Hufflepuff.

Mesa 3 : Mandy Brocklehurst de Ravenclaw, Fay Dunbar de Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode de Slytherin y Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff.

Mesa 4 : Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom de Gryffindor, Adrian Pucey de Slytherin y Megan Jones de Hufflepuff.

Mesa 5 : Suzanna Li de Ravenclaw, Seamus Finnigan de Gryffindor, Vincent Crabbe de Slytherin, y Wayne Hopkins de Hufflepuff.

Mesa 6 : Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw, Dean Thomas de Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini de Slytherin, y Susan Bones de Hufflepuff.

Lupin siguió. Llamó a los nombres de cuatro estudiantes más que compartirían una mesa juntos en DCAO durante todo un año. Al final había cuatro estudiantes de pie y todos los ojos puestos en ellos.

-Y la mesa final se compone de: Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, Oliver Cadmus de Hufflepuff, y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.-

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas antes de tomar sus asientos uno al lado del otro en la última mesa en la parte de atrás a la izquierda. Kellah se sentó a la izquierda en la mesa que estaba al lado de Draco y Kevin estaba sentado en la de la derecha de Hermione. Sin aviso, Luna le sonrió a Draco.

-¿Malfoy? Soy Luna Lovegood, no se si lo recuerdas. Sé que también puedes ver warbles, no es necesario que me mientas-. La cara de Luna estaba incómodamente cerca de la de Draco. -Además, te ves como un idiota desde lejos, pero de cerca eres muy guapo-.

Draco balbuceó.

Hermione resopló.

Oliver estalló en carcajadas.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-De todos modos, ahora que hemos establecido la nueva asignación de asientos, me gustaría hacer algunos anuncios rápidos. En primer lugar, vuestros compañeros de mesa serán aquellos con los que trabajareis en los proyectos grupales y en los entrenamientos prácticos-, Remus escaneó con la mirada la clase. -En segundo lugar, esta clase tendrá cuatro proyectos principales-.

 **.xx.**

-Es bastante guapo de cerca-. Murmuró Kellah mientras las chicas iban a sentarse en el patio. Hermione estaba escuchando atentamente; estaban hablando de su amienemigo. -Sé que estás celosa, Fay-. Kellah fue una de las últimas estudiantes en ser llamada para su distribución de asientos en DCAO y, no pasó desapercibido por Hermione, que tuvo suficiente tiempo para comerse con los ojos a Draco sin piedad.

Las mujeres eran buitres.

Fay resopló. -El rubio platino no está en mi lista-.

-Es más bien rubio sucio-. Lavender se tocó la barbilla. -Solo quiero pasar mis dedos por su pelo-.

Hermione soltó una risita. -Su cabello se ve suave-.

-¡Brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, Hermione!- Kellah suspiró soñadoramente. -¿No te diste cuenta en DCAO?-

Hermione envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Kellah. -No, pero todos vieron que tu sí. Diablos, incluso Malfoy se dio cuenta. No paraba de moverse hacia mí todo el tiempo porque no parabas de mirarlo. ¡Y tú estabas sentada en la mesa junto a la nuestra!-

Kellah levantó la cabeza con dignidad. -Intentaba que se sintiera incómodo a propósito-.

-Claro-, sonrió Parvati. -Probablemente querías olerlo-.

-Apuesto a que huele tan delicioso como parece-. Kellah le guiñó un ojo. -Desearía poder sentarme al lado del Dios del sexo Slytherin. Mione es tan afortunada-.

-Oh, Kell-. Hermione negó con la cabeza. -Has hecho que los últimos ocho años de mi vida sean mucho más tolerables-.

Fay asintió con la cabeza. -Los chicos tenían a Ron, nosotras necesitábamos nuestra propia cómica-.

-Ron es divertido de ver,- resopló Lavender. -Kell es realmente graciosa-.

-Todavía sigo pensando en lo atractivo que es Malfoy-. Kellah se agachó para esquivar el golpe de Fay, haciendo que las chicas estallaran en carcajadas. Aunque Hermione tenía algunos amigos en el mundo muggle, estaba contenta de que ella y sus compañeras de dormitorio fueran tan cercanas. Claro que sus mejores amigos eran Harry y Ron (a pesar de la estupidez de Ron), pero ella necesitaba chicas en su vida.

Chicas como Fay, Kella, Lavender y Parvati.

-A parte del obvio sex appeal de Draco Malfoy-, dijo Fay mientras las chicas se sentaban en unos bancos. -¿Cómo estás, Lav?-

Lavender se encogió de hombros. -Gracias a vosotras me siento mejor. Ron es un imbécil-.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. -¿No te diste cuenta de eso cuando salió contigo un día después de confesar que le gustaba?-

Lavender se sonrojó. -Lo siento.-

-Sin daño, no hay delito. Nunca me gustó, ¿recuerdas?-

-No veo cómo a alguien podría gustarle-, murmuró Kellah. -Él no es Draco Malfoy-.

-¡Por Merlin!- Fay levantó las manos en el aire justo cuando Draco, Blaise y Theodore pasaban. Desafortunadamente para Fay, ella no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando: -¿No vas a dejar de hablar de las ganas que tienes de tirarte a Draco Malfoy?-

-¿Disculpa?-

Fay se puso roja y se volvió mecánicamente para ser saludada por un sonriente Draco Malfoy. -Uhh... umm... estábamos ... hablando sobre... Draco Malfoy de... Huffle... puff…?-

Draco se rió entre dientes. Hermione apretó con fuerza sus libros, no podía dejar de mirar a Draco. -¿De veras? ¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre ese Draco Malfoy de Hufflepuff?-

-Hablaba de lo atractivo que es-, le contestó Hermione y las chicas se giraron sorprendidas para mirarla. Ella vio como Draco abría los ojos con diversión. -¿Qué? Necesitas tomar apuntes de él, Malfoy-. Sus ojos brillaron. -De acuerdo con el recuento en el baño de Myrtle, está a tres puntos de quitarte el título de "El Dios del Sexo de Hogwarts"-.

-¿En serio?- dijo Draco. -Debo pedirle entonces que comparta conmigo sus secretos. Tal vez deberías presentármelo algún día, ¿hmm?-

-Dalo por hecho, Malfoy, lo haré-. Hermione se cuadró la barbilla.

Draco le guiñó a las chicas y se alejó, Kellah se agarró el pecho. -¡Merlín! Eso estuvo muy cerca-, y se giró hacia Hermione. -Tuviste que decírselo, ¿no?-

-¿Draco Malfoy de Hufflepuff?- Hermione gimió. -No es idiota; sabía que estábamos hablando de él-.

Fay se sonrojó. -Vale, sí, eso fue bastante estúpido por mi parte-.

-¿Bastante?- Parvati resopló. -Fue muy estúpido-.

-Te mereces que Buckbeak te muerda-. Murmuró Lavender y Fay la fulminó con la mirada.

-No tiene gracia, Lav-.

Hermione se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sintió que su diario se calentaba bajo las yemas de sus dedos y lo abrió con una sonrisa pícara.

 _ **¿Así que soy atractivo**_ _ **?**_

Al darse cuenta de que las chicas cambiaron de tema y estaban discutiendo sobre la nueva línea de moda de Madam Witch, Hermione sacó su pluma del bolsillo y escribió.

 _ **Tú no. El Malfoy de Hufflepuff.**_

Su respuesta llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _**¿Tal vez deberí**_ _ **as**_ _ **presentármelo esta noche?**_ _**Creo recordar, que tenemos una sesión de vuelo despu**_ _ **és de**_ _ **que se**_ _ **apag**_ _ **uen las luces.**_

 _ **Lo recuerdo. Ventana al Este de la Sección prohibida.**_

 _ **Me alegra ver que lo recuerdas.**_

 _ **Qui**_ _ **é**_ _ **n podría olvidarlo... vamos para clase ahora. ¿Te veo allí**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Sí. Nos vemos, ratón de biblioteca.**_

Hermione cerró el diario justo cuando las chicas se estaban levantando. Fay le preguntó: -¿Tienes un diario, Mione?-

Ella asintió. -Sí. Deberías intentar tener uno, es terapéutico-.

-Cierto. También lo es el sexo-.

-Con Draco Malfoy. ¡De Hufflepuff!- dijo Kellah riéndose mientras esquivaba el golpe que Hermione le lanzó. -Caray, no aceptáis una broma. Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde a clase-.

'Clase, con Draco Malfoy… de Slytherin, no de Hufflepuff' pensó Hermione mientras escondía una sonrisa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Espero que os haya gustado! Esto cada vez se va calentando más… :3

Debo disculparme por haber tardado más de lo que prometí en actualizar… pero no he podido sacar tiempo hasta ahora para traducir el Fic. Espero que podáis perdonarme…

Seguramente para este finde os tenga un regalito jijiji

Besitos a tod s!


	7. Lección número uno

—

\- Escrita por Wolf Blossom -

—

 **Capitulo 7 -** **Lesson Number One** **(Lección Número Uno)**

Las chicas entraron a su clase de Hechizos Imperdonables e Ilegales, riéndose de una estúpida historia sobre Harry y Ron que Hermione les estaba contando. Lavender lo estaba disfrutando; era la información perfecta para superar a Ron. Después de descubrir que Ron no entendía las complejidades de la anatomía de una mujer, decidió que nunca podría volver a mirarlo sin estallar en carcajadas.

Fay se sentó cerca de la parte de atrás del aula y Kellah y Parvati la siguieron rápidamente. Lavender y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

-Umm…- comenzó Lavender, -¿Nos vamos a sentar aquí?-

Fay asintió. -Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado lejos para ti?-

-Sí.- Hermione respondió sin dudarlo. -Moved el culo, nos sentaremos en aquella mesa.- dijo señalando la segunda mesa más cercana al profesor. Fay frunció el ceño.

-Pero…-

Hermione le sonrió maliciosamente. -Si vas a pedirme ayuda durante los exámenes, te sugiero que nos sentemos lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda prestar atención. -

-Deja de molestar a tus compañeras de habitación, Granger-. La voz profunda de Draco sonó desde la puerta. Hermione lo miró y enarcó una ceja, obviamente sorprendida y divertida de que él se dirigiera directamente a ella en lugar de hablar con ella a través del diario.

-Tengo que aprender, Malfoy- respondió, -¿Por qué no tomas algunos consejos del Malfoy de Hufflepuff? -.

Draco sonrió y a Hermione le dio una punzada el estómago. -Oh, lo haré - su voz pasó a un tono más bajo -Después de que me lo presentes. -

Fay se puso de pie. -¿Sabéis qué? Cambiémonos, no creo que pueda soportar otra conversación sobre Draco Malfoy de Hufflepuff.- Y con eso, se alejó. Hermione, Kellah, Lavender y Parvati estallaron en carcajadas e incluso a Draco se le escapó una risita.

Mientras las chicas se giraban para seguir a Fay, los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Draco y este le sonrió sutilmente y le guiñó un ojo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco con diversión, Hermione se alejó y Draco rápidamente se sentó en el asiento en el que Fay estaba hace un momento. En cuestión de segundos, Vincent y Gregory entraron seguidos por Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Adrian y Tracey. Inmediatamente detrás de Tracey estaban Harry, Ron, Luna y ese chico de Hufflepuff, Oliver.

-No eres como los otros Hufflepuff-. Puntualizó Ron y Oliver rodó los ojos.

-El sombrero cometió un error; se suponía que estaría en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor pero, ya sabes, un sombrero estúpido te conoce mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo -.

Harry asintió. -Puedo dar fe de ello.-

-¿Hechizos imperdonables e ilegales? - La voz chillona de Pansy hizo eco en la mazmorra. -¿Por qué tenemos que aprender esto?-

-Rápido!- Ron se giró hacia ella -Nombra las cuatro maldiciones imperdonables-.

Pansy resopló. -Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus y Imperius-.

-¿Y? - Ron levantó una ceja expectante y Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Solo hay tres maldiciones, Weasley -.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio para prestar atención a la interacción. Draco, cuya cabeza estaba enterrada en sus manos, escuchaba atentamente. Debajo de sus manos tenía sus dos libros y el diario, este último comenzó a calentarse lentamente. Se incorporó, y bostezó aparentando indiferencia antes de abrir su diario y echarle un vistazo a lo que Hermione le había escrito.

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará Pansy en atacar a Ron?**_

Draco sonrió y levantó la mirada, atrapando los ojos de Hermione. Articuló la boca para decir " _diez segundos_ " e inmediatamente después de cerrar sus labios, Pansy se lanzó sobre Ron.

-Expelliarmus no es una maldición imperdonable, ¡estúpido!-

-En realidad, señorita Parkinson - la voz familiar de Remus provenía de la entrada del aula, -Aprenderá en la segunda unidad que el _Expelliarmus_ es, de hecho, una de las nuevas maldiciones secundarias. Pero por ahora suelte el agarre del cabello del Sr. Weasley y tome asiento, bueno… en realidad no. Esta clase también tendrá un arreglo de asientos -.

Hubo quejas colectivas y Pansy frunció el ceño mordazmente a Ron, que se estaba frotando la cabeza... _Parkinson tenía un agarre de hierro_.

 _ **Eres bueno.**_

Draco miró la perfecta escritura en cursiva en su diario. Es cierto que Granger tenía buena letra... bueno, él también la tenía, pero no estaba dispuesto a felicitar su propia escritura. Sin embargo, podría decir que era un Malfoy. Una vez más, él la miró a los ojos y dijo con los labios: " _Lo s_ _é_ ".

 _ **¿Hay algún problema para que no escribas?**_

Se tuvo que aguantar una carcajada. Remus se dirigió a la mesa del profesor y mientras todos se centraban en él, Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para escribirle rápidamente a Hermione: _**Estoy sentado al lado de Crabbe y Goyle. Están obligados a preguntar qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **estoy escribiendo.**_

Hermione respondió rápidamente. Aparentemente sus amigos no le prestaban suficiente atención para preguntar qué estaba haciendo. Era eso o estaban acostumbrados a que estuviera concentrada en un libro y escribiendo con frecuencia. _**Diles que est**_ _ **ás hablando con la bruja más maravillosa que existe y que solo puedes soñar con ser como ella.**_

Draco rió disimuladamente. _**No estoy hablando con Myrtle la Llorona, Granger.**_

 _ **Wow, Malfoy. No solo vas detrás de una hija de muggles, sino que vas detrás de una que es un fantasma. Estoy segura de que tus antepasados Malfoy se está revolviendo en sus tumbas. Además, dije viva . Myrtle no lo está**_ _ **.**_

Draco fue rápido en responder. _ **Revolviendo, trastornando y probablemente esperen que no tengan la capacidad de transmitir el rasgo que me permite desear con lujuria a un fantasma que no para de llorar y encima es hija de muggles.**_

 _ **Me sorprende que todas esas palabras est**_ _ **é**_ _ **n en tu vocabulario.**_

 _ **Cuando me enfrento a Hermione Granger, necesito expandir mis horizontes.**_

 _ **Me alegra que consideres necesario "expandir tus horizontes" al hablar conmigo.**_

Draco levantó las cejas y miró lentamente a Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando ella le guiñó de forma pícara antes de volver su atención a Remus, quien parecía estar rebuscando un papel. Aparentemente estaba tratando de encontrar algo.

-Ajá, aquí está-. Dijo Remus más para sí mismo que para los demás. Finalmente, aclarando su garganta llamó la atención de la clase. -Su profesor para esta clase es nuevo, la Directora y el comité han decidido que es la mejor opción para que os enseñe -. Remus miró hacia la puerta. -Entre ahora, profesor Flint -.

Las cabezas se volvieron, algunas chicas se quedaron sin aliento, y Pansy estalló en una risa incontrolable, seguida de Tracey. Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Aparte de los Slytherins, nadie se dio cuenta de quién era realmente el profesor Flint. Los ojos de Hermione estaban fijos en el "Profesor Flint". Tenía que ser el profesor más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida.

Era alto, casi tan alto como Draco, con el pelo corto peinado hacia arriba como púas. Había una sombra a las cinco en punto que tapaba su rostro y, para completar el aspecto de «atractivo-profesor-chico-malo», tenía un pequeño pendiente de serpiente en su oreja izquierda. Podría no tener más de veinticinco.

Remus tenía una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro cuando vio que las chicas de la clase reaccionaban de la manera en que lo hicieron. Por supuesto, no reconocieron al profesor Flint, al cual no reconocerían sin su mandíbula prominente ni sin la grave cicatriz por un mordisco. Era una cosa maravillosa lo que los métodos muggle podían hacer. Al parecer, la magia no lo resolvía todo...

-Se graduó de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts y algunos de ustedes pueden reconocerlo, posiblemente incluso hayan compartido clases con él-. Remus asintió con la cabeza hacia el Profesor Flint. -¿Listo para subir al escenario, Profesor?-

El nuevo profesor de hechizos imperdonables e ilegales asintió antes de tomar una posición en el podio. -Hola clase.- saludó. Tenía una voz cobriza que reverberaba con absoluta masculinidad. Lavender suspiró ruidosamente y casi le da un infarto cuando el "Profesor Flint" guiñó un ojo en su dirección. La acción hizo que Pansy resoplara con fuerza y Tracey sofocara su risa.

Oh sí, reconocerían al Profesor Flint.

-Quiero agradecer al profesor Lupin por haberme presentado. De acuerdo con las instrucciones que nos dio la directora, también tengo que reasignar los asientos. ¡Todos en pie!-

La clase gimió y alguien, una chica de Ravenclaw, fue escuchada diciendo, —Y yo que pensaba que no existía nadie más sexy que Malfoy—.

Draco se divirtió y Hermione no ocultó su sonrisa. Ya se encargaría ella de mencionárselo cuando estuvieran teniendo sus lecciones de vuelo esa noche; era una burla perfecta, a la altura de Draco. El grupo se reunió al fondo de la clase mientras Remus y el profesor Flint agitaban sus varitas. Las mesas comenzaron a temblar antes de que salieran disparadas al aire, estaban rodeadas por un humo morado, y luego volvieron a bajar.

Ahora, en lugar de filas, había mesas lo suficientemente grandes para solo dos estudiantes.

-Genial-, Gimió Harry en voz alta. -Te lo dijimos, los Slytherins y los Gryffindor se llevan bien ahora. ¡No hay necesidad de cambiar los asientos!-

-Harry- El tono de Remus fue cortante y severo. Suspirando exasperado, Harry no dijo nada y simplemente miró las mesas. Hermione miró distraídamente a Draco que estaba charlando animadamente con Blaise, algo sobre una joya con incrustaciones de plumas.

El profesor Flint extendió un rollo de pergamino y comenzó a gritar los nombres: -Blaise Zabini y Neville Longbottom-.

Neville gruñó ruidosamente y Ron le dio una palmada reconfortante en el hombro. -Estarás bien amigo-.

-Unnnhh…- gruñó Neville. Los dos se adelantaron, se dieron la mano y eligieron una mesa para sentarse.

-Pansy Parkinson y Harry Potter-.

-¿Estás de coñ…-

-¡Harry Potter! Rugió Remus y Harry inmediatamente se calló. A regañadientes estrechó la mano de Pansy y tomaron la mesa justo detrás de Blaise y Neville.

-Adrian Pucey y Luna Lovegood-.

Ninguno se quejó, simplemente se dieron la mano y tomaron la mesa más alejada de donde estaban sentados los cuatro primeros. La lista continuó nombrando de dos en dos, las mesas se estaban llenando. Finalmente, solo quedaba una mesa, la más alejada, y dos personas:

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger-.

-Obvio-, murmuró Draco para que lo escuchara Hermione. -Nos hacemos amigos y de repente siempre estamos sentados juntos-.

-Amienemigos-. le corrigió Hermione mientras se le escapaba una pícara sonrisa, la respuesta del rubio fue una sensual sonrisa marca "Draco Malfoy". Una que ella solo le había visto un par de veces y por lo que había comprobado solo se las dirigía, a personas que parecían especiales para él.

' _Por las_ _barba_ _s de Merl_ _ín..._ _soy especial_ '. Pensó divertida, otra broma con la que poder burlarse de Draco esta noche.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Draco y Hermione mientras daban un paso adelante cada uno, se daban la mano, y luego procedían a caminar hacia su mesa. Draco se puso a un lado y esperó a que Hermione se sentara antes de tomar asiento; era su oportunidad de ser amable con ella ya que no podía realmente hacerlo sin gente levantando las cejas en su dirección.

-Excelente.- dijo sonriendo el profesor Flint. Remus Lupin sonrió antes de irse. Tan pronto como la puerta de la mazmorra se cerró, Blaise Zabini se puso de pie.

-¿Hablas en serio, colega?!-

El profesor Flint comenzó a sonreír como el gato de Cheshire. -¿En serio qué, señor Zabini? ¿Le importaría tomar asiento?-

Adrian levantó su mano y antes de que el Profesor Flint pudiera responder, le preguntó: -¿Cómo pudiste arreglar tu cara?-

La sonrisa del profesor Flint comenzó a ensancharse. Hermione, que estaba agradecida de que Draco y ella hubiesen conseguido un asiento que estuviese detrás de todos para que nadie pudiera verlos, se inclinó hacia su compañero de mesa. -¿Que está pasando?-

Draco la miró lentamente. -¿No lo reconoces?- le susurró y Hermione se mordió el labio.

-¿Se supone que debería?-

Draco se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, sin responder a Hermione. Miró al "Profesor" y preguntó: -Profesor Flint, ¿puedo llevar a cabo un experimento rápido para ayudar a mis compañeros a reconocer quién es usted?-

Si el profesor Flint sonriese más, su boca se desencajaría para siempre. -Señor Malfoy, no tengo ni idea de a lo que se refiere-.

Levantando su varita, Draco la agitó en dirección al Profesor Flint y empezó a aparecer en la cara de este una grotesca mordida. Se escucharon una multitud de exclamaciones y Hermione se las arregló para chillar: -¿Marcus Flint?-

En ese preciso momento, Pansy y Tracey estallaron en carcajadas seguidas por el resto de los Slytherins. La chica de Ravenclaw, que antes comentó que Flint estaba más bueno que Draco, se desmayó y algunos de los estudiantes corrieron hacia ella. Luna Lovegood salió corriendo de la clase para llamar a Madam Pomfrey.

-Wow, colega-, sonrió Theo, -No han pasado ni diez minutos y ya has enviado a alguien al ala del hospital-.

-Ma... cu... Flint ... Mar... cus…- Hermione miró boquiabierta al profesor y Draco miró a su antiguo compañero y ahora profesor.

-Creo que has dejado a Granger sin palabras-.

Ron se levantó y apuntó con un dedo a Marcus. -¡Pero suspendiste dos veces! ¿Cómo demonios te convertiste en un maldito profesor?-

-Le sugiero que me hable con respeto, señor Weasley,- dijo sarcásticamente Marcus. -Mi expediente no es de su incumbencia-.

Ron se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. Refunfuñando, se volvió hacia Blaise y dijo: -¿Cómo?-

Blaise se encogió de hombros. -Ni idea, Comadreja. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú si te digo la verdad-.

-Ma... ma... ma… -

Draco le dio un codazo a Hermione. -Granger, por favor, forma palabras coherentes-.

-¿Marcus Flint ?-

-Creo que establecimos que ese es su nombre-. Draco estaba disfrutando del momento. Era el material perfecto para burlarse de Granger esta noche... Lo que no sabía era que ella ya tenía también material para burlarse de él.

-¿Cómo ?-

-Bueno,- sonrió Draco. -El señor y la señora Flint descubrieron que estaban esperando un bebé-

Hermione le lanzó a Draco una mirada feroz. -Sé cual es el proceso que tuvieron que realizar el Sr. y la Sra. Flint para tener a Marcus, ¿pero cómo… ?-

-Bueno, cuando un hombre ama a una mujer…-

-Malfoy,- Hermione lo miró con furia, -Cállate-.

Marcus golpeó su varita en el podio como se lo habían visto hacer a Severus Snape durante años en Hogwarts. -¿Hemos terminado de hablar de mi nacimiento, nombre y expediente? Tenemos una clase que comenzar-.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que la clase había terminado. Marcus frunció el ceño y dijo para sí mismo: -Ahora entiendo por qué Snape era tan desagradable-.

En ese preciso momento, Madam Pomfrey se apresuró seguida por Luna.

 **.xx.**

Kellah, Parvati, Lavender y Fay alcanzaron a Hermione cuando salieron de las mazmorras. Kellah envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione y procedió a molestarla. -Ma… ma... ma..-.

Hermione la empujó. -Vete a la mierda, Kell-.

-Sin embargo tenías razón,- Parvati dirigió su mirada a Hermione. -Si quitamos la cicatriz y la mandíbula protuberante, es un buen ejemplar-.

Fay levantó sus cejas hacia Hermione. -¿Analizaste si Marcus Flint estaría bueno sin esa enorme cosa que llama mandíbula?-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó. -¡Puede que sea un ratón de biblioteca, pero los hombres atractivos me atraen!-

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ella-, admitió Kellah. -Le podríamos conjurar la cara y cambiarle la mandíbula. Aunque se ve mejor de lo que hubiésemos conjurado-.

Fay gimió y negó con la cabeza. -Lo juro por Merlín-.

-¿Por qué Slytherin tiene todos los hombres atractivos?- Lavender suspiró tristemente. -Zabini, Malfoy, Nott…-

-Crabbe y Goyle no son tan guapos-, dijo Fay secamente. -Harry, Ron y Neville están mil veces mejor que ellos-.

Hermione se estremeció. -Crecí con esos tres últimos como hermanos. Sus nombres "más" atractivos no es agradable.-

-Y Ron está fuera de la lista de atractivos por tiempo indefinido-. dijo Lavender. -Es un imbécil que no puede estar enamorado de una chica más de un minuto-.

Kellah de broma empujó a Hermione. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que Ron vuelva a estar en la lista de favoritos?-

-¡Nunca!- dijo Lavender con vehemencia. -Es... es... es…-

-¿Una comadreja?- le ofreció Kellah y Lavender pilló el insulto.

-Sí. ¡Una comadreja!-

Parvati soltó una risita. -Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo con los Slytherins-.

-Después de decir que son tres de los que más destacan con su atractivo-. Hermione agregó y Kellah murmuró un amén suave.

-¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos de ellos me parecen más atractivos?- murmuró Fay. -De repente me imagino a Zabini con un atuendo de Auror. ¿Por qué esa imagen me parece tan excitante?-

Kellah se lamió los labios. -No lo sé, pero se me está haciendo la boca agua a mi también-.

Hermione gimió y negó con la cabeza. -Sinceramente, no sé si reír o alejarme fingiendo que no os conozco-.

Fay resopló. - Lo dice la chica que analizó a nuestro profesor de Hechizos Imperdonables e Ilegales?-

-Cállate, Fay. No sabía que era nuestro profesor cuando lo analicé, ¿vale?-

Las chicas lograron dar cinco pasos más antes de que Padma corriera a través del patio, buscando a su hermana. -Parvati! Parvati! Ven, ahora !-

Parvati miró a sus amigos para disculparse antes de correr hacia su hermana. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

Kellah bostezó ruidosamente y les dijo a sus amigas que se iba a estudiar un poco. Fay se burló de ella preguntándole si realmente iba a estudiar. Kellah solo le lanzó una mirada asesina y se alejó arrastrando a Lavender sin decir palabra.

-¡Que—yo no quiero estudiar!-

-¡Lo vamos a hacer ahora!-

Fay se inclinó hacia Hermione. -Creo que Kell acaba de ver a Ron caminar hacia la dirección de la Biblioteca... ahora están en modo acosador-.

Hermione resopló. -Mujeres.-

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Escucha, quiero ir a darme una ducha antes de salir a correr-, Fay y su ejercicio. Ella era la única a parte de Hermione que mantenía su rutina de ejercicio y alimentación sana, -¿te veo esta noche?-

Hermione asintió. -Claro.-

Como no quedaba nadie de su grupo de amigas, Hermione decidió volver a la torre de Gryffindor para estudiar y, con un poco de suerte, hablar con Draco Malfoy.

 **.xx.**

 _ **Ma… ma …ma…?**_

Hermione miró su diario. Acababa de iniciar su camino hacia la torre cuando su diario se calentó. _Al parecer, nadie iba a dejar pasar eso._

 _ **Cá**_ _ **llate, Malfoy.**_

Draco estaba sentado en su cama con las cortinas echadas con su diario apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Sus amigos estaban jugando una ronda de Spin the Wand y dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza. En realidad, solo quería escribirle a Granger... y por alguna razón lo veía bien.

 _ **Nerviosa por nuestra clase de vuelo**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Ni mucho menos**_

 _ **Parece que tus palabras han vuelto sin la presencia de Flint.**_

Hermione frunció el ceño. _**Lo juro por Merl**_ _ **í**_ _ **n, cancelar**_ _ **é**_ _ **nuestra lección de vuelo si continú**_ _ **as.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **tal si reemplazamos la palabra lección por cita?**_

 _ **¿Me estás pidiendo salir, Malfoy?**_

 _ **¿Ahora que s**_ _ **é**_ _ **que es posible cerrar esa bonita pequeña boca tuya? Sí.**_

Hermione estaba boquiabierta. _É_ _l estaba... espera... ¿_ _qué_ _?_ Se quedó mirando la página. _'Ya es la segunda vez que me quedo sin palabras hoy. Tengo que parar de hacer esto'_ , pensó.

Como si leyera su mente, Draco escribió: _**¿Te la he cerrado?**_

 _ **Cá**_ _ **llate, Malfoy.**_

 _ **P**_ _ **arece que es tu frase favorita. Deberíamos convertirlo en tu eslogan, como esas cosas de superh**_ _ **é**_ _ **roe muggles que tanto te gustan.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Est**_ _ **ás tratando de molestarme?**_

 _ **Es m**_ _ **uy posible. ¿F**_ _ **unciona?**_

 _ **Muy bien, en realidad.**_

Draco tuvo que sonreír. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto tomarle el pelo? Ella era tan diferente a cualquier otra persona. Si hiciese esto mismo con otra chica, pensaría que estaría tratando de meterse en sus faldas. Pero no Granger...

En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si alguien habría estado bajo sus faldas. La última vez que intentó preguntarle, se enfadó mucho con él.

 _ **Genial, esa era mi intención.**_

 _ **Malfoy?**_

 _ **Sí, ¿Granger?**_

 _ **Cá**_ _ **llate.**_

Draco empezó a reírse. _**Est**_ _ **ás perdiendo facultades, esto no dice mucho de la bruja más brillante de nuestra**_ _ **é**_ _ **poca. No solo te quedaste dos veces sin palabras, sino que pareces no saber que "cállate" tiene muchos sinó**_ _ **nimos.**_

Dos minutos después Hermione respondió: _**contener; atragantarse; cerrar el pico; cerrar la boca**_ _ **; amordazar; morderse la lengua; callarse la boca; mantener el pico cerrado; poner un bozal; silencio; callar; ¡chss!, ¡chitón!; dejar de parlotear; deja de hablar.**_

 _ **¿En serio me acabas de dar sinó**_ _ **nimos de c**_ _ **á**_ _ **llate?**_

 _ **Sí.**_

Draco podía prácticamente imaginarse su sonrisa. _**Touch**_ _ **é Granger, touché**_ _ **. Me está empezando a gustar tu forma de pensar.**_

 _ **Pens**_ _ **é**_ _ **que siempre te había gustado mi forma de pensar.**_

 _ **Si, pero nunca lo había admitido**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¿Lo estás haciendo ahora?**_

 _ **Sí, porque somos amigos**_

 _ **Amienemigos, Malfoy.**_

 _ **Tanto monta, monta tanto.**_

Hermione miró incrédula lo que estaba leyendo. _**Eso solo funciona cuando estás hablando en voz alta.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **pasaría si lo he dicho en voz alta?**_

 _ **Pues que yo no te he escuch**_ _ **ado**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Quizás deberías limpiarte los oí**_ _ **dos.**_

 _ **Malfoy!**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. Cá**_ _ **llate.**_

 _ **En realidad, iba a decir silencio.**_

 _ **Cáspitas! Granger sabe c**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo usar sin**_ _ **ónimos de 'callarse' en una conversació**_ _ **n.**_

 _ **Cá**_ _ **llate, Malfoy.**_

Draco se rió entre dientes.

 _ **Espera...**_ _ **¿acabas de escribir cáspitas?**_

Draco se encogió. Esperaba que ella no captara eso. _**Mi familia pertenece a una larga casta de sangres puras.**_

 _ **Querrás decir ¿casta endogámica?**_

 _ **Cállate, Granger.**_

 _ **Deber**_ _ **ías usarlo también como tu eslogan, Malfoy.**_

 _ **Podríamos tener un eslogan de pareja.**_

 _ **No somos una pareja.**_

 _ **Somos un par de sabelotodos.**_

 _ **¿Dices c**_ _ **áspitas**_ _ **y sabelotodo? ¿**_ _ **Qui**_ _ **é**_ _ **n eres y dónde está el verdadero Malfoy?**_

 _ **Me siento halagado**_ , escribió Draco. _¿Por qu_ _é no se le cansaba la mano cuando le escribía a Granger, pero si_ _cuando tomaba apuntes en clase?_ _**Pero me tengo que despedir**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿Nos vemos esta noche?**_

 _ **Sí**_ _ **, adi**_ _ **ós Malfoy.**_

 _ **Hasta luego, Granger.**_

Hermione murmuró ' _Malfoy_ ' y vio como desaparecía la tinta. ¿Por qué discutir con Draco la entretenía tanto? Discutía con Harry y Ron a diario y eso no la estimulaba de la misma manera que lo hacía con Draco. Cerrando el diario, Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió de nuevo el calor en su mano que irradiaba el diario.

Confundida, Hermione abrió de nuevo el diario.

 _ **PD: te echo de menos**_ _ **. Adi**_ _ **ó**_ _ **s.**_

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse. -Draco…- Susurró antes de sonreír y cerrar de nuevo el diario. No iba a hacer desaparecer esas palabras tan rápido.

 **.xx.**

Hermione caminó de puntillas por la biblioteca; había obtenido permiso para "estudiar" en la sección prohibida para obtener algunos "puntos extra". Tenía suerte de ser una de las favoritas de McGonagall... ventajas de ser la preferida de un profesor. Llegó a la ventana del Este para ver como Draco volaba sin rumbo por el aire, realizando bucles perfectos.

Hermione abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza. -¡Malfoy!- Le llamó. Se detuvo a mitad de una pirueta, la miró (boca abajo), sonrió, la saludó y completó su recorrido antes de volar hacia ella.

-Hola Granger, ¿preparada para nuestra cita?-

-Lección.-

-Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches.- Acercó la escoba a la ventana, Draco le tendió una mano y Hermione la tomó; la ayudó a salir de la biblioteca y subirse a la escoba. Por miedo a perder el equilibrio, Hermione le agarró la mano con todas sus fuerzas y levantó la otra mano para agarrar su hombro. Con la mano que Draco tenía libre le rodeó la cintura y decidió montarla por su cuenta en la escoba en vez de esperar a que ella se subiera.

Después de que ella estuviera cómodamente sentada, pegar su espalda contra el pecho de él y agarrar la escoba, Draco comenzó a guiar a su fiel corcel, ("Lightyear - La escoba"), sin rumbo fijo. Tenía una mano apoyada alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la otra mano colgaba a un lado.

-¿Cuál es la primera lección?- Preguntó Hermione mientras la escoba se mantenía a flote.

-¿Además de conseguir subirte, elevarte del suelo, y ascender?-

Hermione gruñó y giró para mirarlo. -Sí, aparte de que, mientras te tenga a ti, no necesitaré saber cómo subirme ni como hacer que vuele-.

Draco sonrió con picardía y levantó su mano libre para quitarle algo de la nariz. Hermione arrugó la cara y fijó la mirada en su nariz. No le había hecho gracia el hecho de que le gustara que le hiciera eso. Fue una sensación extraña.

-Tienes que aprender cómo conectar con tu escoba, para poder controlarla con tu mente-.

Hermione frunció el ceño. -¿Pero… cómo?- Ella se había dado la vuelta y estaba mirando la situación frente a ella. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y acercó sus labios a su oreja.

-Simplemente sucede-, susurró y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. -No sabes cómo ni cuándo, pero acabas estableciendo una conexión que significa más para ti que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo-.

Hermione no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. -¿Algo así como una buena... amienemistad?-

Los labios de Draco parecían acercarse cada vez más (si es que era posible) a su oreja. -Una buena amistad-. La mano que estaba alrededor de su cintura le dio un ligero apretón y Hermione odió cómo le gustaba lo segura que se sentía con él. Cómo... si se sintiera completa.

Indecisa, se giró para mirar esos ojos grises como la tormenta. Cuando comenzó a hablar, apenas se podía reconocer, su voz era un susurro. -Pensé que dijiste que no seríamos amigos hasta que nos besáramos-.

Él sonrió.

 _Oh, cómo podía ser tan_ _guapo..._

-¿Eso dije?- Su voz era tan sedosa, tan aterciopelada. Era completamente etéreo y masculino y Hermione era muy consciente de cómo el vello de su nuca se erizaba y cómo su corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza contra el pecho. Debido a que no podía dejar de mirarle (estaba empezando a sentir los músculos agarrotados por estar en esa postura); Hermione cambió de postura pasando una de sus piernas sobre la escoba y se sintió cómoda sentada al lado de Draco.

-Lección número uno- se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. Las estrellas centelleaban en el cielo y la luna brillaba. -Cuando formas una amistad con alguien, siempre es de buena educación sellarla-. Sin esperar una respuesta, Draco se inclinó y atrapó sus labios. Hermione estaba sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo rígido.

 _Draco Malfoy estaba..._

 _É_ _l estaba…_

 _É_ _l la estaba besando._

La mano libre que tenía colgando a un lado la levantó y la colocó en la nuca de Hermione. Sintió como tiraba un poco de ella y como el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura se tensaba. Hermione decidió dejarse llevar; no pensar, y por difícil que fuera, probablemente fue la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Levantó sus manos, las envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Draco e inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia arriba. Inmediatamente el beso se intensificó. Draco pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y Hermione despegó los labios para que pudiese entrar. Se pegó un poco más cerca de ella y la abrazó más fuerte.

Las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en su camisa mientras apretaba los puños, arrugando la camisa verde que llevaba puesta. Los fuegos artificiales que los rodeaban eran mágicos, algo tan irreal, incluso para los dos magos más inteligentes del siglo.

La escoba perdió altitud de repente y los dos se separaron al unísono. Sus frentes, sin embargo, permanecieron juntas y Draco sonrió. -Supongo que perdí mi conexión con Lightyear-.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios. -Estabas demasiado ocupado conectando con tu aprendiz. Eres un gran instructor de vuelo-.

Draco le mordió con suavidad los labios. -Tengo una estudiante maravillosa-.

Hermione solo sonrió mientras se fundían en otro beso, esta vez con más intensidad. Su mano subió desde su cuello hasta su pelo y lo agarró suavemente. En el beso susurró: -Siempre me ha gustado tu pelo-.

-¿No está demasiado desordenado?- Susurró mientras tenía su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. A pesar de estar atrapado, este se las arregló para sonreír.

-Nunca.-

A lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte gruñido. Ellos, lamentablemente, dejaron de besarse y Draco miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido y chasqueó la lengua. -Creo que esa es nuestra señal de que han apagado las luces. Tengo la sensación de que acabamos de llegar…-

Hermione asintió, aunque con tristeza. -Se nos ha hecho tarde-.

-¿Deberíamos continuar mañana la lección de vuelo?-

-Deberíamos.-

Draco frotó su nariz contra la de ella y rápidamente guió a Lightyear de vuelta a la ventana del Este de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Acercó la escoba al alféizar de la ventana y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para acomodar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Afortunadamente seguía sentada de lado. -La mejor estudiante que he tenido-.

Hermione levantó una ceja. -¿Cuántas estudiantes has tenido?-

Él sonrió, de forma depredadora. -Solo a ti.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, y la besaba en la frente antes de ayudarla a bajar de la escoba y entrar en la biblioteca. -Buenas noches, Hermione -.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que un leve tono rosado teñía sus mejillas. _Oh, con qué facilidad conseguía hacerla sonrojar..._

-Buenas noches, Draco... -

Él le guiñó un ojo antes de salir volando con Lightyear. Hermione se quedó allí, mirando embobada la ventana e intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

' _Debo de estar soñ_ _ando'_ , pensó, _no podría haber otra explicación_.

 _Draco Malfoy acababa de besarla_.

 _Y fue la mejor sensación del mundo._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí! El primer beso de nuestra pareja favorita! :3

Perdonad que no actualizara el fin de semana anterior como os prometí, pero estaba esperando que me aclarara una parte la escritora.

Besitos a tod s! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Lección número dos

—

\- Escrita por Wolf Blossom -

—

 **Capitulo 8 -** **Lesson Number Two** **(Lección Número Dos)**

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama, aturdida. Sus labios aún palpitaban por haber sido besados con intensidad por Draco Malfoy; aún podía olerlo, sentir la fuerza de su brazo al aferrarse a ella; es como si lo estuviese reviviendo. Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que quería era volver a ese momento, para besar a Draco y volver a sentir esa sensación tan maravillosa.

Se giró a la izquierda, a la derecha, luego boca arriba. Ninguna de las posturas la ayudaba a quedarse dormida. El aura violeta del cielo nocturno entraba en el dormitorio y todo lo que Hermione quería era dormir; _y ser otra vez besada por Draco_.

' _Espera, ¿qué?'_

Hermione gruñó y se sentó, completamente enfadada. No quería perder el sueño por el "Príncipe" de Slytherin, que también se refería a sí mismo como el "Dios sexual". (Aunque a partir de ahora, Hermione no podía parar de imaginarse que si era tan habilidoso con sus labios, qué otras cosas podría hacer…). Sus ojos, de alguna manera, se movieron hasta el diario que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche y eso provocó que se atragantara.

 _¿Estaba esperando que él le escribiera?_

' _No. Pero, ¿por qué estoy tan decepcionada de que no lo haya hecho?'_

Hermione apretó sus sábanas. ' _Respira, Granger. Si quieres hablar con él, escríbele'._

Pero ella quería que él lo hiciera primero.

Hermione solo tenía ganas de gritar; su presión arterial probablemente estaba por las nubes y todas las posibilidades de conciliar el sueño se habían esfumado por completo. Decidiendo que necesitaba caminar un poco, Hermione salió de la cama y cogió su bata de noche. _Un paseo por Hogwarts... con suerte se encontraría con alguien interesante._

Como Peeves.

O Myrtle la Llorona.

O tal vez... ¿Draco?

 **.xx.**

El paseo le había despejado la mente, así que puso rumbo para volver a la torre y dormir... durante las dos horas y media que le quedaban de la noche. No se había topado con nadie de interés, pero había encontrado la Sala de los Menesteres. _'Qué raro'_ pensó, cuando vio aparecer las enormes puertas; _'pensaba que solo aparecías cuando alguien te requería'._

A pesar de eso, entró en la Sala encontrándose con una biblioteca enorme con todo lo que Hermione podía imaginar. No sabía que podía hacer eso, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de todos modos. Cuando miró el reloj de su abuelo, vio que eran casi las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada. Colocó en su sitio el libro que había cogido, y le agradeció a la Sala de los Menesteres mentalmente antes de salir corriendo para volver a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione sentía como si se acabara de quedar dormida cuando sintió que le habían tirado un cojín gigante. Balbuceando, se incorporó de repente y escaneó la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño, se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró a Kellah, que se estaba riendo.

\- No ha tenido gracia, ¡podría haberme dado un infarto!-

\- Pensé que querías levantarte hoy temprano para ir a Herbología-. Kellah sonrió con satisfacción - seguida de Encantamientos, Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-.

Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. - Nadie puede estar preparado para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-.

\- Pero Hagrid lo enseña-.

Fay, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, frunció el ceño con expresión sombría. - Lo juro, si un Hipogrifo me ataca de nuevo… !- No terminó la frase, pero todas entendieron a qué se refería Fay: pobre chica. Aunque también había que decir que era la reina del drama.

\- Tú y Malfoy, los dos- soltó Hermione. Fay puso los ojos y se acercó a su baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama para coger su uniforme.

\- Si hay algo que él y yo tenemos en común, es eso-.

\- Y vuestro odio por Ron-. dijo Lavender. Su comentario hizo que a las chicas les diera un ataque tonto de risa.

' _Espero que hoy no sea incómodo estar con él'_ , pensó Hermione mientras se arrastraba fuera de la cama. Estaba un poco cansada, pero sabía que su agotamiento y su falta de sueño iban a empeorar a lo largo del día.

' _Qué suerte.'_

 **.xx.**

Madame Sprout entró al invernadero con los de octavo detrás de ella. Neville era el único que parecía emocionado; todos los demás parecían bastante aburridos. De todos los de octavo, Draco Malfoy parecía el más molesto, —no es que Hermione lo estuviera mirando ni nada.

Ni tampoco es que ella no fuese consciente de cómo él ni siquiera había hecho contacto visual con ella.

' _Asquerosa cucaracha malvada y repugnante'_. Le insultó con amargura mentalmente mientras consideraba si debería revivir ese momento de "nostalgia" del infame puñetazo.

\- Mira!- Ron le dio un codazo a Hermione haciendo que parara en seco para mirar lo que este estaba observando. Perdiéndose la mirada que brilló en los ojos de Draco justo cuando pasó a su lado con sus dos amigos. -¡Una _Júpiter Atrapa Moscas_!-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Una qué?-

Ron y Hermione se acercaron más y Harry, desde la esquina, gritó: - ¡No os acerquéis demasiado, le gusta comer pelo humano!-

Hermione inmediatamente retrocedió y Ron se echó a reír. - No tengo el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para... ¡AHHH QUITÁDMELA!-

Lavender estalló en carcajadas. - ¡Eso es! ¡Cómete ese pelo pelirrojo! ¡Buena planta!- Detrás de ella, los Slytherins se partían de risa y Madame Sprout corrió a rescatar a su estudiante de la planta. Harry no pudo evitar reírse también, la imagen era para morirse de risa. Hermione miraba con horror, sabiendo que podría haber sido ella la que podría haber caído en las garras de una malvada _Júpiter Atrapa Moscas_.

\- ¡Aww! ¡AWW! ¡QUITADME LA MALDITA PLANTA, HEY, CUIDADO CON LA OREJA!-

Madame Sprout sacó su varita, la agitó e inmediatamente la planta soltó a Ron. Sonaba como si estuviera lloriqueando mientras se enroscaba en su vasija de barro. - Maldita sea, no me sisees!- Gruñó Ron.

\- Gritarle a una planta no te servirá de mucho, comadreja-. Vociferó Draco. -¿No te alegras de haberte alejado a tiempo, Granger? Si esa cosa se llega a enredar en tu pelo tendríamos que haberte tenido que rapar toda la cabeza para poder quitártela.-

\- Métete un calcetín en la boca, Malfoy-. Murmuró Harry. - Recuerda: unidad de la casas. Sé civilizado-.

\- Civilizado no es parte de su vocabulario- murmuró Padma mientras caminaba junto a ellos con su hermana cogida del brazo. - Ni siquiera creo que sepa lo que eso significa-.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. - Civilizado, adjetivo, se originó entre 1350 y 1400, procedente de la palabra en latín _civilis_. La definición es ser educado y atento. Sinónimos que incluye: respetuoso, deferente, gentil, servicial, amable, urbano y cortés. ¿Es suficiente para ti, Patil?-

Harry simplemente se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Draco mientras todos luchaban por cerrar sus bocas. - Si no fueras rubio y de pecho plano, hubiera pensado que eras Hermione. Eso fue... tan... Hermione!-

Draco levantó una ceja y Susan Bones se mordió la lengua para aguantarse la risa. - ¿Pecho plano, Harry?-

Harry miró a Susan, luego a Hermione, y luego a Draco. - Bueno… Hermione ha pasado por un impresionante cambio post-pubertad.-

\- !Señores! ¿Podríamos, por favor, continuar la clase?- dijo la Profesora Sprout mientras Hermione murmuraba: - Y dejar el tema de mi "impresionante cambio post-pubertad."

 **.xx.**

Hubo un descanso de dos horas entre _Herbología_ y _Encantamientos_ , por lo que Hermione decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para estudiar un poco, como siempre. Kellah le prometió que golpearía a Harry por hacer ese comentario sobre _"el impresionante cambio post-pubertad"_ , pero Hermione le dijo que lo dejara pasar. Tenía otros métodos para castigar a Harry por lo que había dicho. Como _negarse a ayudarlo a estudiar para los EXTASIS, ese sería un castigo apropiado._

Lo último que Hermione sabía, era que Ron estaba intentando que Lavender hablara con él, pero Fay y Kellah estaban actuando como sus centinelas. Hermione tenía una imagen mental muy graciosa de Kellah y Fay vestidas con armaduras que miraban ferozmente a un tembloroso Ron.

Hermione detuvo su camino hacia la biblioteca cuando su diario (que era el primer libro en la pila de cuatro que llevaba), comenzó a calentarse. Su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, pero decidió hacerle esperar, que se sentara allí y mirara su diario durante el tiempo que le llevara llegar a la biblioteca, encontrar una silla vacía, sentarse, instalarse, buscar los libros de los estantes que necesitaba, volver y sentarse cómodamente.

Eso era lo que iba a tener que esperar hasta que ella le respondiera.

 _Arrjj, ¿pero a quién quería engañar?_ Hermione no podía esperar tanto; mientras continuaba su camino a la biblioteca, abrió el diario.

 _ **Estás enfadada, Granger?**_

Hermione simplemente se quedó boquiabierta por lo que le había escrito. _¿Qué si estaba enfadada? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba enfadada! Ella estaba muy... decepcionada..._

' _Eso.'_

' _Decepcionada.'_

No podía caminar y escribir al mismo tiempo, así que cerró el diario y se apuntó mentalmente que ya luego le contestaría a Malfoy. Le haría esperar un rato por lo menos. _¿Por qué le preguntaba si estaba enfadada cuando él apenas hizo contacto visual con ella?_ Los hombros de Hermione se desplomaron; _vale, ella también era en parte culpable. Ella no le había escrito y esperaba que él lo hiciese primero._ Su forma de pensar era ligeramente sexista y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

 _Sin embargo, hubiera sido una maravillosa sorpresa si le hubiera escrito antes._

 _¿Qué esperaba?_ _¿Qué la arrastrara a un rincón oscuro del castillo y la besara hasta que le doliera los labios?_

 _Sí, eso también estaría bien._

' _Cuentos de hadas'_ , pensó Hermione, _'Solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas. No sucede en la vida real, pero… ¿en qué estoy pensando? !Draco Malfoy! !Draco-maldito-Malfoy! Sólo somos amigos. Sí, nos besamos... pero eso fue para pasar de amienemigos a amigos, ¿verdad? Uff, ¿por qué no paro de darle vueltas?'_

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando la arrastraron a un rincón oscuro del castillo. El primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que Peeves iba a atraparla en la pared y que tendría que encontrar una manera para salir de la pared. Sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente cuando el delicioso aroma familiar de Draco Malfoy llenó sus sentidos.

\- Dije, ¿estás enfadada, Granger?- Su voz estaba tan cerca; la envolvió con su cuerpo mientras la presionaba contra la fría pared de piedra del castillo. Sus libros quedaron aplastados entre sus cuerpos y ella tuvo espacio suficiente para moverse y mirar los ojos grises de Draco.

\- ¿Por qué debería estar enfadada?- Se las arregló para levantar una ceja. - Estoy un poco molesta porque me detuviste en mi camino a la biblioteca. ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?-

Su pecho retumbó, lo que se tradujo en una risa sensual que provenía de su garganta. - Pansy no es tan divertida como tú-.

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon. - No lo es, ¿verdad? Tal vez deberías conocerla más a fondo. Se rumorea por los pasillos que es bastante zorra y que tiene un sádico sentido del humor-.

\- ¿Un sádico sentido del humor? Probablemente. Pero, ¿zorra? ¿Quién demonios va diciendo eso? ¿Diggory?-

\- Está muerto.-

\- Por eso mismo.-

Hermione negó con la cabeza e intentó empujar a Draco fuera de su camino. - Si has terminado de molestarme, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a leer algo antes…-

Silenció su balbuceo con sus labios.

Hermione estaba esperando que sucediese algo, pero no esperaba algo así. De todos modos, se derritió con el beso y comenzó a responder positivamente. Esa sensación había vuelto; los fuegos artificiales, el sentimiento de que " _el mundo había dejado de girar alrededor de ellos"_. Hermione estaba a punto de dejar caer sus libros para poder agarrar la túnica de Draco, pero logró mantener un poco de autocontrol. Lentamente, Draco se apartó del beso y le mordió con suavidad.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada?-

Hermione parpadeó mientras le miraba a los ojos. - Nunca estuve enfadada. Pero gracias por comprobarlo, imbécil-. Ella le golpeó con sus libros. Hinchando su pecho con fingida molestia, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca cuando escuchó a su compañero llamarla:

\- Pensaba que las mujeres eran criaturas delicadas que no podían hacerle daño ni a una mosca y los hombres eran los agresivos-.

\- ¡Veamos como intentas ser agresivo conmigo, hurón!-

El eco de su risa la siguió hasta la biblioteca.

 **.xx.**

El profesor Flitwick estaba de pie sobre una pila de libros leyendo la lección a los de octavo sobre _los valores y la ética del moldeado de hechizos_. Mientras los estudiantes no prestaban atención y charlaban tranquilamente, o en el caso de Draco y Hermione, escribiendo en sus diarios.

 _ **Puedo ser agresivo. Solo que no del tipo que hace daño. Bueno, podrías hacerte daño, pero es un buen tipo de dolor.**_

Hermione solo podía mirar lo que le había escrito. _**¿En serio estás insinuando que eres agresivo en la cama...?**_

 _ **Son tus palabras, no las mías, ratón de biblioteca.**_

 _ **¿En serio? Supongo que aprendiste todo lo que sabes del Malfoy de Hufflepuff.**_

Ella levantó la vista a tiempo para verle sonreír por lo que le había escrito.

 _ **Él aprendió todo lo que sabe de mí.**_

Hermione miró a Fay quien había comenzado a pintarse las uñas; obviamente su compañera de mesa no le estaba prestando atención, así que Hermione volvió a su diario.

 _ **Ya sabes, toda esa conversación sobre ese supuesto Draco de Hufflepuff, no me sorprendería si algunas personas creyeran realmente que es verdad.**_ Hermione se sobresaltó cuando vio a Fay moverse junto a ella. Ésta solo se estaba moviendo para bostezar, pero esto hizo que la _d_ de la palabra _verdad_ acabara un poco torcida.

 _ **Se lo**_ _ **inventó**_ _ **Fay, no yo.**_

 _ **Su mísero intento para encubrir nuestra conversación, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Todavía tienes que presentarme a ese "Malfoy", ratón de biblioteca.**_

 _ **Esta noche. Durante la clase de vuelo.**_

No recibió respuesta por lo que Hermione levantó la vista. Allí, recostado en su asiento y sonriendo como el hombre que era, estaba Draco Malfoy. Estaba radiante de orgullo y le tomó todo el control que tenía para no arrojarle un pergamino arrugado. Su actitud egoísta le crispaba los nervios, pero, en el fondo de su cabecita, sabía que esa era una cualidad de él que le atraía.

 _¿Quién iba a decir que ser arrogante y egoísta atraería a Hermione?_

 _No Hermione, eso es seguro._

 _ **Oye, tengo una pregunta... en realidad; he estado reflexionando sobre esto desde primer curso.**_ Le escribió Draco.

Mirando fijamente su diario, Hermione se tomó un momento antes de escribir su respuesta: _**Sí, Malfoy, uso acondicionador**_.

Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver su cara estupefacta.

 _ **¿… lo haces? Quiero decir, esa no era mi pregunta, ¡pero querido Merlín! Cómo se ve sin, en realidad, no quiero saberlo.**_ Hermione sabía que estaba bromeando; ya que le dijo la noche anterior que realmente le encantaba su pelo. _**Lo que quería preguntar es… sobre qué libros crees que se encuentra Flitwick? Estoy bastante seguro de que son los mismos en los que ha estado desde que empezó a enseñar.**_

Era una buena observación y, dado que Hermione era la estudiante de oro, decidió que lo resolvería. Interrumpiendo al profesor a mitad de su lectura sobre _"procedimientos éticos para realizar encantamientos"_ , Hermione preguntó por los libros.

\- ¡Profesor! Me preguntaba si habría algún libro en algún lugar que describiera todo lo que nos está diciendo-.

Todo el mundo detuvo su charla para mirarla, todos pensaban lo mismo: _¿Qué demonios? Ella no estaba preguntando nada importante... y eso era muy diferente a Hermione Granger. Si hubiera un libro sobre la basura de la que Flitwick estaba hablando, Hermione debería saberlo. De hecho, probablemente lo sabría antes de que el Profesor lo supiera._

Flitwick se aclaró la garganta. - Me temo que no, señorita Granger-.

Ella, discretamente, miró a Draco. Se enderezó y soltó la siguiente parte de la pregunta que realmente era la que quería saber: - ¿Qué pasa con los libros en los que siempre se encuentra subido?-

Ron tosió en un esfuerzo por ocultar su risa. Flitwick parpadeó antes de mirar la pila. - ¿Estas? Estas cosas antiguas son ediciones obsoletas de _La historia de_ _Hogwarts_.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Hermione mientras ella jadeaba con horror e, involuntariamente, Draco estalló en una risa incontrolable. Este no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada. Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de morir, todo su mundo probablemente se había caído sobre sus hombros. Su querido libro " _La historia de Hogwarts"_ estaba siendo utilizado como un taburete.

Por Flitwick.

' _Oh, esto no tiene precio'_. Bueno, por lo menos eso opinaba Draco.

\- Ahora, si eso responde a su pregunta, señorita Granger-, Flitwick continuó su lectura. Fay le dio un codazo a Hermione.

\- ¿Estás bien?-

Hermione asintió, lentamente. - Sí, solo que... no me esperaba eso-.

\- Eso te pasa por hacer una pregunta estúpida-. Fay puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sus uñas. Hermione dirigió su atención a su diario justo a tiempo para sentir como se calentaba; las palabras de Draco comenzaron a aparecer en la página.

 _ **Bueno... eso fue interesante. Y también inesperado.**_

 _ **Tu tienes la culpa. Siento que todo lo que he conocido es una mentira.**_

 _ **¿Porque Flitwick está encima de una pila de tus libros favoritos?**_

 _ **¡Esa es la historia de Hogwarts! ¡Es casi religioso! Espera, no, es religioso.**_

 _ **Necesitas echar un polvo, Granger.**_

 _ **MALFOY!**_

 _ **¿Por qué, necesitas ayuda?**_

 _ **MALFOY!**_

 _ **Bien, estás practicando cómo gritar mi nombre**_ **;)**

Hermione miraba fijamente su diario antes de levantar la vista para fulminarle con la mirada, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, a un Draco de aspecto satisfecho. Estaba cavando su propia tumba y ya tenía cinco de los seis pies.

 _ **Debo tomármelo como un cállate?**_

 _ **Sí.**_

 _ **Lo pillo, ratón de biblioteca.**_

 _ **Deja de llamarme así.**_

 _ **Vale, arbustito.**_

\- Qué diablos!?- dijo Hermione en voz alta antes de darse cuenta. Recuperó la compostura y miró a ambos lados para ver si alguien la había escuchado, afortunadamente nadie lo hizo. Fay la miró distraídamente y supuso que Hermione había leído algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo en su libro y volvió su atención a sus uñas.

Draco estaba tratando de no estallar en una risa incontrolable, otra vez. _Oh, cómo le gustaba burlarse de Granger._

 _Ella era tan excitante._

 **.xx.**

\- ¡Predijo que ibas a salir con un dragón!- gritó Kellah mientras las chicas pasaban el rato en su dormitorio hasta altas horas de la noche. Tuvieron clases inmediatamente después de _Encantamientos_ ( _Adivinación_ y _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ ) por lo que no pudieron hablar sobre las cosas que vieron, escucharon y presenciaron en clase.

\- Piensa. Que. Tú. Vas. A. Tener. Una. Cita. Con. Un. Dragón. La ha perdido, oficialmente ha perdido la cabeza-. Hablaban de Trelawney... y de sus increíbles habilidades de predicción. Kellah aún no podía olvidar el hecho de que la loca profesora de adivinación predijo que Hermione tendría una cita con un dragón.

Fay levantó la vista y dejó de escribir algunas notas de Pociones para darle dos centavos. - ¿No es raro, de todos modos? La predicción de Trelawney coincide con la tonta canción que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantó a principios de esta semana-.

Los ojos de Parvati se agrandaron y la expresión de su rostro era como si acabara de descubrir el sentido de la vida. - ¡Tienes razón!- dijo con gran entusiasmo.

\- ¿Entonces esperas que crea que Trelawney y el Sombrero Seleccionador tienen una tórrida historia de amor y que ambos acordaron compincharse para que me vuelva loca porque aparentemente estoy saliendo con un dragón?- Dijo Hermione con un suspiro mientras miraba a sus amigas. - Dejadme un poco de polvos Flu para visitar a Charlie en Rumania y le diré que envíe al _Colacuerno Húngaro_ con el que Harry se enfrentó en el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_. ¿Suena bien, no? Luego, él y yo podemos tomar el té en Madam Puddifoot-.

\- Suena como un plan infalible-. Dijo Lavender y Hermione frunció el ceño. - Y si no funciona lo tuyo con el _Colacuerno_ , siempre podemos hacer que persiga a Ron-.

\- No podemos estar teniendo esta conversación en serio.-

\- Sí, la estamos teniendo.- Fay sonrió estúpidamente. -Pero siéntete libre para cambiar de tema-.

\- Vale-, Hermione tenía un brillo malvado en sus ojos. - Sobre ese Draco Malfoy de Huffl…-

\- ¡CÁLLATE, HERMIONE!-

 **.xx.**

Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse con qué frecuencia podría usar la excusa de 'Necesito-estudiar-me-voy-a-la-biblioteca-esta-noche' para ver a Draco antes de que sus amigos sospecharan. Al salir de la sala común, se encontró con Ron y Harry jugando al ajedrez. Ron le preguntó cuánto tiempo les tomaría a las chicas perdonarlo y volver a hablar con él, y Hermione le respondió: - Cuando madures-.

A Harry se le escapó una risita y Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de decir con frialdad: - Torre a E7-.

Harry miró boquiabierto mientras derrotaban a su Reina, _¿cómo pasó por alto la torre de Ron?_ Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar y correr a la biblioteca para "estudiar".

 _¿Era la emoción de trabar una amistad con alguien que se consideraba tabú para sus amigos lo que le provocaba esas ganas de ver a Draco?_

 _¿O era el hecho de que él le hacía sentir sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido?_ Claro, ella se sentía segura con Ron y Harry mientras crecían, pero era más como un tipo de seguridad fraternal. Los dos siempre estuvieron allí para asegurarse de que saliera de situaciones complicadas... mientras ella les ayudaba cómo realizar los hechizos correctamente para que no volaran en pedacitos mientras llevaban a cabo sus heroicos rescates.

Pero con Draco...

Con Draco, sentía una seguridad diferente, lo cual era inusual porque él era el chico malo la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts. Pero la hizo sentir tan segura, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño. Solo sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella era suficiente para hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien. _¿Era porque sabía que le importaba lo suficiente como para tomar en su lugar el Crucio de Bellatrix?_ _¿O era porque ella sabía que él se preocupaba lo suficiente como para seguir cuidando de ella después de ese hecho?_

Fuera por lo que fuera, Hermione no quería que terminara nunca.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione se perdió el sonido de algo que zumbaba hacia ella. Retrocedió tambaleándose cuando una ráfaga de aire pasó a toda velocidad a su lado; miró hacia arriba, y vio a un Draco sonriendo burlonamente montado en su Lightyear.

\- Pensaba que te encontraría a mitad de camino, ratón de biblioteca-, dijo bromeando mientras maniobraba con Lightyear más cerca de ella. Le extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir a la escoba, justo delante de él, y cuando sus manos se tocaron, ambos sintieron esa familiar corriente eléctrica.

Era una sensación de la que ninguno de los dos acababa por acostumbrarse, pero al mismo tiempo les encantaba.

Cuando Hermione se sentó segura delante, y él la aseguró con uno de sus brazos enroscándolo alrededor de su cintura, Draco salió a toda velocidad. Atravesó los pasillos y llegó a las escaleras móviles antes de salir disparado hacia arriba (Draco los estaba conduciendo al último piso).

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Hermione. Estaba mirándole por encima del hombro para ver los ojos de Draco entrecerrados; se estaba concentrando en su destino final. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia ella y su expresión se esfumó.

Él le sonrió.

\- Ya verás.- Dijo y aprovechó la oportunidad para besarle la mejilla. Hermione quería ocultar su rubor, así que rápidamente apartó la cabeza de su "amigo".

Lightyear parecía volverse más y más rápida y el agarre de Draco se apretó ligeramente. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron con fuerza: el miedo irracional a las alturas y una escoba muy rápida era igual a una Granger, muy, muy asustada. Sintió que Lightyear se movió a la izquierda y apretó más el brazo de Draco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió los labios de él en su oreja.

\- ¿Asustada?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente y eso provocó que Draco se riera entre dientes, un sonido tan pecaminosamente dulce. - No me mientas, Granger-, su voz era un susurro ronco, - Pero no te preocupes. Mientras me tengas, no tienes nada que temer-.

Hermione fue capaz de reunir suficiente coraje y murmurar un dócil: - Lo sé-.

De nuevo, se rió entre dientes. _¿Se cansaría alguna vez de ese sonido?_ _'Probablemente no'_ , se dijo a sí misma. Su voz, su risa, eran increíbles.

Lightyear entró zumbando en la Torre de Astronomía antes de dar la vuelta al globo una vez y salir disparada hacia cielo abierto. Draco le susurró para que Hermione abriera los ojos y, aunque indecisa, ella hizo lo que él le pidió. El aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta. El cielo nocturno era increíblemente hermoso; la media luna brillaba místicamente en un cielo lleno de estrellas que parpadeaban y nubes violáceas.

\- Wow- dijo con un suspiro.

Draco guió a Lightyear hasta la torre más alta que Hogwarts tenía; la punta de la Torre de Astronomía. Dejó a Lightyear flotando cerca de la punta, Draco desmontó antes de ayudar a Hermione a bajarse. Le rodeó con su brazo la cintura para estabilizarla y con un movimiento de su varita, conjuró dos almohadas que aparecieron al instante y Lightyear fue a descansar en una repisa.

\- ¿Vamos a mirar las estrellas?- Le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo. Draco asintió mientras se sentaba en la almohada y acariciaba la otra que estaba a su lado.

\- Sí, así que únete a mí-.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero fue a sentarse a su lado de todos modos. Tan pronto como se sintió cómoda, él le pasó un brazo por el hombro y conjuró una manta para cubrirlos. Entonces, la besó en la sien. - Ahora esto es lo que llamas una cita-.

\- Esto no es una cita-, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco; - Esto es una salida entre dos amigos-.

\- Lo que, en resumen, significa: cita-. Draco sonrió de forma engreída. Con el brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de su hombro la apretó suavemente. - Y pensé que debería hacerte saber que estuve nervioso toda la noche-.

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon. - ¿Y eso?-

\- La verdad es que tenía miedo de que estuvieras enfadada conmigo por haberte besado-. Tenía que admitir que era mono y eso lo hacía más humano. Se había esfumado el tipo duro que siempre representaba. En ese momento era un hombre real con sentimientos reales.

Hizo que el corazón de Hermione latiera incontrolablemente.

Sonrojándose tímidamente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, sentía como si hacer eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. - Estaba un poco molesta cuando no me escribiste anoche. Solo un poco.-

Y Draco, como si fuera lo más natural para él, se inclinó y besó su sien. - Sinceramente, no sabía si estabas enfadada conmigo o no-. Ambos miraban como las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. A lo lejos, al otro lado del Bosque Prohibido, vieron a un dragón alzar el vuelo y volar hacia la luna. - Pensé que ibas a maldecirme-. Draco, se imaginaba como sus labios acabarían hechizados y se quedaba sin ellos, solo pensarlo lo hizo estremecerse. Para intentar distraerse, se acercó y deslizó los dedos por el cuello de Hermione antes de arrastrar la yema de su dedo por el colgante Sanador.

Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reaccionar ante su contacto. Entonces, en lugar de enfocar su energía en el pelo erizado y las mariposas de su estómago, ella se rió nerviosa. _'Sí, fue bastante atrevido por su parte besarme, pero debo admitir que funcionó para bien'_. - ¿Esto significa que ahora somos amigos de verdad?-

\- Sí.- La voz de Draco era ronca. - Así es.- Dijo retirando su dedo del colgante.

Entonces silencio.

Un cómodo silencio los cubrió y Hermione no podría haber pedido una mejor "lección de vuelo". El brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de su hombro comenzó a masajearle suavemente y Hermione, inconscientemente, se acurrucó más cerca de él. - Esto es agradable-, susurró, con miedo de que su voz pudiera romper la atmósfera serena. - Estoy segura de que no me lo pasaría tan bien con el Malfoy de Hufflepuff-.

El pecho de Draco retumbó por la risa y le dio a su hombro otro suave apretón. - No puede eclipsar al maestro, ¿verdad? Aunque estoy seguro de que podrías pasar un momento igual de bueno con Flint-.

\- ¡Malfoy!- Hermione le golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho. Draco se rió en su mísero intento de imitarlo. - Pensé que nunca íbamos a mencionar eso-.

\- ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?-

Hermione hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa. -¿En tus sueños?-

\- En tus sueños-.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - Es agradable a la vista, dejémoslo ahí-.

\- Se volvió agradable a la vista cuando el ogro se arregló la boca- Draco resopló. - Incluso nos burlamos de él-.

\- ¿Y cómo se convirtió en profesor?-

Draco se encogió de hombros. - Ni idea tendría que preguntárselo; confía en mí, estamos tan sorprendidos como vosotros. Suspendió un año también, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando McGonagall a contratarlo-.

\- Ella ve la parte buena de las personas-, murmuró Hermione. - Supongo que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si todos lo hicieran-.

Sin saber qué decir, Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendida, Hermione lo miró y aprovechó la oportunidad para capturar sus labios. El beso fue diferente a la noche anterior; era más suave, más lento y lleno de pasión. Draco usó la fuerza de su cabeza para inclinar su rostro y cuando su boca se inclinó con la suya apropiadamente, profundizó el beso. Hermione le mordió el labio inferior y él levantó su mano libre para acariciarla— _oh, le gustaba tanto su pelo_.

\- Lección número dos, al volar- murmuró Draco en sus labios, - Haz siempre lo que haga el maestro-.

\- ¿Hmm?- Dijo Hermione, sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

La mano que estaba sobre su pelo se apartó y Draco la dejó alrededor de su nuca. Quería saborear más de ella, sentir más de ella... sus labios eran increíbles y besarla tenía que ser lo mejor que jamás hubiera experimentado. Necesitando aire, se retiraron para recuperar el aliento. Draco se quitó un poco de su flequillo de los ojos. - Mañana es el fin de semana que hay permiso para ir a Hogsmeade,- susurró, - los Slytherins se van. ¿Quieres hacer otro picnic conmigo?-

La cara de Hermione se iluminó. - ¿Harás los bocadillos?-

Draco se rió entre dientes. - Si insistes.-

\- Genial, entonces vale-.

Al encontrarla irresistiblemente tierna, Draco la besó una vez más.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Jijijijiji llamadme malvada pero me encanta cuando le pasan cosas malas a Ron, no he podido reírme más con la escena de este capítulo.

Me encanta esta Hermione súper hormonada que solo piensa en rincones oscuros donde besarse con Draco. Lo que yo daría para que Tom lo hiciera! :3

Pero que tiernos son por favor!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

— **Respuestas Reviews —**

 **KaaryAlexMaslow** **,** **yue yuna** **,** **Reno Alvarez** **,** **Veronika-BlackHeart** **,** **cristal music** **, NarradoraNueva** —

Me alegro de que os guste el Fic :)

 **lyrou** **—**

Me alegro de que te guste. Este Draco es un bomboncito. Y la escena del colgante era bastante buena jeje

 **Tonya—**

Gracias :). La verdad que a mi también me gustan mucho los diálogos de estos 2. El tira y afloja que se traen entre manos me hace bastante gracia.

 **Bliu Liz—**

Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste **Wolf Blossom** es maravillosa

 **EstephMalfoy—**

Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando el Fic.

 **Pitufina27—**

Si te está gustando este Fic de esta pareja te aconsejo que te pases por mi perfil y verás algunos de los Fics que más me han gustado de estos 2. Mi favorito es " _El verano del Dragón_ " con una segunda parte :3

Y si, la escritora sigue actualizando los capítulos y lo seguirá haciendo (al menos por ahora… xD). Así que no os preocupéis ^^

 **monchenny—**

La verdad que yo también prefiero que metan a más chicas y no las de siempre… No soy muy fan de Ginny, y más si es +Harry (si es Ginny+Blaise si me gusta jeje). Aquí tienes un poco más del Malfoy de Hufflepuff xD

 **Jaqueline Slytherin—**

Thanks u! I'm glad you like it ^^

 **sonrais777** **—**

Aquí tienes un poco del nuevo profesor xD, seguramente haya más diálogos jiji

 **Princesa Kurai** :

Draco y Hermione son mi pareja favorita :3. Me da pena que JKR no los emparejara, ya que para mí Ron no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a Hermione. En mi cabecita acabaron juntos xD.

Me alegra que te esté gustando la traducción =)

 **Especial mención a** **AnaM1707 y Gibelu—**

Me he dado cuenta de que habéis comentado en casi todos los capítulos! Gracias de corazón. Os agradezco mucho que toméis un momento para dejar un review ^^. Espero poder seguir leyéndoos :)


	9. Un paseo en alfombra mágica

El sábado amaneció con un sol brillante. Hermione entrecerró los ojos cuando los rayos iluminaron la habitación de las chicas; era la única que se había despertado. Kellah estaba en el suelo entre su cama y la de Fay, se habría caído en algún momento durante la noche. Lavender era la única que dormía con un poco de elegancia y Parvati estaba acurrucada como si fuera una pequeña bola, roncando suavemente. Bostezando en voz alta, Hermione se sentó y escaneó la habitación.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente.

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más descabellados habría imaginado que ella y Draco Malfoy pudieran ser amigos (¡amigos que se besan!). Fue inesperado pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar. Era como si, ella y Draco, hubieran estado predestinados.

Era como si fuera a suceder, pasara lo que pasara.

Hermione de repente se congeló. _Drac_ _o... la palabra latina para Dragó_ _n... podría Trelawney..._ _¡no! Es imposible._ Los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la sensación del calor del diario justo al pie de la cama. Cómo y cuándo llegó hasta allí no tenía ni idea; _como se alegraba de haberlo encantado_.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Dorm**_ _ **iste**_ _ **bien, Granger?**_

Hermione abrió el diario para ver el mensaje de Draco. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su cara y rápidamente cogió la desgastada pluma que Bill Weasley le regaló en Navidad el año pasado. Sin más preámbulos, le contestó al hombre que atormentaba sus pensamientos.

 _ **Muy bien,**_ _ **gracias.**_ _ **¿Y**_ _ **Tú**_ _ **?**_

 _ **R**_ _ **egular.**_ _ **Por lo que parece**_ _ **,**_ _ **a**_ _ **Zabini**_ _ **le ha dado por**_ _ **roncar.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo**_ _ **que le ha dado por roncar**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Ni idea.**_ _ **Preg**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ntale.**_

 _ **¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo har**_ _ **é**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo**_ _ **pretendes**_ __ _ **hacerlo**_ _ **?**_

Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon. Bueno, esa fue una pregunta tonta. Le respondió rápidamente con: _**¿Acercándome**_ _ **a**_ _ **é**_ _ **l y preguntándole**_ _ **?**_ _ **¿En serio**_ __ _ **piensas que le tengo miedo a unos Slytherins sarc**_ _ **á**_ _ **sticos?**_

 _ **¿Me est**_ _ **á**_ _ **s llamando sarc**_ _ **á**_ _ **stico?**_

 _ **Tal vez**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿Por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **? ¿**_ _ **Cuá**_ _ **les son las consecuencias**_ __ _ **por insultarte**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Eres la bruja m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s inteligente de nuestra época**_ _ **, Granger. Dí**_ _ **melo**_ __ _ **tu**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Es un juego de dos. Bueno, ¿no crees que un buen azote ayudar**_ _ **í**_ _ **a?**_

Draco, que estaba apoyado contra su cabecera, no esperaba que ella respondiera eso. _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _había sido de su pequeñ_ _a e inocente Granger que_ _se ponía la_ _tú_ _nica de Hogwarts antes de que incluso el tren partiera de la plataforma 9_ _¾_ _?_ Draco detuvo sus pensamientos. _¿_ _Su Granger?_ Decidió que necesitaba dejar de pensar en Granger y comenzar a escribir de nuevo, formuló su respuesta.

 _ **Mi idea iba más encaminada a besuquearse, pero bueno, un buen azote nunca le hace daño a una buena chica.**_

 _ **¿Por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **habría que azotar a una buena chica?**_

 _ **Si**_ _ **su deseo es portarse**_ _ **mal**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Bueno, no veo ninguna**_ _ **por aqu**_ _ **í.**_

 _ **Eso es porque todav**_ _ **í**_ _ **a tengo que corromperla.**_

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Él era un imbécil engreído, y a ella, por alguna razón, le encantaba. _**Corromper a lo incorruptible es imposible, Malfoy.**_

 _ **De ah**_ _ **í**_ _ **que se les llame "incorruptibles"**_ _ **, Granger...**_ _ **lo cual tu**_ _ **no eres.**_

Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron. _'¿É_ _l_ _estaba…_ _?_ _'_ Se tuvo que concentrar intensamente en su respuesta. _**¿**_ _ **Est**_ _ **á**_ _ **s insinuando que ya estoy corrompida**_ _ **?**_

Draco sonrió como una serpiente; ella había caído en su trampa. _**Cara-Rajada y la Comadreja ya comenzaron el trabajo. Solo tengo que terminarlo.**_

Hermione estaba en shock. _É_ _l..._ _é_ _l_ _acababa de_ _..._

 _ **¡No estoy diciendo que te los hayas tirado**_ _ **, Granger!**_

Los ojos de Hermione se enfocaron en lo que escribió y esperó a que continuara. Sabía que lo haría; sus partes masculinas estaban en juego.

 _ **La Granger que conoc**_ _ **í**_ _ **en el primer año ya tenía puesta**_ _ **su tú**_ _ **nica en el Expreso de Hogwarts buscando el sapo de Longbottom. La**_ _ **Granger**_ _ **de ahora irrumpe en Gringotts, roba un dragón de dicho banco, y a continuación procede a salir de dicho banco a trav**_ _ **é**_ _ **s del tragaluz con dicho dragó**_ _ **n.**_ _ **T**_ _ **ambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n rob**_ _ **ó una piedra m**_ _ **á**_ _ **gica, se coló en una c**_ _ **á**_ _ **mara secreta,**_ _ **preparó una poción multijugos para que sus dos mejores amigos se hiciesen pasar**_ __ _ **por mis dos (entonces) mejores amigos. Sin mencionar que tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n estaba dispuesta a mentirle a mi t**_ _ **í**_ _ **a psic**_ _ **ópata Bellatrix y estuvo a punto de ser sometida a la maldició**_ _ **n Cruciatus.**_ _ **Dime**_ _ **Granger,**_ _ **¿me olvido de algo**_ _ **?**_

Hermione miró boquiabierta su párrafo antes de escribir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

 _ **... no era un tragaluz**_ _ **, era**_ _ **una**_ _ **cú**_ _ **pula de cristal.**_

Draco estalló en carcajadas ante su respuesta y se tomó un momento para calmarse. Esta era la tercera vez que Granger se quedaba sin palabras. Nunca le dejaría olvidar esto.

 _ **Si pudieras escucharme ahora**_ _ **,**_ _ **sabrías**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **me estoy muriendo**_ _ **de risa.**_

Hermione estaba lista para replicar cuando algo la golpeó. _**¡Espera**_ _ **!**_ _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ómo sab**_ _ **í**_ _ **as que utilizamos la poción multijugos en segundo?**_

 _ **En serio...**_ _ **¿de verdad**_ __ _ **pensabas que no notaria que el pelo de Crabbe se estaba poniendo rojo? Adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s, Potter y Weasley no tienen la capacidad cerebral necesaria para preparar una poción multijugos en segundo año. En realidad, siguen sin ser capaces**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Se amable, Malfoy. T**_ _ **e**_ _ **ayudaron a escapar**_ _ **.**_

 _ **... Granger, l**_ _ **o**_ _ **juro por Merl**_ _ **ín,**_ _ **¡nunca le cuentes a nadie que "ellos" me ayudaron a "escapar"**_ _ **! La**_ _ **misma**_ _ **idea**_ __ _ **es**_ _ **totalmente**_ __ _ **desagradable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Augh!**_ _ **¡Olvídalo, Malfoy! De acuerdo, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de Harry y Ron?**_

 _ **Estoy de acuerdo. Hablemos de anoche.**_

 _ **¿De qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **hay que hablar?**_ Hermione ya estaba ruborizada.

 _ **De un montón de cosas**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿Por dónde empezar?**_ Draco estaba empezando a disfrutar del giro que había tomado la conversación.

 _ **Bueno, la mejor opción es siempre por e**_ _ **l final.**_ _ **Así que**_ _ **,**_ _ **a**_ _ **l final!**_ _ **¡Me voy a la cama!**_

Draco rió disimuladamente. _**Granger, son las siete de la mañ**_ _ **ana.**_

 _ **Todav**_ _ **í**_ _ **a no he terminado mi sueñ**_ _ **o**_ _ **reparador**_ _ **.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, siempre estás**_ __ _ **preciosa**_ _ **.**_ _ **Hablemos de eso.**_

Hermione se detuvo en la palabra _"preciosa"_. _¿Que quería decir_ _con eso? Tal vez, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos... adem_ _á_ _s, tambi_ _é_ _n_ _le dijo que le encantaba_ _su_ _pelo_ _as_ _í_ _que eso deber_ _í_ _a contar._

 _ **No hay nada de qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **hablar. ¡**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **vaya**_ _ **! Kellah**_ _ **se ha despertado. Te veo luego**_ __ _ **en nuestro picnic.**_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco le permitió ganar, ¡pero solo esta vez! _**De acuerdo, ¿quedamos de camino a la Torre de Astronom**_ _ **í**_ _ **a?**_

 _ **Suena bien. ¡**_ _ **Adi**_ _ **ó**_ _ **s!**_

 _ **Cuídate**_ _ **.**_

Hermione cerró de golpe el diario y lo metió debajo de la almohada antes de que Kellah estuviera completamente despierta. No había mentido cuando le dijo que su compañera de habitación estaba despierta; era la oportunidad perfecta. No queriendo borrar la conversación que había tenido con Draco, Hermione eligió no susurrar su nombre para activar la eliminación de las palabras en el diario. _Algunas cosas simplemente deb_ _ían_ _mantenerse un poco_ _má_ _s._

 **.xx.**

Hermione estaba sentada entre Dean y Harry desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Kellah y Fay fueron a correr temprano por la mañana y Parvati decidió sentarse con su hermana en la mesa de su casa. Lavender todavía estaba durmiendo cuando las chicas se fueron esa mañana; no era nada nuevo en ella.

-Vendrás con nosotros a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad, Hermione?- Le preguntó Harry mientras Hermione observaba, disgustada, a Ron devorar dos sándwiches de huevo y queso. Probablemente había un agujero negro donde debería estar su estómago... ¿o tal vez ese agujero negro se encontraba donde debería estar su corazón?

 _¡Probablemente e_ _sa_ _sea la razón por la que tiene el nivel emocional de un ladrillo_ _!_ Pensó Hermione.

\- Lo mejor será que no vaya-. Respondió mientras apartaba su mirada del cerdo que era Ronald Weasley. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Harry y, con su visión periférica, vio a Draco por el rabillo del ojo entrar al Gran Comedor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en ella por un breve momento antes de seguir a Theo y Blaise a la mesa de Slytherin.

 _Di lo que siempre dices, Hermione_. Se dijo a sí misma. _Usa lo que sabes_ _que siempre funciona_ _._ Así que escupió la excusa que nunca le fallaba: - Tengo que empezar a prepararme para los EXTASIS-. Harry inmediatamente la miró con cara de "otra vez, no" y escuchó a Dean quejarse detrás de ella.

\- ¡Vosotros también deberíais estudiar para los EXTASIS!- Exclamó, girándose para mirar a Dean. - Porque Merlín sabe que todos acudiréis a mí en busca de ayuda después de beber en el Cabeza de Puerco-.

\- Vale, vale, ¡nos rendimos!- Dean levantó sus manos en el aire. - Está bien, no vengas. Estudia. Estudia mucho. Necesitas estudiar para que luego puedas decirnos que tenemos que estudiar -.

Con la boca llena, Ron murmuró algo que sonó incoherentemente como: - Amén-.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y fue a beber un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza cuando su diario comenzó a calentarse debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. A la vista (ya que de todos modos los chicos no le prestaban atención) abrió su diario para leer lo que Draco le había escrito.

 _ **Independientemente de lo que haya pasado, Thomas y Potter no parecen**_ _ **impresionados.**_ _ **¿Les dijiste que sus partes eran tan pequeñas que solo pueden verse bajo**_ _ **un microscopio muggle?**_

Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar ahogarse con su zumo y tomó aire. Cogió la pluma que Bill le regaló y comenzó a escribirle. _**Los Gryffindors simplemente asumieron que estoy**_ _ **tomando**_ _ **apuntes**_ _ **: ser**_ _ **í**_ _ **a lo m**_ _ **ás**_ _ **lógico despu**_ _ **é**_ _ **s de una conversació**_ _ **n**_ _ **sobre**_ _ **"**_ _ **estudiar para los EXTASIS"-**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ómo sabes lo que es un microscopio muggle?**_

 _ **Los Malfoy lo sabemos**_ _ **todo, Granger.**_

 _ **Pero es una cosa muggle.**_

 _ **Repito, los Malfoy lo**_ _ **sabemos todo.**_

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Draco mirándola. Echándose hacia atrás, Draco sonrió y le lanzó un guiño sexy antes de prestar atención a la historia que Blaise estaba contándoles animadamente a sus compañeros de casa.

\- Nos iremos al mediodía-, Hermione logró atrapar el final de lo que Harry había dicho. Dejó de observar a Draco para mirar a sus amigos. - ¿Echareis el día allí, y volveréis después de cenar?-

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres estudiar todo el día?- Preguntó Seamus con su fuerte acento irlandés. Esta vez, fue Neville el que resopló.

\- Obviamente no la conoces lo suficiente. En primero, estudiaba todo el día y toda la noche-. La respuesta de Hermione fue lanzarle una magdalena. Los chicos se rieron con ganas, lo que hizo que su compañera se pusiera furiosa y se pusiera de pie.

\- ¡Así sea! Vosotros podréis renunciar el excelente tiempo de estudio divirtiéndose-, dijo la palabra "diversión" en el mejor tono disgustado que pudo reunir. A decir verdad, ella no iba a hacer nada parecido a estudiar. Iba a divertirse.

Hermione no fue consciente de cómo un par de ojos grises la seguían.

 **.xx.**

A pesar de su deseo de querer escribirle a Draco y pedirle, tal vez, iniciar su picnic un poco antes, Hermione decidió que estudiar un poco sería lo más práctico que podía hacer. Kellah, Fay, Parvati y Lavender pasaron por la biblioteca para intentar persuadirla una última vez antes de salir para reunirse con los chicos en su viaje al pueblo.

Hermione quería acompañarles, sí... pero había ido todos los años a Hogsmeade con ellos (desde que tenían permiso).

Ella acababa de comenzar a pasar tiempo con Draco Malfoy.

Y a tener picnics con él.

Y a besarle…

Especialmente a besarle.

El solo recuerdo de sus carnosos labios hizo que el vello se le erizara. Era atractivo como ningún otro, y besaba como si el muy maldito lo hubiese inventado...

 _Probablemente lo hizo_ , pensó Hermione astutamente mientras hojeaba las páginas de un libro sobre duendes. _Una parte de él es_ _franc_ _és. No me sorprender_ _í_ _a si_ _alguno de sus antepasados_ _hubiesen patentado los besos._

\- Granger, eres consciente de que el libro está al revés, ¿verdad?-

Hermione se sobresaltó. No se esperaba la voz ronca de Draco Malfoy sonar detrás de ella y menos tan cerca. Automáticamente, se giró para encontrarse al hombre que rondaba su mente y le sonreía estúpidamente. Definitivamente estaba preparado para un picnic: pantalones cortos de color caqui, una sencilla camiseta azul. Hermione, aunque estaba en la biblioteca, se sentía fuera de lugar con su túnica.

\- Estaba practicando la habilidad de leer un libro al revés-. Le respondió finalmente Hermione. - Ayuda en el proceso de fortalecer la concentración-.

Draco resopló. - Entonces bésame mientras estamos boca abajo en una escoba. Estoy seguro de que también requeriría una gran concentración-.

\- ¡No es lo mismo!-

\- ¿Tal vez deberíamos probarlo para averiguarlo?-

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco por un breve instante antes de volver a su libro boca abajo sobre duendes. - Tal vez. Un día. Pero ahora, me gustaría volver a los rituales de apareamiento de duendes adultos, gracias-.

Draco se rió entre dientes. El sonido era aterciopelado, como el chocolate oscuro... _si el chocolate oscuro ten_ _í_ _a un sonido_. Si el cabello de Hermione se pudiese poner más de punta, sería un cactus. - Déjate de tonterías, ratón de biblioteca- Ahh, ahí estaba ese apodo otra vez. _Hermione era oficialmente un cactus_. - Vuelve a tu torre, prepárate, y estaré al otro lado de la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas en quince minutos, ¿vale?-

Sabiendo que estaba ansiosa por ir de picnic con él, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando se puso de pie, Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para besarla en la mejilla antes de alejarse como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Normalmente, algo así la pondría furiosa.

Pero por alguna razón, estaba sonrojada...

Y su corazón estaba acelerado.

Oh, Merlín... sálvame.

 **.xx.**

El clima todavía era cálido para ser mediados de septiembre. Hermione optó por usar un vestido amarillo sin tirantes con un lazo negro de encaje atado justo debajo del pecho. Como sabía que iba a montar en escoba, se puso unos pantalones cortos debajo del vestido (por si acaso). Quería verse presentable para Draco; algo que nunca antes había hecho. Se recogió el pelo a un lado con una trenza y se puso una diadema plateada —justo a tiempo. Un golpeteo en la ventana distrajo su atención del espejo.

Como el dios que era, tan perfecto como un Adonis, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su escoba sonriendo al dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor.

Deslizándose en sus bailarinas negras, Hermione abrió la ventana para no recibir un saludo de Draco, sino un cumplido.

\- Creo que nunca te he visto tan guapa-. Le guiñó antes de continuar con: - Ni siquiera en el baile de Navidad en cuarto curso-.

La batalla contra el rubor de mejillas fue difícil, ¡pero Hermione ganó!

\- Espero poner celoso al Malfoy de Hufflepuff-, dijo antes de extender una mano. - Milady-, ofreció galantemente. - Un picnic nos espera-.

El impulso de reírse como una idiota era enorme, pero Hermione también ganó esa batalla. _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _pasaba con Draco Malfoy que la hac_ _í_ _a sentir como..._

 _Como_ _…_

 _¡¿Una mujer?!_

Fue algo que Hermione decidió que recapacitaría más tarde. En ese momento, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

 _Como tomar la mano extendida de Draco._

A Draco le sorprendió que cada vez que tocaba a Hermione, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. Se encontró pasando la mayor parte del día reflexionando sobre por qué existía tal reacción química. ¿Por qué sentía una corriente eléctrica cada -jodida- vez que Granger le tocaba?! Tal vez ella frotaba sus pies en las alfombras antes de sus paseos juntos, ¡sí! Eso tenía más sentido.

 _Electricidad est_ _á_ _tica._

Hermione fue capaz de montarse en la escoba delante de su "amigo" y, de inmediato, los brazos de Draco envolvieron su cintura. - Agárrate fuerte, Granger-. Ronroneó en su oído. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho y como pudo asintió con la cabeza y susurró un débil "vale".

Controlando Lightyear sin ningún esfuerzo, Draco pudo guiarlos a la torre de Astronomía en un momento. Sin embargo, los ojos de Hermione estuvieron cerrados durante todo el viaje. _Odiaba las alturas... odiaba las alturas..._

 _Las odiaba—_

\- Granger, ¿cuándo se te meterá en la cabeza que nunca te dejaré caer?-

Hermione hizo un sonido entre un bufido y un chillido: - Lo sé-.

Él se rió entre dientes; _un sonido aterciopelado_ \- ¿Entonces por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?-

\- Me duelen las pestañas-.

\- Esa es una excusa patética, incluso para ti-.

\- Es lo mejor que se me ocurre entre mi miedo irracional a las alturas y mi miedo igualmente irracional a caer-. Su honestidad hizo que se le derritiera el corazón, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Inconscientemente, apretó más a Hermione.

\- No te preocupes, ratón de biblioteca-. Le dijo, de nuevo, con una dulzura aterciopelada. - Si te caes, me aseguraré de derramar una lágrima en tu funeral-.

\- ¡DRACO!- Hermione abrió los ojos, giró su cuerpo y golpeó su hombro. - Al menos podrías derramar dos lágrimas-.

Él sonrió. - Podría, pero si no, no habría conseguido que abrieras los ojos y te giraras sin preocuparte por caer. Creo que merezco un premio-.

Sin pensarlo, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Como no quería ver su reacción, Hermione rápidamente se giró y cerró los ojos de nuevo. - Vuelvo a mi lugar feliz, por favor avísame cuando hayamos llegado-.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu lugar feliz?-

\- En el suelo. Maravilloso y sólido suelo-.

\- ¿Sería suficiente una maravillosa y sólida alfombra voladora?-

Por segunda vez en menos treinta segundos, Hermione abrió los ojos. Delante de ella había una majestuosa alfombra púrpura con borlas doradas; encima de la alfombra había una canasta de picnic. Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Se esperaba un picnic, pero no uno en una alfombra voladora.

Draco Malfoy nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, y probablemente no sería la última vez que lo diría.

\- ¿Un picnic?- Ella estaba asombrada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la decoración encantada. - ¿En una alfombra?- Se sentía como si estuviera en la película de Disney que vio de niña: _Aladdin_. Sin embargo, _estaba segura de que Malfoy no sab_ _í_ _a qui_ _é_ _n era el hijo del Rey de los Ladrones ni_ _que_ _tení_ _a un genio en una l_ _á_ _mpara;_ _un simp_ _á_ _tico mono_ _como_ _mascota_ _;_ _ni una alfombra m_ _á_ _gica que siempre llegaba a tiempo para salvarle el_ _culo_ _._

Draco fingió quedarse sin aliento. - Por supuesto! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?-

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron y miró a su acompañante. - No aprecio mucho el sarcasmo, Malfoy-.

Eligiendo no responderle, Draco simplemente la besó justo detrás del lóbulo de su oreja y sin más la ayudó a bajar de la escoba y a subirse a la alfombra. - El sarcasmo es un idioma que domino, Granger-. Le respondió finalmente. - Tal vez deberías familiarizarte con ello. Las reglas son bastante complejas. Como la bruja más inteligente de nuestro tiempo, reconocerías un desafío cuando se presenta, ¿no es así?-

Hermione levantó una ceja mientras observaba a Draco bajar de la Lightyear y aterrizar perfectamente en la alfombra.

\- El sarcasmo es el lenguaje de los tontos, Malfoy. Una intelectual, como yo, prefiere perderse en obras maestras literarias. En latín-.

\- Draco significa Dragón en latín-. Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hermione se riera.

\- Me alegro de que conozcas la etimología de tu nombre, Malfoy. ¿Sabes de dónde viene tu apellido?-

Draco tenía un brillo en los ojos; Hermione había aprendido rápido que ese brillo solo aparecía cuando estaba a punto de alardear de ( _para lo que el suponía_ ) su gran intelecto. - El apellido Malfoy es francés, lo cual es relevante por el hecho de que soy parte francés; deriva de dos palabras francesas: _mal_ y _foi_. Juntas significan "mala fe" o "desleal". Sí, lo sé, irónico-. Soltó Draco cuando vio los labios de Hermione curvándose de diversión. - Según el existencialismo, la "mala fe" es cuando la gente culpa de sus fracasos a las fuerzas externas. Para que conste, a veces culpo a mi padre-.

\- Tal vez le subestimé, señor Malfoy-.

\- En ese caso, exijo una compensación-.

Hermione sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. Cuando la alfombra comenzó a ascender (con la Lightyear siguiéndolos de cerca), Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y se encontró con Draco. Sus labios fueron dulces contra los de ella y, sin perder un instante; enroscó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de ella.

Hermione atrapó el cuello de su camisa y logró tirar de él hacia ella. Sin esperar eso, Draco se adelantó y logró empujar a Hermione hacia abajo. Aunque sus labios se tocaban, no se estaban besando, y se miraban fijamente a los ojos: Draco en la parte superior, y Hermione yaciendo en la alfombra debajo de él. Mientras la contemplaba, acercó la mano que estaba alrededor de su cuello y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la bruja más hermosa que he visto?-

Hermione luchó una batalla perdida contra su rubor. - Puede, pero eso no significa que te crea-.

\- Un Malfoy nunca miente-, susurró mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz. - Especialmente a los que más nos importan-.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró una vez más. - Pero pensaba que Malfoy quería decir _poco de fiar_ -

Él la silenció con otro beso. Fuera lo que fuera, quienquiera que fuera no importaba. Hermione conocía su pasado, sabía quien era su familia, era víctima de la ira de su tía, pero todavía quería seguir pasando tiempo con él. _Estar con_ _é_ _l_.

No podría haber pedido nada más, y por algún extraño y maldito motivo, quería dirigirse al Callejón Knockturn a la primera oportunidad que tuviera para comprar esa pluma con la joya incrustada que vio antes de empezar el curso.

Draco quería ver a Hermione sonreír. Realmente no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que ella era la bruja más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ella era natural y al mismo tiempo elegante sin siquiera proponérselo. Esas eran cualidades que admiraba en una mujer; eso y que fuese inteligente y fuerte.

 _Una espada perfecta de doble filo._

\- Vale, vale-, Hermione se rió debajo de él. - Lo pillo. Gracias-.

Él gruñó, era un sonido salvaje que le nació de la garganta. Obviamente era muy reacio a dejar lo que estaban haciendo, pero Hermione tenía un punto fuerte: comida. Su objetivo principal era hacer un picnic y un picnic iban a tener.

\- Vale, pero tendré mi postre-.

Ella sabía lo que quería decir con el postre...

\- Me parece bien-. Le guiñó juguetonamente un ojo antes de alcanzar la canasta de picnic. - ¿Envolviste los bonitos sándwiches?-

\- La comida no es bonita, ratón de biblioteca-.

\- Tampoco tu.-

\- Eso me ofende-. Estaba sentado a su lado, apoyándose en un brazo. Usó su mano libre para entrelazarla con la de ella. - Creo que me encuentras apuesto y atractivo-.

\- Tan atractivo como lo puede ser un hurón que no es de fiar-. Su voz era coqueta.

Draco se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y la besó. - Admítelo, Granger, me encuentras irresistible-.

\- ¡De eso nada!-

\- ¿Entonces por qué la mejor amiga de mi enemigo querría pasar tiempo conmigo?- El corazón de Draco se aceleró cuando vio la mirada fulminante que le dedicó. Merlín, era preciosa; sobretodo cuando estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Quizás me parezca que te debo la vida porque salvaste la mía?-

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. -De todos modos, no le tenía mucho aprecio a Bellatrix. Ahora, si la tía Andromeda fuera a…-

\- ¡¿En serio?!-

Draco se rió y tiró de ella hacia él. Soltó su mano y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, tumbándola junto a su figura ahora acostada. - ¿De verdad crees que dejaría que te hiciesen daño? ¿Incluso si fuera una de mis tías, Hermione?-

 _Oh Merl_ _ín..._ _¡que bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios._

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí?-

 _Oh Merl_ _ín..._ _¡se estaba poniendo_ _sentimental!_

Draco la besó en la frente. - Estoy bromeando, ratón de biblioteca... no volveré a bromear sobre esto. Lo sé, no tiene gracia-.

\- … Tal vez un poco?-

\- Pero bromas como esta no se repetirán, ¿vale? Ahora comamos antes de que me desmaye. ¡Tengo tanta hambre!-

Hermione se rió, tratando de calmar su corazón y sus temblorosos nervios. - Cerdo. Ahora veo de dónde vienen esos michelines-. Y para "demostrar" su punto, le pinchó con el dedo en los abdominales. Como era de esperar, se encontró con unos abdominales duros como una piedra, pero no iba a admitirlo.

Quería que sufriera por creer que podía tener algunos michelines.

\- ¡No estoy gordo- Se quejo Draco. - Granger, he estado trabajando duro desde que me dijiste eso en el Callejón Diagon-.

Hermione se encogió de hombros divertida. - No creo que esté funcionando-.

Su tono de voz lo decía todo; ella estaba jugando. Gruñendo juguetonamente, Draco inmovilizó a Hermione. - Te lo mostraré.-

Sus labios se encontraron.

Y la canasta de picnic quedó en el olvido.

 **.xx.**

Draco la dejó en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca. Antes de irse, le dio un beso de despedida y dijo que le escribiría luego a la noche. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer con Blaise y Theo, pero le escribiría tan pronto como terminara.

Hermione le dijo que no se preocupara y que se tomara su tiempo.

Éste le dijo que ella era increíble.

Y ella le dijo que dejara de mentir.

Draco le dijo que solo porque su nombre significara _poco de fiar_ no significaba que el fuese así.

Ella solo sonrió y dijo que le encantaba irritarlo.

Y el respondió con otro beso.

Hermione adoraba sus despedidas. Conjuró sus libros y comenzó a salir de la biblioteca como si hubiera pasado toda una tarde entre libros o si hubiese estado descubriendo la ubicación de la caja de Pandora o algo así. Aunque la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara, el resplandor, y los saltitos que dejaba a su paso probablemente dijeran lo contrario, pero no le importaba.

Nada podría desconcertarla ahora.

Hermione vio a algunos de los estudiantes de séptimo y octavo entran lentamente en el castillo, lo que significa que regresaban de su viaje. Trató de reunir su mejor cara de " _estaba estudiando_ " y trató de mostrar menos su cara de " _simplemente-estaba-raptada_ _-y-_ _lo-había-disfrutado-hasta-el-fina_ l". Logró moverse con facilidad a través de la creciente multitud; quería escapar a la torre de Gryffindor y poder revivir todo lo que había pasado.

— _Poco despu_ _é_ _s de que terminara su sesió_ _n de_ _besos, se sentaron encima de la alfombra encantada y volaron sobre el Bosque Prohibido mientras bebían_ _t_ _é_ _y com_ _í_ _an sandwiches perfectamente cortados. Draco realmente_ _era bastante meticuloso,_ _cosa que_ _Hermione_ _pudo apreciar_ _._ _Se esforzó todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su picnic fuera inolvidable._

 _Despu_ _é_ _s de que terminaran de comer, Draco hizo desaparecer la cesta y tiró de Hermione en su pecho. Quer_ _í_ _a abrazarla mientras la alfombra permanec_ _í_ _a a flote. Era peculiar (en el buen sentido) cómo su cuerpo encajaba en el suyo. Era_ _una uni_ _ón perfecta; como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Mientras estaban abrazados en la alfombra,_ _Hermione_ _estuvo cantando mentalmente "En un mundo ideal". (Una de las consecuencias de ver Disney mientras crec_ _ía_ _era que: conoc_ _í_ _a todas las canciones de Disney de memoria y pod_ _í_ _a cantarlas mientras dorm_ _í_ _a). Aunque no hubo promesas de ning_ _ú_ _n picnic en el futuro, ambos sab_ _í_ _an que probablemente tendr_ _í_ _an otro, y muy pronto a decir verdad_ _._ _—_

La contraseña de Gryffindor cambió durante la semana y ahora era " _Avante_ ". El motivo por el que eligieron esa palabra, nadie lo sabía. Los Prefectos lo anunciaron esa mañana y los Gryffindors tuvieron que aceptar la contraseña.

"Avante". Murmuró Hermione y la Dama Gorda sonrió antes de abrirse. Al darse cuenta de que aún no había nadie en la Sala Común, Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio. No quería encontrarse con sus amigos; sabía que se le escaparía alguna sonrisa tonta.

Decidiendo que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, se fue a darse un largo baño.

Un baño muy largo.

 **.xx.**

\- Colega, desapareces cada vez que tenemos salida a Hogsmeade-. Murmuró Blaise. - ¿Estás ocultándonos algo?-

\- Sí-, bostezó Draco. Estaba tumbado en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin. Al parecer Theodore quería planear una sorpresa para Tracey y requirió la ayuda de Draco y Blaise. Hablaban de algo sobre ellos y su experiencia en ser los mayores mujeriegos de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Draco paró para decir: - Granger sabría todo sobre la historia de Hogwarts-.

\- ¿Qué nos ocultas?- Theodore se inclinó hacia adelante y Draco levantó una ceja en su dirección.

\- Si te lo dijera, no sería un secreto, ¿no crees?-

Blaise rodó los ojos. - Cien galeones si dice que está teniendo una pasional aventura amorosa-.

\- Los Malfoy no tienen aventuras pasionales-. Theodore sonrió. - Draco no es capaz de estar con una chica más de una noche-.

\- Eso me ofende!- Se quejó Draco. _No ten_ _í_ _an que saber que hab_ _í_ _a estado hablando con Hermione Granger desde el inicio_ _del verano._

 _Y que tuvo tres picnics con ella._

 _Y que la besaba con regularidad_ _._

 _Esos fragmentos de información seguir_ _í_ _an siendo su pequeñ_ _o secreto._

\- Bueno ¿Qué le estás preparando a Trace?- Draco alejó la conversación sobre él. - ¿A qué se debe?-

\- Aniversario.- Theodore respondió rápidamente. - Estaba pensando en regalarle esa pluma con la joya incrustada que vi en el Callejón Knockturn-.

A Draco se le heló la sangre. Él iba a regalarle eso a Hermione.

\- ¿Cuándo planeas comprársela?- Trató de permanecer lo más frío y sereno posible. Blaise había dejado de mirarse las uñas. Él no era alguien que sorprendiera a las mujeres… simplemente las complacía, eso era todo.

\- Quizás mande una lechuza a Borgin y Burkes. Sé que a veces aceptan pedidos por lechucería-.

 _Pedidos por lechucer_ _ía,_ _¿e_ _mmm?_

Eso le dio a Draco una magnífica idea. El cumpleaños de Hermione estaba cerca...

 **.xx.**

 _ **¿Entiendes lo molesto que es ayudar a un amigo a descubrir qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **hacer para sorprender a su novia?**_

Hermione miró divertida lo que Draco le había escrito. La cena acababa de terminar y los Gryffindors estaban holgazaneando en la Sala Común hablando de su día en Hogsmeade y recordando lo que habían hecho.

Hermione estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea. Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá, entre Ron y Harry, y el resto de séptimo y octavo estaban repartidos por la Sala Común.

 _ **¿Por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **no sorprender a Tracey con un ramo de flores de chocolate?**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ómo sab**_ _ **í**_ _ **as que era Trace?**_

 _ **La**_ _ **ú**_ _ **nica**_ _ **pareja de Slytherin son Theodore y Tracey. Todo el mundo en el castillo lo sabe, incluso Filch.**_

 _ **Bueno, todav**_ _ **í**_ _ **a no hemos decidido**_ _ **qué**_ _ **hacer y su aniversario se acerca. Si no pensamos en algo r**_ _ **á**_ _ **pido, tendré que escuchar a Tracey quejarse de lo poco rom**_ _ **á**_ _ **ntico que es Theodore.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **tal un picnic**_ _ **en alfombra m**_ _ **á**_ _ **gica?**_

Draco miró boquiabierto lo que ella había escrito. _¿Por qu_ _é_ _no_ _se le había ocurrido eso antes?_

 _ **Granger, eres un genio.**_

 _ **Me lo suelen decir**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Te besaría**_ _ **.**_

Hermione se sonrojó. _**Pues, ven y hazlo, Malfoy.**_

 _ **Estoy seguro de que tus compañ**_ _ **er**_ _ **a**_ _ **s de**_ _ **habitación se opondr**_ _ **í**_ _ **an a que irrumpiera en la Torre de Gryffindor para besar a su**_ _ **ángel.**_

 _ **Sobrevivirán**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Me gusta este lado tuyo, Granger.**_

 _ **Es tu culpa, Malfoy. He sido corrompida debido a tu**_ _ **falta de confianza**_ _ **.**_

Él se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Granger era mucho más ingeniosa de lo que él pensaba.

 _ **Soy de fiar**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ya veremos**_

El corazón de Draco latía a toda velocidad. _Sí, Granger,_ _ya_ _veremos_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? espero que os haya gustado porque a mi me ha encantado. Son tan monos! :3

Siento si algunas partes no tienen mucho sentido… pero a veces no se como traducirlo mejor. Si tenéis alguna propuesta soy toda oídos!

Gracias por los nuevos Follow y los Favorite! Besos!

— **Respuestas Reviews —**

 **NarradoraNueva, Reno Alvarez, Veronika-BlackHeart—**

Me alegra volver a leeros. Gracias por los reviews. Me encanta ver que os esta gustando el Fic. Y todavía no hemos llegado a lo mejor… jijiji

 **Mangetsu Hyuga—**

Bienvenida! Me alegra de que te encante!


	10. Ir en ayuda de un amigo

—

\- Escrita por Wolf Blossom -

—

 **Capítulo** **10** **-** **To Come to the Aid of a Friend** **(Ir en ayuda de un amigo)**

El calor abrasador quemaba la piel de Draco. Estaba parado frente a una bola de luz que se parecía al sol; el calor era mortal, lo suficiente como para derretir el acero, pero Draco se mantuvo firme mirándolo con aire amenazador. Tenía la mano izquierda apretada en un puño y con la derecha, con el tenue contorno de la marca tenebrosa, sostenía su varita frente a él.

\- Repito,— siseó Draco. - Déjala ir.—

La bola de luz se hizo más brillante, mientras se escuchaba el eco de una voz femenina. - Oh querido sobrino, ¿cuándo aprenderás que una sangre sucia solo te hará caer en desgracia? Conseguiré hacer realidad el sueño de Voldemort, y la clave para eso es tu repugnante y sucia amiga.—

\- ¡BELLATRIX!— gritó Draco, lanzándose hacia adelante. La bola de luz le impactó causando que la carne de Draco se derritiera. A lo lejos, antes de sucumbir a la muerte, escuchó un escalofriante grito.

\- ¡DRACO!—

 _Hermione_.

 **.xx.**

Draco se despertó con un sudor frío. Esa tenía que ser la peor pesadilla que había tenido nunca; Bellatrix, su tía psicópata, estaba decidida a lograr lo que Voldemort no pudo. Y, para alcanzar su objetivo, mataría a Draco y probablemente también mataría a Hermione. O la torturaría; no estaba seguro de qué sería peor.

Apartó las sábanas, y se dirigió al baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara. Inconscientemente, recordó la profecía del Sombrero Seleccionador: sobre un dragón y su dama. No era estúpido; sabía que el Sombrero probablemente estaba hablando de él. Su nombre en latín era dragón.

'' _¿Y eso del cielo y el mar?''_

Hermione se alojaba en la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba tan cerca del cielo como cualquier torre del castillo.

Y Draco en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Bajo el Lago Negro.

El Sombrero probablemente estaba hablando de Hermione y de él; no era ninguna coincidencia que el año en que se hacían amigos fuese el mismo año en que el Sombrero dijese algo sobre un Dragón; el mar y el cielo y... más jodidas tonterías. Draco sabía que Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para él, y también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que la gente descubriera su amistad.

'' _¿Y entonces que?''_

¿El hijo de un Mortífago, exmortífago, haciéndose amigo de la mejor amiga del que derrotó a Voldemort? Podía imaginarse lo que diría su padre. Se inclinó en el lavabo, se miró al espejo; podía escucharlo.

'' _¡Ayudó_ _a matar a Voldemort, Draco!_ _''_ podía escuchar como Lucius Malfoy se burlaba de él en su cabeza. '' _S_ _é_ _que ya_ _no_ _defende_ _mos_ _la supremací_ _a de la sangre, ¡pero es necesario que tengas un poco_ _de_ _amor propio! Esto ensucia el apellido_ _Malfoy._ _''_

\- No me importa si esto ensucia nuestro apellido, y no me importa si ella ayudó a matarlo.— le susurró a su reflejo. Podía ver a Lucius Malfoy en sí mismo. Draco había heredado el pelo y los ojos característicos de los Malfoy. La estructura de su mandíbula se parecía a la de su madre, un rasgo de los Black, pero él era un Malfoy; ya sea por la sangre, o por la genética.

Draco apartó la mirada de sí mismo. No paraba de pensar en ello, el por qué se arrojó frente al Crucio de Bellatrix y por qué Hermione lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras lloraba. Fue en ese momento que se formó un lazo inquebrantable entre ellos que los hizo querer pasar tiempo juntos, hacer picnics... y besarse.

Besar a... Hermione Granger.

No podía haber una mejor sensación en el mundo. Draco tuvo su parte justa de besos en sus últimos ocho años en Hogwarts, pero ninguno de ellos podía competir con los de Hermione. Ninguno en absoluto. ¿Tal vez fuese por ese vínculo que tenía con ella? O tal vez estaba más arraigado, algo que solo el estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador sabía.

Draco gruñó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba ligeramente preocupado. Preocupado porque Hermione cambiara de opinión cuando las noticias comenzaran a extenderse (tarde o temprano) sobre que el hijo de un Mortífago y la heroína de la guerra eran amigos. Los Slytherins y los Gryffindors eran enemigos, incluso si eran un poco menos hostiles el uno con el otro, eso no cambiaba la enemistad de cientos de años.

¿Y ahora el Príncipe de Slytherin y la Princesa de Gryffindor estaban tonteando?

Draco ya podía ver los titulares del Diario El Profeta: _¡_ _la ilí_ _cita historia de amor de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger! ¿_ _Podrí_ _an haber estado conspirando en_ _secret_ _o en contra de Quien-Ya-Sabéis_ _? O,_ _quizás_ _,_ _¡fue al rev_ _é_ _s!_ Y con los titulares llegó la voz enfadada de su padre y la burla de sus compañeros de habitación. Pero eso no era lo que le molesta. Lo que le molestaba era que no sabía si aquello iba a molestar a Hermione. Vale, Draco era un poco inseguro, pero nunca estuvo involucrado con alguien tan hábil intelectualmente como Hermione, tan hermosa como Hermione e ingeniosa como Hermione.

Básicamente, nunca había estado con alguien como Hermione.

Draco se alejó del lavabo y golpeó la pared. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso? ¡Joder! Eran amigos.

Fin. De. La. Maldita. Historia.

Decidiendo olvidar sus inseguridades por el momento, volvió a su dormitorio para dormir todo lo que pudiese durante el resto de la noche. Los domingos en Hogwarts eran generalmente (por norma general) días de estudio. Cualquier persona que estuviera particularmente interesada en aprobar las asignaturas buscaba ayuda para proyectos, y demás, los domingos. Draco tenía que revisar el plan de estudios de todos modos; probablemente iba a pedirle aclaraciones a Snape sobre algún tipo de proyecto de pociones.

Draco siempre lo hacía, cada trimestre.

En silencio cerró la puerta del baño, y se arrastró hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, por costumbre, metió la mano derecha debajo de la almohada para buscar el diario. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando lo sintió, y sintió que estaba caliente. Hermione le había escrito.

 _Pero eran las tres de la mañ_ _ana._

 _¿Tal vez ella estaba herida?_

Draco sacó el diario de debajo de la almohada y cogió su varita de la mesita de noche. - Lumos— susurró. Cuando apareció una pequeña bola de luz, abrió el diario.

\- Vetitum amicitia.— murmuró, revelando lo que Hermione había escrito.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Est**_ _ **á**_ _ **s despierto?**_

Draco esbozó una sonrisa tonta y se movió para coger su pluma. _**Sí.**_ _ **¿Qué haces despierta**_ _ **?**_

 _ **El sapo de Neville saltó a mi cara y me despert**_ _ **é**_ _ **gritando. Las chicas tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n se despertaron y Parvati fue a gritarle a Neville. No esperaba que te estuvieras despierto**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pero en realidad lo esperabas, y por eso me escribiste, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Cá**_ _ **llate, Malfoy.**_

 _ **Esa es tu frase ocurrente**_ _ **. N**_ _ **o**_ _ **he**_ _ **conocido**_ _ **a**_ _ **nadie que me diga que me calle tanto**_ _ **...**_

 _ **Eso es porque te encuentro insufrible.**_

 _ **Y atractivo**_ _ **.**_ Draco disfrutaba de sus bromas con Hermione. Ella siempre tenía una respuesta para él, y no eran patéticas y sin ingenio... excepto por el "cállate, Malfoy". Esa era probablemente su respuesta cuando no tenia una respuesta ingeniosa. Draco había aprendido que Hermione Granger era capaz de dejarte sin palabras, así que tal vez cuando ella le decía que se callara era porque no tenía nada más que decir.

 _ **Tal vez un poco, pero si compites con el Malfoy de**_ _ **Hufflepuff p**_ _ **erderías tu dinero. Pas**_ _ **é**_ _ **ayer el d**_ _ **í**_ _ **a con**_ _ **é**_ _ **l,**_ _ **¿sabes? M**_ _ **e prepar**_ _ **ó un maravilloso picnic y me dio**_ _ **un m**_ _ **á**_ _ **gico viaje en**_ _ **alfombra.**_

Draco, a su pesar, sonrió como un tonto. Así que ella estaba jugando ese juego, ¿verdad? Entonces, serían dos los que jugarían. _**¿Ah**_ _ **sí**_ _ **?**_ _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo**_ _ **te fue con**_ _ **é**_ _ **l? Me temo que no me fue tan bien como ti**_ _ **;**_ _ **Tuve que aguantar**_ __ _ **a esa insufrible bruja sabelotodo, con dientes de conejo y**_ __ _ **pelo encrespado**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¿Ahora? Te compadezco. No, este Malfoy se aseguró de que fuese**_ __ _ **un día espectacular, y lo fue**_ _ **.**_ _ **Hace ese maravilloso s**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndwich de pepino**_ _ **sin cortezas... debe ser la cosa m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s celestial que he probado**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Que afortunada**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Cuá**_ _ **ndo lo conoceré**_ _ **?**_

 _ **E**_ _ **stá**_ _ **fuera de tu alcance.**_

 _ **Muy graciosa**_ _ **, Granger.**_ _ **Tengo mi propia liga. Compadezco a los mortales que intentan acercarse a mi posición**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¿Acaso e**_ _ **stá**_ _ **s insinuando que eres inmortal?**_

 _ **Mi**_ _ **atractivo y encantadora personalidad ha dejado marca en todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, as**_ _ **í**_ _ **como en los profesores. Constantemente escucho el retrato de Dumbledore alabando el**_ __ _ **increíble**_ _ **estudiante que fui.**_

 _ **Entonces yo soy**_ _ **ser**_ _ **la**_ _ **reencarna**_ _ **ción de**_ _ **S**_ _ **ó**_ _ **crates.**_

 _ **Puedes llamarme Aristó**_ _ **teles.**_

Hermione soltó una risita ante su respuesta. Era perfecto para participar en una batalla de ingenio.

 _ **De acuerdo, Aristóteles. Creo que deber**_ _ **í**_ _ **amos dormir. Sin embargo, mañana me tienes que contar por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **est**_ _ **abas despierto.**_

 _ **Puede**_ _ **.**_ _ **Buenas noches**_ _ **, rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca encrespado**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Buenas noches, Mala**_ _ **F**_ _ **e**_ ***.

(*** _ **Mala**_ _ **F**_ _ **e**_ _ Es la forma que tiene Hermione de reírse de Draco por su apellido como hizo en capítulo anteriores***)

 **.xx.**

\- Las pruebas de Quidditch comienzan hoy —. dijo Harry mientras el grupo de estudiantes de octavo año se dirigían al Gran Comedor. - Recibimos el visto bueno de McGonagall a última hora de la noche. Slytherin y Gryffindor comparten el campo de dos a cuatro, y Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuatro a seis —.

Afortunadamente, gracias a la promesa de Hermione, Ron y Harry les dieron a las tres estudiantes de primer año lecciones de vuelo no hace mucho. Sus enamoramientos quedaron instantáneamente en el olvido cuando supieron que Ron y Harry eran unos fanáticos de la velocidad con sus escobas. Una de las chicas juró que nunca volaría mientras viviera.

 _Pobres chicas_ _…_

Hermione frunció el ceño. - ¿Pruebas? Pensé que habíamos quedado en hablar hoy con la Profesora Sprout para hacer que nuestros EXTASIS fueran en escrito sin ninguna práctica —.

\- Sí... ¡pero el Quidditch! — Ron gimió. - Tenemos que ganar la Copa de casa este año porque... bueno... no hubo ninguna Copa de casa en los últimos dos años. Es una cuestión de orgullo, Hermione, tu no lo entenderías —.

No se dio cuenta de la peligrosa mirada que ella le enviaba. En un tono burlón le dijo: - Necesitas organizar tus prioridades.—

Eso causó que el grupo se riera a costa de Ron.

\- Me sorprende que sepas lo que es el orgullo —. le soltó Lavender amargamente al pelirrojo. - Cualquier hombre que decide liarse con una Hufflepuff no debe tener ningún tipo de orgullo.—

Ron pareció horrorizado. - ¡No me he liado con ella!—

\- Pfft,— Kellah resopló. - Eso nunca lo sabremos, ¿no es así? —

\- ¡Oh, dejadme ya! — gritó Ron, exasperado. - ¿No puede un hombre viril hacer algo por aquí sin enfrentarse a las malditas consecuencias con vosotras, los llamados Ángeles de Gryffindor? Al menos las chicas de Hufflepuff saben lo que quie… —

El pasillo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral cuando oyeron un fuerte golpe. La palma de Hermione había impactado en la mejilla de Ron, haciendo que su cabeza girara.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Draco Malfoy tiene razón.— Hermione siseó, sin darse cuenta de que Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Adrian, Tracey y Pansy estaban doblando la esquina. Se detuvieron en seco y observaron la escena.

\- Pero no eres más que un inútil despreciable, sin tacto, pedazo de... de…—

No pudo terminar. Quería insultar a Ron, pero no le salían las palabras. Por suerte para ella, dio la casualidad de que Draco sabía exactamente la palabra que estaba buscando.

\- Mierda —. Dijo y los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. No sabía que él estaba allí. - Es un pedazo de mierda, inútil despreciable, sin tacto. También es una estúpida Comadreja, parece un carlino*** aplastado, tiene el rango emocional de una cucharilla, y tiene aproximadamente el nivel intelectual de un pomo de puerta —.

(*** carlino***_Raza de perro)

Ron frunció el ceño. - Nadie te ha preguntado, Malfoy.—

\- Recuerdo que Granger me nombró, por lo tanto, se me ha preguntado indirectamente —. Draco se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el grupo de Gryffindors. Sus Serpientes lo siguieron, todos sonriendo ampliamente. Pansy y Tracey se apartaron para observar la escena.

\- Necesitas con urgencia consejos de hombres de verdad sobre lo que es ser un verdadero hombre —. Blaise rió disimuladamente. - Te ofrecería mi ayuda, pero... eres una causa perdida —.

Harry apartó a un lado a Ron para mirar a Blaise. - Nadie te ha preguntado, Zabini —.

\- Cuando se le pregunta indirectamente a mi amigo, también nos la haces a nosotros —. Fue Theodore quien respondió. Hermione y las otras chicas de Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente dieron un paso atrás. No sabían cómo, ni por qué los Slytherins se involucraron, pero parecía que iba a ser un desastre y no querían quedar atrapadas en el fuego cruzado.

\- Eres una lianta —. Fay le dio un codazo a Hermione. Esta solo pudo sonreír con vergüenza antes de volver su atención y ver a Harry gritarle a Blaise. Ella captó la mirada de Draco y le lanzó la mirada de "haz algo" . Parece ser que entendió la indirecta porque inmediatamente agarró el brazo de Blaise.

\- Zabini, déjalo. Potty y la Comadreja no valen nuestro tiempo —.

Blaise rió disimuladamente. - Tienes razón, Malfoy. No puedo creer que una Jupiter Atrapa Moscas realmente te comiera el pelo — dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Ron. - Wow, estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo —. dijo Blaise riéndose mientras se iba con Draco. Por mucho que Draco quisiera mirar por encima de su hombro para echarle un vistazo más a Hermione, sabía que sería demasiado obvio así que se contuvo.

Hermione envió una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento a Merlín. Ella no quería tener una situación así en sus manos; Tendría que atender las heridas tanto de Harry como de Draco si se descuartizaban. Y ella solo podía imaginar lo intolerable que serían los dos. Si había algo que Harry y Draco tenían en común era que eran extremadamente quejicas cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

Prueba nº 1: el incidente con la poción crece-huesos con Harry.

Prueba nº 2: el incidente de "El-Hipogrifo-me-ha-roto-el-brazo-me-aseguraré-que-mi-padre-se-entere-de-esto" con Draco.

\- Esta casa está perdiendo su sentido de unidad —. Ron escupió después de que los Slytherins se fueran. - Me dejasteis con los buitres allí... no, peor; me lanzasteis a los buitres —.

\- Si no fueras estúpido…— murmuró Hermione y optó por no terminar su frase. Ella no tenía la energía para discutir con Ron.

Ron dio un paso peligroso hacia Hermione. - Sabes, desde que empezó el trimestre has sido una completa zorra —.

\- Al menos yo tengo la decencia de no besuquear a otros chicos cuando alguien claramente siente algo por mi en mi propia casa! —

Ahora se estaba formando un círculo alrededor de Ron y Hermione. Ella estaba mirando con odio al chico y Ron solo podía su mirada en la de ella. - ¿Te pones así porque nadie te quiere besar? —

 _Si_ _el_ _supiera..._

\- No necesito que nadie me bese.— Hermione siseó. - Cuando encuentre a alguien, me respetará lo suficiente como para que no me quiera besar sin sentido !—

\- ¡Buena suerte con eso ! La única forma en que lo conseguirás es si te conviertes en otra muesca en la escoba de Malfoy —.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. - La escoba de Malfoy no tiene muescas. ¡Es nueva ! —

\- ¡Vaya, mira eso! ¡Hizo tantas muescas en la vieja hasta convertirla en una astilla, así que tuvo que conseguir una nueva!—

Todos veían la pelea como si fuera una partida de ping-pong entre Hermione y Ron.

Hermione y Ron.

Hermione y Ron.

\- Al menos, Malfoy sabe lo que está haciendo lo suficiente como para reducir su escoba a una astilla. ¿Cuántas muescas tiene la tuya? —

La pelea se estaba descontrolando.

\- Ve a ser la maldita puta de Malfoy, Hermione —. Ron gruñó pero se sorprendió cuando sintió un puño aplastar su mandíbula. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia un furioso Draco Malfoy.

\- No te atrevas…— susurró Draco. - A volver a llamarla así. Nunca—.

Ron, cuya mejilla latía, centró su rabia en Draco. - Estás intentando meterte entre las piernas de Hermione, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué otra razón la defenderías en el tren cuando tus matones la llamaron sangre sucia y ahora?! ¿Te gusta? —

\- Independientemente de si me gusta o no, me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres —.

Para entonces la multitud se duplicó. Kellah empujó a Hermione y le susurró: - ¿Por qué es él, el que le ha pegado el puñetazo a Ron, y no Harry o Neville o Dean o Seamus?—

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos se fijaron en Draco. - Ni idea —. le contesto en un susurro. Fay decidió responder esa pregunta ella misma.

\- Ron es su amigo. No quieren poner en peligro su amistad con él —.

\- ¿Y mi amistad con ellos? — Hermione levantó una ceja.

Las chicas no tenían nada que decir al respecto.

La situación era lo suficientemente tensa como para ser cortada con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Se lanzaron dagas entre Draco y Ron y los espectadores no sabían qué esperar. Draco apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ron y se estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a Ron hasta reducirlo a papilla.

Draco estaba furioso. Ni siquiera quería usar su varita para infligir dolor. Quería usar sus puños.

\- Respetar a las mujeres, ¿ehmm? — se burló Ron. - ¿Es por eso que tu vieja escoba ha acabado en astilla? —

Draco dio un paso amenazador hacia Ron. - Escúchame bien, Comadreja. Cuando estoy con una mujer, ella es la única persona con la que estoy física y emocionalmente. Hasta que llegue el día en que tengamos que dejarlo y atar cabos sueltos, seguiré siendo fiel a ella hasta el final.—

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco... sabía que su discurso también iba dirigido a ella.

\- He aprendido respeto, honor y lealtad. A pesar de estar en Slytherin —. Dio un paso más hacia Ron. - Pero tú, amigo —, dijo la palabra "amigo" con disgusto, - demuestras cualidades que incluso nosotros, los Slytherins, nos daría vergüenza tener—.

Harry y Dean decidieron que era hora de intervenir. Los dos se interpusieron entre Ron y Draco para detener los avances de Draco. Harry habló.

\- Vale! De acuerdo... tal vez esto se está descontrolando un poco. Era una discusión entre Hermione y Ron. Los amigos discuten, Malfoy. No tienes que ponerte así —.

Los ojos de Draco parpadearon hacia Harry. - Uno no le dice a su amigo que sea la puta de nadie, mucho menos la de su enemigo, Potter. Nunca me escucharás decirle a Pansy que sea tu puta, esa es posiblemente la peor forma de falta de respeto —.

Mirando a Hermione por un breve momento, Draco dejó que sus ojos se detuviesen en ella antes de volverse hacia Harry y Ron. - Y dudo mucho que me haya follado tantas chicas como has hecho tu —.

La expresión de Ron pasó de enfado a arrogante. - ¡Oh! Entonces, estás admitiendo que soy más hombre que tú —.

\- No creas —. Draco dio un paso atrás. - Te estoy diciendo que eres una puta, mientras que yo soy selectivo en lo que respecta a mis mujeres. Solo escojo las mejores, las más inteligentes y las más ingeniosas de todas. Por no mencionar hermosas de una forma etérea —.

Ron soltó una carcajada y Fay tuvo la tentación de conjurar una paquete de palomitas. La pelea se estaba poniendo interesante...

\- Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué aún no has conseguido a Hermione? Ella es inteligente e ingeniosa —.

\- Y hermosa? — Draco enarcó una ceja y Hermione logró esconder su rubor hábilmente. _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo_ _habían_ _pas_ _ado del_ _respetar a las mujeres a ella?_

\- Terminemos esto antes de que Ron sea hechizado por Hermione por meter la pata —. Dean se hizo paso antes de que Ron pudiera formular una respuesta. Fay quería oponerse a la idea, pero pensó que Dean estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- Ya ha metido la pata —. murmuró Kellah por lo bajo y Lavender la apartó.

Draco miró a Ron por un breve momento más antes de darse la vuelta. - Vosotros, los Gryffindors sois una pérdida de mi tiempo —. Sin mirar atrás, dobló la esquina y desapareció. La multitud guardó silencio por un momento más antes de que Seamus soltara un bajo silbido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? —

\- Eso fue la guerra —. murmuró Kellah. - ¿Cómo demonios se intensificó? —

\- Si tuviera que repetir cómo comenzó la pelea, entonces tendríamos un caso de déjà vu —. murmuró Hermione antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse pisando fuerte. Quería arrancarle el pelo a Ron y pegarlo en su pecho (considerando que no podía crecer por su cuenta), nunca antes se había enfadado tanto con nadie.

Nunca.

 **.xx.**

 _ **¿**_ _ **Est**_ _ **á**_ _ **s bien, rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca?**_

Hermione, que estaba en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, vio como las palabras en su diario comenzar a aparecer en la página. Ella estaba jugando con el colgante que tenía en el cuello. Desde que Draco se lo regaló y se lo puso, nunca se lo había quitado.

Se convirtió en una parte de ella.

 _ **Estoy bien. Gracias por lo de**_ _ **antes.**_

 _ **Me sorprende que tus supuestos amigos no te defendier**_ _ **an.**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **hubiera pasado si no hubiese aparecido a tiempo?**_

 _ **Entonces tendr**_ _ **í**_ _ **amos trozos del cuerpo de Ron esparcidos por todo el Bosque Prohibido.**_

 _ **... mierda. Entonces no deber**_ _ **í**_ _ **a haber intervenido**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¿Por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **volviste**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Para decirte los ingredientes que Snape nos dijo que teníamos que conseguir para nuestro**_ __ _ **trabajo de pociones.**_

Hermione miró boquiabierta lo que le había escrito. No esperaba que esa fuera la razón por la que él había regresado al lugar donde ella y Ron estaban discutiendo. _**En serio**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Sí**_ _ **. Habl**_ _ **é**_ _ **hoy con Snape sobre el plan de estudios y pens**_ _ **é**_ _ **que deber**_ _ **í**_ _ **amos tener una ventaja en nuestro trabajo. Al parecer, Pociones tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n tiene un plan de asignación de asientos, pero debido a que Snape estaba enfermo... no lo sab**_ _ **í**_ _ **amos.**_

 _ **D**_ _ **é**_ _ **jame adivinar,**_ _ **¿estamos sentados juntos?**_

 **¿** **Qu** **é** **te hace pensar eso** **?** **En fin** **,** **¿me haces un favor?**

 _ **¿Cuál**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Date la vuelta.**_

Hermione se congeló y miró las últimas dos palabras. Robóticamente se giró en su silla para encontrar el motivo que atormentaba constantemente su mente apoyado en una estantería con su diario y una pluma en su mano. - ¿Draco? — gritó.

Cerrando su diario y haciéndolo desaparecer; Draco se apartó de la estantería. Y se dirigió hacia donde Hermione estaba sentada y, sin decir nada, usó su dedo índice para que le que levantara el rostro y plantó sus labios en los de ella. Hermione estaba en estado de shock pero se recuperó rápidamente y respondió al beso.

Su otra mano serpenteó hacia la parte posterior de su cuello y la acercó más a él, queriendo sentir más sus labios.

Más de ella.

\- Si esa Comadreja alguna vez vuelve a hablar así de mi chica..." murmuró Draco mientras la besaba. Usó sus dientes para agarrar su labio inferior, pero ella logró alejarse. Presionó su frente contra la suya y miró sus profundos ojos grises.

\- ¿Tu chica? — dijo arqueando una ceja. - Esa es nueva, Señor Mala Fe —. Su respiración era irregular y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse hacia adelante y robarle otro beso.

\- ¿Por qué ese pedazo de mierda te habla así? — Los dedos de Draco le acariciaron la nuca. - ¿Y por qué tus amigos no te defendieron? —

Hermione suspiró y se fundió en su caricia. Ella realmente lo necesitaba, y por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba contenta de que él estuviera allí con ella en ese momento. - Tengo teorías... estábamos discutiendo por los asuntos de mujeriego de Ron y básicamente dijo que las chicas de Gryffindor eran unas solteronas y que las de Hufflepuff eran… —

\- ¿Facilonas? —

Hermione le sonrió a Draco. - Prácticamente. Así que discutimos por eso y algo sobre ti de que habías estado con tantas chicas que cada vez que te acuestas con una le añades una muesca a tu escoba... y él me dijo que fuera tu puta, y tú le pegaste —.

\- Conozco esa parte. ¿Y tus amigos no te defienden? —

\- Las chicas no sabían cómo reaccionar... y creo que los chicos estaban confundidos sobre si deberían poner en peligro mi amistad o la de Ron —.

Draco suspiró y le dio un suave beso en la nariz. - Ratón de biblioteca, quiero que le pegues como me pegaste a mí la próxima vez que te hable así ¿entendido? —

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Se sentía miserable hasta que Draco decidió hacerle una pequeña visita sorpresa. Le dijo a las chicas que quería estar sola y se escabulló a la biblioteca para sumergirse en sus maravillosos libros. Hermione no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Hasta que apareció Draco.

Él era algo totalmente diferente... y a Hermione le estaba empezando a gustar. Mucho.

La mano que estaba debajo de su barbilla se movió hacia abajo para coger su colgante. - Me encanta verte llevar esto todos los días, Granger —.

\- Un buen amienemigo mío lo consiguió para mí —. Bromeó y Draco sonrió de forma pícara.

\- ¿Amienemigo? Creí que habíamos pasado a amigos —.

\- Cierto, Cierto, error mío —. Hermione se rió. - Gracias, Draco —.

La forma en la que ella dijo su nombre le envió escalofríos que recorrieron su columna y la pesadilla que tuvo estaba empezando a colarse en su mente. En su pesadilla ella gritaba su nombre... lloraba desesperadamente para que la salvarla, pero él... él...

\- Siempre, Hermione —. susurró en respuesta. - Cuando dije que te atraparía cuando te cayeras, no quise decirlo literalmente. En todo sentido figurativo, estaré ahí para ti —.

Suspirando suavemente, Hermione asintió. - Lo sé —.

Draco dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos. - Entonces que, ¿vas a revolcarte en la miseria en la biblioteca toda la tarde? —

\- Esa era mi intención —. Hermione lo miró con recelo. - ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes otro picnic para nosotros en una manta flotante? —

Draco miró a Hermione con incredulidad. - Ratón de biblioteca, las mantas no flotan —. No se esperaba esa broma. - Y no, no tengo organizado otro picnic. Las pruebas de Quidditch son ahora y como capitán del equipo, tengo que estar allí. Así que, ¿por qué no utilizas el pretexto de apoyar a Gryffindor para venir a verme ejecutar mis trucos perfectos de vuelo para las chicas de segundo, tercero y cuarto de Slytherin? —

Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida. - Eres incorregible, Malfoy. Me encantaría verte fardar, pero no quiero ver a Ron ahora mismo —.

\- Entonces no lo hagas. Mírame a mí —. Le puso la mejor cara de cachorrito que Malfoy pudo poner. - ¿Por favor, Hermione? —

No pudo resistirse a la forma en que dijo su nombre. Cerró de golpe su libro y le frunció el ceño a su "amigo".

\- Está bien. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —

Riendo, Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Lo sé. Y a ti te encanta —.

\- Ya, ya. Vamos —.

 **.xx.**

Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny, Kellah y Fay en el campo de Quidditch. Recordaban la discusión anterior y las chicas estaban de acuerdo en que Ron estaba equivocado y no debería haber dicho lo que le dijo a Hermione. La conversación pasó de la estupidez de Ron a la masculinidad de Draco Malfoy.

\- Se veía tan fascinante —. Fay suspiró soñadoramente. - Salió de la nada, para defender el honor de Hermione —.

\- Últimamente lo hace mucho, ¿eh? — Ginny le dio un codazo a una silenciosa Hermione. - También me enteré del incidente en el tren, cuando Crabbe o Goyle te llamaron "eso".

Kellah se tocó la barbilla. - Bueno... tal vez sea porque está promoviendo la unidad entre las casas. Quizás esté tratando de ser civilizado después de ser un gilipollas de primera con Hermione durante la mayor parte de los últimos siete años —.

\- Cinco —. murmuró Hermione y todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella. - Fue un idiota conmigo durante cinco años. Se retiró en sexto y séptimo año —. _Sin mencionar que me salvó la vida de la_ _psic_ _ó_ _pata_ _de_ _su tí_ _a._ _Vale, Harry y Ron lo sab_ _í_ _an, pero eso no significaba que de repente consideraran_ _a Draco_ _como su mejor amigo._ Y Hermione no estaba segura si las chicas sabían sobre el acto de heroicidad de Draco. Bueno, excepto Ginny, claro; Ginny sabía que Draco hizo algo, pero no sabía qué.

\- Es de ensueño —. Kellah estuvo de acuerdo con Fay. - La forma en que sus músculos resaltaban... y lo que dijo sobre la inteligencia, el ingenio y la belleza etérea... ¡Eso fue muy romántico! —

Los ojos de Hermione se movieron hacia el cielo y siguieron la figura de Draco en la Lightyear. Su mente recordó las clases de vuelo que le dio y se descubrió a sí misma preguntándose cuándo tendrían otra cita nocturna. Uno de los chicos de tercer año (Hermione no recordaba su nombre) estaba teniendo dificultades para tratar de atrapar la quaffle. Parecía ser que los capitanes de los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin (Harry y Draco respectivamente) solo pudieron pedirle las pelotas que no tenían vida a la Señora Hooch (lo que significaba que solo podían conseguir las quaffles). Ambos capitanes estaban usando la quaffle como medio para determinar quién pasaba las pruebas.

Como Draco prometió, estaba alardeando. Hizo un bucle espectacular en el aire y voló al revés durante un rato. Hermione no era tonta. Sabía que estaba luciéndose para ella y no para las chicas de Slytherin de segundo, tercero y cuarto año.

\- ¿Hermione? — Fay empujó a su amiga. - ¿Qué estás mirando? —

\- A Ron haciendo el ridículo —. Hermione fue rápida en responder y su respuesta pareció satisfacer a sus amigas. Ron estaba haciendo el ridículo; intentaba eclipsar a Draco y realizar algunos trucos. Como predijo, los trucos de Ron no fueron tan espectaculares como los de Draco.

\- No puedo creer que haya mencionado el tema del orgullo contigo —. Kellah negó con la cabeza. - ¿Dice que has cambiado desde que comenzó el trimestre? Pues yo digo que el que ha cambiado ha sido el. Gin, ¿qué en nombre de Merlín le pasó durante el verano? —

Ginny se soltó el pelo mientras miraba a su hermano y se encogió de hombros. - No tengo ni idea. Parecía normal en verano... seguía metiéndose en líos con mamá, poniéndole de los nervios con Fred y George, molestando a Percy, y siendo un cuñado adorable con Fleur. Después empezó el curso y él... —

\- ¿Dio un cambio de 180 grados? — Hermione se ofreció y Ginny asintió.

\- ¡Dio un cambio de 180 grados… MIRAD! —

Todos los ojos se fijaron en Draco Malfoy colgado de un lado de su escoba... haciendo flexiones. El corazón de Hermione saltó a su garganta cuando, por un momento fugaz, pensó que iba a caerse. No, ese no era el caso; estaba teniendo su habitual actitud presumida. Hermione trató de no mostrar cuánto le molestaba ver a Draco colgado de forma peligrosa desde muchos kilómetros en el cielo; ¡ya estaba planeando en lo que le haría por provocarle un ataque al corazón!

\- Parece estar de buen humor — observó Fay.

Kellah resopló. - Si le pegaras un buen puñetazo a Ron, seguro que también estarías de buen humor. Últimamente ha sido un completo imbécil y solo quiero limpiar el suelo del castillo con su gran culo blanco y gordo —.

Las chicas se rieron. Hermione volvió a mirar hacia el cielo a tiempo para ver a Draco subir a su escoba. Él la miró, atrapó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione le frunció el ceño y lo vio echando la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse. Estaba de buen humor, y verle reír hizo sonreír a Hermione.

No podía esperar para volver a estar en sus brazos...

\- Esa chica es realmente buena —. señaló Ginny y Hermione desvió su mirada de Draco a una chica de Gryffindor de tercer año. Hermione recordaba haber visto mucho su cara por la Sala Común, pero no podía ponerle nombre a la cara. Quien quiera que sea, era realmente buena maniobrando su escoba. Por lo que Hermione podía ver, estaba intentando conseguir el puesto de Guardián.

\- Lo es — dijo Fay asombrada. - También es guapa. ¡Vamos a emparejarla con alguien! —

\- ¡Og, Fay! — gimió Kellah. - ¡Fay! ¡Tiene, como, cinco años! —

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - Kell, tiene catorce años. No es mucho más pequeña que nosotras. Además,— Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero a veces disfrutaba jugando a ser casamentera. ¡Se sentía tan feliz cuando lo hacía! - Escuché que Dean Thomas está receptivo a tener citas —.

\- ¿En serio? — Los ojos de Kellah brillaron. - ¡Porque me llevo fijando en el desde segundo año! —

Ginny y Fay echaron sus cabezas hacia atrás en carcajadas y Hermione solo la sacudió. Con el paso de los años, las chicas se habían convertido en personas tan importantes en su vida. Ella siempre estuvo con Ron y Harry ya que ellos eran los que prácticamente lideraban la guerra mágica, por lo que rápidamente aprendió a apreciar a sus amigas.

\- Entonces olvida eso! — Con "eso", lo que Fay quería referirse era a la chica de Gryffindor que intentaba ser Guardián. - ¡Vamos a emparejarte con Dean! —

Hermione creía que nunca antes había visto ruborizarse a Kellah. Pero ahí estaba ella, sonrojándose y cada vez más. Ginny envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kellah en un esfuerzo por consolar a su amiga. Kellah suspiró ruidosamente y permitió que sus hombros se desplomaran. Sí, estaba enamorada de Dean Thomas.

Hogwarts siempre luchaba por sobrevivir, por lo que Kellah pensó que decirle que le gustaba al chico no sería lo más apropiado.

Las chicas se enzarzaron en una conversación acerca de emparejar a Kellah y Dean, perdiéndose el aterrizaje del Equipo Gryffindor a solo unos metros de ellos. Las pruebas de Gryffindor habían terminado y el equipo estaba listo para irse a su sala común... habían sido dos largas horas. Los miembros veteranos del equipo (como Harry, anunciaría a los que pasaron la prueba a la mañana siguiente) se acercaron a las chicas.

Ron estaba burlándose. - Mira quién decidió aparecer… — Se detuvo en seco. Ron vio a Draco aterrizar justo detrás de donde estaban sentadas las chicas y captó la mirada feroz que el Príncipe Slytherin le lanzó. Ron miró a Hermione y vio que ella miraba por encima del hombro para ver lo que estaba mirando. - Tu guardaespaldas no puede protegerte para siempre. Especialmente en nuestra sala común —.

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, Ron se alejó. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras veían como se alejaba su figura...

\- ¿Qué le pasa ? — gruñó Fay. - Está actuando como si fuera el rey del maldito colegio y nadie, especialmente Malfoy, puede defender a Hermione. ¿Y qué? Unidad de las casas y cooperación entre casas; la guerra ha terminado y la mayoría de los Slytherin no apoyan la supremacía de la sangre —

\- Es cuestión de orgullo —. Kellah repitió lo que Ron dijo antes. Harry se sentó entre Ginny y Hermione.

\- Intenté hablar con él, pero no conseguí nada. Lamento lo que dijo antes, Hermione —. Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione y la chica sonrió, inclinándose sobre su amigo.

\- No sé que es lo que le pasó —. Hermione suspiró. - ¿Se está volviendo desagradable por el hecho de que estamos enfadadas con él? —

Seamus negó con la cabeza; también estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. - Es porque Malfoy le dio un puñetazo por defenderte —.

Ginny resopló. - Al menos alguien defendía Hermione. ¿Que hacíais vosotros chicos?! —

Hermione se encogió de hombros, se levantó y se giró. Estaba un poco decepcionada porque el Equipo de Slytherin, incluido Draco, se había ido, sin que se notara. - Déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? Olvida lo que sucedió. No estoy enfadada con los chicos por no defenderme. Entiendo que, Ron y yo somos vuestros amigos y hubiera sido una situación desagradable. Le agradezco a Malfoy haber estado allí, aunque no estoy tan segura del puñetazo —.

\- Ron se lo merecía —. murmuró Kellah pero Hermione la ignoró.

\- Lo pasado pasado está. Ron estará bien, con el tiempo, y todos olvidaremos esto. Ahora que terminaron las pruebas, me voy a estudiar. Snape nos ha mandado nuevos trabajos de pociones y quiero adelantar trabajo —. Hermione recogió sus libros, que estaban colocados en el suelo, y se fue. Harry la miró y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haber acudido en su ayuda antes.

Él era su mejor amigo. Debería haber sido él quien detuviera a Ron, no Draco. Suspirando, Harry se volvió hacia el resto de Gryffindors. - ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? —

Todos estallaron en fuertes vítores.

 **.xx.**

\- ¿Para quién te estabas exhibiendo? — Blaise le dio un codazo a Draco mientras los chicos, todavía con sus uniformes de Quidditch, caminaban hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. - Esas flexiones fueron bastante buenas, colega —.

Draco gruñó y se alejó de Blaise. En un intento por alejarse para poner distancia, Draco caminó hacia Adrian. Adrian no era más agradable que Blaise y continuó burlándose de su capitán. - Zabini tiene razón, Malfoy. ¿A quién iban dirigidas todas esas acrobacias? —

\- Solo les estaba demostrando a los Slytherin que el Quidditch no se trata solo de volar. Se trata de fuerza física, inteligencia y una concentración adecuada también —. Draco sonaba estúpido, incluso para el mismo.

Theodore resopló. - Una apta concentración intentando presumir ante tu chica —.

\- ¡No tengo ninguna chica! —

\- ¿Entonces por qué te he visto guiñarle un ojo a Hermione Granger? —

Blaise lo había pillado. Draco sintió que se le helaba la sangre e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: huir.

\- ¡Habéis perdido la cabeza! — Logró decir antes de decir la contraseña y entrar corriendo a la Sala Común. Adrian, Blaise y Theo intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

\- ¿Crees que le gusta Granger? — preguntó Blaise y los otros se encogieron de hombros. No sabían qué pensar... Draco estaba cambiando, y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en que era para mejor, querían saber quién era la causa de ese cambio. Sin embargo, Blaise no había mentido. Había pillado a Draco guiñarle el ojo a alguien y la única que estaba mirando el equipo de Slytherin, desde la dirección en la que Draco lanzaba el guiño, era Hermione Granger.

\- Puede fantasear con quien quiera, siempre y cuando no sea con una Comadreja —. murmuró Theodore.

\- O las gemelos Patil —. añadió Adrian. - Además, Granger es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. Probablemente sea la única que callar a Malfoy. Y es un espectáculo para la vista —.

\- Es una belleza, ¿verdad? — Theodore arrastró las palabras mientras los chicos entraban a la Sala Común. - Me pregunto cómo se vería… — Una mirada de Draco, que estaba sentado en el sofá, impidió que Theodore terminara su frase. - En túnicas de Slytherin… — terminó de forma poco convincente.

\- Es tu vida, Malfoy —. Blaise se encogió de hombros. - No somos nadie para juzgar —.

Draco solo podía asentir con la cabeza a los chicos. Blaise desapareció hacia el dormitorio y Theodore y Adrian se dirigieron hacia el baño. Draco se quedó sentado en el sofá; los chicos reaccionaron mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Draco se desabrochó la capa, y la dejó caer sobre el sofá antes de ponerse de pie y caminar tranquilamente en dirección al dormitorio. Estaba ansioso por escribirle a Hermione...

Si no podía tenerla entre sus brazos en ese instante, podría conformarse con tener sus palabras en su diario.

 _Oh Granger,_ _¿_ _qué_ _en nombre de Merl_ _í_ _n me has hecho?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Primero disculparme por mi desaparición, espero que el capítulo haya merecido la pena. He estado unos meses muy liada. Llegaba a casa con la vista tan cansada del trabajo después de tantas horas delante del ordenador que no podía ponerme delante de uno. Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Espero poder actualizar semanalmente!

Creo que no seré la única que quiere matar a Ron xD. Y este Draco es tan irresistible… :3. Parece ser que los Slytherin no se han tomado del todo mal el asunto de Hermione. Aunque yo de Theodore no me fío del todo…

Gracias por los nuevos Follow y los Favorite! Besos!

Mención especial a las que dejáis un review! **Veronika-BlackHeart** , **Alejandra Daz, NarradoraNueva** , **cristal music** , **Eggplant Gypsy Moon**


	11. La forma en la que te echo de menos

—

\- Escrita por Wolf Blossom -

—

 **Capítulo** **1** **1 -** **The Way I Miss You (La forma en la que te echo de menos)**

Harry encontró a Hermione quien, como se imaginaba, estaba en la biblioteca. Parecía estar leyendo libros sobre dragones, lo cual no era raro, después de la profecía del Sombrero Seleccionador de la semana anterior, Harry no pensaba que fuese una coincidencia. En silencio, acercó una silla a su lado, dejándose caer justo a tiempo para que ella dejara el libro y lo mirara. Parecía un poco sorprendida.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

Harry tenía la vista fija en el suelo y parecía que no podía hacer contacto visual con ella. - Lo siento mucho, Hermione. —

Hermione levantó una ceja y apartó el libro de ella para que tuviera suficiente espacio para apoyar el codo en la mesa. - ¿Por? —

\- Por no ser quien golpeara a Ron. Me ha estado reconcomiendo todo el día... Estaba tan sorprendido de que Ron estuviera diciendo la mitad de las cosas que dijo. Aunque, — Harry se cruzó de brazos y le puso cara como de estar regañándola. - decirle que es como una fulana estuvo fuera de lugar —.

\- Yo no dije eso. — Hermione sonrió. - Fue Malfoy el que lo dijo. —

Harry rió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Hermione. - Por mucho que no me guste, me alegra un poco que golpeara a Ron. Quiero decir, como he dicho antes, todavía estaba en shock por escuchar a Ron decir aquello. Tampoco estoy diciendo que tu tuvieras razón, Hermione, y honestamente creo que tú y las chicas reaccionasteis de forma exagerada por el hecho de que besara a esa chica de Hufflepuff. Pero Ron no debería haberte llamado guarra o puta. —

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. - No pasa nada, Harry. —

\- ¡No! — dijo Harry de forma rotunda. - Si pasa. Voy a tener una conversación con él sobre lo que dijo, pero antes de hacerlo quería hablar contigo. — Harry se encogió aún más en su silla; se estaba calmando - Dile a las chicas a dejen tranquilo a Ron; creo que es por eso que está reaccionando de forma exagerada. Lavender admitió tener sentimientos por él pero Ron no ha dicho que tenga sentimientos por ella; por lo que, no está atado a ella. Las chicas no le dejaban en paz y tu estuviste convenientemente allí, diciendo cosas equivocadas en el momento adecuado, para que él descargara su ira sobre ti. —

Hermione asintió lentamente. Lo que decía Harry tenía mucho sentido y se sintió un poco abatida por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Era hábil con los libros, sí, pero sus habilidades sociales no eran tan buenas. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, Hermione exhaló ruidosamente y le dio a Harry un asentimiento final. - Tienes razón, y también voy a disculparme con Ron. —

\- Pero eso no significa que él tuviese razón. Asegúrate de hacerle saber eso. No te estás disculpando porque su argumento fuese correcto; te estás disculpando por lo que dijiste. Pero, — Harry se detuvo y tomó una profunda respiración. - Eso no me excusa de no haber intervenido. —

\- No pierdas el sueño por eso, — Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - Ron está en esos días —.

\- Ron está constantemente en esos días. — Harry sonrió. Hermione se rió y se inclinó para darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo. Por encima del hombro de Harry, Hermione vio a Draco sonriendo tras un libro desde una estantería. Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no reaccionar al ver a Draco, su corazón, sin embargo, era algo que no podía controlar, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

\- ¿Hermione? —

\- ¿Hmmmm? —

\- ¿Estás bien? —

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y desvió su atención de Draco a Harry. - Si, ¿por qué? —

\- Nunca me has abrazado durante tanto tiempo... incluso después de que sobreviviera al ataque de Quirrell. —

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a Draco, quien continuó mirando la estantería con indiferencia, como si no estuviera prestando atención a la conversación de los dos amigos. - Es solo que lo que ha pasado hoy... realmente me ha afectado. —

Harry asintió, a pesar de no haber entendido nada. La Hermione Granger que se había disgustado por una pelea con Ronald Weasley. Estuvo cara a cara varias veces con el Señor Oscuro, fue petrificada por un basilisco (y de alguna manera todavía ayudó a Harry a descubrir cómo derrotarlo), desafió el tiempo con el Gira Tiempo, rompió todas las reglas escolares que Umbridge instigó, ayudó a formar el Ejército Dumbledore y se enfrentó a Bellatrix en la Mansión Malfoy.

¿Y ahora estaba afectada porque había tenido una disputa con Ron? Algo no cuadraba.

Pero Harry sabía que era mejor no presionar. Ella era una mujer después de todo, y las mujeres eran confusas. Se puso de pie y posó una mano en el hombro de Hermione. - Escucha, Hermione, siempre estaré aquí para ti, pase lo que pase. —

Hermione sonrió en su dirección. - Gracias Harry. ¿Nos vemos en la Sala Común? —

Con un asentimiento final, Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue. Un reloj a lo lejos marcó unos buenos veinte segundos antes de que Draco emergiera de detrás de la estantería con un libro en su mano titulado " _101 Usos de la tapioca para la bruja embarazada_ ". De forma engreída, se sentó en la silla que Harry había ocupado no hace ni treinta segundos y le sonrió a Hermione por encima del libro.

\- Emm... ¿Hay algo que necesites contarme, Malfoy? — Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja. La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos y se fijó en la foto de un vientre que sobresalía de una embarazada muy desnuda, que se frotaba un gel de tapioca en la barriga.

\- Mi... em... tía Andrómeda está embarazada? —

Hermione se quedó atónita. - Claro. Y yo soy el tío de un mono. —

Draco cerró lentamente el libro y lo colocó suavemente sobre la mesa. Después, muy cuidadosamente, le echó un vistazo a Hermione antes de que sus ojos se detuvieran en su entrepierna. - ¿Acaso hay algo que tengas que contarme, Granger? —

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - Sí. Que soy el tío de un mono y tú eres su padre. —

\- ¿¡Eres mi hermano!? — Draco se echó en la silla, encorvándose ligeramente con las piernas abiertas. Parecía que estaba más relajado de lo que nunca antes había estado en su vida. - Bueno, entonces mi padre tiene dar muchas explicaciones; creo que nuestro árbol genealógico está peor de lo que pensaba. Quiero decir, — se inclinó hacia delante, - tus padres son muggles... naciste siendo una chica. ¿Cómo puedes ser mi hermano? —

\- Poción Multijugos. —

Draco hizo una pausa antes de reirse, los ojos le brillaban con diversión. - Oh por Merlín, besé a mi hermano. —

Hermione le puso su mejor sonrisa _marca Malfoy_. - El incesto no debería ser nada nuevo para ti, sangre pura. —

\- Sabes qué; creo que debería hacerte callar. —

Alzando la barbilla desafiante, Hermione se burló de él: - Deberías. —

Draco nunca se echaba atrás en un desafío.

 **.xx.**

Hermione sentía que flotaba cuando iba de regreso a la torre Gryffindor. Los besos de Draco parecían mejorar y mejorar. La Sala Común estaba desierta, a excepción de unos pocos alumnos de primero sentados junto a la chimenea. Con un gesto de asentimiento, Hermione se dirigió lentamente por las escaleras y empujó la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas para abrirla. Como era de esperar, las chicas seguían despiertas. Kellah se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies, Parvati estaba leyendo una novela (un romance erótico, por lo que Hermione podía ver del título), Lavender estaba revisando su baúl de ropa y Fay estaba acurrucada en su cama, mirando a las otras chicas con desinterés.

\- ¡Hermione! — chilló Fay, sentándose bruscamente. Palmeó el lugar a su lado en la cama y, confundida, Hermione hizo lo que le pedían.

Hermione se hundió en la cama de Fay y arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué te ha hecho tan feliz, Fay? —

\- VienenlosdeDurmstrang! — Fay soltó un suspiro y Hermione tuvo que pensar en lo que dijo antes de poder seguirla. Los ojos se ensancharon, la mandíbula de Hermione se aflojó.

\- Repite eso. Despacio. —

Las cabezas de todas se volvieron hacia las dos chicas; ellas ya sabían la noticia y estaban literalmente esperando el momento en que Hermione se enterase. Su reacción no tendría precio, eso estaba claro. Fay no pudo contener la alegría en su voz mientras lo repetía, asegurándose de pronunciar esta vez.

\- .De.Durmstrang. Su instituto fue inundado por algo mágico y no pueden sacar el agua. Todos los chicos se quedarán en Hogwarts hasta nuevo aviso. — El color desapareció de la cara de Hermione y las chicas aguantaron ansiosas la respiración, esperando su reacción. Con calma, Hermione se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de suficiencia, pareció recuperarse de su reacción bastante rápido, para gran consternación de las chicas.

\- Viktor Krum es tres años mayor que nosotros. De ninguna manera vendrá con los de Durmstrang. Se graduó, ¿recuerdas? —

Fay puso los ojos en blanco. - Lo sabemos. Parece que no recuerdas que todos los chicos de Durmstrang prácticamente te desnudaban con la mirada durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La única razón por la que no intentaron nada fue porque Krum lo hizo. Y Krum es su Dios. —

\- Genial, — Hermione se levantó de la cama de Fay. - Justo lo que necesito: un Malfoy sobreprotector, un Ron cabreado y parcialmente celoso, y un instituto lleno de hombres que me desnudan constantemente con la mirada. —

\- Menuda desgracia, — se rió Parvati. - ¿Quién no quiere que un grupo de hombres relativamente atractivos le desvista con sus ojos? Maldición, no me importaría que me consideraran atractiva, y mucho menos que me desnuden mentalmente. Y no te quejes; Draco Malfoy nunca se preocupó por nadie en su vida, el hecho de que venga a tu heroico rescate constantemente en cierto modo es entrañable. —

Hermione le lanzó a Parvati una mirada desagradable pero Kellah decidió apoyarla: - ¡Sí! ¿Quizás siente que vosotros dos tenéis un vínculo porque los dos os habéis enfrentado a Voldemort? —

\- Entonces debería tener un vínculo con Harry. — Murmuró Hermione en tono sarcástico. - Malfoy probablemente haya cambiado. No es gran cosa, estoy segura de que hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona. — Hermione sonaba estúpida, incluso para ella misma. Solo podía imaginar la incredulidad que sentían las chicas. Pero ese no era el punto; no podía hacerles creer que significaba algo más para Malfoy que una simple compañera de clase. - Además, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, lo sabéis. ¿Cuándo dijiste que vendrían los de Durmstrang? —

Fay tenía una sonrisa descarada de oreja a oreja. - Mañana después del almuerzo. —

Hermione gimió, en voz alta. Las chicas encontraron placer en su dolor y estaba bastante segura de que Draco reaccionaría de la misma manera que ellas: maliciosas. De hecho, se lo contaría ahora a través de sus diarios (el hecho de que no pudiese esperar para contarle algo le preocupaba). Hermione se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer, de forma más bien brusca.

\- Voy a hacer un poco de lectura nocturna. —

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

\- ¡Pero si acabas de volver de la biblioteca! — Kellah chilló.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de sabelotodo. - Sí, pero no pude leer suficiente, Kell. —

\- Ugh —. Kellah gimió y volvió a pintarse las uñas. Hermione se alegró de que sus amigas dejaran de prestarle atención; cogió el diario de la pila de libros de su mochila y extrajo discretamente una de sus plumas de su mesita de noche.

 _ **Hey**_ _ **.**_

Pensó que su saludo era apropiado: corto, sencillo y dulce. ¿Por qué parecía que lo analizaba todo cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy?

 _ **¿Ya me estás echando de menos**_ _ **, rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca?**_

 _ **No,**_ _ **creí que podrías estar echándome de menos**_ _ **, as**_ _ **í**_ _ **que pens**_ _ **é**_ _ **que debería aliviarte**_ _ **.**_

Draco, quien estaba descansando en su Sala Común con sus amigos, no podría haberse alegrado más. Siempre llevaba su diario con él, para momentos como este, y agradeció que sus amigos no fueran del todo entrometidos. Quitándose la pluma de detrás de la oreja, Draco escribió su respuesta.

 _ **Agradezco**_ __ _ **tu amabilidad y consideración. Pero creo que probablemente me extrañ**_ _ **aste m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de lo que yo pude hacerlo**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pru**_ _ **é**_ _ **balo.**_

Draco levantó una ceja ante su diario. Ella realmente lo divertía...

 _ **Bien, lo haré.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Cu**_ _ **ándo?**_

 _ **No sería una sorpresa si te lo digo, ¿no crees**_ _ **rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca?**_

Hermione tuvo que pensar rápidamente en una respuesta; odiaba quedarse sin palabras y eso era algo que sucedía bastante a menudo cuando se trataba de Draco (menos el episodio de Marcus Flint... aún no podía creer que debajo de la grotesca cicatriz, fuese muy atractivo).

 _ **Supongo que dejar**_ _ **é**_ _ **que te**_ _ **div**_ _ **i**_ _ **ert**_ _ **as, Malfoy. Ahora, la razón por la que te escrib**_ _ **í**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Durmstrang viene ma**_ _ **ñana por tiempo indefinido porque su colegio**_ _ **se ha inundado. Seg**_ _ **ún**_ _ **lo que me han contado**_ _ **las chicas.**_

Hermione esperaba que su respuesta llegara mucho antes de lo que lo hizo; le tomó a Draco al menos cuarenta y cinco segundos formular un respuesta a lo que Hermione le acababa de escribir.

 _ **Entonces, ¿además de**_ _ **ten**_ _ **er que lidiar con la Comadreja, voy a tener que hacerlo con**_ _ **una**_ _ **manada**_ _ **de**_ _ **tíos adolescentes que te desnudan constantemente con la mirada? Malditamente fantástico**_ _ **,**_ _ **G**_ _ **ranger.**_

A Hermione le hizo gracia. Eso fue exactamente lo que ella dijo. Y porque también fue exactamente lo que dijo Fay.

 _ **¿Soy la**_ _ **únic**_ _ **a que no se dio cuenta que me desnudaban con los ojos**_ _ **?**_

Draco sonrió; Hermione, aunque era un genio, todavía era la típica adolescente: ingenua y ajena. _**Sí, rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca, fuiste la única. Estabas demasiado ocupada adulando y tirándole los tejos**_ __ _ **a**_ _ **Krum.**_

 _ **Yo no adulo**_ __ _ **ni**_ __ _ **tiro los tejos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Definitivamente me**_ _ **adulas y me tiras los tejos**_ _ **, mu**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **eca.**_

 _ **No me llames muñeca, Malfoy. Y no te hago nada de eso. Simplemente expreso mi sentimientos con entusiasmo**_ _ **.**_

Por supuesto, Draco adoraba hacerla rabiar. Sabía que esto lo metería en problemas, algún día, pero ese no era el día. _**Y yo soy la t**_ _ **ía de un mono.**_

 _ **D**_ _ **é**_ _ **jame adivinar: soy la madre del mono, ¿eso t**_ _ **e ha**_ _ **ce mi hermana?**_

 _ **Justo como t**_ _ **ú**_ _ **, al parecer, eres mi hermano.**_

 _ **... Ahora s**_ _ **é**_ _ **lo que es ser un sangre pura. Ron ten**_ _ **ía raz**_ _ **ón; se me ponen los pelos de punta.**_

 _ **No somos tan**_ _ **retorcido**_ _ **s**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Bellatrix desnudaba**_ _ **a Voldemort con**_ _ **la mirada! No puede haber algo**_ _ **má**_ _ **s torcido que eso.**_

 _ **Vale**_ _ **.**_ _ **Tu ganas. Algunos somos**_ __ _ **re**_ _ **torcidos.**_

 _ **El 90% de vosotros. Los Longbottoms y los Weasleys son los**_ _ **ú**_ _ **nicos normales que conozco.**_

 _ **El Sr. y la Sra. Longbottom estuvieron bajo la maldición Cruciatus hasta que se volvieron locos y los Weasley son... bueno, no hace falta decir nada más, ya que ellos solos se encargan de hacerlo. No los considerar**_ _ **ía**_ _ **precisamente**_ _ **normales.**_

 _ **Son mucho menos retorcidos que los Blacks o los Malfoy.**_

 _ **Eso n**_ _ **o**_ _ **te lo**_ _ **discut**_ _ **o**_ _ **, rat**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n de biblioteca.**_

 _ **Así que es posible dejarte a ti tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n**_ _ **sin palabras**_ _ **!**_

 _ **No he dicho que me haya quedado sin palabras**_ ; Draco estaba sonriendo tanto que le dolían las mejillas. _**Lo que acabo de decir es que no te**_ _ **discut**_ _ **o el hecho de que los**_ _ **Longbottoms y**_ _ **los Weasley son un poco m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s normales que mi familia. Ac**_ _ **é**_ _ **ptalo,**_ _ **somos**_ __ _ **re**_ _ **torcidos. Pero me alegra que finalmente**_ _ **hayas**_ _ **admiti**_ _ **do que eres capaz de quedarte sin palabras.**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Cá**_ _ **llate, Malfoy!**_

 _ **Como ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Eres insoportable.**_

 _ **Dime algo que no sepa**_ _ **.**_

Hermione tenía que pensar rápido. _**Te he visto desnudo**_ _ **!**_

Draco hizo una pausa y se quedó boquiabierto. _**¡¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **?!**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Cuá**_ _ **ndo demonios fue eso?**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **, mira la hora que es**_ _ **!**_ _ **M**_ _ **a**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **ana**_ _ **tenemos adivinació**_ _ **n**_ _ **a primera**_ __ _ **hora**_ _ **.**_ _ **¡Buenas noches!**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Gran**_ _ **ger**_ _ **!**_

Nada.

 _ **¡**_ _ **GRAN**_ _ **GER**_ _ **!**_

Nada.

 _ **J**_ _ **uro**_ _ **por**_ _ **Merl**_ _ **í**_ _ **n que si no me contestas, har**_ _ **é**_ _ **algo de lo que me arrepentir**_ _ **é**_ _ **.**_

Nada.

Suspirando abatido, Draco cerró el diario, lo que provocó que Blaise, Theodore y Adrian se sobresaltaran. Blaise, que estaba sentado inclinado hacia adelante en el sillón, se echó hacia atrás y levantó una ceja en dirección a su amigo. - ¿La historia no terminó como esperabas, Malfoy? —

\- ¿No consiguió el tipo su chica? — bromeó Theodore.

\- No estoy leyendo una novela romántica. ¿¡No os habéis dado cuenta idiotas, que estaba escribiendo? — Draco gruñó con vehemencia. Se volvió a colocar la pluma detrás de la oreja izquierda y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos.

Adrian sonrió estúpidamente. - Me apuesto mi cuenta de Gringotts que ese libro es probablemente algo que ha encantado Granger que les permite comunicarse y ella lo ignora porque es un imbécil. —

Blaise y Theodore intercambiaron miradas antes de echar sus cabezas hacia atrás mientras reían. - ¡Sí claro! — Theodore se limpió la lágrima de sus mejilla. - ¿¡Él y Granger, comunicándose!? Puede que esté intentando impresionarla, pero dudo que lleguen a ese nivel. —

Adrián resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. - Bueno, nunca se sabe, son Malfoy y Granger; uno es un imbécil que nunca nos cuenta nada, y la otra es Granger. —

Blaise y Theodore se detuvieron y miraron boquiabiertos a Adrian antes de que Blaise murmurara: - Tienes razón… —

Adrián se quitó el polvo invisible de sus hombros. - Lo sé. —

 **.xx.**

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos en octavo Adivinación —. Hermione se quejaba mientras ella y las chicas, junto a Neville, Dean y Seamus caminaban hacia la Torre Norte para pasar dos malditas horas con la profesora Trelawney. - Miramos el fondo de unas tazas de té para determinar el futuro. ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! —

Seamus soltó una risita. - Y un sombrero que habla decide en qué casa pasaremos los próximos siete años de nuestras vidas. Eso tampoco tiene mucho sentido, Hermione. —

La nacida de muggles le dedicó a su compañero de casa una peligrosa mirada. - Hay una lógica detrás de la decisión de El sombrero. Puede leer nuestras mentes y determinar qué casa es la más adecuada para nuestras personalidades y rasgos. Lo hace para que podamos trabajar aún más dichos rasgos. La adivinación es solo una sarta de tonterías. —

\- No son solo hojas de té en tazas, Hermione, — sonrió Kellah. Ella caminaba junto a Dean y de vez en cuando, Fay disimuladamente la empujaba para que diese el primer paso con el chico. Desafortunadamente para Fay, Kellah no lo hizo. - La tesomancia es para cuando necesitamos usar las hojas. Hay varias ramas... Estoy segura de que escuché a alguien decir que vamos a aprender xilomancia y presagios de fuego. —

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. - ¿¡Hay más!? Me dijeron que solo aprenderíamos astrología, tesomancia y observación de cristales. —

Parvati envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione. - Amiga mía, vivimos en un mundo cruel. —

\- Hechízame ahora. — Hermione gimió. - ¿Qué otras modalidades hay? —

Dean, al que le gustaba fardar de vez en cuando, decidió responder la pregunta. Kellah se sonrojó cuando escuchó su profunda voz. - Ya sabes… astrología, tesomancia y observación de cristales. También hay cartomancia, que es la lectura de las cartas del tarot; interpretación de los sueños; presagios de fuego; la observación de las llamas y la interpretación de las brasas; heptomología, ¿algo sobre el número siete?; química; lectura de las palmas de las manos; ornitomancia, creo que tiene algo que ver con las aves; ovomancia, la observación de la caída de las yemas de huevo; y xilomancia, la observación de ramas. —

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Evidentemente, estaba perturbada por las muchas ramas que existían de la Adivinación. Apenas pudo soportarlo en tercer año y se les exigía que asistieran durante todo un maldito año y luego hicieran un estúpido NEWT. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillo sin parar. Detestaba la adivinación. Hermione era toda lógica. Cualquier cosa que tuviera una teoría detrás o que pudiera ser probada o refutada era algo que le gustaba, o si no lo disfrutaba, al menos lo entendía.

La adivinación eran conjeturas.

Hermione deseó que Dumbledore lo hubiera desechado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo volver a tomar Runas antiguas? —

\- Porque todos, incluso un genio autoproclamado como tú Granger, deberíamos tener un curso en el que no podamos sobresalir. —

Todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirar al hombre detrás de la voz profunda y sensual. Ahí estaba parado el majestuoso, alto y orgulloso Draco Malfoy. Detrás de él estaban sus compañeros de Slytherin, las Serpientes, como les solían llamar casi todos. Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon.

\- ¿Autoproclamado? No soy tan egocéntrica, Malfoy. —

\- Por supuesto que no.— su voz denotaba sarcasmo y Hermione resopló. Parecía que iba a jugar ese juego después de lo que ella le dijo anoche, ¿verdad? Ella no era completamente ajena al sexo opuesto. Estuvo huyendo la mayor parte del tiempo durante un año con dos chicos; sabía exactamente cómo pensaban los hombres.

\- Déjalo,— Kellah agarró el brazo de Hermione, - es tan bipolar como Ron. Te está defendiendo un segundo y al siguiente se burla de ti. — Sin darle a Hermione ni a Draco la oportunidad de responder, Kellah la arrastró a clase de Adivinación con sus compañeros siguiéndolos de cerca.

Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar a su amigo. - Si te gusta, no deberías tratarla como un imbécil. —

Draco miró a Blaise. - Aunque fuese así, ¿crees que quiero que lo sepa? —

Theodore se encogió de hombros. - Estoy seguro de que opina lo mismo, son sus amigas las que deberían preocuparte. —

\- Unos pocos Gryffindors no me asustan. — Draco puso los ojos en blanco. - Vamos; vayamos a clase antes de que la maldita profesora prevea nuestra detención en un futuro cercano. —

Los chicos se rieron pero aceleraron el ritmo de todos modos. Era tan fácil burlarse de la profesora Trelawney.

 **.xx.**

Hermione se estaba quedando dormida en Adivinación. Trelawney estaba explicando los cimientos de los presagios de fuego y a Hermione no podía importarle menos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su escritorio, amortiguada por su diario, y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados. A pesar de haber dormido siete horas, la adivinación parecía hacerle sentir que no había dormido durante toda la semana.

Fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sintió que su diario se calentaba. Una parte de ella no le apetecía moverse para leer lo que Draco le había escrito, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de ella; se condenó a sí misma por su falta de control.

 _ **Entonces, ¿vas a responder alguna vez a mis preguntas sobre: a) si eres virgen y b) cuando me has visto desnudo**_ _ **?**_

Hermione levantó la vista para mirar a Draco que sentado al otro lado del aula. Estaba prestándole la suficiente atención a Trelawney... ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, estaba siendo un descarado.

 _ **Las preguntas est**_ _ **ú**_ _ **pidas no deben ser respondidas por el genio autoproclamado**_ _ **de**_ _ **esta generación**_ _ **, Draconis.**_

 _ **Me ofende que digas que mis preguntas son est**_ _ **ú**_ _ **pidas. Creo que son perfectamente aceptables para dos amigos con una relación como la nuestra. La confianza es muy importante, rató**_ _ **n de biblioteca.**_

 _ **¿¡**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **t**_ _ **e hace creer que ver mi vida sexual y tu desnudez tienen algo que ver!**_ _ **?**_

Draco, sin querer, soltó una carcajada y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Hermione no pudo contener su expresión de suficiencia; se sintió bien saber que ella fue la que le provocó hacer eso.

\- ¿Le parece que la quema de las Brujas de Salem es graciosa, señor Malfoy? — Sybill Trelawney tenía los brazos cruzados y de alguna manera, bastante rápida, se había situado hasta donde Draco estaba sentado y lo miró por encima de sus gafas. - Porque puedo asegurarle que muchos Malfoys y Blacks fueron asesinados en esas redadas; debería mostrar más respeto por sus familiares fallecidos —.

Draco se mordió la lengua antes de poder responder. Estuvo peligrosamente a punto de decir algo como: - _Ni siquiera respeto a mi padre,_ _¿de verdad espera que le muestre respeto a mis parientes muertos de hace cien años?_ — Por desgracia, su madre le enseñó a ser mucho más respetuoso que eso, por lo que optó por disculparse con Trelawney y asegurarle que no volvería a suceder.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Hermione creció.

\- El Karma, — Fay se inclinó hacia Hermione. - Eso es lo que obtiene por burlarse de ti. —

Hermione le sonrió a Fay. Ron estaba sentado en la fila de atrás entre Neville y Harry observando cómo se desarrollaba la escena. No se había afeitado esa mañana y tenía una incipiente barba pelirroja creciendo. No estaba de humor para el aseo personal y estaba un poco nervioso; Harry dijo que tenía que hablar con él sobre algo muy importante y Ron estuvo la mayor parte de la clase de Adivinación formulando refutaciones a los posibles argumentos que Harry podría presentarle.

 _ **Ha sido tu culpa que me haya metido en**_ _ **problemas, rat**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n de biblioteca.**_

 _ **Tienes una falta de autocontrol, ¿**_ _ **c**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo**_ _ **puede ser eso mi culpa?**_

 _ **¡Lo que dijiste me hizo re**_ _ **í**_ _ **r!**_

 _ **No estaba intentando ser graciosa**_ _ **intencionalmente.**_

 _ **Desnudez es una palabra malditamente divertida, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano para no estallar en carcajadas. Vale, la palabra desnudez era una palabra graciosa, pero ella tenía mejor control que Draco.

 _ **Ve**_ _ **s**_ _ **!**_ _ **?**_ la acusó Draco después de haberla pillado. _**La**_ _ **ú**_ _ **nica diferencia ahora es que aprendiste una lección basada en mi error.**_

 _ **Eso es algo**_ _ **típi**_ _ **co**_ __ _ **en los genios autoproclamados, Malfoy.**_ __ _ **Aprender de los errores de otros.**_

 _ **Estoy empezando a reconsiderar el probar que me extrañ**_ _ **aste m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de lo que yo a ti**_ _ **, Granger. Está**_ _ **s siendo bastante malvada hoy; muy diferente a ti.**_

 _ **¿Y lo dice el idiota que me insultó, delante de mis amigos, antes de que empezara Adivinación? Las chicas llevan diciéndome desde que empezaron las clases que**_ __ _ **ayer cuando viniste a mi heroico rescate, debías estar bajo un**_ _ **Imperius.**_

 _ **Dile a tus amigas que nuestra amistad no es de su incumbencia.**_

 _ **Vale, espera, d**_ _ **é**_ _ **jame pasarles el mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **Como si de verdad les fueses a contar algo de lo**_ _ **que acabo de decir.**_ _ **Te e**_ _ **st**_ _ **as**_ __ _ **tirando**_ __ _ **un**_ _ **farol, rat**_ _ **ón de biblioteca. Tienes una cara de pó**_ _ **quer terrible.**_

Hermione se detuvo y se quedó boquiabierta por lo que había escrito. _**¿Sabes qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **es el poker?**_

 _ **Quien no? Hay fichas encantadas que tienen un valor monetario y cartas encantadas…**_

 _ **Vale,**_ _ **par**_ _ **a.**_ Hermione sabía lo que iba a decir: que el Poker Mágico era similar al Ajedrez Mágico. _**Lo entiendo.**_

 _ **Me lo imaginaba**_ _ **,**_ _ **ya que eres la bruja m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s inteligente de nuestra generación**_ _ **, no auto-**_ _ **proclamada**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que finalmente lo hayas entendido**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Cuá**_ _ **nto falta para que termine la clase?**_

 _ **Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos.**_

… _**Solo**_ _ **llevamos quince minutos de clase**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Doloroso,**_ _ **¿verdad**_ _ **?**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **tal si pasamos el tiempo contándome la historia de cu**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndo y cómo me viste desnudo**_ _ **? Dime,**_ _ **¿te quedaste impresionada**_ _ **?**_

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con maldad. _**Por supuesto que sí**_ _ **.**_ _ **Sucedió en quinto; Me preguntaba**_ _ **c**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo un**_ _ **chico de quince años podr**_ _ **ía**_ _ **haber sido bendecido de esa manera. Oh, mira, Trelawney quiere que hagamos una pr**_ _ **á**_ _ **ctica de presagios de fuego. Te veo luego, rubio**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Gran**_ _ **ger**_ _ **.**_ _ **¡**_ _ **GRAN**_ _ **GER**_ _ **!**_ _ **¡No te atrevas a dejar de escribirme!**_

Draco levanto la cabeza de manera feroz para ver a Hermione meter el diario en su mochila y reclinarse en su asiento con arrogancia. _Ohhhh, definitivamente le demostrar_ _í_ _a lo mucho que ella lo "extrañaba"..._

Y cuánto le habían afectado sus bromas de forma que nunca antes ninguna mujer lo había hecho.

 **.xx.**

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se amontonaron en el Gran Comedor para llenar sus carrillos con comida antes de salir para sus clases de la tarde. El almuerzo siempre era el momento más feliz en el colegio.

Aunque el fin de semana, les hacía probablemente más felices.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Han llegado! —

Exclamó Luna Lovegood mientras comía; quien decidió sentarse con los Gryffindors para almorzar. Todas las cabezas se volvieron para ver; una marcha de robustos chicos del Instituto Durmstrang. Kellah se inclinó hacia Fay y le susurró: - ¿No te resulta familiar? —

Fay asintió. - Si... creo recordar que se llama… ¿Gavril? Me invitó al Baile de Navidad la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Era parte de la pandilla de Krum. —

\- Definitivamente era parte de la pandilla de Krum. — afirmó Hermione y las chicas, además de Ron, Harry y Neville, giraron la cabeza hacia ella. Hermione los miró con expresión perpleja. - ¡¿Qué ?! ¡Me llevó al Baile de Navidad! Me presentó a sus amigos. —

Parvati sonrió con complicidad y le dio un codazo a Hermione. Se inclinó para acercarse a ella, susurrándole al oído: - ¿Ya conociste a los amigos de Malfoy? —

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y le pateó por debajo de la mesa. - No tengo ni idea de lo que estás dicien… — Hermione se quedó a mitad de la palabra cuando una mano se colocó suavemente en su hombro. Todos miraron al chico de Durmstrang, el que Fay pensaba que se llamaba Gavril. Se había apartado de su marcha para acercarse a una chica de Hogwarts.

\- 'ermione. ¿Me recuerdas? —

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos antes de que mirar a Draco, que observaba desde el Gran Comedor con gran interés. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el chico de pelo rojizo que recordaba que había estado junto a Krum hacía unos años.

\- Si… claro. — Hermione murmuró lentamente. No mentía, lo había reconocido, simplemente no recordaba su nombre. Gavril (Hermione supuso que ese era realmente su nombre) sonrió.

\- Genial! — proclamó. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, el profesor que encabezaba la marcha le gritó que regresara.

\- Gunnar! —

 _¡Ese es su nombre!_

El chico, Gunnar, sonrió disculpándose antes de volver corriendo a su línea. Fay parecía muy divertida. - Bien, entonces. Su nombre no es Gavril... al menos acerté con la G. —

\- ¿En qué se parecen Gavril y Gunnar de todos modos? — Kellah resopló. - No es de extrañar que apruebes por los pelos cada año. —

\- Cállate, Kellah. — murmuró Fay.

Hermione se dio la vuelta de modo que se quedó dandole la espalda al resto del Gran Comedor, en particular, a los chicos de Durmstrang que marchaban. Realmente no esperaba que ninguno de ellos la recordara cuando no tenía la menor idea de quién era quién (aparte de Krum, pero también era un famoso jugador de Quidditch).

\- ¿Vamos a tener que compartir nuestras casas con ellos? — preguntó Neville, todavía mirando a la interminable fila de chicos que caminaban a través del Gran Comedor hasta llegar frente a la mesa de los profesores.

\- Espero que no. — expresó Colin, que estaba sentado muy cerca del grupo. - Las casas ya están llenas debido a vosotros, los de octavo... no es que os esté culpando... simplemente no tenemos espacio en los dormitorios. —

\- Pase lo que pase, tendremos que tomarlo con calma. — declaró Hermione justo cuando sintió calentarse su diario, que estaba dentro de su mochila en el suelo apoyado contra su pierna.

 _ **Te estaba desnudando con los ojos.**_

La mandíbula de Hermione se apretó y resistió la tentación de darse la vuelta y mirar a Draco con toda la intensidad del universo.

 _ **N**_ _ **o**_ _ **lo hacía**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Te estaba imaginando con**_ _ **un**_ _ **diminuto traje de sirvienta francesa sirviéndole**_ _ **croissants con mantequilla.**_ _ **Para después, en su imaginación**_ _ **, unta**_ _ **r mantequilla en**_ _ **tu croissant.**_

 _ **Eso es morboso, Malfoy. Y t**_ _ **ú**_ _ **eres parte franc**_ _ **é**_ _ **s.**_

 _ **¿Qué tiene que ver mi parte**_ _ **franc**_ _ **esa**_ _ **con**_ _ **que**_ _ **Gunnar**_ _ **te**_ _ **desv**_ _ **ista con los ojos y te**_ _ **pon**_ _ **ga un traje de sirvienta francesa?**_

 _ **Tu gente inventó los**_ _ **trajes**_ _ **franceses de sirvientas**_ _ **.**_

 _ **De ah**_ _ **í**_ _ **el por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **se llama**_ _ **traje de**_ _ **sirvienta**_ _ **'franc**_ _ **é**_ _ **s'. Caray, Granger, estoy empezando a dudar de tu inteligencia. Y adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s, si**_ _ **é**_ _ **l te quisiera en lencer**_ _ **í**_ _ **a de Durmstrang, estar**_ _ **í**_ _ **as en una parka, d**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndole besos esquimales.**_

 _ **No puedo entender por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **estamos teniendo esta conversació**_ _ **n.**_

 _ **Porque hemos roto la barrera de nuestra amistad y podemos hablar de cualquier cosa. Bueno, excepto de tu virginidad y mi desnudez.**_

Hermione sonrió. _**Excepto.**_

 _ **Entonces, ¿cu**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndo vas a dejar que te demuestre que me extrañ**_ _ **aste m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s que yo a ti**_ _ **?**_

 _ **¿Por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **debo ser yo la que te de la oportunidad de mostrarme algo que crees que es verdad? Creo que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad t**_ _ **ú**_ _ **mismo.**_

 _ **¿Es eso un desaf**_ _ **í**_ _ **o?**_

 _ **Es lo que quieras que sea.**_

 _ **Merl**_ _ **ín, Granger,**_ _ **me gusta bastante esta faceta**_ _ **tuy**_ _ **a**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Vaya, gracias. Pero, por m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s fascinante que me pareca, debo irme a Pociones ahora. Te veo en clase, Malfoy.**_

Draco se quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras que aparecieron en la página de su diario. _Pociones?_

 _ **Granger...**_ _ **Pociones no empiezan hasta dentro de**_ __ _ **una hora y media...**_

 _ **Por eso mismo**_ _ **. Estar**_ _ **é**_ _ **en la Secció**_ _ **n**_ _ **Prohibida**_ _ **.**_

Draco no respondió. Simplemente cerró de golpe su diario y se levantó bruscamente. - Debo irme corriendo al baño. Dolor de estómago. — Sin esperar a que respondiera ninguna de las Serpientes, Draco salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Blaise, cuando estuvo seguro de que Draco no podría escucharlo, se inclinó hacia Adrian y Theodore y murmuró: - ¿Habéis notado que Granger también se ha marchado? —

Adrián se rió. - Esto es mejor que la Red Mágica Inalámbrica. —

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Jejejej no es adorable como este Draco lleno de hormonas sale corriendo detrás de Hermione? A los chicos Slytherin no se les escapa una… jiji. Cada vez la relación de estos 2 se va calentando más. Contadme que os a parecido! ;)

PD: Espero que se haya entendido el cap, y no se me haya escapado ninguna errata. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, que promete empezar bastante bien… jiji

Gracias por los nuevos Follow y los Favorite! Besos!

Mención especial a: **Veronika-BlackHeart;** **vanessa121010, AnabelleGrangerCullen, que se ha puesto rápido las pilas con este Fic :) Bienvenida!; Carina (Guest)** , **cristal music.**

Gracias por vuestros reviews! Intentaré no tardar mucho en la próxima actualización.


	12. Celos, que maravilla

—

\- Escrita por Wolf Blossom -

—

 **Capítulo** **1** **2 -** **Jealousy, What a Wonderful Feat** **(Celos, que maravilla…)**

En un rincón apartado de la Sección Prohibida, Hermione pasaba los dedos por los lomos de algunos libros que estaba examinando. No buscaba nada en particular; estaba esperando a Draco (aunque no estaba realmente segura de si él la había seguido. Salió del Gran Comedor sin fijarse en él). Al final de la parte superior del tercer estante, junto a un libro sobre resurrección, había un polvoriento libro titulado " _Grandeza: Mitolog_ _í_ _a del_ _Imperio_ _Drag_ _ó_ _n_ _"_. Nada más verlo le despertó el interés. Cogió el libro del estante y sopló para quitar la gruesa capa de polvo de la portada.

El libro estaba encuadernado en cuero negro, con la imagen de un majestuoso dragón dorado; el cual miró en ambas direcciones antes de bostezar. Hermione abrió la tapa y leyó el prólogo del áspero papel de su interior.

" _Este libro trata sobre la investigació_ _n_ _y el_ _estudi_ _o de_ _l_ _a_ _s_ _costumbres_ _del_ _legendario_ _Imperio_ _Drag_ _ó_ _n_ _p_ _or Isadora Gryffindor. El_ _Imperio Drag_ _ó_ _n_ _es un linaje_ _de la_ _s bestias m_ _ás_ _raras y majestuosas del mundo_ _;_ _sus filosof_ _í_ _as, ideolog_ _í_ _as y h_ _á_ _bitos_ _han sido_ _estudiados para que podamos entender mejor su especie_ _. Seg_ _ú_ _n el hermano mayor de Isadora, Godric Gryffindor, habr_ _á_ _un momento en el siglo XX en el que se invocar_ _á_ _el esp_ _í_ _ritu del Gran Dragón, oculto en el cuerpo de un mortal. Cuando se forme_ _la_ _uni_ _ó_ _n entre_ _el cielo y el mar, el esp_ _íritu_ _será liberado. El propósito principal de este libro es entender de dónde vino esta profec_ _í_ _a y si el_ _Imperio_ _Drag_ _ó_ _n_ _tiene alg_ _ú_ _n control sobre ella."_

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. La investigación de la que hablaba el libro era exactamente igual a la profecía del Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Puede el mar escapar... puede el sol consumirse... el sombrero hablando del cielo y el mar? ¿y eso de un dragón y su dama? esto no puede ser solo una coincidencia. Hermione pasó la página y vio que el título estaba impreso en negrita y cursiva.

" _Grandeza: Mitolog_ _í_ _a del_ _Imperio Drag_ _ó_ _n_ _, por Isadora Gryffindor con reflexiones y comentarios proporcionados por Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin."_

\- No puede ser. — Hermione suspiró al ver que tanto Godric como Salazar habían sido consultados para realizar investigaciones sobre el Imperio Dragón. Hermione estaba a punto de pasar la página para leer la introducción cuando sintió un par de brazos fuertes y musculosos rodearle la cintura. Debido a que tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, sintió como unos labios calientes presionaban la parte posterior de su cuello, besándola no una, ni dos veces sino tres.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, ratón de biblioteca? — Su voz era un dulce y pecaminoso susurro, sus labios iban moviéndose por su nuca. Le apretó con suavidad en la cintura y le dio otro suave beso, esta vez más hacia un lateral. Hermione sentía como si en la boca de su estómago se estuviese calentando la lava fundida de un volcán. Sintió un estremecimiento y el calor se precipitó entre sus piernas, donde estalló una vibración desconocida. Comenzó a notar como se apoderaba de ella un ligero temblor. Sin cerrar el libro, logró susurrar un suave ' _nada_ '.

Su respuesta provocó una sensual carcajada en la garganta de Draco. - No parece ser 'nada', Hermione. —

La forma en la que dijo su nombre sonó como un dulce gemido después de una satisfactoria sesión de sexo duro. Los sentidos de Hermione estaban en llamas.

\- Es... em... ¿un libro? —

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Hermione? — Su aliento rozó su oreja y sintió como sus labios rozaban su lóbulo derecho. Draco la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo y ella, claramente, lo sintió detrás. Él apretó su cintura aún más fuerte. - La última vez que te quedaste sin palabras, supiste que nuestro profesor de DCAO era Marcus. —

Hermione tragó saliva pero tenía miedo a moverse. - Marcus... no tenía tal... un… —

\- ¿Un qué? — Sus labios habían vuelto a la base de su nuca. - Vamos, cariño... articula para mí; ¿él no tenía qué? —

\- Uh efecto en mí. —

\- Un efecto, cariño, Marcus no tiene tal efecto en ti. — Hermione estaba a punto de implorarle cuando Draco la giró y la empujó contra la estantería antes de colocar sus labios en los de ella. Hambrienta, Hermione dejó caer el libro que sostenía y pasó los dedos por su pelo, necesitando sentir más de él. Desde algún lugar de la estantería (afortunadamente, estaban en el rincón más alejado de la Sección prohibida, protegiéndolos de quedar a la vista), un libro silbó.

Pero no les desconcertó.

Draco tenía agarrada con una mano firmemente la cintura de Hermione y usó la otra para soltarle el pelo. Hábilmente, y con una enorme fuerza, le inmovilizó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Hermione gimió de deseo cuando sus labios se alejaron de su boca y asaltaron su cuello; Draco no tuvo piedad. Le mordió y lamió su suave y cremosa piel hasta que la escuchó gemir de placer.

\- ¿Cuánto me echaste de menos, amor? — Ronroneó contra su cuello.

Hermione se retorció las manos, tratando de liberarlas de su agarre, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

\- Draco… — Ella temblaba de deseo. Quería sus labios sobre los de ella; necesitaba probarlo.

Pero él no iba a liberarla. Le pasó la lengua por la mandíbula y le mordió el labio inferior. Simplemente sonrió cuando ella intentó capturar sus labios con los suyos y siguió sus atenciones volviéndola loca. El cuerpo de Draco envolvió a Hermione, cubriéndola por completo. Sin contenerse, apoyó sus caderas contra las de ella.

\- Cuánto? —

Hermione estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero todavía podía resistirse y no rendirse ante Draco. - Es... esta tú... forma de demostrarme... que... yo te eché… más de menos? — Logró jadear. - Porque, — Hermione hizo un mísero intento por alejar su cara de él, pero aún así Draco consiguió plantarle más besos, - no está funcionando. —

\- Francamente, no me importa mucho demostrarte nada. Sólo te quiero a ti, y ahora que te tengo, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir. Y tomarte el pelo es muy divertido. — Con la fuerza de su cabeza, le levantó el rostro y suavemente envolvió una vez más sus labios con los de él. Hermione se derritió y Draco soltó sus manos para envolverla por completo, acercando su cuerpo lo más posible a él.

Las manos de Hermione estaban apoyadas sin fuerzas alrededor de sus hombros; estaba en el séptimo cielo.

\- Es tan extraño, — susurró Draco mientras se separaban del beso para respirar. - Cómo en pocos meses te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. —

\- ¿Lo soy? —

Draco le dio un suave beso en la frente. - No debería sorprenderte. — Le pasó sus labios por el puente de su nariz y le dio un beso en la boca una vez más. - Por cierto, Granger, — se apartó de ella y retrocedió dos pasos. Se cruzó de brazos y, con una sonrisa burlona, dijo: - Te eché de menos más de lo que te puedes imaginar. — Lanzó un beso en su dirección y se dio la vuelta para irse. Hermione simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta; Draco la miró por encima del hombro y gritó: - Te veo en pociones. —

Hermione se quedó atónita, durante un rato, antes de darse cuenta de que el libro sobre el Imperio Dragón estaba tirado en el suelo. Mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón, Hermione lo recogió y le echó un vistazo; tenía la intención de enseñárselo a Draco, pero estaba claro que la había detraído tanto que había olvidado hasta de cómo respirar.

 _Maldita sea ese hombre y sus malditos_ _besos._ _¿Por qu_ _é_ _tenían que ser tan perfectos?_

 **.xx.**

Hermione llegó al aula de pociones, perdida en sus pensamientos. El libro sobre el Imperio Dragón estaba en su mochila junto a su diario y su libro de Pociones. Estaba al mismo tiempo ilusionada y nerviosa por ver a Draco; y, a pesar de que no tuvieron Pociones la semana anterior, Hermione sabía que iban a tener un cambio de asientos (información que obtuvo por cortesía de Draco que fue el domingo a hacerle una consulta a Snape) y la habían colocado junto a Draco.

Los profesores probablemente organizaron los asientos en base a la calificación media de cada alumno durante los últimos siete años, si no, de ninguna manera podría estar sentada con Draco en prácticamente todas las clases (excepto Transformaciones y Adivinación; las únicas clases que no tenían un arreglo de asientos. Y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas la cual ni siquiera tenía asientos, por no hablar de una distribución de mesas. Ella y Draco habían obtenido la nota más alta en sus TIMOS y recibieron las mejores calificaciones cada año por sus exámenes... esa tenía que ser la razón por la que los sentaban juntos.

Hermione entró en el aula para ver como los de octavo se movían hacia el final de esta, justo donde estaba la puerta. Hermione frunció el ceño y se acercó a sus amigos que estaban junto al grupo del resto de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó mientras se colocaba entre Neville y Harry. Ron se colocó en el lado opuesto a Hermione y sin mirarla; Hermione se pudo imaginar que Harry había hablado ya con él.

\- Estamos esperando a Snape, — anunció Harry. - Vino antes y dijo que habría un cambio de asientos y se volvió a ir. —

Dean estaba cruzado de brazos. - Todavía no entiendo esta tontería de la unidad de las casas. —

\- Es una sarta de gilipolleces. — Murmuró Seamus. - Propongo que vayamos todos a Hogsmeade y bebamos una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla. —

\- ¿Qué hay de la cerveza muggle? — canturreó Fay. - Probé un poco este verano... es amarga, ¡pero está buena! —

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas y Seamus comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Dean simplemente negó con la cabeza, los cuatro mencionados eran los únicos integrados lo suficiente en el mundo muggle como para saber cosas que Fay no podía saber.

Como la posibilidad de emborracharse y desmayarse.

\- Mejor nos quedamos con la cerveza de mantequilla, Dunbar. — dijo Seamus de forma cariñosa. - No puedes tolerar la auténtica cerveza todavía. —

Sus palabras se ahogaron con el ruido de las otras casas; Hufflepuff estaba especulando sobre cómo iba a terminar la temporada de Quidditch, Ravenclaw estaba hablando de sus EXTASIS, y los Slytherin estaban discutiendo sobre qué Mortífago seguiría huyendo e intentando resucitar a Voldemort. Las cuatro casas no fueron conscientes del momento en el que Severus Snape entró en el aula.

\- ¡Orden! — bramó y todos se callaron de inmediato, giraron la cabeza para mirar a su profesor que nunca envejecía. Simplemente no parecía envejecer en absoluto.

\- Ahora, les llamaré por sus nombres y diré su número de asiento. Tomen asiento, no duden ni hagan preguntas. — Snape agitó su varita y apareció encima de cada mesa un número flotando. Hermione miró por encima del hombro y vio que Draco tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de Pansy y bromeaba haciendo que todo su grupo o amigos se rieran en voz baja. Sonriendo en silencio (estaba recordando lo que había pasado en la biblioteca hacía apenas una hora), Hermione volvió su atención hacia sus amigos.

\- Dean Thomas. Susan Bones. Mesa uno. —

Dean se separó de su grupo de amigos y abrazó a Susan antes de que tomaran asiento.

\- Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. Mesa dos. —

Parvati susurró en voz baja: - Ninguna sorpresa. — Hermione la empujó en silencio antes de dirigirse a la mesa dos. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar asiento, Draco apartó su silla y le sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Las damas primero, Granger. —

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - Cállate, Malfoy. — Pero, aún así, tomó asiento. Sabía que todo lo que él hiciera en público era una "forma" de revelar su verdadera relación. Pero, incluso dentro de los límites de la actuación, había un indicio de realismo en las cosas que hacía.

La lista continuó, hasta que finalmente, los dos últimos estudiantes se sentaron (Luna Lovegood y Blaise Zabini). Snape agitó su varita una vez más y los números desaparecieron; Draco se sentó en su silla y, discretamente, extendió su mano por debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione.

Se puso tensa, pero era buena conteniendo las reacciones de su cuerpo. Draco efectivamente había ocultado sus manos con sus túnicas; le apretó suavemente la mano y lentamente comenzó a acariciarle con el pulgar. Hermione se recuperó del momentáneo shock y le apretó en respuesta.

Y así fue como pasaron el resto de la clase.

Draco, siendo el ambidiestro genio que era, fue capaz de tomar apuntes con la mano izquierda ya que su mano derecha estaba demasiado ocupada sosteniendo la izquierda de Hermione. Todos eran ajenos, incluso Snape.

\- Ahora que hemos visto una breve descripción de lo que vamos a hacer durante el resto del curso, creo que es el momento de hablar sobre su proyecto a largo plazo con su compañero de mesa. — Snape miró a todos los estudiantes. - Deben crear una poción que incorpore los ingredientes que se les ha especificado para su equipo que curarán una dolencia; de nuevo, específica para su equipo. — Snape agitó su varita y aparecieron dos pergaminos doblados frente a los estudiantes; uno para cada miembro del equipo.

\- Pueden abrir sus pergaminos y descubrir sus ingredientes y dolencias. —

\- Veneno de basilisco, marfil de elefante, humo de un rayo y lágrimas de una virgen. — le susurró Draco a Hermione antes de que incluso cogieran su pergamino. Ella lo miró.

\- ¿Esos son los ingredientes que nunca llegaste a decirme? —

\- Estabas triste; mi principal preocupación no era contarte lo que nuestro maldito proyecto de pociones debía incluir, sino hacerte sentir mejor. — murmuró Draco en voz baja. El corazón de Hermione casi se derritió pero escondió bien sus emociones. Todos cogieron su pergamino; Hermione agarró el que tenía los ingredientes enumerados y, como era de esperar, estaban todos los que dijo Draco.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que curar? — le preguntó, mirándolo. Draco se encogió de hombros y le pasó el pergamino. En una elegante cursiva, Hermione vio que Snape había escrito _corazón roto_ en una pequeña anotación. Sus cejas se alzaron de asombro.

\- ¿Tenemos que crear una cura para el desamor? —

Draco, quien todavía sostenía su mano debajo de la mesa, la miró y sonrió. - Por supuesto, Granger. Así, después de que tengamos éxito en nuestra creación, deberíamos vender la receta a todos los Maestros de Pociones del mundo para que ganes una pequeña fortuna. —

\- Por qué yo? —

\- Porque yo, ya tengo cuatro bóvedas de Gringotts a mi nombre. ¿Acaso tienes una bóveda? —

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y apartó su mano de él. Algunos de los estudiantes giraron sus cabezas para mirar al dúo discutir y Snape solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Hermione y Draco nunca cambiarían. Y Snape, siendo uno de los pocos adultos que sabía que Draco se había lanzado frente al Crucio de su tía, pensaba que los dos serían al menos un poco más civilizados entre sí.

Snape se apuntó mentalmente que tenía que hablar con su ahijado. Intentar que fuera menos arrogante (aunque era un Malfoy y era un rasgo que todos los Malfoy poseían).

\- ¡Orden! — dijo Snape. - Las pociones se dividirán en dos partes; la primera es vuestra lección y la segunda parte es la colaboración. Hoy les mostraré cómo encontrar similitudes en sus ingredientes para elaborar una poción que no envenene al que la beba. —

Draco buscó de nuevo la mano de Hermione, pero ella la mantenía a una distancia segura de él. Luchó contra su sonrisa; le encantaba molestarla (Draco sintió como si pensara eso al menos diez veces al día desde que él y Hermione eran cercanos). Oh bien, al final conseguiría que ella cediese.

 **.xx.**

\- ¡Lovegood y yo tenemos "flacidez"! — rugió Blaise mientras dejaban pociones. - Tenemos que curar a un hombre que no puede funcionar por sí mismo para su mujer. — Todos los que estaban cerca como para escucharlo se echaron a reír, incluso Luna no pudo evitarlo.

\- Nosotros, — comenzó Tracey refiriéndose a ella misma y a su compañero, Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, - tenemos "apatía". —

Padma Patil, que estaba caminando cerca de los Slytherins con su hermana, escuchó la dolencia de Tracey y se detuvo. - La apatía es, al menos, normal. Vincent y yo, — a esto ella asintió hacia su compañero de mesa, - tenemos tosquedad. ¿Cómo se cura la tosquedad? —

Los Slytherins estallaron en risas y Vincent Crabbe gruñó. - ¡No tiene gracia! Y encima tenemos que usar el pulgar de un pie como ingrediente. —

Todos pararon y miraron a Vincent y Padma para ver si alguno de los dos estaba mintiendo; ambos tenían una expresión de seriedad en sus caras y Adrian comentó: - Ouch. Buena suerte, señoritas. — Lo que hizo que Vincent frunciera el ceño en dirección a Adrian.

\- Gracias. — murmuró Padma y se fue con Parvati.

\- ¿Qué te ha tocado, Malfoy? — preguntó Theodore y Draco se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Gregory Goyle, de alguna manera, sacó una magdalena de la nada y se la tragó (como de costumbre).

\- Desamor. —

Todos se detuvieron y lo miraron. Pansy, que estaba caminando del brazo de Tracey, levantó una ceja. - ¿Desamor? Creo que esto es el karma por todas las veces que le has roto a las chicas el corazón. —

Draco le sonrió mostrándole los dientes. - No creo en el karma, Parkinson. Deberías saberlo ya. —

Pansy gruñó y se alejó de su compañero de clase. - Que más da, Draco. —

\- Bueno, mientras tu necesitas curar la falta de erección, — Theodore apuntó con la cabeza a Blaise, - tú el aburrimiento, y tú encontrar una solución para el corazón roto, yo tengo la suerte de curar el resfriado común. —

Todos miraron boquiabiertos a Theodore, quien solo podía sonreír con superioridad. - Os lo dije, Snape me adora! —

Draco suspiró. - Y se supone que soy su ahijado. — su comentario hizo que sus compañeros Serpientes se rieran a carcajadas. Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza y dobló la esquina a tiempo para ver a Gunnar, el idiota de Durmstrang, tocar el hombro de Hermione. Se paró en seco, lo que causó que Blaise chocara con él por detrás.

\- Pero qué co… — Blaise se interrumpió cuando vio lo que Draco estaba mirando. Disimuladamente, le dio un codazo a Theodore, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Prácticamente podían notar la ira de su amigo (ira que Tracey y Pansy no notaron).

\- ¡Aww, mira! Ese Durmstrang está interesado en Granger. — murmuró Pansy sarcásticamente. Blaise no se perdió la forma en la que Draco apretó la mandíbula y los puños después de escuchar lo que Pansy dijo.

Adrián crujió sus nudillos. - ¡Hey! ¡Granger! — Se apartó de su grupo de amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia Hermione y Gunnar. Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.

 _¡¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _está_ _haciendo?!_

Hermione apartó la mirada de Gunnar (los Slytherins notaron que Fay y Kellah estaban a lo lejos, observando a Hermione. Kellah comenzó a caminar hacia Hermione cuando vio a Adrian dirigiéndose hacia ella). Levantando una ceja, los ojos de Hermione parpadearon hacia los Slytherins que estaban unos pasos por detrás de Adrian. Vio como Draco la observaba atentamente.

\- Sí, Pucey? —

\- Necesito tu ayuda con una cosa. — Adrian miró a Gunnar. - Si me lo permites. —

Gunnar, visiblemente decepcionado, asintió. - Es toda tuya. — En ese preciso momento, Kellah y Fay llegaron hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kellah frenéticamente y Adrian solo pudo sonreír.

\- Necesito la ayuda de Granger. Adiós. — Adrian agarró el brazo de Hermione y la arrastró alejándolos de allí. Kellah y Fay observaron, atónitas, como Gunnar estaba decepcionado y los Slytherin, (especialmente Draco) miraban incrédulos.

El mismo pensamiento se hizo eco en la mente de todos: _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _acaba de suceder?_

 **.xx.**

Cuando Adrian estuvo seguro de que estaban lo bastante lejos como para que no les escucharan ni vieran, soltó a Hermione que llevaba en shock todo ese tiempo. Dio un paso atrás y la miró de cerca, su aturdimiento se convirtió en pura ira.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Pucey?! — Ella chilló - Lo que sea que tengas que preguntarme, ¡podrías haberlo hecho delante de mis amigas! —

\- Estaba salvándole el culo a ese idiota. — Adrian frunció el ceño. - Si hubiera pasado un segundo más contigo, Draco lo habría colgado de su ropa interior desde la Torre de Astronomía. —

A Hermione le tomó un segundo entender realmente lo que Adrian le estaba diciendo. De la ira, su expresión cambió a puro shock. - ¿Dra… él te lo dijo? —

Adrian parecía satisfecho. - No. Pero tu lo acabas de hacer. — Hermione estaba confundida y Adrian se encargó de explicarle lo que estaba pasando. - Somos los mejores amigos de Draco, al igual que Potter y Weasley, — Adrian no se perdió la mirada de molestia en la cara de Hermione cuando mencionó a Weasley - lo son para ti. Sabemos lo que siente, cuando lo siente; incluso antes de que el mismo lo sepa. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando entre vosotros dos, pero hay algo que sé y es la evidente rabia que Draco sintió cuando vio que se te acercaba Gunnar. —

Hermione solo miró a Adrian antes de cruzarse de brazos. -Así que me sacaste a rastras de allí antes de que Draco pudiera… —

\- Lanzarle innumerables maleficios a Gunnar hasta que no quedara nada de él. — Adrian le dio una gran sonrisa. - Al contrario de lo que la gente piensa, Granger, los Slytherins cuidan de los suyos; somos leales. No sé qué diablos está pasando entre tú y Draco, solo sé que es algo. Y acabo de salvar el culo de un tipo sacándote a rastras de allí. —

Hermione solo podía mirar a Adrian Pucey. Ya que, no se esperaba que le dijera eso. - ¿Quién más lo sabe? —

\- Blaise y Theo se huelen algo. Vince y Greg ya no se juntan mucho con nosotros, así que no tienen ni idea... como las chicas. —

Hermione asintió. - Está bien... umm... ¿gracias? Pero estoy segura de que Gunnar puede cuidarse solo —

\- Draco nunca te pondría una mano encima, no importa lo mucho que lo cabrees. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo del idiota de Durmstrang. — Adrian miró a Hermione. - Puede que esta vez haya estado allí para salvar el día, pero no creas que se convertirá en un hábito, Granger. —

\- Oh, cielos, gracias. Ahora, si el héroe me lo permite, me gustaría volver ahora con mis amigas. —

Los labios de Adrian se contrajeron. - ¿Héroe? Me gusta como suena. — Sin siquiera decir adiós, Adrian dejó el pequeño rincón donde él y Hermione estaban, dejándola perpleja y estupefacta. De todas las cosas por las que Adrian Pucey podría haberla abordado, nunca en mil años hubiera imaginado que sería por eso.

Justo como alguna vez, no se habría imaginado, que nunca ni en mil años Draco hubiera salvado su vida.

Y ella habría llorado por él.

Y se convertirían en amigos íntimos.

Quizás, con el tiempo, algo más?

 **.xx.**

\- ¿Que fue eso? — Dijo Kellah sin siquiera saludar a Hermione. Las encontró en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentadas frente a la chimenea. Harry y Seamus estaban jugando al ajedrez y los otros chicos no estaban a la vista, aparentemente Ron estaba acaparando la lista que había en una de las paredes fuera del Gran Comedor en la que ponía los nombres de los que habían entrado a formar parte del Equipo Gryffindor.

\- Nada. — dijo Hermione en voz baja. - Tenía una pregunta relacionada con pociones, sobre sus ingredientes. —

Fay y Kellah intercambiaron miradas y Fay se inclinó hacia Hermione. - Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Primero, Malfoy defiende tu honor, después Adrian te arrastra para hacerte una pregunta. ¿Estás ocultándonos algo? —

Hermione fingió la mejor expresión de horror que podía en esas circunstancias. - ¡No! Solo han cambiado su forma de pensar, Fay, ya lo sabes. No está pasando nada. —

\- No sé ... está bien si le agradas a Malfoy, pero sabes que no debes involucrarte con ellos. — Kellah susurró en voz baja. No quería que Harry o Seamus las escucharan; era una conversación solo para chicas.

\- No sabes cuándo alguno de ellos volverá al lado oscuro con la esperanza de resucitar al Señor Tenebroso. —

Hermione sabía que sus amigas tenían de corazón sus mejores intenciones, pero realmente no quería hablar más de los Slytherins. Se sintió sofocada: sus amigas la estaban observando, Adrian la estaba mirando, Draco estaba constantemente detrás de ella (besándole el cuello, lo que realmente no era algo malo), y Ron era un imbécil; quería un momento de tranquilidad.

\- Lo sé. Escuchad, voy a ir a darme un baño de burbujas. Os veo más tarde, chicas, ¿vale? —

Fay y Kellah intercambiaron miradas pero asintieron. Hermione se apresuró a ir al dormitorio para coger ropa limpia, toallas, solución de burbujas, su diario encantado y una pluma antes de ir al baño de chicas de Gryffindor. Cerró la puerta con llave y la encantó para que nadie pudiera entrar por medio de algún Alohamora.

Preparó el agua, se desnudó y se sumergió en las cálidas y acogedoras aguas.

Hermione necesitaba con urgencia un momento para poder relajarse.

Una vez se puso cómoda en la bañera, cogió el diario y la pluma. Notó que el diario estaba caliente, lo que indicaba que Draco le había escrito; encantando la pluma para que no tuviera que apoyar el libro sobre algo para escribir, Hermione abrió el libro y susurró las palabras que permitieron que la escritura de Draco apareciera en la página.

 _ **Adrian me contó lo que pasó**_ _ **antes.**_ _ **Me disculpo en su nombre. No iba a colgarlo de la Torre de Astronom**_ _ **ía**_ _ **ni tampoco iba a reaccionar demasiado celoso ni posesivo. Estaba un poco molesto porque se te acercó, para ser sincero, no me gusta que otros hombres se te acerquen pero no soy nadie para pedirte que dejes de hablar con la gente por mi culpa. Supongo que Adrian notó**_ _ **mi**_ _ **enfado y se hizo cargo de la situación cuando no deber**_ _ **í**_ _ **a haberlo hecho. A**_ _ **sí**_ _ **que en nombre de**_ _ **é**_ _ **l y del mío, lo siento. Granger**_ _ **.**_

Parecía que había sumado su nombre como añadido. Hermione miró su pluma la cual estaba inclinada, lista para escribir cuando su mente lo ordenara. Volvió a mirar el diario y pensó las palabras, las cuales comenzó a escribir su pluma encantada.

 _ **No se que pensar. No tienes de que disculparte, no fue tu culpa... solo tienes… amigos muy leales.**_

 _ **Le di**_ _ **mi opinión**_ _ **al leal bastardo.**_ Draco estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos escuchando a Crabbe roncar, mientras escribía a Hermione. La verdad es, que se había vuelto cuando Adrian decidió tomar las riendas de la situación; no se esperaba que sacaría a rastras a Hermione de allí (aunque por dentro se alegraba, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Sabía que lo que hizo Adrian era suficiente como para que Hermione se enfadara con él hasta Navidad; y que no le hablara durante cuatro meses no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar).

 _ **Tienes buenos amigos. Pero si alguno de ellos vuelve a interferir conmigo y con la gente con la que me junto**_ _ **,**_ _ **haré de tu mundo un infierno**_ _ **, Malfoy.**_ Hermione escribió la última parte de buen humor.

 _ **¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si las personas con las que te juntas**_ __ _ **están claramente acos**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndote, no me**_ _ **responsabili**_ _ **zo**_ __ _ **de lo que mis Serpientes les har**_ _ **án.**_

 _ **Lo tendr**_ _ **é**_ _ **en**_ _ **cuenta**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿Y cu**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndo pensabas decirme que tus amigos ten**_ _ **í**_ _ **an la sospecha de que**_ _ **é**_ _ **ramos amigos?**_

 _ **Nunca.**_

Su respuesta llegó rápida y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _ **Bueno saberlo**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿Te han hecho pasar por un infierno**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Si**_ _ **hubieras sido así**_ _ **,**_ _ **¿crees que Adrian hubiese**_ _ **corr**_ _ **ido a tu hero**_ _ **ico rescate?**_

 _ **Adrian dijo que estaba salvando el destino de Gunnar de ti.**_

 _ **Si**_ _ **gunman*****_ __ _ **se enfrentara a un destino horrible, estar**_ _ **ía**_ _ **s**_ __ _ **enfadada conmigo durante lo que quedase**_ _ **de**_ _ **curso, lo que indirectamente quiere decir que tu tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n**_ _ **recibirías tu castigo**_ _ **. Así**_ _ **que, en resumen, Adrian nos salvó**_ _ **a todos.**_

 _ **Esa es una forma de decirlo**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pero me encargar**_ _ **é**_ _ **de que Adrian no vuelva a hacerlo.**_

 _ **¿Y Blaise y Theodore?**_

 _ **T**_ _ **ambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n.**_

 _ **¿Y tu**_ _ **?**_

 _ **No te prometo nada**_ _ **, Granger.**_

 _ **Eso me**_ __ _ **tranquiliza**_ _ **.**_ Hermione escribió, esperando que él captara el tono sarcástico de sus palabras. Le hacía gracia ver que aunque lo que quería era alejarse del mundo (incluido Draco), al final lo buscaba. Eso tenía que significar algo.

 _ **Me alegra que lo veas de esa manera. Aparte de Adrian y**_ _ **gunman*****_ _ **y todo lo relacionado con ese momento, ¿**_ _ **c**_ _ **ómo est**_ _ **á**_ _ **s?**_

Hermione resopló. _**Genial.**_ _ **El Malfoy de**_ _ **Hufflepuff me arrincon**_ _ **ó hoy en la biblioteca.**_

Draco comenzó a sonreír; ahora era ella la que sacaba el tema. _**¿En serio**_ _ **?**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **hizo?**_

 _ **Cosas que los**_ _ **Slytherins nunca p**_ _ **odrían**_ _ **imaginar. Bas**_ _ **tante oportuno en mi d**_ _ **í**_ _ **a, debo decir.**_

 _ **¿Te dejó sin palabras?**_

 _ **Me dejó**_ _ **sin aliento.**_

 _ **Es bueno saberlo**_ , a Draco le estaba empezando a doler la cara. ¿Era posible poder sonreír más? _**Lo tendr**_ _ **é**_ _ **en cuenta para cuando me lo encuentre (tarde o temprano) y me de algunos consejos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Te vendría bien**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Estoy seguro. ¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **está**_ _ **s haciendo?**_

 _ **Ba**_ _ **ñarme**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¡¿Desnuda**_ _ **?!**_

 _ **Normalmente la desnudez y el baño van de la mano, Malfoy.**_

 _ **Claramente, esa debe haber sido la forma en la que me viste desnudo**_ _ **.**_

 _ **No te estabas bañando cuando te vi, pero estabas**_ _ **cerca.**_ Hermione podía oírlo gritar de sorpresa. _**Y Malfoy no grites**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Te sacar**_ _ **é**_ _ **esa historia, aunque sea lo**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltimo que haga. Pero, viendo que no me lo contarás ahora, me preguntaba si te apetecería**_ __ _ **venir al campo de Quidditch en una hora. La lista de los que hicieron las pruebas se publicó hoy y los Slytherins tienen el campo para entrenar**_ __ _ **esta**_ _ **tarde antes de Herbolog**_ _ **í**_ _ **a y Cuidado de C**_ _ **riaturas**_ _ **M**_ _ **á**_ _ **gicas.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Vas a**_ _ **hacer**_ _ **má**_ _ **s acrobacias en el aire?**_

 _ **Posiblemente.**_

 _ **Consid**_ _ **é**_ _ **rame all**_ _ **í**_ _ **, entonces. A pesar de que las flexiones**_ __ _ **en el**_ _ **aire me**_ _ **asustaron**_ _ **,**_ _ **fueron**_ _ **bastante impresionantes.**_

 _ **Tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n lo tendr**_ _ **é**_ _ **en cuenta.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Est**_ _ **á**_ _ **s seguro de que tu mente es lo suficientemente grande como para almacenar toda esta**_ _ **informaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n?**_

 _ **Te aseguro que mi capacidad mental es alarmante.**_

 _ **¿En una forma**_ _ **positiva?**_

 _ **En una forma**_ _ **positiva.**_ Draco estaba tratando de averiguar por qué disfrutaba tanto con ella. _**¿Y quiz**_ _ **ás má**_ _ **s tarde, esta noche, podamos tener otra clase de vuelo?**_

 _ **Me preguntaba cu**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndo**_ _ **lo ibas a preguntar.**_

 _ **Podrí**_ _ **as**_ _ **habérmelo preguntado.**_

 _ **¿Y arruinar tu reputació**_ _ **n Malfoy? Pens**_ _ **é**_ _ **que los hombres Malfoy siempre invitaban a las chicas a salir, no al rev**_ _ **é**_ _ **s.**_

 _ **Los tiempos han cambiado, Granger.**_ Draco rápidamente escribió. _**Si alguna vez quieres invitarme a salir, hazlo**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Lo tendr**_ _ **é**_ _ **en cuenta.**_ Hermione se burló. _**Recu**_ _ **é**_ _ **rdame**_ _ **que te enseñe el libro que encontré hoy.**_

 _ **¿El que te atrap**_ _ **é**_ _ **leyendo en la SP**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Sí**_ _ **, ese**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pens**_ _ **é**_ _ **que era 'nada'.**_

 _ **Cá**_ _ **llate, Malfoy.**_

 _ **¡Venga! Dime que tengo un efecto maravilloso en ti…**_ _ **dilo!**_

 _ **No**_ _ **p.**_

 _ **H**_ _ **ar**_ _ **é**_ _ **que lo digas**_ _ **.**_

 _ **No te detendr**_ _ **é**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¿Es esta tu forma indirecta de decirme**_ __ _ **lo mucho que disfrutas que te**_ _ **bes**_ _ **e**_ _ **?**_

 _ **No s**_ _ **é**_ _ **. Creo que necesitas recordarme lo bien que besas.**_

Draco se tapó la boca con una mano para no reírse. Ella era ardiente, eso estaba claro. _**Est**_ _ **á**_ _ **bien, lo har**_ _ **é**_ _ **. Necesito prepararme para el entrenamiento**_ _ **de Quidditch.**_ _ **¿Te veo en el campo?**_

 _ **Te veo en el campo.**_ Hermione afirmó y rápidamente susurró _Malfoy_ paraque las palabras desaparecieran de su diario. Quería evaluar cómo era su relación con Draco, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta, principalmente en relación al Crucio.

De manera inconsciente, Hermione cogió el colgante y jugó con él. Y luego estaba la pregunta de por qué le compró el colgante. Y por qué hablaron. Y por qué se besaban.

Y por qué estaba celoso de Gunnar, y cómo sus emociones eran tan fuertes que sus mejores amigos lo notaron.

Pero... ¿eso solo la hacía otra chica más? Él no había dicho nada acerca de llevar su relación más lejos. ¿Pero tenía que hacerlo? Ya tenían una amistad tabú; una relación romántica rozaría los límites de la cordura cuando la gente se enterase. Pero entonces, _¿por qu_ _é_ _llevarla constantemente a_ _picnics_ _?_ _¿_ _y_ _las clases de vuelo?_ _¿y por qu_ _é_ _comprarle algo?_

Hermione no quería pensar demasiado, pero era una mujer; no podía evitarlo. Y, a diferencia de ser una situación normal con cualquier otro chico, no podía hablar con sus amigas. Bueno... ella podría enviarle una lechuza a su mejor amiga muggle, Gabriella Mitt, a Londres. Ella sabía que era bruja y no vivió el rencor de las casas por la que era conocido Hogwarts; Gabriella sería capaz de darle una respuesta imparcial.

Esa era una opción también.

Hermione no quería arruinar lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Draco al plantear preguntas relacionadas con su relación, pero no podía dejar de pensar _por qu_ _é_. _¿Por qu_ _é_ _lo hacía_ _?_ _¿_ _Cuál_ _era su intenció_ _n?_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _esperaba ganar?_

 _¿_ _Quer_ _í_ _a estar con ella?_

Hermione se hundió en el agua, sumergiéndose por completo. No podía negar que sus besos la hacían olvidarlo todo y cuando la envolvía con sus brazos todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían. Y la forma en que se puso celoso, fue un poco tierno, y Hermione agradeció que se disculpara en nombre de Adrian.

 _Pero ¿por qu_ _é_ _ponerse celoso si ella no significaba algo m_ _á_ _s?_

Hermione inhaló profundamente. Su mente iba a cien por hora y estaba segura de que si no le contaba sus pensamientos a alguien, se volvería loca. Ella podría enviarle una lechuza a Gabriella o utilizar la Red Floo; Gabriella tenía conexión de Red Floo después de que Hermione lo solicitara. Le tomó mucha persuasión, pero finalmente Kingsley Shacklebolt estuvo de acuerdo.

Exhalando ruidosamente, Hermione agitó las burbujas a su alrededor. Deseaba poder hablar con Ginny, Lavender, Kellah, Fay o Parvati, pero no podía. Tenían prejuicios contra los Slytherins y si se enteraban de que tenía una amistad con Draco, se desataría el infierno.

Además, no sabían nada acerca del Crucio. Solo Harry y Ron lo sabían, y no iba a ir a ninguno de ellos para pedirle consejo.

Hablaría con Gabriella.

Pero, ¿le enviaría una lechuza o utilizaría la Red Floo?

Una lechuza tendría más sentido. No podría viajar por Red Floo, ver a Gabriella y volver a tiempo para cenar y tomar clases de vuelo con Draco. Hermione salió de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. Ya estaba formulando la carta en su cabeza…

 _ **((-AT-**_ _ **gunman*** Es la forma que tiene Draco para meterse/reírse con/de Gunnar. Al igual que hace con Ron o Harry.))**_

 **.xx.**

 _Querida Gabriella,_

 _¿_ _C_ _ómo est_ _á_ _s? Te echo mucho de menos y espero que cuando vuelva a casa por Navidad podamos tener una noche de chicas. Sin embargo, podemos planear eso m_ _ás_ _adelante, porque ahora mismo necesito tu consejo._

 _¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy? Bueno, somos amigos. Mas o menos. Como sabes, hemos estado en contacto durante todo el verano, pero nuestra relación ha crecido mucho desde entonces. Nuestra relación se ha vuelto_ _más fí_ _sic_ _a (puedes hacerte una idea, pero nada de meterse mano), y hace un gran esfuerzo para pasar tiempo conmigo. Quiero decir, cuando estaba en el Callejó_ _n Diagon para comprar_ _el material escolar, hizo un esfuerzo para ir all_ _í_ _y pasar un d_ _í_ _a conmigo, ¡_ _prepar_ _ó un picnic y todo! Incluso me regaló_ _un colgante m_ _á_ _gico de Italia, y ni siquiera éramos_ _íntimos_ _._

 _Desde que comenzó el curso, ha estado pasando m_ _á_ _s y m_ _á_ _s tiempo conmigo, llev_ _á_ _ndome_ _a_ _má_ _s picnics, d_ _á_ _ndome_ _clases de vuelo (se enteró de mi miedo irracional a las alturas), etc_ _é_ _tera. Incluso est_ _á_ _un poco celoso de otros chicos (no de_ _Harry_ _o Ron, no le gustan lo suficiente como para estar celoso de ellos). Pero la cosa es que no estoy segura_ _de_ _que somos_ _._

 _Nos estamos besando, s_ _í,_ _me halaga y saca tiempo para estar conmigo, lo cual_ _es perfecto, pero no s_ _é_ _cu_ _á_ _les son sus intenciones. ¿Soy solo otra muesca en su palo de escoba (literalmente lo que dijo Ron), o podr_ _í_ _a significar algo m_ _á_ _s? No creo que le haya regalado cosas_ _a mujeres antes, ni las haya_ _llevado_ _de picnics ni nada, pero realmente nunca le prest_ _é_ _atención a sus relaciones para saberlo_ _realmente. No me importa_ _ba mucho, para ser sincera_ _._

 _S_ _é_ _que no puedo acercarme a_ _é_ _l y preguntarle cu_ _á_ _l es nuestra_ _situaci_ _ón, y no puedo preguntarle a las chicas de Gryffindor porque odian a Draco. Por eso te_ _escribo_ _. S_ _é_ _que ser_ _ás_ _sincera conmigo; imparcial y veraz. Ojal_ _á_ _pudieras estar aqu_ _í_ _ahora mismo, ayud_ _á_ _ndome. Nunca he estado tan confundida y he ayudado a derrotar al hombre m_ _á_ _s cruel del mundo._

 _Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, Gabriella. Se le ha ordenado a la lechuza que se quede todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que puedas_ _respond_ _er_ _. Dale_ _recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte_ _._

 _Con cariño_ _,_

 _Hermione_

Le colocó la carta a una de las lechuzas que había en la lechucería, Hermione la llevó hasta la ventana gigante y le susurró al oído donde tenía que ir. Con un último suspiro, Hermione soltó la lechuza en el cielo de la tarde y la observó hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

En la distancia, escuchó vítores y miró hacia el lado opuesto de la lechucería para encontrar a los Slytherin volando por encima del campo de Quidditch. Al darse cuenta de que le había dado a Draco su palabra de que estaría allí para verlo, Hermione abandonó rápidamente la lechucería y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Tuvo que cambiarse y encontrar a alguien para que la acompañara, de modo que sospecharan que iba para ver a los Slytherins entrenar.

 _Respóndeme_ _pronto, Gabriella_. Pensó Hermione con ansiedad mientras pasaba a toda velocidad junto a Peeves (que estaba dibujando un graffiti en las paredes). Su corazón se aceleró, tanto por la anticipación de lo que su amiga iba a decir, como por ver a Draco.

Hermione sabía, en el fondo, que estaba en una situación difícil de salir.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Como os dije en el cap anterior, este empezaba bastante bien jeje.

No se vosotras, pero yo no me he podido reír más con Blaise diciendo "tenemos flacidez" jajajaj.

Perdón por la espera, pero este cap me ha costado traducirlo más de la cuenta U_U. Y aún así no he quedado muy conforme…

Gracias por los nuevos Follow y los Favorite! Siento de nuevo la espera… Besos!

Mención especial a: **AnaM1707** , **Saorii-chan** , **Dawny Snape** , **Veronika-BlackHeart** , **cristal music** , **vanessa121010** , **Alejandra Daz (Guest)** , **Carina (Guest)** , **NarradoraNueva** , **monchenny** , **sakata-2** , **A. Krete (Guest).**

— **Veronika-BlackHeart:** Ahora es Draco el que sabe muy bien lo que hace, está volviendo loca a Hermione jajaja

— **NarradoraNueva:** Aquí se ve lo poco que le gusta a Draco la llegada de esta nueva competencia. Hemos podido ver un poco los celos de Draco. Espero que te haya gustado la venganza de Draco, estoy segura de que no será la ultima jeje


	13. Dejarse llevar

—

\- Escrita por Wolf Blossom -

—

 **Capítulo** **1** **3 -** **Going with the Flow** **(Dejarse llevar)**

Hermione logró reclutar a Ginny, Neville y Seamus para que la acompañaran al campo de Quidditch para "estudiar". Neville preguntó por qué iban allí en vez de estudiar en la biblioteca, a lo que Hermione respondió: - Necesito un cambio de aires. Voy a la biblioteca casi tres veces todos los días desde que empezó el curso. —

Lo que no era exactamente una mentira; les decía a todos que estaba en la biblioteca cuando en realidad estaba por ahí con Draco. Para los Gryffindors, Hermione realmente estaba en la biblioteca. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la zona Gryffindor del campo; los chicos ya estaban pensando en las preguntas que podrían hacerle a Hermione en relación a su trabajo de pociones.

Snape debió haber estado de muy mal humor cuando planeó el trabajo.

\- Entonces, — Neville se giró hacia Ginny, - ¿qué es lo que realmente le ha molestado a tu hermano? —

Ginny se encogió de hombros. - Ni idea. Siempre ha sido el más emocional entre él, Harry y Hermione, así que realmente no puedo decir qué es lo que le está molestando; siempre hay algo. —

Hermione dobló la esquina y sonriendo miró por encima del hombro para mirar a sus amigos. Estaban a medio paso detrás de ella. - ¿Más emocional? Eso es todo lo contrario a... ¿Debo recordarte que tiene el ' _nivel emocional de una cucharill_ _a_ _'_? —

Seamus soltó una carcajada. - Me encanta cuando dices eso. —

Hermione sonrió para sí misma cuando los cuatro comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia los asientos más altos que había. Ginny comentó que el aire fresco era agradable y Neville estuvo de acuerdo. Seamus dijo algo sobre un poco de whisky irlandés para acompañar al aire fresco y Hermione soltó una risita; _Seamus era tan irland_ _é_ _s_.

\- Deberías conseguir una camiseta que diga ' _B_ _é_ _same, soy irlandés_ _'_. — Dijo Hermione, confundiendo a Ginny y Neville. Seamus, que era mestizo y estaba muy familiarizado con la ropa del mundo muggle, sonrió.

\- No. Pero tengo una camiseta que dice ' _I_ _rland_ _é_ _s borracho'_. —

\- Muy bueno. — Hermione se rio. Los cuatro se sentaron en las gradas y Ginny echó un vistazo a los Slytherin maniobrando en el cielo. Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar hacia arriba; sabía que si lo hacía, y veía a Draco hacer peligrosas acrobacias con la escoba, le daría un ataque al corazón y la tendrían que llevar a la enfermería.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Están todos sin camiseta! —

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y tanto ella, como Neville y Seamus miraron hacia arriba para ver que, en efecto, los Slytherin estaban en sus escobas, entrenando sin camiseta. Seamus se atragantó y Neville se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Qué están haciendo? — Preguntó Neville. - ¿Acaso está permitido? —

\- Por lo que parece, si. — Ginny suspiró, con ojos soñadores. - Nunca antes había visto a tantos hombres atractivos en el cielo volando sin camiseta. —

Aunque Hermione no iba a expresarlo, estaba de acuerdo.

\- Por lo que se ve, Malfoy se lleva el premio, ¿no crees? — Ginny le dio un codazo a Hermione. Saliendo de su ensoñación, Hermione simplemente miró a Ginny antes de volver su atención al cielo. No iba a comentar nada sobre lo que acababa de decir su amiga, temía que fuese a irse de la lengua y se enterasen de su relación con Draco.

Neville y Seamus intercambiaron miradas y miraron a las dos chicas con las que estaban sentados. - Uhh... señoritas? Concentraos en la tarea en cuestión, por favor. —

Hermione fue la primera en salir de su trance. Volviendo la atención a sus amigos y sonriendo tímidamente. - Lo siento, es culpa de los estrógenos. —

Seamus resopló antes de empujar a Ginny. - Ginevra Molly Weasley, espabila. Si no quieres que se lo cuente a tu novio… —

Ginny ni se inmutó. - Estoy mirando, no tocando. —

\- Pero probablemente te estás imaginando recorriendo con los dedos por sus duros abdominales, siguiendo hacia… —

\- ¡Seamus! — le regañó Ginny, Hermione y Neville se taparon la boca con las manos para evitar estallar en carcajadas. ¿Quién sabía que el vocabulario de Seamus consistía en una gran cantidad de adjetivos? Desde luego ellos no. Hermione luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no mirar lo que sucedía en el cielo. En cambio, muy a su pesar, miró a Seamus, Neville y luego a Ginny antes de comentar cómo deberían proceder con su estudio.

Ginny murmuró algo parecido al estudio de la anatomía masculina, pero los otros tres optaron por ignorarla.

\- ¡Pociones…! — exhaló Neville. - ¡¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?! Es imposible. A ti te ha tocado desamor, Hermione. ¡¿Cómo curas eso?! —

\- No tengo ni idea. — Hermione se encogió de hombros. - Supongo que esa es la razón por la que Malfoy y yo formamos equipo. Tal vez los profesores hayan pensado que juntar dos grandes mentes produciría extraordinarios resultados. —

Seamus sonrió maliciosamente con su marca irlandesa. - Bueno, sorpréndelos. No les des resultados extraordinarios, sino super normales. —

Ginny, quien finalmente logró apartar la mirada de los brillantes pectorales de Blaise Zabini, captó el final de lo que dijo Seamus.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Extraordinario... normal... claro, voy a volver a embobarme mirando a Zabi… —

\- Propongo irnos a la biblioteca. Todos los que estén a favor que digan _sí_. — dijo Neville interrumpiendo a Ginny, no pudiendo tolerar más como se los comían con los ojos tanto ella como Hermione. Seamus dijo que sí, pero Ginny y Hermione se quedaron calladas. Esta última sonrió.

\- Creo que estamos en un callejón sin salida, Neville. Tú y Seamus queréis iros, pero Ginny y yo estamos bastante cómodas donde estamos. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —

Seamus se encogió de hombros. - ¿Desempate? —

Ginny frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo? —

Seamus, que nunca le temía a nada, se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó: - ¡MALFOY! —

Hermione se quedó atónita, pero Neville preguntó por qué Seamus simplemente no había utilizado un _sonorus_ para proyectar su voz. De alguna forma, y por alguna endemoniada razón, Draco escuchó a Seamus. Detuvo el entrenamiento para poder ir, y ver que querían los Gryffindors. No le sorprendió, lo más mínimo, ver a Hermione, pero estaba bastante divertido al ver la mirada de embelesada que tenían los ojos de la comadreja.

\- ¿Qué necesitas ahora, Finnigan? Sabes que no podré convertir a Granger en ron—

Seamus ignoró la burla de Draco ante su intento en el primer curso de convertir el agua en ron. - Pensé en llamarte ya que eres el capitán del equipo. Necesitamos un desempate, ¿sí o no? —

Draco hizo una pausa y estudió a Seamus; no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba preguntando y cuáles serían las consecuencias. Pensó en investigar un poco antes de elegir… algo importante podría estar en juego por su decisión.

\- ¿A qué estoy diciendo _si_ o _no_? —

Hermione ocultó los escalofríos que le dieron cuando escucho a Draco decir _si_... sonó tan inglés y escocés... parece tan europeo! Hermione no tenía otra explicación de por qué Draco con decir una sola palabra podía ser tan sexy y atractivo.

\- Solo si o no, colega. — Seamus suspiró. - La felicidad de las chicas o la nuestra, — Seamus señaló con el pulgar en dirección a Neville, - depende de tu elección. —

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron. - ¿En serio? Hmmm... ¿cuál eligieron las chicas? —

Hermione se quería morir… no por vergüenza, sino por la proximidad de Draco en escoba sin camiseta brillando con una fina capa de sudor. Sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas y le estaba costando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para evitar lanzarse de las gradas y atacar los labios de Draco.

\- Puede influir en tu decisión. — Seamus sonrió. - ¿Si o no? —

\- Hmm... bueno, conociendo a Granger, siempre tiene que decir que no a cualquier cosa que un hombre quiera. — Draco miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny resopló y Neville rió a carcajadas. - Ergo, porque siempre pongo los deseos de una mujer antes que los míos, voto _no_. —

Ginny apretó el puño y gritó de felicidad, pero Hermione no estaba tan contenta. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Draco. - ¿¡Cómo que siempre tengo que decir que no!? ¿Qué diablos significa eso, Malfoy? —

Draco giró su escoba hacia Hermione. Genial, ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sin camiseta. _Eso va a ayudar a mis revolucionadas hormonas_. Pensó, sarcásticamente.

\- Sabes lo que significa, _Granger_. — Oh… la forma en la que arrastró su nombre.

\- ¿Y qué sería, Malfoy? —

Neville gruñó. - ¡Aquí vamos otra vez! Sabéis qué, vamos a separarnos... vosotras dos quedaos aquí para comeros con los ojos a los Slytherins; Seamus y yo intentaremos estudiar en la biblioteca. — Sin esperar a que alguien dijera nada, Neville se levantó y se fue. Seamus se encogió de hombros, obviamente imparcial a cualquier decisión, y siguió a su amigo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron atónitos antes de girarse hacia Ginny y Hermione. - Comeros con los ojos?! —

\- He cambiado de opinión. Voto _sí_. — Hermione, sin esperar otra reacción de Draco, cogió su mochila y persiguió a Neville y Seamus. Quería quitarse de en medio antes de pasar más vergüenza. Sabía que Draco no lo dejaría pasar.

 _Nunca_ _._

Cuando Hermione se fue, Draco dirigió su atención a Ginny. - ¿Tu no te vas? —

Ginny negó con la cabeza. - No. — Ni siquiera le estaba mirando; tenía la mirada fija en el cielo. - No tengo tanta dignidad como Hermione, por si no te has dado cuenta. —

\- ¿Aparte del hecho de que estás saliendo con Potter? —

Ginny resopló. - No. Harry es increíble. Hermione no tiene ni idea de lo que se está perdiendo. —

Draco tenía una expresión de horror en su cara. - ¿¡Con Potter?! ¡No sabía que te fuera eso! —

Ginny logró apartar los ojos del grupo de hombres sin camiseta que había en el cielo y miró al Adonis de pelo rubio que se acercaba a ella. - No, quiero decir con los hombres en general. Honestamente, eres bastante estúpido para ser el mago más inteligente de nuestro tiempo… —

\- ¿¡Granger es virgen? —

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos; Ginny se dio cuenta de que había revelado inconscientemente el secreto de Hermione. - Yo también voto _si_. ¡Adiós! — Sin siquiera recoger sus cosas, Ginny salió corriendo del campo de Quidditch. Draco no podía cerrar la boca; todavía estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _Excelente. Ahora s_ _é_ _tu pequeñ_ _o secreto, rat_ _ó_ _n de biblioteca._ Después de tomarse un momento para calmarse, Draco salió disparado hacia el cielo; evitando las miradas que le dispararon sus compañeros. Blaise Zabini sonrió para sí mismo; se apuntó mentalmente que tenía que acorralar a Draco con Theodore y Adrian.

 **.xx.**

 _ **¡¿Sin camiseta**_ _ **?!**_ _ **¿Por qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **?**_ le escribió Hermione durante Herbología. Por alguna razón, la profesora Sprout decidió dar una clase ese día sobre los rituales de apareamiento de la flora silvestre. Ron comentó algo estúpido sobre las plantas fornicando y Sprout restó veintitrés puntos a Gryffindor.

Luego Wayne Hopkins de Hufflepuff, comentó lo aleatorios que eran los veintitrés puntos y Sprout restó dos puntos a su propia casa.

Blaise murmuró que Sprout era como Snape; que a ella tampoco le gustaba quitarle puntos a su propia casa. Así que Sprout le restó diecinueve puntos y medio a Slytherin.

Luna Lovegood comentó que no sabía que se pudiese quitar medio punto y elogió a la Profesora Sprout por ser única, como los Nibblebibbles. Nadie sabía qué era un Nibblebibble, pero a Sprout le pareció que Luna fue muy dulce y le otorgó a Ravenclaw treinta y tres puntos y cuarto.

Nadie vio venir los tres puntos y cuarto.

 _ **Sabí**_ _ **a que lo disfrutarías**_ _ **.**_

Hermione simplemente se quedó atónita mirando lo que le había escrito. _**¿Disfrutar? Entonces, en vez de acrobacias en el aire, ¿**_ _ **optas por**_ _ **volar semidesnudo?**_

 _ **Puedo ayudarte a volar completamente desnuda**_ _ **.**_

Hermione parpadeó. _**¿Estás insinuando sexo**_ _ **?**_ _ **En serio**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Creo que ya es hora de que rompamos la barrera en nuestra relació**_ _ **n, rat**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n de biblioteca.**_ Draco sonrió mientras le escribía. ¿Por qué nunca se aburría de escribirle? Ella siempre tenía algo que decir, que despertaba su interés y le hacía pensar en posibles respuestas ingeniosas.

 _ **Hablando de volar desnudo, eso me recuerda cuando Harry estaba delirando y fue a volar sobre el Lago Negro en pelotas**_ _ **.**_

... aquello dejó a Draco sin palabras y con un mal sabor de boca.

 _ **Siempre puedo contar contigo para convertir mis insinuaciones en... sucias referencias sobre**_ _ **Potter.**_

Hermione sonrió y se recostó en su asiento, visiblemente satisfecha consigo misma. Iba a responderle, pero vio como aparecían más palabras en las páginas de su diario.

 _ **Espera... viste**_ _ **a Potter desnudo**_ __ _ **en**_ _ **escoba**_ _ **¿y no hiciste nada para detenerle**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Como dijiste, me gusta comerme con los ojos a los buscadores de Quidditch**_ _ **desnudos.**_

 _ **¡Yo nunca dije eso! Solo puedes comerte con los ojos a este buscador de Quidditch desnudo.**_

 _ **Tu no estas desnudo.**_

 _ **Mira hacia arriba.**_

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Estaba demasiado asustada pero no podía evitar su curiosidad; tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Lentamente levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un Draco tumbado en su dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron y jadeó ruidosamente.

\- ¡Merlín! —

Todos se fijaron en ella y cuando la vieron mirar a Draco, se giraron para mirarlo. La clase estaba confundida por el arrebato de Hermione.

\- Señorita Granger? — Sprout se acercó hacia su estudiante estrella. - ¿Está... bien? —

 _ **Sí, Granger,**_ escribió Draco rápidamente, _**¿pasa algo**_ _ **?**_

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Parte de ella quería contarle a Sprout que Draco, por un breve instante, se había lanzado un hechizo para quedarse desnudo solo por el placer de joderla. Pero, por desgracia, no era tan espontánea y dijo que creía haber visto un Dementor, pero que probablemente su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. A Sprout por lo que se ve le pareció una excusa convincente y continuó con la clase.

 _ **¿Un Dementor? Necesitas que te**_ _ **ense**_ _ **ñe a mentir mejor**_ le escribió Draco. Hermione miró con indiferencia la página antes de cerrar con suavidad el diario; indicándole a Draco que la conversación había terminado. _¡_ _Se_ _había lanzado un hechizo para quedarse desnudo!_ No llegó a ver nada que valiera la pena, pero aun así, si sus encantos se parecían a la realidad, entonces Hermione estaba más que...

 _Satisfecha_ _._

Dispuesta a no mirar a Draco, Hermione se concentró en la explicación que Sprout estaba dando. Lo que provocó una mueca divertida en Draco; nunca se aburría con Hermione Jean Granger.

 **.xx.**

\- ¡Adivinad de quien es el cumpleaños la semana que viene! — Dean Thomas sonrió mientras todos los Gryffindors descansaban en la Sala Común después de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por suerte para ellos, Hagrid decidió darles también una clase teórica. A ninguno de los estudiantes les gustaba aprender a cuidar de criaturas psicóticas, ni tampoco entendían por qué era parte de su plan de estudios...

Sea cual sea la razón, tenían que aprender lo suficiente como para aprobar el examen en los ÉXTASIS y graduarse en Hogwarts.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Dean antes de que algunos de los de octavo miraran a Hermione. Ron estaba en una acalorada batalla de backgammon mágico, pero se tomó un momento para mirar hacia arriba y responder: - El de Hermione. ¿Cuál es el plan? La chica dorada de 1991 cumplirá diecinueve... eso es motivo de celebración. —

Ginny frunció el ceño en dirección a su hermano y Parvati comentó que no estaba segura de si Ron hablaba en serio o estaba siendo sarcástico. Harry dijo que lo tomaran en serio y Hermione se dirigió directamente a Ron.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia, Ron? —

La situación era lo suficientemente tensa como para cortarla con un cuchillo de mantequilla, pero todos sabían que estaban intentando mantener un ambiente civilizado. Su relación era algo muy inestable y los Gryffindors temían que cualquier comentario pudiera hacerla añicos.

\- Podríamos ir a la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos y viajar por Red Floo hacia el Callejón Diagon para tomarnos un helado de Fortescue. — sugirió Ron, dejando de prestar atención al juego de backgammon. Neville, contra quien estaba jugando, no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso; estaba perdiendo de todos modos.

\- Eso tiene que ser lo más sensato que has sugerido en tu vida, Ronald. — murmuró Hermione, pero sin rencor. Ron la miró y volvió su atención al tablero de backgammon.

\- Bueno, — murmuró en voz baja y casi todo el mundo en la sala común estaba inclinado hacia adelante para escuchar lo que tenía que decir: - pasé los últimos ocho años con tu culo sensato. —

Y sin importar a qué problemas se enfrentaran los dos amigos, todos sabían que iban a estar bien.

Harry mordió la manzana que había cogido de las cocinas y se hundió en un sillón. Ginny estaba sentada en el posabrazos del asiento. - Bueno... sobre el proyecto de Snape? —

Los de octavo explotaron al mismo tiempo, comentando lo loco que estaba su profesor; nunca imaginaron que su loco profesor estuviese tan loco. Claro, Snape era el príncipe mestizo (y nadie lo vio venir) y trabajó como agente doble para el lado de la Luz (tampoco nadie lo vio venir), pero no creían que estuviese loco del todo.

Una… locura.

Hermione escuchó el reloj de péndulo dar las diez de la noche y sabía que debía encontrarse pronto con Draco en la ventana de la Sección Prohibida. Tan discretamente como pudo, se levantó y dijo que tenía que sacar unos libros de la biblioteca sobre el corazón roto.

Como siempre, a los Gryffindor no les sorprendió que Hermione hiciese viajes nocturnos a la biblioteca. Dándole las buenas noches a todos, cogió su capa y su mochila; tenía que enseñarle a Draco el libro sobre el Imperio del Dragón que encontró en la Sección Prohibida ese mismo día. Hermione salió por el agujero del retrato y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Su mente se distrajo recordando a Draco volando sin camiseta y encantándose así mismo para quedarse desnudo...

 _Era un hombre muy atractivo_ _._

 _Muy atractivo._

Los pensamientos de Hermione se interrumpieron cuando una lechuza pasó volando junto a ella y dejó caer un pergamino enrollado. Su corazón saltó a su garganta; supo que Gabriella le había respondido a la carta.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _¡Yo tambi_ _é_ _n te_ _echo de menos_ _!_ _¿Cómo que vienes para Navidad? Sabes que hago una fiesta de Halloween todos los años y este año tienes que venir con el Sr. Malfoy, con quien llevas hablando todo el verano, lo cual ni siquiera me has contado porque eres un amiga horrible, pero te quiero_ _a pesar de_ _todo_ _._ _Disfruta de tu vida amorosa porque yo_ _no la tengo._

 _Lo s_ _é_ _. Respira._

 _Entonces, por lo que entiendo de tu carta, tu y Draco sois amigos, os_ _bes_ _áis ante cualquier oportunidad y te invita a citas extraoficiales porque puede y es un hombre caballeroso, demostrando que la caballerosidad no ha muerto. Eso suena muy dulce y creo que lo_ _está_ _s analizando_ _todo_ _demasiado. No_ _analices las cosas dulces que est_ _á_ _haciendo; desde mi punto de vista, parece que realmente se preocupa por ti. Quiero decir, te regaló un colgante de Italia cuando no ten_ _í_ _a que hacerlo; no le des tantas vueltas_ _._

 _Déjate llevar por ahora; si estáis_ _destinado_ _s_ _,_ _así será_ _(lo s_ _é_ _,_ _un_ _clich_ _é_ _). En mi sincera opinión, siento que se preocupa por ti, pero no te hagas ilusiones todav_ _í_ _a, Jeany Weeny (s_ _é_ _que odias_ _que te llame_ _as_ _í_ _:P). Estoy segura de que el tiempo lo pondrá todo en su lugar y, si est_ _á_ _is realmente unidos_ _,_ _tráetelo a mi fiesta de Halloween._

 _¡_ _Resp_ _ó_ _ndeme! Extra_ _ño tenerte por aqu_ _í..._

 _Con mucho a_ _mor,_

 _Gab_

Hermione sonrió mientras leía las últimas líneas de la carta. Su mejor amiga realmente estaba tan loca como siempre y Hermione la adoraba por eso. Lo que le dijo tenía sentido; solo tenía que dejarse llevar y el tiempo lo pondría todo en su lugar. Suspirando en voz alta, dobló la carta y la guardó en su mochila. Al doblar la esquina, fue sorprendida gratamente por un par de brazos fuertes, que la rodearon con un abrazo.

\- Hola, ratón de biblioteca. —

La voz sensual que tanto conocía y le encantaba retumbó ronca en su oído.

\- Ey, mala fe. — respondió Hermione descaradamente, permitiéndose relajarse en sus brazos. A pesar de las estupideces que se decían a lo largo del día, en momentos como este lo olvidaba todo. Cuando volvía a estar entre sus brazos, inhalando su embriagador olor y relajándose contra el latido de su corazón.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que no le importara lo mucho que él se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria.

Draco rompió el abrazo y le pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba a su lado. Obviamente, los estaba guiando hacia la biblioteca, pero Hermione no iba a preguntarle por qué no estaba ya allí, esperándola, en su escoba. De esta manera podía pasar más tiempo con él, lo que, en el fondo, era lo que quería.

\- Háblame sobre el libro. — dijo y Hermione se quedó sin aliento, había olvidado que lo había traído para enseñárselo. Después de buscar en su mochila, sacó el libro negro y se lo dio a Draco. Usó su mano libre para abrir el libro y hojear rápidamente la sinopsis.

Sus cejas se arquearon en sorpresa. - Bueno, no es esto algo… —

Hermione asintió febrilmente. - También me sorprendió. Por eso no te noté detrás de mí. —

Draco se inclinó y le besó la sien. - Sé que tengo un efecto en ti, Granger. —

\- Cállate, Malfoy. —

Él se rió entre dientes, pero de todos modos volvió a centrarse en el libro.

 _Antes de la existencia de la civilizació_ _n viv_ _í_ _a un antiguo clan de bestias majestuosas_ _,_ _las cuales hemos llegado a reconocer como el Imperio Dragón. Estas bestias tienen una serie de leyes y regulaciones que las diferencian de cualquier otra criatura que coexista con magos y muggles; siguen un antiguo gobierno monarca que no es ni socialista ni capitalista. Godric, Salazar y yo hemos pasado años viviendo en el Imperio Dragón para aprender sus h_ _á_ _bitos, rituales y leyes, de modo que podamos entender_ _la_ _ **Teorí**_ _ **a del Caos**_ _, o en palabras de Godric, la_ _ **Profec**_ _ **í**_ _ **a del Sol y el Mar**_ _._

\- ¿Teoría del caos? — Draco miró a Hermione quien estaba inclinada para leer junto con él. - ¿Has oído hablar sobre eso antes, Granger? —

Ella sacudió su cabeza. - Nunca. No se menciona en _H_ _istoria_ _de_ _Hogwarts_. — Draco resopló y Hermione juguetonamente golpeó su pecho. - ¿Podemos no insultar el libro? —

\- Por supuesto que no, — Draco sonaba sarcástico, - es solo tu Biblia. —

\- Ca… —

\- Lo sé. Cállate. —

 _Antes de comenzar nuestra investigació_ _n,_ _indicaremos los diferentes roles en el Imperio Dragón. El nivel m_ _á_ _s alto en esta jerarquía es el_ _ **Kapral**_ _, que es equivalente a un emperador humano. El Kapral tiene dos consejeros_ _,_ _ **Darzulf**_ _y_ _ **Darharkt**_ _. El rol del Darzulf es ser el abogado del diablo, mientras que el del Darharkt debe ser la voz de la razón. El Kapral tambi_ _é_ _n tiene un grupo de siete ancianos; se les conoce como_ _ **Wadoya**_ _, que significa_ _Sumos S_ _acerdotes. Los_ _Wadoya desempeñ_ _an_ _el rol de los ancianos en este antiguo clan. Son los m_ _á_ _s sabios, m_ _ás_ _viejos y m_ _á_ _s experimentados; normalmente_ _,_ _entre los Wadoya se encuentra_ _uno o dos_ _de los anteriores_ _Kaprals._

 _Recordemos_ _:_

 _Puesto m_ _á_ _s alto:_ _ **Kapral**_ _._

 _El Kapral tiene dos consejeros:_ _ **Darzulf**_ _y_ _ **Darharkt**_ _._

 _El Kapral y sus consejeros buscan asesoramiento en el_ _ **Wadoya**_ _: los siete ancianos del Imperio Dragó_ _n._

 _Por lo que sabemos, el Kapral actual es el_ _ **Kapral Zabini**_ _, que ha gobernado el Imperio de manera democr_ _á_ _tica y civil durante aproximadamente tres siglos. La_ _duración_ _media de un Kapral es de veintitr_ _é_ _s siglos antes de que renuncien y seleccionen a su sucesor. El sucesor suele ser el pariente m_ _á_ _s cercano, pero el Kapral tiene la opción de elegir a otro dragón si siente que sus parientes no pueden gobernar adecuadamente el trono y proteger el Anillo del Caos._

Hermione y Draco se detuvieron y ambos se quedaron mirando el libro con la boca abierta. Apretó un poco el agarre de su hombro y ella cogió el libro de su mano.

\- ¿¡Kapral Zabini?! ¿Cómo... Blaise Zabini? — Hermione miró a un Draco claramente confundido. - ¿Tu mejor amigo es un dragón? —

\- ¡No lo creo! — Draco tartamudeó en su defensa. - Quiero decir... crecí con el; lo conozco desde que tenía dos años, no creo que tenga parte de dragón. —

\- Entonces, ¿por qué el líder de los dragones se llama Zabini? —

\- Hermione, — Draco dijo su nombre con la esperanza de calmarse a sí mismo - esto fue escrito antes de que se creara Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que esto de Kapral Zabini no está, de ninguna manera, relacionado con nuestro Blaise. —

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y cerró el libro. - Me gusta eso de que sea nuestro Blaise. —

\- Lo que es mío es tuyo, ratón de biblioteca, — dijo Draco juguetonamente antes de besar su sien de nuevo. Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con su piel, chasqueó los dedos y un ramo de flores apareció levitando frente a ellos. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando vio violetas azules asomándose entre un montón de alyssum. Era una extraña mezcla de flores, en la vida podría imaginarse por qué había escogido violetas azules y alyssum...

Pero el gesto fue de lo más romántico.

Hermione extendió la mano, cogió con delicadeza el ramo y se lo acercó para olerlo.

\- Gracias… — susurró justo cuando entraban en la biblioteca. Draco rió suavemente y la guió a la ventana donde Lightyear los estaba esperando. Hermione lo miró.

\- Esto es tan dulce… —

\- Lo sé, — dijo con una sonrisa. - pero deja aquí el ramo y monta en tu fiel corcel. —

Hermione arqueó una ceja. - Lightyear es mi fiel corcel? —

\- Por supuesto, — Draco abrió la ventana y saltó al alféizar. Miró por encima del hombro y extendió una mano hacia Hermione. - Lo que es mío es tuyo, ¿verdad? —

Hermione sonrió y dejó su mochila y su ramo antes de coger la mano que le extendía Draco. La subió sobre el alféizar, la agarró por la cintura y los dejó caer hacia atrás por la ventana. Hermione jadeó, cerrando los ojos por el miedo de caer al vacío; pasó una fracción de segundo antes de darse cuenta de que habían caído sobre un cojín con forma de nube flotante.

\- ¡Lightyear! — llamó Draco y su escoba se acercó a ellos. Draco se levantó y ayudó a su dama a levantarse antes de subirse sobre la Lightyear y ayudar a Hermione a montarse. El cojín de nubes desapareció y Draco comenzó a ascenderlos hacia el cielo. Los brazos de Hermione estaban envueltos alrededor de su torso y su agarre se apretaba ligeramente, pero Draco pudo notar que ahora ella tenía menos miedo a las alturas.

\- ¿Vas bien ahí atrás, Granger? —

\- Sí. — Su voz no era tan inestable como solía ser y eso hizo que Draco se sintiera muy feliz. Los llevó hasta la altura deseada y, sin previo aviso, pasó una pierna por encima del palo de la escoba quedándose en posición lateral. Hermione se acercó más a él, todavía a horcajadas sobre la escoba, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

Draco envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó más a él; le encantaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo...

 _Le h_ _acía_ _sentirse... completo._

\- ¿Así que Blaise, Adrian y Theodore me aceptan? —

Draco sonrió y comenzó a trazar patrones en su espalda. - Eso parece. De lo contrario, Pucey no habría hecho el esfuerzo por salvar a Gunnar. Blaise dice constantemente que ahora que tú y yo somos amigos, mis posibilidades de ser el mejor estudiante del año se han ido a la mierda, y Nott es simplemente... indiferente. —

\- ¿No están haciendo bromas sobre que sea una Gryffindor? —

\- Mejor Gryffindor que Hufflepuff. — Draco sonrió y le besó la frente. - ¿Me dirás mañana que tuviste la noche más espléndida con el Malfoy de Hufflepuff? —

Hermione sonrió y miró su perfecto perfil. Se estiró para besarle la línea de la mandíbula. - Tal vez. ¿Por qué? ¿celoso? —

\- Un poco. — Draco murmuró. - No me gusta compartir lo que es mío. —

\- ¿Así que soy tuya? —

\- Si quieres… — El agarre que tenía sobre ella se tensó un poco. - Quiero decir, ya somos amigos. —

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró y comenzó a temblar, aunque levemente. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura; no quería parecer nerviosa. - Pensaba que habías dicho que no consideraríamos otras etiquetas hasta que nos... acostáramos. —

Draco se rió entre dientes. Su pecho retumbó y la voz resonó. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, pero no dejó que lo notara.

\- Tienes razón... así que evidentemente no podemos estar saliendo. —

\- Entonces, ¿qué significa ser tuya? —

\- Abrazarte, — susurró - protegerte, cuidarte... ser la única mujer en mi vida por cuya atención estaré compitiendo, sin dedicarle ni solo segundo en pensar en otra mujer, hasta que me consideres no ser apto para ser tuyo. —

El mundo de Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas. - ¿Eso significa que tengo que abrazarte, protegerte y cuidarte mientras compito por tu atención; sin dedicar un segundo en pensar en otro hombre? —

\- No. — dijo, contestándole al momento. - No puedes protegerme y cuidarme porque ese es mi trabajo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrazarme; ni siquiera tienes que competir por mi atención porque ya la tienes. Es tuya y mi atención no se va a ir ningún lado. —

\- ¿Y esto no es estar saliendo? —

Las esquinas de los labios de Draco se estiraron. - No. Todavía no nos hemos acostado, ¿recuerdas? Esto simplemente significa que somos... el uno del otro. —

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Gunnar? —

Draco giró la cabeza hacia ella y su corazón se derritió al verla con su cara sonriente y sus brillantes ojos. _Malditas emociones. ¿Por qu_ _é_ _no podí_ _a controlar c_ _ómo se sent_ _í_ _a cuando se trataba de Granger? Ella era solo otra mujer..._

 _Aunque elegante... inteligente... hermosa... ingeniosa_ _..._ _bondadosa_ _..._

 _Perfect_ _a_ _._

\- No. Pero el haber perdido la oportunidad que podrías haber tenido con él me hace feliz. —

Hermione resopló. - No quiero estar con Gunnar, idiota. —

Draco levantó su mano derecha, dobló su dedo índice y lo colocó debajo de la barbilla de Hermione, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba. - ¿Por qué? — Su voz era ronca y suave.

\- Simplemente no es mi tipo. — Hermione tragó saliva. No quería hablar con Draco sobre qué tipo de hombres le gustaban. Aparentemente ella era suya (pero no su novia ni nada por el estilo).

\- ¿Y cuál es? — dijo mientras acercaba su rostro más al de ella, provocando que el corazón de Hermione latiera con fuerza contra su pecho. Se preguntaba cómo no podía oírlo; estaba bastante segura de que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y terminaría en algún lugar del campo de Quidditch.

\- Sea cual sea mi tipo, no es Gunnar. Así que deja de ponerte celoso. — Hermione intentó cambiar las tornas pero, con Draco, eso nunca era posible.

\- ¿Puedo asumir con seguridad que soy tu tipo... ya que estás aquí, conmigo, aceptando ser mía? —

Hermione tragó saliva y débilmente dijo: - No soy propiedad de nadie. —

\- Nunca dije que lo fueras, querida. —

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar porque Draco presionó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos. Y, al igual que cada vez que se besaban, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, dejándolos solos a ella y a Draco en una escoba. Ella movió sus brazos sobre su torso hasta rodearle el cuello y, como él estaba sentado de lado, giró la parte superior de su cuerpo para que estuviera casi paralelo a Hermione.

Quitó la mano con la que la tenía agarrada de la cintura para cogerle del pelo. Tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y, con un sonido animal, se acercó a su cuello para darle un inmenso placer. Hermione soltó un gemido mientras la lengua de Draco se movía provocándole un torbellino de placer. Hermione lo agarró por los hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello. Los labios de Draco se movían de un lado a otro por su cuello donde, sin poder contenerse, la mordía con suavidad. Su acción provocó que un fuerte gemido saliera desde la garganta de Hermione y, como era de esperar, el sonido fue suficiente para que Draco siguiera.

La mano izquierda de Draco rodeó la cintura de Hermione. Suavemente la deslizó por la parte de atrás de su blusa, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos y eso fue suficiente para volverlo loco.

Hermione se sentía en el cielo mientras los dedos de él seguían moviéndose por su espalda, tomándose un momento para pasarle un dedo por la tira del sujetador, antes de continuar el camino hacia su nuca. Puso la mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello para acercarla a sus labios, estrellando su boca contra la de ella, enviándole una ola de placer la cual ella no imaginó que fuera posible.

\- Dracooo… ,— ronroneó mientras se separaban para coger aire. Draco sacó su mano de debajo de su camisa y la colocó en su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? — murmuró y Hermione sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban por la pasión. Le estaba costando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no llevársela de ahí y conjurar una habitación y tomarla sin parar, una y otra vez, sin piedad.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? — respondió ella devolviéndole la pregunta.

Draco le dio una sonrisa ladeada y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un suave beso en la frente. - ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos por hoy… antes de que mañana nos despertemos saliendo? —

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón... la simple idea de estar debajo de Draco, desnudo; empezó retorcerse de placer al sentir como se encendía una llama en su interior. _¿Por qu_ _é_ _la hacía sentir tan... tan... mujer?_

\- Sí, — dijo con débil voz, - vamos. —

Draco pasó su pierna sobre la escoba para guiarlos de regreso a la ventana de la Sección Prohibida. Sin necesitar decirse nada; Draco simplemente la ayudó a bajar de la escoba para que pudiese entrar por la ventana para después inclinarse hacia adelante y darle un beso de buenas noches.

\- ¿Nos vemos por la mañana, Hermione? —

Ella asintió, ya que no confiaba en su voz. Draco simplemente le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia el cielo nocturno. Hermione cerró la ventana, se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer contra la pared. No podía confiar en sus pies para caminar, ni en su voz para hablar, y tampoco podía controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Lo que había sucedido en el cielo, llevaba a su relación con Draco a un nivel completamente nuevo y, francamente, ya no estaba segura qué esperar.

Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos, Hermione tomaría el consejo de Gabriella: _simplemente_ _déjate llevar_.

 _El tiempo lo pondr_ _á_ _todo en su lugar._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-NT-**

Perdonad la espera! Gracias por vuestra paciencia, espero que todavía quedéis algunas para seguir disfrutando tanto como yo de este Fic. He estado un poco de bajón últimamente y no tenía ánimos de hacer nada… U_U

Me ha encantado la escena de una Ginny muy embobada mirando a un Blaise semidesnudo. Soy muy fan de esta pareja :3

No os ha parecido romántica la escena del ramo de flores? Ains… Y mejor no digo nada de la escena que le sigue…

Gracias por los nuevos Follow y los Favorite! Besos!

 **Selene1912** **:** Gracias por tus palabras, a veces me atranco un poco con algunos diálogos y escenas… Me alegra que te esté gustando :)


End file.
